Bumblebee's Boy
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: AU. Bobby Bolivia never gave in to Ron Witwicky's budget. Instead, Bumblebee finds himself barely saved from surely becoming scrap metal when Sam's childhood friend, Trevor Ridley buys him from a scrapyard. What begins as an unusual friendship soon forever intertwines their destinies. Just how different would the universe be if the youngest Autobot, of all mechs, became a father?
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: This is my first try at an "altering the first movie" fic, and I will say that it will be changing the events of the first **A LOT**, with some of the characters omitted, and many things playing out differently. Mission City, Sector 7, etc will all be there and most things that are crucial to the first movie will take place. It's just not going to be a line-for-line, scene-for-scene the same with an OC thrown in there. And of course, this is only the start of the story, as we will go beyond there as well. So that's just a heads up, since I know these fics can go either way. I wanted to make all of this clear.

Yes this was a repost. Something went wrong so I just deleted and re posted. Sorry about that.

Pairings: OptimusxElita, IronhidexChromia, SamxMikaela (eventually), OCxCarly (eventually)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, nor any canon characters in any, way, shape, or form. Nor is the plot of the first Transformers film my own. Trevor Ridley and any other OCs, however, belong to me.

CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE: The lovely cover was made by Prime'sSparrow.

...

**PROLOGUE**

He had _failed_.

In all thirty-four vorns of life, Bumblebee had never felt so ashamed of himself as he had now. He had thought for sure if he got rid of the other candidates, and spooked "Bobby Bolivia" that the man would relent. But he hadn't, rather, he kicked Sam Witwicky, and his father, Ron off the lot, and well, the rest wasn't pretty. Given that the scout now found himself in the scrapyard. He had few options allotted to him, with his withstanding orders being not to reveal himself to the humans. He could not drive out of the scrap yard, the spaces were too narrow. And if he walked out of there, every human in the city would be rushing out to see the giant robot.

He sunk on his tires and purred his engine lightly. Did he contact the rest of the Autobots now? Tell them that he had failed and would need assistance? No doubt Ironhide would never let him hear the end of it, having been against him going from the start. The thought made him balk, he loved the weapons specialist, but it was an absolutely annoying idea to think that he'd prove Ironhide right. "It's over there." Bumblebee stalled everything at the sound of the voice that echoed through the scrapyard. "You sure, Chet? It doesn't look like much, you'd be ripping Trevor off something-."

"Is that it?"

Bumblebee adjusted his side view mirrors to watch silently as a trio of figures approached. One was the greased up, ugly, and overweight man that owned the scrapyard. The second was lean, and tall, with a messy mop of hair, and a crooked nose. Between them was a boy, around fifteen, if not closer to sixteen. He had light blond hair and green eyes, and between the three, was the most thin in stature. "Yep, that's it," The ugly one commented as he wiped his mouth off on his shirt sleeve. "Don't say I never give ye the bang fer yer buck either. It's a sports car."

As the boy approached, Bumblebee did his best to remain still. What was the man talking about? Had this boy bought him? No, no, no this couldn't be happening. He needed to find Sam Witwicky, and this boy, "Trevor" was not Sam Witwicky. He was a liability. "It's beautiful," Trevor muttered, his voice low. "I know I can't even drive yet, but can't you guys just imagine me, driving it? The wind in my face, the hair-."

"The money in my hand," Trevor frowned as the owner held out his hand. "Twenty-five bucks, that's about all it's worth to me anyway. It's old as dirt, and quite honestly, I don't need any more crap in my lot," He spat to the side a bit as Trevor began to go into his pockets. "For a small up-front fee, I'll even hand deliver 'er to your daddy's garage."

Bumblebee's mirror turned upward to take in the man's expression. By the look on his face, Bubmlebee didn't want to know what exactly the up-front fee was. Trevor scoured his pockets carefully, pulling out each of his dollars carefully. A lot of his money was in small change, signs that perhaps his family wasn't as well-off as others, but he still came up with the money. "I only have twenty-five," Trevor announced, giving it over to the man. "Can you maybe help me anyway, though? Dad had to take the truck into town, and-."

"I gave you a classic car for twenty-five bucks kid," The man replied with a little snort. "Do I look like a charity service? Start pushing, I have more money to make, and a lot richer customers than you," Trevor frowned, staring down at the car that he had just purchased, nervously. "What? Don't give me that look, it ain't my fault you're dirt poor."

Bumblebee inwardly bristled at how cruel the man had been. The boy had clearly worked hard to earn the money, even if it wasn't much. And here he was, downplaying it because of social and economic status. It reminded him, rather bitterly, of the Caste system on Cybertron. "Yeah, well screw you too!" Trevor shouted, anger rising in him. "This is why no one likes you, you jerk."

Trevor sighed quietly, looking down at the car, he began to inspect it further. It seemed to be in fine working order, at least in his opinion, though he knew that his father may have had a different opinion. But it was still his, his first car, and he'd paid for it himself. "The least I can do is listen to some tunes while I shove you through this place," Trevor muttered, turning the key in the ignition, as soft rock music began to play. "Please don't be heavy," He muttered under his breath. "Dad'll kill me if I break my back."

It amazed Bumblebee that the boy was willing to even begin to lug him anywhere. But even so, he moved behind him, and began, with some struggle, to push. Bumblebee watched through the rearview mirror this time as the boy didn't even seem to flinch, sweat already dripping down his face. After several minutes, however, he leaned against his trunk, stopping and heaving. "Wonderful, just wonderful," Trevor muttered under his breath. "How am I going to lug you out of here when I can barely get you five feet?"

Trevor looked about ready to give up when he heard the old radio inside slowly start to change. Eventually settling on a station playing "Eye Of The Tiger", a fact which Trevor seemed to chuckle at. Was the car somehow trying to egg him into keeping up? The answer was yes, it was Bumblebee's intention. Perhaps he wouldn't stay with the boy long, but he was his ticket out of her and to the humans, to Sam. "Alright," Trevor muttered, laughing to himself. "You got it, eye of the tiger..."

Bumblebee subtly shifted his weight, allowing Trevor to more easily move him. The boy seemed to give a sigh of utter relief, it was moving faster now, and with much more ease. He didn't need his dad, or his tow truck to bring it in, he didn't even need his permission. This car was going to be his. "That's more like it, yeah, much more like it," He stated, wiping the sweat from his brow. "By the time my sixteenth birthday comes around... You'll be fixed up so nicely, my dad'll have to let me race."

Inwardly, Bumblebee felt a certain guilt at the fact he knew it would never happen. Unknowing that while he sat there in uncertainty, fate was writing a new destiny for them both.

...

A/N: And there's the start! I know, a little short, but the chapters will be much longer. What do you guys think? Any good? Should I continue?


	2. Troubling Issues

A/N: Okay, I just want to clarify something guys. A Whole New World is literally just fine, it will be finished. I have all the ideas for the last four chapters, I have a ton of muse, it's not even close to being dead. Executing it is just giving me a hard time, and I needed a breather before I rip my hair out in frustration. So don't worry, it'll be back and soon, I just need a few days with my mind away from it before I go back and try again. :) So you probably won't even have to wait that long at all.

Moving on, I decided to get the first chapter of this written before I write my next chapter of A Matter of Fate. Just to leave this on a more starting-off point than the semi-teaser that was last chapter. Expect Chapter 49 of that to be the next update I make after this one. :)

...

**CHAPTER 1  
Troubling Issues**

"Boy, what the hell are you thinking?"

Trevor Ridley cringed at the harsh voice that greeted him as he entered his father's auto repair shop. If there was one thing about his father, it was the fact that despite his loving, soft nature, he had a temper you wanted to fear. The boy sighed as he pushed the Camaro the rest of the way into the garage, and stopped, looking up at the man. Joseph Ridley was tall and stocky, with dull blue eye, and brown hair. The father and son may not have looked much alike, especially considering Joseph was ripped, but it was immediately obvious who this man was to Bumblebee all the same. "Dad," Trevor began, holding his hands up. "Before you explode on me, just hear me out."

"I'm _this _close to bankruptcy, Trev. You can't be buying this," Joseph motioned to Bumblebee with a look of utter confusion. "Is she a '77? For God's sake, kid, this had to have cost you somewhere around five grand-?"

"Twenty-five dollars," Trevor retorted, his eyes meeting his father's. "Every last penny I earned from doing my odd jobs. They were gonna scrap it down at Chet's, but I saved it," He grinned a little, his eyes lighting up at the man. "I was thinking I could clean it up, give it a fresh paint job," Joseph circled around the Autobot unsuspectingly. "He's not much, but this is it, dad. My first car."

Joseph patted the hood slightly, his eyes looking down at his son. "Kiddo, Camaro parts are hard to find," Joseph replied, he shook his head. "We can keep it here if you really want to try. But I can't make any promises," He replied, his eyes locking with the disappointed ones of Trevor. "Trev, I know you don't get it. You're only fifteen, you can't possibly understand." He paused a long moment. "But some day, I'm not going to be here to support you even with what little money I make. So we need to save what money we have."

Trevor looked sadly at the Comaro, kicking one of its wheels slightly. His father approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and pulling him in to a hug. Neither seemed to notice as the side-view mirror moved for a better look at the two. "I just thought, I don't know," Trevor looked up at him. "It felt like this one was special dad, like it was... Different," He watched it carefully. "Maybe we could turn it into a racer, you could teach me just like-."

"No," Joseph replied, a firmness beyond words in his eyes. "It's bad enough we have one set of medical bills to pay for," He replied, his voice going a little hoarse. "What with your mother and all," He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not letting you in that death trap of a sport, over my dead body." He then added, pointing slightly. "Please tell me you didn't break your leg pulling that thing. I don't have the money to afford a new one."

As Trevor sat on the stool, Bumblebee's interest only peeked. Quickly, he rolled up the left leg of his jeans and revealed a prosthetic, much to his surprise. Did humans not come born with two legs? Had he been born without two legs? Did he get it amputated as the web search he made suggested? "It's all there in one piece, dad," Trevor replied, patting the mechanical leg for emphasis. "Come on, I'm tough, no stupid car is going to break me."

"I just want you to be careful," Joseph replied. "That's all I'm asking." A ringing quickly got his attention. "Crap, that's my four o'clock hoping to get his bug," He muttered under his breath, turning to Trevor. "See just how bad what we're working with is, we can talk about this later."

Trevor sighed, turning back to the Camaro, which he gave a quiet look over. He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about this car. Like an unknown force that seemed to ooze from it. "Yeah, well," Trevor began to speak. "Dad doesn't know everything. I bet if I could make you into a racer, I could enter you. We could make a ton of money..."

After a moment, the boy frowned, and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Who's gonna put a kid with one leg behind the wheel?" Trevor muttered under his breath as he rolled down his jeans slowly. "I'm just crazy, heck, I'm even talking to a car for the second time today," He laughed at himself as he carefully lifted up the hood. "Chrome, nice... Somebody really did a bang-up job making you into something of a speed demon, didn't they?" He then muttered quietly. "Why not fix you up then too?"

"Trev! I need your help over here!"

"Alright, coming," Trevor shouted, giving one last look at the odd engine before rushing off.

As Bumblebee watched his new young owner jog off, he couldn't help but wonder. What would he think if he simply went missing the next day? He'd probably report it stolen, the police would be out searching for him. Both of which he couldn't let happen, not now anyway. For now, he would lay low, and pretend to be the boy's car. At least until he could figure out what was happening. After all, at this point, he was just glad not to be scrap metal.

...

"So, how'd it go?"

Trevor's friend, Sam Witwicky, didn't look very happy at the question. It was later in the day, and he'd dropped by his house on the way from the garage. Even though Sam was getting his car that day too, he could only guess it either: a) didn't happen, or b) went terribly. "He got me a Fiesta," Sam stated with all the frustration that was plastered on his face. "With racing stripes. We had to beg this crackpot dealer named Bobby Bolivia to even let us in though. Something about us being bad luck, probably am. All the windows in the place got smashed, so I can't even drive my car yet."

"So, the lake is a no-go then?" Sam shook his head in disappointment. "Don't worry, dude. Miles is right, Mikaela's mostly an evil jock concubine anyway." That one seemed to earn a small grin from his friend. "If it helps, I got a twenty-five dollar sports car that my dad can't afford parts for. So we're both kinda screwed at the moment."

Sam frowned slightly, that didn't sound too good at all. He crossed his arms, and stepped out of the doorway. "Things are still that bad at the garage?" Trevor shrugged a little at Sam's question. "You know, my dad could help. We got that huge inheritance from Grandpa Witwicky. I bet he'd be willing to dip into it for you guys..."

"You guys already help with mom and the leukemia treatment," Trevor shook his head. "You know that dad is never going to go for that. He'd rather go bankrupt then accept more help," Sam's frown deepened, but finally nodded. "So a Fiesta, huh?" Sam nodded. "That totally will get the girls going crazy man, they love racing stripes..."

Before Sam was able to reply to the gentle jest of a comment, Trevor heard a shout. Jumping out of his skin, he turned around to see the last person either of them needed to see. Trent Demarco was the king of Tranquility High School, and by far, his dad was his father's biggest rival when it came to car repairs. "Hey Ridley!" Trevor quickly hid himself as the nice, and brand spanking new, truck drove up. "What's the matter? Daddy not get enough work that he even needs any help?"

Trevor turned to stare at Trent, who was leaning out the driver's seat window. He wanted to beat his football sized head to a bloody pulp most days, he really did. But the tall and mean quarterback was big enough to take down five kids his size. "Trent, get lost," Trevor grunted. "I'm not in the mood, and I really don't feel like getting chewed out by my dad for making you cry again."

The kids in the backseat of Trent's car snickered while Trent's face seemed to turn bright red. For a moment, Trent looked ready to get out and start a fight. But when he didn't, Trevor noticed why. He had never been more relieved to see Ron Witwicky in the doorway before, but today, he was beyond relieved. "Well, hello, Mr. Demarcco," Ron greeted with a smirk. "That's a nice car you got there, funny too," He began. "I thought I heard from your father you had your license revoked for drunk driving?"

"I-Well-Uh..."

"Should be going," Ron told him in a deadpan. "Before I give your dad a call and let him know."

With a glare that said "This isn't over", Trent was flooring the gas and driving off. Trevor sighed in relief, turning to Ron with a grin. "Thanks, Mr. Witwicky, that was _awesome_." He replied, a grin widening.

"Eh, Trent's a punk. He deserves it." Ron shrugged. "You wanna come in, Trev? We just finished laying our new path, and we're making lemonade." He explained, motioning inside the house.

Trevor gave it a thought, but shook his head politely. "No thanks, Mr. Witwicky. I'm gonna get home and check on mom," He told him, his eyes moving towards the way he came. "I was just seeing if Sam was ready for the lake, but clearly that isn't happening."

"Alright, tell Marie I said hi."

As Ron disappeared back into the house, Sam looked at him. "So, what did you get for a car?" Trevor frowned a little at that. "Come on, I told you about my piece of crap that I can't even drive. I think it's only fair you do the same." That made Trevor laugh a little. "What is it? A Prius? Please don't tell me you went and bought something without an engine..."

As Trevor started down the steps, he shakes his head. "A Camaro," He replied finally. "Yellow, with black racing stripes, it's a '77..." The look on Sam's face quickly got his attention. "Why do you look like you've just swallowed something nasty?" He asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied, though Trevor could tell he was lying. "Coincidence is all, I guess," He shrugged it off, though Trevor could tell he was a little weirded out. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something. I have to get back to Ebay."

"Right, "hocking your grandfather's crap"." Trevor laughed a little. "Good luck, LadiesMan." He teased.

"Catch you later."

As Trevor started down the sidewalk and away from the home, he could still tell that Sam was spooked. Though how, and why, he couldn't be too sure. He had a sinking suspicion he would soon find out.


	3. The Secret's Out

A/N: Okay, so slight change of plans. It won't be tragedy that reveals Bumblebee. (But trust me, tragedy is coming) Instead, he will get introduced properly to Trevor a little early.

So, just a heads up. Bumblebee can talk in his fic. Though he will still use the radio and sound clips to talk at different times.

...

**CHAPTER 2  
The Secret's Out**

Bumblebee was deep in recharge when the door to the car garage opened late that night. He was surprised as the clearly tired form of Trevor entered it, his eyes focused upon him. What was he doing up so late? He had left long ago with his father, who was nowhere in sight. He carefully approached Bumblebee, brushing some of the dust, wear and tear off of him. "Alright, now that dad isn't around," Trevor muttered under his breath. "Let's see what we're working with here."

Bumblebee quickly became aware that Trevor was getting into his driver's seat. Oh no, Bumblebee realized, this boy was about to do something stupid. Something that could easily get both of them in trouble, or rather, him arrested, and him back in the scrapyard. Yet Trevor took his key, and turned it, with Bumblebee quickly taking the chance to play the soft hymm of "Stop In The Name Of Love". Trevor rolled his eyes a bit, slowly starting to press on the gas. This time, Bumblebee definitely stalled, not allowing the young man to move it at all.

"Oh come on, you have a working engine," Trevor looked at the gage. "And full fuel! Seriously, what am I doing wrong?"

There was a silence, though as Trevor got out, he yet again, subtly searched the radio again. Finding a radio show, this time, Trevor noticed it was now a radio show. "Don't you know what you're doing is illegal? They'll throw you in the slammer!" A man lectured as Trevor raised an eyebrow, was his car lecturing him? "You wouldn't last two days in the slammer, Ricky!"

Trevor took a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the vehicle over. He was going crazy, he just knew it. This car couldn't lecture him. No car could lecture a living, breathing human being. He almost laughed his thoughts away, but they only lasted a second. "Awfully late to be out at night, Ridley," Trevor spun around, finding Trent at the doorway, surprise in his eyes. "The boys and I were just out for a little spin. Thought we might find some crap to smash up, guess we got better, eh boys?"

Bumblebee watched the new teenager carefully, tension rising in him. Who was this boy? Why did Trevor look as terrified as he did? "Trent, get lost," Trevor replied. "If you break anything in here, I'll report you to-." And that's when the first punch sent Trevor to the ground. "What the hell? What do you think you're do-."

Trent however, wasn't paying attention now. Not as he watched two other boys enter, knocking over a few tools and other objects to the ground. Trevor was at his feet within seconds, but before he had done much, a punch landed against his stomach. "You'll do nothing, loser. Because this is just business," Trent shook his head. "My dad told yours to close up shop, but no. You're not exactly getting the point. These are potential customers you're stealing from us, and it's about time we sent your dad a message to back off."

Bumblebee held himself back carefully, debating on what to do. Did he simply let these boys storm in and attack the boy? He didn't know, he wasn't supposed to interact with the humans, not outside of the Witwicky boy. Yet he watched, in surprise, as the lead boy kicked him yet again, hard in the jawline. He watched them trash some more things, and he watched as the other boy, Trent, stared toward him. "Well isn't this cute," Trent laughed a little, shaking his head. "Where'd you get this hunk of crap?" Okay, that one made Bumblebee bristle. "I mean it has to be yours, right? Considering only you would buy this piece of junk."

"Leave that alone!" Trevor shouted as two boys grabbed him from behind, holding him still. "I bought that fair and square! You break that, and I'll kill you!"

"Big words for such a little nerd," Trent sneered, making his way forward. "What do you think boys, smash the windows, slash the tires? Maybe take the engine out?" Trevor tried to pull away, but had no chance, they were too strong. "God, are you kidding me? He has one leg, this should be easy to keep him down."

At that point, Trent kicked Trevor in his prosthetic leg. The boy went down, face first, as he groaned. Even though the false leg seemed to be fine, that was it for Bumblebee. This boy had already helped him, and it was time he returned the favor. Because if there was one thing that Bumblebee _didn't _like, it was bullies. "You shouldn't have done that, Jack." He stated, using a voice clip and activating his high beam lights.

Trevor's eyes shot up, what was happening? Who was in his car? "What the hell?" Trent asked. "Is that-?"

And that's when Bumblebee rammed him, just enough to send him flying a few inches. It shocked both of Trent's cronies too, as they jumped back in terror, and backed up. "Trent!" At this point, Bumblebee had turned to the other two boys, revving his engine angrily. "Whoa, whoa.. What the heck is going on?" One of them turned to the equally startled Trevor. "Did you rig it?"

Trevor shook his head, unsure, watching dumfounded as Trent tried in vain to escape the Camaro. It kept coming for him until he was on his feet, and pushing his two friends along. "Let's get out of here! The crazy bastard's gonna try and run me down!" Trevor watched them run off with a look of almost amusement. "It's Satan's Camaro!"

"And _keep running _ you _pussies_!" The car added rather bluntly.

Trent had completely forgotten Trevor at this point as he rushed out the door. And all at once, the car stopped, its lights shut off, and so did its radio. "What... Who... How?" Trevor tried to look in the window, confusion in his eyes. "Dad? Dad is that you in there?" There was silence, and Trevor knew the answer was "No". "Alright, alright this isn't happening, my car _can't _be alive." He then paused. "What are you? Who are you?"

Bumblebee hesitated a moment, but knew there was no going back now. Trevor had seen him move, had seen him do things on his own. And no matter how much he tried to act just like any other car now, Trevor would know otherwise. And so, with a whir of gears and a shifting of moving parts, Trevor watched as his new car stood up, and became a giant robot, one whose head hit the ceiling. "Alright, let's take it easy..." Bumblebee began, his natural, calm and somewhat-youthful actual voice coming out of him now. "If you'll just take a deep breath, I can explain every-."

"Holy crap... Holy crap... I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating," He watched as the robot stared at him with two, soft blue and concerned looking optics. "I..."

And the next thing Bumblebee knew, the boy had lost consciousness.

...

He woke up away from the garage, and rather outside, in an old field. As his eyes traveled up, he quickly found that, as he had feared, it was not even close to being a dream. As there, in the distance, his eyes locked onto the giant yellow robot that was once his car, staring up at the sky, and sending something out. "Oh my God, it's worse than a dream," Trevor muttered. "My life just became a Steven Speilberg film."

As if hearing him, the robot turned his head, and threw up his hands. Watching as the boy scrambled to his feet, panicking. "Please do not be afraid," He began. "I come in peace. I am not here to hurt you." He continued. "I'm one of the good guys."

Trevor rubbed his head a little, keeping his eyes focused on the young scout. How did he know it was true? That he wasn't there to kill him? Maybe everything back at the shop had simply been a trick. "Sure, and I'm the king of England," Trevor pointed slowly as Bumblebee approached, and slowly crouched down. "Don't come near me, you can't come near me."

Bumblebee rolled his optics at the boy, locking eyes with him. "I want to do a scan and make sure they didn't hurt you," Bumblebee replied, his voice firm. "Especially your leg, given he kicked it very hard. Can you still move it?" Trevor nodded, moving his prosthetic leg for emphasis. "Thank Primus, I'm going to be in enough slag for showing myself off to you. I don't need to add getting you hurt to that."

Trevor looked up at the mech skeptically, uncertainty in his eyes. "You're really not going to hurt me?"

"Of course I am," Bumblebee replied with a sarcastic chuckle. "I saved your aft and your fathers shop just to kill you myself," He rested his arm on his knee, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not going to hurt you. Especially not after you helped get me out of that scrapyard," The boy smiled a little bit. "I think I owe you at least that much."

Trevor chuckled in response, guessing it was meant as a joke. Honestly, he couldn't believe this, he was talking and laughing with a giant robot. A giant robot that turned into his car, his car which his dad would notice missing from the garage. "So what are you, an alien?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit. "Nah, probably not an alien, someone built you, right? You're some sort of weapon."

"Nah, you're right. I'm a Cybertronian, from a planet several galaxies from here," Bumblebee motioned towards the night sky for emphasis. "My name's Bumblebee." When Trevor didn't reply, his optics softened. "Well, you seem to have gotten past nearly pissing your pants." Trevor blushed a little at that. "That's good, means I won't have to worry about you running off and telling people."

"Those guys might."

"Yeah, I'm sure the cops'll buy that "the car is alive"."

Trevor knew that his former car - this Bumblebee, had a good point. He sighed, and nodded his head, looking up at him. "Thanks, by the way. For saving me from those guys." Trevor replied, wiping some blood from his lip. "I could have taken them, but when he got my leg... Well, he pretty much got my weak spot." He explained.

"Sure thing. I don't like bullies," Bumblebee stated as he stood up tall now. "Those kids may think they're tough. But there isn't anything cool about going in and sabotaging someone else's hard work." He then looked over an object in his hands, tossing it to the boy. "I chased him a few more miles and broke off his license plate. Hopefully they'll get the message to leave you alone, now."

Trevor nodded his head, then sighed a bit. "So, are there more people like you?" He asked, a frown forming. "Am I going to wake up tomorrow and find out that my dad's truck is one of you too?" Bumblebee laughed a little at that. "It's a legitimate question, man. I need to know just how much of the world no longer makes any sense."

"Not yet," Bumblebee shook his head. "But now that I got you involved, they're coming. That's why I took us out here, anyway. To send them a signal. I screwed up, big time, so you'd better be thankful I saved you." Trevor raised his eyebrows. "I was supposed to complete my mission objective, and locate the Allspark. But then you came along and well," Bumblebee hung his arms a bit. "Let's just say I'm gonna be in a slagload of trouble."

"Can you slow down?" Trevor asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Not right now, I'll let them go over the basics when they get here," Bumblebee shook his head. "Right now, I've got to get you home before I blow my cover any more than I already have. It's nearly five o'clock in the morning." Trevor's eyes bulged out at the revelation. "I'm gonna have to go double time if I want to make it there and back to the garage on time."

After a moment, Bumblebee transformed back down into his car form. The action made him blink, and bulk a bit. This would take getting used to, and quite frankly, it was going to take a lot of it. The door popped open and, somewhat reluctantly, he climbed inside. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm kinda flipping out on you. But I swear, I'm not this stiff," Bumblebee sighed. "You like rock music, right? Here, I can search the radio and get some Coldplay going. You like Coldplay? I love 'em."

"Y-Yeah, they're okay, I guess."

As the seatbelt shot over him, and the music played, Trevor leaned back. This was just weird, too weird, maybe in a few hours he'd wake up. This had to be a dream, right? "A giant alien robot that likes Coldplay," Trevor muttered under his breath. "I don't know how this day could get any weirder," He breathed as Bumblebee began to drive. "I'm sorry for breaking your cover, if it helps. I wouldn't have if I had known."

"It's alright," Bumblebee replied with a sigh. "It was bound to happen, I'm just never going to hear the end of it." He explained. "But you need to be the ONLY person that knows about me, Trevor. I'm here for a reason, and if word gets out..." He then stated firmly. "Well, things aren't going to end well, let's put it that way." The boy only nodded slowly. "Have you finally gotten over the shock? Because if you're going to pass out again, we may have a problem."

"You just surprised me!"

"And you passed out, for three hours," Bumblebee teased. "Don't worry, I half-expected you to scream like a little girl too," Trevor frowned a bit. "Hey, you didn't! You beat my expectations! That counts for big points!" At this point, Trevor grumbled, barely noticing as Bumblebee pulled to a stop. "Alright, according to google maps, this is your house. Get inside, and be quiet. I don't think either of us want them seeing me out here."

"You expect me to go back in there like none of this happened?"

"Yep," Bumblebee replied, popping open the door as Trevor climbed out. "If you have any more questions or concerns... Well, you'll see me at the garage." He revved his engines slightly. "But I need to get back there, and more importantly to checking out more about what I'm here to do. At least before the others get here."

"Wait, what are you here for anyway?"

But Trevor's question was drowned out as Bumblebee drove off, much to his annoyance. He could already tell that this was going to be one long, and bizarre weekend. A fact that he could only hope might be made easier when he saw the mech later for more answers.

...

A/N: I know, I skipped his mom this chapter. But don't worry, you'll meet her in the next one! :D


	4. Explanations

A/N: So, I know that in the movie, it was still the school week, but as I am skipping the Geneology Report bit... We'll just say that took place on Friday, and the rest of the events of the first movie takes place on the weekend instead. :D

**CHAPTER 3  
Explanations**

"Trevor Nathaniel Ridley, where have you been?"

Trevor cringed as he entered the kitchen to find his mother standing there. Marie Ridley, even with all the chemo, stood out a beauty, once one looked past the pained expression, and other side-effects. But when she was mad, well, hell hath no fury. "Mom, you shouldn't be out of bed," Trevor told her quietly. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, remember? The last treatment-."

Her response was a hard glare that told him that wasn't going to fly with his mom. Of course not, he figured, she read him like an open book most of the time. He shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I was at the garage, with the Camaro I told you about," Trevor stated as quietly as he could. "Please don't tell dad. I just wanted to see if I could fix it."

Marie shook her head, but smiled a little bit. Even if she was, by all accounts, the one with the temper, she was also the mischievous of his two parents. She took the glass of orange juice from the counter and sipped on it. "I figured when I heard you sneaking out your window last night," She told him with a chuckle, making Trevor freeze. "Don't worry, your father could sleep through a stampede." She shrugged. "So, how does she drive?"

Trevor scratched his head, seeing as he'd never gotten an actual chance to drive Bumblebee. "Uh, well," Trevor finally found a good way to dodge the question. "Well, the car is definitely _something else_." He tried to hide his laughter at that, remembering what the robot had said. "Mom, you really need to go back to bed. I'm fine, minus a few scrapes and bruises from where I worked on the car."

Lucky for him, Marie seemed to buy that was where the damage Trent did had come from. She sighed, and stood from her seat, moving a little weakly. She made her way to Trevor, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about me, sweetie," She told him, coughing as she spoke. "You can't live your life worrying about me. When my time comes, it'll come." She then added in the softest of whispers. "I want you to live your life and find what you were meant to do."

As she walked past him then, Trevor frowned. How could he do any of that while his mom was dying before his very eyes? While his family struggled with debt? Life was tough, especially when you were in there family. And he had a feeling the stress of it all was hardly going to go away when any of this passed. He didn't get much time to think about it before Joseph was coming through into the kitchen as well. "Jeez, you look like hell," Joseph frowned, examining his son. "Did you sneak out again?"

"If I say "yes", will I get less punished?" Trevor questioned with an exhausted sigh.

The man put his hands on his hips, and glared, showing he was not having any of his son's attitude. "You're on thin ice with me, buddy," Joseph warned him carefully. "If I find out you were out there, trying to race that Camaro," Trevor chewed his lip, he was busted. "That's it, it's gone. I'm sorry, Trev, I was willing to think about it, but-."

"No, you can't do that to him!"

"Him?"

Trevor grimaced, realizing what he had just done, and looking at his father wearily. What did he say now? Did he lie to his dad for an alien he barely even knew, or knew anything about the true intentions of? Or did he blab it all to his dad, and hope that he didn't sell the poor mech to the government? "It," He breathed, lying like a natural. "You can't do that to it, because I wasn't out trying to race it," He replied. "While you were asleep, you slept through a silent alarm, Trent was at the shop, he-."

"Is that how this happened?" Joseph growled, looking over his son's bruises and cuts. "Screw this, I'm going down and giving Demarco a piece of my mind. I'm tired of watching that punk kid of his pick on you," He shook his head a bit. "And what the heck are you doing, going out to a silent alarm? Who knew what was down there! They could have shot you dead, Trev!"

Trevor rolled his eyes and leaned back, he was definitely giving that Cybertronian a piece of his mind. Of course, his dad would be the person to freak out on him. He guessed it came with his personality, having a kid born without a left leg, and a wife with Leukemia didn't help. "Dad, slow down before you have a heart attack," Trevor held his arm carefully. "If you want to go talk to Dom, go right ahead. I can go open up the shop and clean up what Trent trashed-."

"He trashed the place!?"

"Just take it easy, dad," Trevor ran a hand along his father's arm now. "We-_I_ handled it."

Joseph looked at his son skeptically, but finally heaved a breath. Perhaps it was now that he finally realized that he was worrying for nothing. But at the same time, he knew that his dad was far from done worrying. "Fine, go upstairs and get dressed," He muttered, his eyes locking with him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, as if seeing right through him.

"Of course not," Trevor shook his head. "You know me, dad. I'm an open book, you can totally read me like one too." The man sighed, but waved him off a little. "Dad?" The man looked back at him quietly. "I love you, you know that right? But you don't have to worry about me all the time."

And with that, Trevor was rushing off up the stairs before he could be grilled further. Joseph watched him silently and ran his hands along the sides of his hair, he knew Trevor was hiding something. After all, he was a teenager who tried to keep secrets once too, he knew how this worked. And he could only hope it wasn't anything TOO bad.

...

Bumblebee did his best to clean up the mess the boy's left behind the night before. And while he mostly succeeded, several new messes were created due to the fact that he was too large to be holding most of the human objects. So, it was with great relief that he turned his head a few minutes after he had "finished" to find Trevor entering it. "What happened?" Trevor asked, staring around. "This place looks even more messed up."

"You try cleaning up with my hands," Bumblebee replied with a frown. "But you try picking all this stuff up when you're the size of the roof!" He added, causing the boy to chuckle in response. "What? At least I was trying, that's more than I can say for you right now," He quirked an optic ridge. "Do you mind giving ole Bee a hand here?"

"One condition," Trevor joked. "You tell me why you're here," He commented, his eyes traveling up to the mech. "Because at this point, I think I deserve an answer. Seriously, especially if I'm probably going to need to fight off Area 51 and the feds." He then added. "Because I'm kinda guessing by the disguise that our government doesn't exactly know you're here."

Bumblebee blinked a bit, but finally nodded his head in response. "Yeah, I guess I owe you that much. Back where I come from, Cybertron," Bumblebee began as Trevor picked up some objects, and setting them on a table. "Well, we were kinda torn apart by a war over control, control of the planet, control of our destiny... And ultimately, control over this little number," He projected an image of a large, engraved cube. "The Allspark."

"You mentioned it last night," Trevor muttered. "So what does this Allspark do?"

"It was a gift from our God, Primus to our species. A device capable of giving life to anything it touches, so long as it is mechanical." Bumblebee frowned a bit. "It helped us to procreate and create the young of our species, sparklings. A power my enemies, a group known as the Decepticons,would give anything to harness," Trevor nodded his head, gulping a bit. "A long time ago, we shot it off-planet, where it eventually came across your Earth, years before humans would inhabit it. With the Decepticon leader, Megatron not far behind."

"So why do you need the cube now?" Trevor asked, his eyes full of confusion. "If this thing nearly tore your planet apart, why look for them at all? Why not just leave it be-."

"Because my planet is dying, Trevor. Our war decimated it long after the cube was launched off-world," Bumblebee explained, watching as Trevor's eyes suddenly grew soft, and sad. "And it's the only thing that can even have a tenth of the power to bring back life to our planet. So, a small party of us left in search of it. And our leader, Optimus Prime, sent me ahead to check out our last known lead to the Allspark."

"And that's?" Trevor asked.

"Something you don't need to know, not yet anyway," Bumblebee commented, much to Trevor's frustration. "I'm sorry, kid. But if things go to pit and a half, and something happens to you... Like you get captured by my enemies. Plausible deniability will be your best friend." Trevor sighed, but saw exactly what the mech was saying. "And for that matter, just know if you see one of us without this on them," He pointed toward the Autobot shield on his helm. "Then you need to stay away. This means a friendly, an Autobot like me. Anything else? Means bad news."

Trevor took this all in with a sharp intake of breath, after all it was a lot to take in. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he had just landed himself in more trouble than he had expected. "So, I'd offer to help, but that seems out of the question," Bumblebee nodded as if in confirmation. "So what are your friends going to do to me? Grill me? Probe me?"

"Maybe dissect you," Bumblebee joked, but going off the boys stunned look, frowned. "I was kidding, if anything Prime can bring you more up to speed with things. I'm still young, just a scout," He explained. "The others have more clearance than I do when it comes to divulging information to natives."

Trevor slowly nodded, understanding for the most part. He guessed the young mech was like a private in the army, still earning his stripes. "So you must be pretty young then?" Trevor asked, tilting his head. "So what, early twenties, late teens?"

"Human measurement of time puts me at the equivalent of thirty-four," Bumblebee explained, much to the boy's obvious shock. "I know, but the fact I'm also the Prime's adopted creation kept me out of the war for some time. Until it was absolutely necessary," He explained, shaking his head. "I'm a prime candidate to take over in my sire's passing after all."

"Sounds rough," Trevor replied, fixing up the last of the mess as he looked over at him. "The most responsibility I've ever had is helping around here. So I can't even imagine being the next-in-line to run an intergalactic army," Bumblebee chuckled a little bit. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, I guess. It's not much, but if you need a place to lay low until your friends show up, or whenever," He explained. "Just be careful, if my dad sees you by accident or something, he's going to flip out."

Bumblebee nodded affirmatively, looking down at him. "Your sire seems strict, I guess we have that in common."

"He is, but it's just because of all the crap we're going through," Trevor explained, his voice lowering. "He's been a little overprotective ever since the Leukemia hit mom last year." He shook his head, sitting down on a crate. "The doctors only gave her a few months, but she's holding in there, barely. And watching something like that does stuff to a guy... To both of us really."

Looking up the disease, Bumblebee frowned, his optic ridge furrowing slightly. It was a look that Trevor had gotten used to, that of utter sympathy. The young mech sighed, and looked down at him. "I'm sorry," He offered gently. "I cannot even imagine what it would be like to go through that. I was lucky that I lost my creators before I ever really knew them. It sucks, but it also helps to know I can't remember either one of them suffering." He explained.

For a minute, they sat there in silence before Trevor yet again stood up. He brushed some of the newly forming tears out of his eyes, and sniffled a bit. "Yeah, well, I don't think I'll get that luxury with my mom," He stated quietly, but after a moment shook himself off. "Crap, what am I doing moping, I need to get to work. I haven't even flipped the sign over to open. And we were open an hour ago."

"And I have some scouting to do," Bumblebee replied, his optics turning to Trevor. "How long until he gets here?"

"He's with Trent's dad. So at least a few hours."

"Good, I should be back in two. He won't ever know I'm gone." Bumblebee nodded, then added. "Try not to get into any more trouble while I'm gone."

And with that, he had transformed back into the Camaro, driving out the open garage doors. He sighed quietly, he still couldn't believe all this was happening to him. The kid that led the least exciting life ever, the "one-legged freak" (as Trent often called him), little Trevor Ridley who was probably the least exciting person in the world. And he had now just made friends with a giant, transforming robot from outer space. Something that was easily the opposite of "unexciting" had happened to _him_.

And he could only inwardly wonder what this would ultimately mean for him, and his future as he returned to work. He couldn't think much of it, not right now anyway. He had to go on in his life as if nothing had happened and life was normal. Because, if nothing else, he shuddered at the thought of what these Decepticons might be like, and what they would do to him. A thought that only sent a shiver up his spine as he noticed, for the first time, the sight of a police cruiser slowly, and quietly driving by the garage.

It never stopped, never gave any indication it might have been anything out of the ordinary. But somehow, Trevor knew it would not be the last time he saw it as it finally, very slowly drove out of sight.

...

A/N: Figured I'd throw in a little Barricade bit in there at the end. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of him very soon too. ;)


	5. Tragic Consuquences

RAZOR157: Thanks! Hope this one delivers for you!

A/N: So, I thought I'd put this here. School starts again in two days for me! BOO! So this means that updates on this and my other story **"A MATTER OF FATE"** will become less frequent. The reason? I graduate this semester! YAY! So I will be working hard to make sure I pass all my classes and for sure graduate. Both will still be updated, and I will be finishing **"A WHOLE NEW WORLD" **soon as well. Just don't expect the same level of updates you've gotten over the summer or in the past, as this is such an important semester for me. Thanks for understanding in advance.

Be warned guys, this chapter will get a little gory.

...

**CHAPTER 4  
Tragic Consuquences**

Bumblebee had never felt so conflicted in his life. On one hand, he still had a mission to do while he was here. And yet, on the other, he like Trevor, he _really _liked Trevor. It had only been a day, and yet, the kid seemed to already be worming his way into his spark. Between his tough nature, and his soft heart, it wasn't hard to see why. But at the same time, it was hard to feel like it was a friendship that would last, given he still had to find Sam Witwicky again, and restore his home planet. And yet, how could he not get attached to the boy? How could he look the other way and just see him as someone who was helping him hide out? The simple answer was: he couldn't.

And so he didn't take the two hours to leave, instead, he turned around and drove back to the garage. (With time to spare) With the only thing he didn't like so far being the fact that he had to continue to play the part of a car around Joseph. "You know, maybe we could make something out of it," When Joseph spoke, it took Bumblebee a moment to realize he meant him. "You say it's in pretty good condition right? I mean it'll still be old, but I could clean it up, and replace what I can. Definitely a touch up on the paint job too."

Trevor looked at his father in surprise. Where had the sudden change of heart come from? He frowned, and stood up, approaching the man as he stood in front of Bumblebee. "You really think so, dad?" Trevor asked, looking over Bumblebee. "I mean, I get how tight money is, I don't want to make you go bankrupt." He then motioned over at the car. "I can drive it as-is if that's any easier?"

Joseph looked at him with a look of utter surprise. "As-is? Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes locking with Trevor's. "I can't give you what the other kids out there have. Top-of-the-line cars, special perks, anything like that. But I can still help you fix it up. I can help you make it cool, because I mean come on, old sports cars are cooler fixed up."

Bumblebee was drawn from the conversation at the sound of police sirens. For a moment, he thought nothing of it, simply watching through his taillights. But after several moments, he noticed that something was off about this car. That the car was not human made, and nor was the driver a human. "Dad, I don't... I don't need the luxuries like that," Trevor told him. "I never had, I was acting spoiled yesterday, and I'm sorry." He began. "But-."

"Trevor, Trevor's sire, get down!"

Trevor had no time to ask what it meant before Bumblebee was tearing through the open garage doors. As he transformed up, Trevor saw what he meant almost at once, noticing the police cruiser. "Bee, what do you mean get down? It's just the cops, dad called them about Trent," Trevor called out, not waiting for the stunned reaction of his father. "What're you doing?"

"Your car just turned into a giant robot," Joseph muttered, looking towards Trevor. "And you're calling it by name? Trevor, what the hell is going on?" Trevor turned to look at him quietly, shaking his head. "Oh my God, there's TWO of them?"

Trevor turned his head at his dad's words, his eyes lifting up. The police cruiser was quickly shifting, its parts moving and shifting until another Cybertronian, only moderately taller than Bumblebee stood. "Bumblebee, please tell me that's one of your friends," Trevor breathed out, taking in the multiple red optics of the mech, as well as the overall threatening sight of him. "Please tell me it's friendly."

"Get your sire and yourself out of here," Bumblebee replied. "NOW!"

But Trevor had only just started to run towards his father when Barricade rushed forward, and blindsided Bumblebee. Trevor watched in horror as the Decepticon quickly grabbed the scout's shoulders, and slamming him against the ground. "Dad, dad! Calm down!" Trevor shouted as the man seemed to back up in utter horror. "We need to go, we need to run!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Joseph shouted, his eyes locking with Trevor as the Decepticon lifted his head towards them. "How are you not completely stunned by this!? Your car just-."

"Dad, I know! I've known for a day now, but we got to-."

Trevor was cut off as he was thrown through the air, his screams sounding out. He landed, rather roughly on the ground, groaning in pain. He didn't have a chance to move before a claw had him pinned firmly. To his side, he could barely hear his dad's shouts of protest as he got a up-close and personal look at his first Decepticon, who leaned into him. "ARE YOU LADIESMAN217?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES BOY!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

All of Barricade's optics narrowed as he bared his teeth with a low and disturbing growl. Yet, as he prepared to torture the information out, he found his arms gripped, and his body thrown to the side. Taking the opportunity to scramble up, Trevor watched as Bumblebee brought up a large cannon pointing it for Barricade. "Leave them ALONE Barricade!" He shouted loudly. "This family is under MY protection, and you should know not to mess with anyone under that."

Barricade growled lowly, lifting himself carefully to his feet. Shaking off the pain, he watched as Joseph ran quickly, coming to his son's aid, and helping him up. "Then these must be the Witwicky's... After all that's what Prime sent you here to do." He chuckled wickedly, staring at his foe with a disturbing look of glee. "And how quaint two of them would be here for me."

Trevor shook his head, backing up as his dad tried to move. Yet to Trevor's surprise, his normally fearless dad was terrified. Barely moving from where he stood, he looked between the two robots with fear riddled in his eyes. "Check their bio signatures, they are not related to this. They have no place in this war!" Bumblebee shouted.

As Barricade scanned over the forms, his optics began to narrow. "You pathetic Autoscum, you would put the innocent in the line of danger? Perhaps you should be on _my _side," He growled quietly, his voice growing dangerously loud. "I don't like to be tricked. I had told Lord Starscream that I would return with the glasses, and your presence has tricked me into thinking they are here."

"Sorry to disappoint," Bumblebee snarked.

As Barricade leapt forward for the attack, Bumblebee threw a violent punch. Grabbing hold of him, an action which Barricade quickly returned as the two crashed to the ground, rolling along. Barricade dug deep into Bumblebee's chestplate, ripping it slightly as the mech screeched. The Decepticon flipped him over onto his back, digging him deeper and deeper into the Earth. "BEE!" Trevor shouted in horror, rushing forward.

"Trevor, stay back! Get away from those things!" Joseph grabbed his arm, yanking his son back. "We have to get out of here before the red eyed one comes back. If we go now, we can probably outdrive them."

Trevor shook his head, his eyes traveling back to Bumblebee. The mech had shed his secret in order to help him, and now this Decepticon had somehow gotten the upper hand on him. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't watch his friend get hurt. "Screw that, you get out of here!" Trevor shouted, rushing back into the garage. "I'm not leaving Bee here with that thing!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Joseph questioned as he rushed in after him. "Trev, they're having a death match out there! That thing told us to run for a reason!" He heard a click, and frowned, his eyes following Trevor as he pulled a handgun out. "Trevor! Put that down!" He rushed forward, but Trevor was already rushing outside. "Trev!"

But Trevor had already made up his mind as he made his way back outside. His eyes traveled back to the "death match" as Joseph had put it. Just as he'd left it, things weren't looking good for Bumblebee. Barricade was ripping at the Autobot's neck, attempting to snap it, or so Trevor thought. "Hey, big and ugly!" Barricade turned just in time to see the young human and his small handgun. "Leave him alone!"

"Or what?" Barricade snickered. "What could you possibly do with a gun, human?"

He got his answer when a searing pain shot through one of his right optics. Barricade growled quietly, deflecting several more bullets with his large talons. Bellow him, Bumblebee struggled, attempting to fight the mech off of his hold. "TREVOR! RUN!" Bumblebee shouted. "Get the frag out of here!"

But Barricade did not turn his attention to him, even for a moment. Instead, he made his talons go straight, and then grinned wickedly. "Cute, but I don't exactly have time for your little games," Barricade snarled.

"Trevor!"

One of the talons shot out of his hand as fast as a bullet. A fact which Trevor took a second to register, this sharp, long projectile was coming for HIM. He quickly stood, and backed up to try and run when the unthinkable happened. The large talon hit something alright, but it wasn't Trevor. Bumblebee's optics widened in horror as Joseph stood there, the talon sticking out of his gut, blood trickling down his mouth. "_DAD!_" Trevor screamed as he rushed forward, he dropped his gun, and Barricade called the talon back. "No! NO!"

Joseph crumpled to the ground, his breathing heavy, and blood spreading across his shirt. Barricade only sneered, but it was Bumblebee who acted at once. Placing his cannon against Barricade's own chest, his optics narrowed. "You fragging sparkles freak!" He shouted as he fired, the jolt of the blast shocking Barricade.

The Decepticon had only a second to register it as Bumblebee slammed him off of his body. The rage that built up in him growing with each passing second. He had not only failed his mission now, but he had failed to protect an innocent life. "Bee! Bee! You gotta take us to the hospital!" Trevor shouted, trying to put pressure on his father's wound.

Once Bumblebee was sure the blast had been deep enough, and close enough to the Decepticon's spark to put Barricade in stasis lock; Bumblebee moved. He moved faster than he had ever thought possible, his optics lowering to Trevor and his father. "T-Trevor... Don't bother. That thing got me... I can barely breathe," Joseph heaved slightly, his eyes traveling up to Bumblebee as he approached and crouched down. "Trevor... You need to be strong, you need to... To..." He groaned in pain.

"Save your energy, dad," Trevor said, tears flowing down his cheeks. "You're going to be okay, alright?"

Bumblebee didn't have the spark to tell him about the many arteries that Barricade had sliced through. He didn't have the spark to tell him that, at best, Joseph had a few precious minutes left on Earth. He simply dipped his head, and cursed Primus for letting Barricade get off the shot. "Always were an optimist... G-Get it from your mom," Joseph looked at Trevor quietly. "I love you so much Trevor-"

"Don't die on me," Trevor sobbed, choking up. "I need you!"

"You're gonna have to be strong now, Trev," Joseph breathed out. "Now that your momma and I aren't gonna be a... Around to watch you grow up..." He slowly took Trevor's hand, watching as his son trembled and wept. "Y-You..." He pointed at Bumblebee, who stared down at him with sorrow in his own optics. "You promise me he won't get him too..." He stated, coughing up a little bit of blood. "You promise me you'll take care of my boy... Just like you did back there."

Bumblebee looked into the dying man's eyes, then over at Trevor. "You'd trust me?" Bumblebee asked. "I'm not..."

"You protected us," Joseph muttered. "And my boy trusts you... I trust my boy," He rasped, his voice choking. "With his mom on her way out, I don't know who else to turn to. Not now that I've seen all of this," He breathed out, trying hard to contain his own tears. "I'm not asking ye to take him... I'm just asking you to protect him, keep him safe." Trevor felt his body trembling even harder now. "I'm begging you, protect him... Make sure the same thing doesn't happen to him. Make sure whatever happens, I don't meet him up above today..."

Bumblebee sat there a moment, and finally, he nodded. "I swear on my honor," He stated, quietly. "I'll keep your son safe."

With somewhat of a smile, Joseph turned his attention to Trevor. And for the last time, locked eyes with his son, his grip tightening on his hand. "You're gonna be okay, Trevor," Joseph muttered, his voice low and quiet. "You're a fighter, always have been, always will be," He added, and with his final breath said. "I... Love... You..."

And then he was gone, his eyes staring up emotionlessly, dead. Bumblebee brought himself to stand, keeping his hand over his spark as he said a silent prayer for his safe passage into the afterlife. It was only after a long, quiet moment that he noticed that Barricade's body was gone, and he panicked. If Barricade knew about the garage, who knew what else he knew about? Did he know about the home? Did he know about... Oh Primus. "Trevor, I'm sorry, but we gotta go," Bumblebee spoke carefully, crouching down, and carefully taking him into his hand. "We have to get back to your home, NOW."

"Why?"

"Barricade's gone... I'm worried if he knows about this place," Bumblebee began shakily. "I'm worried..."

"MOM!"

...

By the time they arrived back at Trevor's home, there was not much of a home to speak of. The house had been laid waste to, with wood, ash, and the like being all that was left. It was clear Barricade had not taken the whole situation lightly, and in retaliation for all of it, decided to hit Bumblebee where it hurt most. Not by striking upon him like he would have hoped, but by killing two innocent people who had done nothing wrong. Two people who had never even had the chance to find out about him or know him. And what's more, he had decided to make an orphan of a young boy whose only "crime" had ever been buying him from a scrapyard.

Trevor stared down at the ruins of his home quietly, dropping to his knees. Bumblebee could only imagine what was going through his head right now: anger, despair, uncertainty. Over the past twenty-four hours, he had gotten one car, and in the process lost _everything_. And what's more, this boy was now his responsibility. A responsibility he had taken from the moment he met him, and once more from the moment he granted his father a dying wish. He would protect Trevor, he wouldn't let him die like his parents had. That much, he swore. "Trevor, we can't stay here," Trevor turned, tears pouring down his face still as he looked up at Bumblebee. "I'm so sorry, but I don't know where he is, he could be anywhere."

"But my mom, my dad," Trevor sobbed. "I can't just leave them, they need to be buried. They need to be _found_."

Bumblebee stared at the boy with his optics filled with sympathy. "I'll call the police and tell them. But that's all we can do for them, Trev," Bumblebee explained. "I don't know how Barricade found you, they could be tapping my communications systems." Trevor hung his head quietly, letting the tears flow freely. "But I do know I made a promise to your sire to keep you safe. And I can't do that by leaving you out in the open."

"They were all I had, Bee," Trevor shook his head. "How can I just leave them?"

The Autobot shook his head, unsure of what to say. He didn't know the answer, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't say anything that would make him feel better. "Because they wanted you to live, they wanted you safe," Bumblebee told him gently. "I know you're angry, and you probably blame me." Trevor hung his head. "Slag, I blame me too... But standing here is not going to help. Staying alive is."

Trevor stared at his home silently, and for a moment, Bumblebee thought he wouldn't respond. But slowly, he nodded, and stood to his feet, holding a small chip of wood from his home. A momento, a reminder, of what he was about to leave behind. "Then what do we do now? Where do we go?" Trevor asked, his voice shaky. "If we can't go home, or to the garage, where?"

"We wait until nightfall," Bumblebee replied. "When the others get here, and we figure out where my mission goes from there." He paused a moment, looking down at him. "But no matter what happens next? We make sure that fragger _pays_."

And that last part, Bumblebee meant with every ounce of his spark.

...

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm evil. And that was by far the hardest chapter I've ever had to write mind you. But unfortunately it was a necessary tragedy in order to move the story forward.


	6. Arrival

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story so far. You guys are the best! :D I love hearing your feedback, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

A/N #2: I know, I already posted this once, but I realized after posting it that I had left out a crucial scene at the end. In order for certain movie events to happen/make sense, this was of course needed, and so I have re-posted the chapter.

...

**CHAPTER 5  
Arrival**

Despite the fact it was barely noon when they set off, Bumblebee let Trevor sleep in his backseat. It had taken a while to get there, as he had barely been able to stop himself from sobbing. Along the way, Bumblebee had driven by a newer, and sleeker, Camaro, which he scanned in an attempt to throw Barricade off his trail. So far, it had worked, but with his retained paint job, it would only work for so long. About six hours after he had started, Trevor slowly blinked open his eyes and sat up. "Not a dream," Trevor uttered.

"I'm afraid not," Bumblebee spoke through the radio. "I'm sorry, Trevor." He said for the eighth time. "I keep running it over in my processor, wondering what I could have done." Trevor hugged his legs to his chest carefully. "If I had just pulled my gun on him, if I could have just punched him away... Anything."

Trevor shook his head, laying it against his knees. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine," Trevor relied, his voice cracking. "He told me to run, but I couldn't... I couldn't leave you there after the way you protected me yesterday. I felt like I owed you and I had to help you."

Bumblebee was silent, knowing that wasn't true. It was Joseph's choice to throw himself in the line of fire, and take the blow for Trevor. And in the end, that was ultimately what killed him, it wasn't anyone's fault. Other than Barricade's, a thought which made him growl inwardly in anger. "It was Barricade's fault. You could have helped me, Trevor, and he could have lived," Bumblebee explained. "But it was his choice to take that blow for you, to die so that you could live." Trevor looked out the window thoughtfully at that.

Of course, Trevor knew that Bumblebee was right. His father died because he didn't want him to die, he wanted him to live. He'd always been told a parent would easily die for their child, he just never thought it would be his. "I know, I just... I don't know what I'm going to do," Trevor admitted softly. "I knew my mom was going to die, anyway. But I always thought my dad would be there forever. I always thought I'd never have to worry about that," He then added. "And now I'm alone."

"No you're not," Bumblebee replied gently. "You have me."

That was the one thing that Trevor was thankful for at the moment. That, and the fact that he knew the Witwicky's would also be there for him. But there was not much else that was trying to lift Trevor's spirits so far. Most of him wanted to go curl into a ball and disappear. Maybe even die and be with his parents. But deep down, he knew that was no way of thinking, and his parents would not want him to feel that way. "How long do we have until the rest of you show up?" Trevor asked once he finally found his voice again.

"About an hour," Bumblebee replied as he watched the sun slowly setting. "Don't worry, Trevor. They are going to be surprised, maybe even confused. But as long as you stick by me, Prime will let you run with us." He explained, knowing all too well that Trevor was worried about that. "At least until we can find the Allspark and end this."

That was an odd thought to Trevor in some ways. The thought of running around with a group of giant robots, for who knew how long. For all he knew, he could spend the rest of his life among them and they could never catch this guy. Unless, unless he had heard Barricade correctly. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he sat up a little straighter. "That guy, Barricade, he said he was looking for the Witwicky's didn't he?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, we think they have a lead," Bumblebee replied, confusion in his voice. "Why?"

"I know them, I've been best friends with their son, Sam, since I was five," Trevor leaned forward, holding onto the back of the passengers seat. "You're telling me he's involved in this too?" There was silence, but Trevor knew the answer. "The car lot... The look on his face when I mentioned you... You were supposed to be bought by him, weren't you?"

Bumblebee revved his engine, this was a good thing, he realized. If Trevor knew who Sam was, and knew him that well, they could find him. They could end this sooner than he had anticipated. "That's the best news I've heard all day," Bumblebee muttered slightly, then spoke up. "Yeah, that's exactly what was supposed to happen. My mission was to protect him and get his grandfather's glasses, clearly that plan went south."

Trevor frowned a bit, wondering what would have happened if that had come to pass. Would Barricade have killed Sam's parents? He shuddered at the thought, after all, Ron and Judy were like a second set of parents to him. "Then we need to go find him," Trevor replied, shaking his head. "I don't know where we are, but I think we can find him back at his place. He hardly leaves the house-."

"Not yet," Bumblebee replied. "Not until the others arrive. I'm not risking someone else getting hurt when Barricade finds him too." Trevor nodded his head slowly, understanding. "I've already caused enough trouble without the others here. So I'm not risking yet another life," The boy frowned at that.

Trevor opened his mouth to speak again, but a loud beeping noise cut him off. "What was that?" He questioned.

"They're on the arrival path," Bumblebee replied, shifting gears and pulling a seatbelt over Trevor. "Hold on tight, I'm going to need to move fast, since they're early."

As Bumblebee floored the gas, Trevor frowned a bit, he could only wonder how this would go.

...

When Bumblebee finally stopped and he got out, they were in an alleyway. Immediately, Trevor didn't notice the approaching vehicles, but rather looked over the new 2007 concept Camaro that was Bumblebee. "Wow, you got yourself an upgrade, huh?" Trevor asked.

Bumblebee didn't answer, but rather transformed, his robot form now appearing more sleek. By the time Trevor had realized why, he had to back up a bit. They were being surrounded on all sides by a Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, a rescue hummer, and finally, right before them, a Peterbilt truck. Trevor breathed out, looking from one vehicle to the other, unsure of what to expect. But what happened next nearly sent him to the ground, surprise and shock filling him as each one began to transform slowly. And to say the least, his first experience with Optimus Prime was made only more intimidating by the sheer size of him.

At once, the titan of an Autobot leader lowered himself to the ground, and stared at him. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, biological descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" He questioned.

By the look of hope in the leader's optics, Trevor wasn't sure how he could tell him "no". Luckily for him, it was Bumblebee who stepped forward, and addressed his adoptive creator. "Not... Exactly," Bumblebee spoke up, as Optimus turned his attention to Bumblebee with a raised optic ridge. "Prime, there's... There's been a bit of a situation."

Trevor backed up slightly as Optimus slowly stood to his feet, turning to the young mech. For a long time, they all stood in silence, both him, and the many Autobots that now surrounded him. By the way Bumblebee was staring at Optimus, and the way he looked back, Trevor had to wonder if they were having some sort of silent conversation. It was a thought that was confirmed as Optimus stared over towards Trevor with a look of sorrow, and sympathy mixed in his optics. "Autobots, it would seem the boy before us was caught in the crossfires of our war," Optimus spoke, his voice low as he addressed the others. "I owe you my thanks, Trevor Ridley, for saving my son."

"I just bought him from a scrapyard, it was nothing," Trevor breathed out.

Optimus nodded his head slowly, but his optics never left him. "And you have paid a terrible price for it," Optimus replied as Trevor lowered his eyes to the ground. "I promise you, youngling. I will do everything in my power to make sure your creators murders do not go unpunished," Trevor looked up at Optimus who seemed very serious. "Autobots," He once again acknowledged those around him. "From this point forth, this boy is under our protection until further notice. We will guard him with our lives until such time we can be certain that he will be safe."

The one that had been a Topkick stepped forward at that. "Prime, our mission is to find the Allspark," The mech rumbled. "We cannot take a stray orphan-."

"His creators are dead because he tried to help me, Ironhide," Bumblebee told the burly black mech calmly. "And what's more, I promised his sire that he would be safe and protected," He explained, as Ironhide's optics began to soften. "So, he sticks with us, period."

"As Bumblee has said, Trevor has done much to help our comrade," Optimus put a hand on his adopted creation to settle him a little. "And for that, he has my gratitude. And yet, he has nowhere to go, and no one to take care of him because of these actions. He is an orphan now because he helped us," He then added, rather firmly. "And therefore, there will be no further discussion," He explained, his voice low and commanding. "The boy comes with us."

Ironhide took a moment, crossing his arms, and finally nodded. "Very well, the boy comes with us, then," He spoke up, then looked down upon the child calmly. "My designation is Ironhide, younglin', either that or 'Hide. Call me anything else and you'll meet these babies..." He motioned towards his cannons that were attached to his arms. "In a most unpleasant manner."

The hummer stepped up next, and Trevor felt a tickle go up his body as it scanned him over. "The boy seems relatively unharmed despite many scrapes and bruises," The yellow mech announced, then frowned. "But his mind remains in a state of shock, understandably. No doubt he saw everything take place?" Bumblebee nodded in confirmation. "He's going to be dealing with the trauma of it all for a while, but his mind will recover."

"He a doctor or something?" Trevor asked.

"Ratchet is our resident Chief Medical Officer," Optimus nodded as Ratchet gave a curt nod of his own. "And the mech to your right is Jazz, my first lieutenant."

Trevor turned to greet the mech that had transformed from the Pontiac Solstice. The mech nodded, and jumped onto a car, leaning back on it rather relaxed. "How's it going, li'l homie?" Jazz greeted, trying to earn a smile from the boy. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

Bumblebee was relieved when Trevor seemed to crack the smallest of smiles. Jazz had always had a wonderful way with younglings, and humans seemed to be no different. "There's more to this, Prime," Bumblebee spoke up, grabbing most of the groups attention. "Trevor knows the Witwicky family personally, as he put it, they seem to be friends since they were sparklings."

"Is this true?" Optimus questioned, and Trevor nodded. "Then, can you bring us to them?"

Trevor stared around at he five mechs, in disbelief he had just asked him that. Did the leader even realize how bizarre the sight of al of these cars going down a residential street would be? "You're kidding right? What happens if that... That guy Barricade sees you?" Trevor asked with concern. "A line-up of cars going to one place doesn't exactly look normal. Maybe if Bee and I went there-."

"Out of the question, especially since you heard Prime. You're under our protection now," Ironhide snorted. "The last time you two were left alone, you saw what happened. For the moment, we need to stay in a group if we have any hope of helping both you and the Witwicky's." Trevor opened his mouth to argue. "Besides, we've already had too many casualties on Earth to risk any more."

Trevor frowned, guessing that Ironhide made a fair point. Who knew how many others the Decepticons might have killed trying to find Sam? His family couldn't be the only ones, that much he was sure of. "... Alright, I'll take you guys to Sam, or I'll try. I'm not exactly sure he's not going to look at me and think I'm insane." He shook his head. "You gotta understand this all sounds a little crazy."

"I understand," Optimus nodded, transforming as the others followed suit. "Bumblebee, you and Trevor will lead the way to the Witwicky home. Once we arrive, know that we will stay as close to your position as possible without arousing suspicion." Trevor nodded in understanding, though he tensed a little bit. "Autobots, roll out!"

As Trevor climbed into Bumblebee's drivers seat, the Camaro took off, leading the steady line of vehicles. Trevor blinked, and stared down at the radio. "What was that back there? You didn't even say a word to him, how did he-?"

"We have a telepathic link through a bond," Trevor blinked, scratching his head a little at the response. "We don't have time to talk about this, Trev. I need those directions. We are approximately at the corner of Third and Ford in the town you call Tranquility." Trevor nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry Trevor, we'll get to him before Barricade does."

"I hope you're right," Trevor breathed. "Keep going north and take a right on Broadway."

Inwardly, Trevor had a feeling he was in for the longest, and harshest, night of his life. But he said nothing about it to Bumblebee, simply letting the mech drive on. As his grip on the wheel tensed, he prayed that they were right, and they would soon get to Sam. The last thing he needed was to truly lose just about everything he had in one night. While, as if to lighten the mood, Bumblebee began to blast "Highway To Hell" from his radio loudly. "You got that right buddy," Trevor muttered.

He hoped the highway to hell would at least be a short one.

...

Agent Seymour Reginald Simmons of Sector 7 had only seen two targeted attacks in his lifetime by the alien robots. But the fact that both had been within twenty-four hours of each other had not helped to put him at ease. A military base? He could at least take a guess as to the reason. But why the family? Why a pair of innocent, hard working people who hardly had much to their name? It disturbed him, and worried him on many levels. Especially considering there was no sign of the family's fifteen year old son, Trevor, anywhere to be found. Had they taken him prisoner? As some kind of bargaining tool?

He turned his head quietly as his partner, Prior, approached him from behind. His eyes looked over at him with a look of uncertainty. "The neighbor that called the attack in saw the boy," Simmons raised his eyebrows, and turned to look at him. "They say he got into a yellow Camaro, a '77 by the sounds of it." He then noted. "We're thinking it was an NBE. But by the sounds of it, the kid went willingly, so it can't be the one who did it."

"He has no connection to them, then?"

"None, they were from a family of farmers and originated in Oregon," Prior shook his head, and put his hands in his pockets. "Relocated here when the boy was five, hoping to get better work. Going by the state of the garage the man was found at, I doubt it worked." He shook his head. "I don't get it, Reggie, what would the NBE's want with this kid? Why not take them all?"

Simmons shook his head, not all that sure himself. But he did know one thing: something was off, _very_ off. "Get the witness to sign the NDA," Simmons finally spoke up. "Put an Amber Alert up over the entire city too. I want this kid found, and I want him questioned." He added rather firmly.

"Already on it," Prior nodded. "They won't get far with him. The kid just lost everything, he'll want to be with someone he knows."

"That's what I'm counting on."

They'd find the boy, it was only a matter of time.

...

A/N: Woo! The rest of the 'Bots are here! :D Been waiting for the chance to finally get them here. But of course, it had to be at the right time. XD


	7. A Search and a Situation

A/N: Well, what do you know, I got a chance to update after my first day of school after all. :D Haha And for my version of one of my favorite parts of the movie too! XD From here, Sam will be thrown in the mix finally, yay! I know he had a small role in Chapter 1, and admittedly he will not have the biggest role in the story. But from here on out, he'll be seen and not just talked about more often. :D

...

**CHAPTER 6  
A Search and a Situation**

It took a little over an hour to arrive near the Witwicky home. To say the least, they got a few odd looks along the way, and it wasn't hard to tell why. With the fleet of cars and trucks making their way through the small California town, you'd think the President had rolled into town. And yet, Trevor was careful to make sure that none of them saw his face, worried that someone would, inevitably recognize him and turn him in. After all, Bumblebee had picked up an Amber Alert for him over the radio only ten minutes after they had left for his home.

Trevor grimaced in realization that such an alert made approaching the house alone impossible. He leaned against Bumblebee's door, considering the scenarios they had in his head. They were looking for Bumblebee too (even if they had described his former car form), which made it a bad idea to simply drive up to the residence either. Even though Sam's home was not surrounded by many homes, Trevor knew he did have neighbors, many of which would be home for dinner at that time of night. "Trevor, we have to make a move soon," Bumblebee spoke up. "We only have so much time."

"I know, but if you drive up there with me," Trevor began, frustration in his voice. "Well, we could get caught. And if that happens-."

"If that happens, you'll say you were kidnapped," Trevor's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Listen, Trevor. If all this goes south, I'd rather you get in as little trouble as possible. So don't worry about me, just worry about finding those glasses," Trevor nodded slowly, though he would worry anyway. "If anything goes wrong, I'm right here."

Trevor nodded. "I need to get to Sam's window though," Trevor told him calmly. "If Ron and Judy see me, they'll turn me into the cops for sure. They're like second parents to me, so they're probably really worried already," He explained.

Bumblebee took that into account, knowing that he had a good point. Though he didn't reply, instead, as he reached their destination where Trevor had described for him to go. He drove around the side quickly and quietly. "Where's his bedroom?" Trevor pointed up at the second floor. "Alright, hold onto something, this is going to feel weird."

And at that point, Bumblebee transformed, with him inside. However, he was careful to pull him out once his arm had transformed. Soon, Trevor was sitting on Bumblebee's palm as the mech crouched low, keeping to the shadows. Trevor definitely could realize that this was a sign that he had to move quickly. Sighing quietly, he looked in the window, giving a relieved sigh at what he saw. Sam was in his bedroom, with his back to him and watching a TV Show. "Dammit, Sam, you'd better still have those glasses," Trevor looked down at Bumblebee. "Now or never, I guess."

As quietly as he could, Trevor rapped on the window. Swallowing what fear he did have for what he was about to do. What would happen if Sam thought he was crazy? What if he thought that HE had killed his parents? Trevor shook the thoughts away as best as he could, after all this was his best friend. If anyone he knew would trust him no matter hat, he'd at least hope it would be Sam. These thoughts were interrupted as his friend quickly turned his head, his eyes wide, and rushed to the window, opening it. "Trevor, where the hell have you been? Half the frickin' cops in the city are looking for you!" He stated quietly as Trevor climbed through the now open window. "I've been calling you for four hours!"

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly trust the phones right now," Trevor replied with a sigh. "Sam, I know this is going to sound like a totally random question. But do you still have your grandfathers glasses?" He questioned, his eyes meeting Sam's confused ones. "Sam, don't question me, just give me a "yes" or "no"."

Sam nodded his head, confusion in his eyes as he stared him up and down. It was obvious that his best friend was concerned, between the unexpected visit and everything that happened that day. "Yeah, yeah, I do," Sam shook his head. "But we can talk about them some other time, man." Sam shook his head, and stepped forward. "I heard about your parents... About... Everything."

"Not _everything_," Trevor replied, to which Sam, again, raised his eyebrows. "Sam, I know what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy. But I need those glasses, sooner rather than later," Sam blinked, opening his mouth. "Just, hear out what I'm going to say the whole way. Even if I sound like a nutjob, I swear, I wouldn't be coming here if it wasn't-."

"You might want to cut the small talk," Trevor jumped as Bumblebee raised his head to the window. "Prime and the others are getting restless," He quickly caught the eyes of the shocked, and terrified, Sam. "Oh, hello there Samuel."

Trevor leapt forward, clamping his hand down on Sam's mouth before he could scream. All the same, his muffled screams could be heard even as Trevor tried to get him to quiet down. "Sam, Sam, it's cool, he's a friend," Sam looked him in the eyes in surprise. "Look, I'm going to remove my hand now. You have to promise me you're not going to scream your head off. Because we can't be caught, you understand me?" Sam nodded his head slowly. "Good."

As Trevor removed his hand, Sam got a better look. Though he didn't scream, Sam did let out a startled cry when he once again caught sight of Bumblebee. "Trev, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sam shook his head. "That is a giant frickin' _robot_, man. A _ROBOT_!"

"I know, I know," Trevor shook his head. "I can explain everything to you. But we have to find the glasses while we're talking. Otherwise, shit's gonna go down, and trust me, you don't want that to happen." He stated. "Now where did you put it?"

For a moment, Sam just stared at him, but finally he stepped forward. Pointing out a corner of his room, which Trevor immediately began to inspect. Without wasting a breath, he began to recall the events of the past two days to Sam. For his part, his best friend didn't seem to shout at him for being insane. No, Bumblebee had made sure that wouldn't happen. But the look on his face still showed Trevor that the boy was bewildered. "So my great grandfather wasn't insane," Sam muttered quietly once he was done. "Who knew?" He shook his head.

"They're not in this corner," Trevor replied, going towards another pile of junk. "Sam, I love you like a brother, I really do. But you seriously need to clean this pigsty up, I couldn't find anything in this room."

Sam rolled his eyes, rushing to search another corner of the room as well. Trevor sighed in relief, at least he was taking this better than he thought he would. It was making this whole situation much, much easier. "So, these Autobots, you're sure we can trust them?" Sam asked as he glanced over at the window. "Oh man, is that them? What are they doing!?"

Trevor shook his head, rushing towards the window. Of course, he was only somewhat surprised to see that by "as close as possible" the robots had meant just outside of Sam's home. "I guess subtlty isn't their strong suit," Trevor breathed in, groaning quietly. "Guys! Do you want to get the whole neighborhood calling the police? This is a bad idea! Big no-no! You guys need to hide."

Trevor jumped back slightly as Optimus transformed in front of the window, startling both boys. "Time is growing short, Trevor," Optimus told him with as much calmness as he could muster. "We simply are here in case Barricade makes a move," Trevor sighed, leaning back a little. "Please, both of you must hurry. If we need to be more inconspicuous, then we will."

"Ten minutes, that's all we're asking for," Trevor replied, trying to keep his cool.

Optimus quickly turned, and motioned most of the Autobots towards the direction of the backyard. Though he turned to Bumblebee, sending a silent message to him yet again. "Don't look at me like that, Prime is worried," Bumblebee told him rather calmly, holding a hand up. "Just work quickly, and know that I'm here to-." They all stopped at the sound of shattering glass, and the rumbling of the ground. "Aw slag it all, what are they doing?"

"SAM!" Ron shouted from behind the door. "Do I hear Trevor in there!?"

Trevor's eyes widened at the sound of Ron's voice, grimacing quietly. Who was he kidding? These were giant robots, subtlety could not be anywhere near their vocabulary. "They can't see you," Sam muttered, turning around to face Trevor. "They're worried sick about you, if they see you, then this is over. I'll find the glasses, you gotta keep them from ruining my yard though."

Bumblebee held out a palm as Trevor nodded vigorously, backing up and climbing onto Bumblebee's palm. The mech quickly turned around, and pressed his back against the wall, keeping Trevor held close to his chest. They listened carefully as the door opened, and voices filled the room. "Dad, dad, there's no one up here," Sam tried to calm his father. "Why would Trevor come here? If he ran away, he'd know he'd be caught."

"I don't know why a lot of things are happening today, Sam," Ron replied, his voice filled with frustration. "First that attack, now the earthquake. I don't know if you're hiding him up here, but if you are..." Bumblebee inched quickly towards the darkness as Ron poked his head out the window. "Sam, we can't keep him hidden, even if we wanted to. Who knows if Trevor was involved..."

Trevor cringed, it stung to think that Ron had even been considering that. "Alright, fine. You did hear Trevor," Trevor's eyes widened, why would Sam say that? "I was on the phone with him. He wouldn't tell me where he was or where he was going. "But come on, dad, you know Trevor better than that, he wouldn't hurt his mom or dad. He loves them."

There was a silence, and then a new female voice joined in. "Ron, he's right," Trevor sighed in relief as Judy spoke up. "We're all just a little jittery today, Sam. If Trevor called, we need to tell the police." Her voice was loud now. "Otherwise he'll be in a load of trouble."

Bumblebee's optics widened with worry, would the Witwicky's really turn him in? Send the police to their doorstep and throw them all off? "Guys, do what you want. I get it, we need to call the cops," Sam played along, or at least Trevor guessed by the way he spoke. "But my backpack, where's my backpack? I left great-grandpa's glasses in there, and I just started getting bids."

"It's in the kitchen," Judy replied, and he could hear Sam running out. "Sammy! You need to tell us where Trevor went!"

As soon as they were certain it was safe to move, Bumblebee set Trevor on the ground, and they moved. Trevor had to hold back his amusement, noticing the Autobots had been hiding in various places along the back of the house. "Okay, I guess that's better," Trevor muttered, looking around at them. "Sam's getting the glasses, but he's kind of still... Freaking out, so you gotta give him time to adjust to seeing you guys."

Ironhide stepped up at that. "That'll be easy, considerin' he ain't coming with us," Trevor's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Did you think we're gonna drag any old human along? Forget it, keeping you safe is going to be hard enough. It's best we leave him once he gets us the glasses." He explained. "Unless someone wants to overrule me on that too."

"I concur," Ratchet nodded. "We have too many liabilities as it is."

Trevor frowned at that, knowing by the look on Optimus's face he agreed as well. It made him feel bad for Bumblebee, that he might never even get the chance to do what he was supposed to. No, instead, he'd been thrown on him, a kid who had had nothing to do with this. "But Bee's mission was to protect him," Trevor replied. "He should be allowed to complete his mission. Not be put with me, you can put me with someone else."

And yet, the look on Bumblebee's face seemed to tell Trevor that he wasn't entirely comfortable with that. A while ago, Bumblebee might have wanted to do just that, get on with his mission. But Trevor had slowly _become _his mission at the same time. The bond they were forming was still new, and still very simple, yet it was there all the same. "Trevor, Sam _was_ my mission," Bumblebee explained, his optics staring down at him. "But things changed, and so did my mission. All things considered, I think it's safe to say I'm your guardian now."

Trevor looked over at Bumblebee, looking ready to argue. And yet, he saw that Bumblebee was truly serious. After all, they had already been through a lot together over the past twenty-four hours. "Oh no," Jazz suddenly spoke up, his head shooting up. "Ah got bogies coming in, guys. _Armed_ bogies."

"Decepticons?" Optimus questioned, as Trevor stared over at the mech.

"Don't think so, Prime," Jazz told him, staring over at him. "Humans, we need to transform, now."

At once, the Autobots did just that, with Bumblebee's car door flying open. But Trevor worried, armed humans? What would armed humans be doing there? Had the police already gotten word that he was there? Shaking his head, he rushed quickly towards the side of the house, pushing himself to the wall. "Trevor! Get back here!" Bumblebee shouted in a harsh whisper. "Trevor!"

But Trevor only moved closer, his eyes watching as a group of black vans drove up. Trevor gulped, realizing that the nearly unmarked cars didn't seem to be anything police related. So that left one of two options, if not Decepticons: a gang, or, his worst fear: _the government_. Quickly, he scrambled his way back to the Autobots, his mouth opening to shout a warning. He didn't get a chance to before a seatbelt shot forward, and dragged him into Bumblebee's car form. "Bee! What the heck!?"

"You'll give our position away," Bumblebee muttered.

"It's the government!" Trevor snapped. "If they take Sam, they'll have the glasses. We have to do _something_." But Bumblebee simply rolled back on the grass. "Bee, you're supposed to be the good guys, right? Because this doesn't scream "good guys"."

"Calm down," Bumblebee replied, trying not to scream at him. "If they take Sam, we'll get him and the glasses back. But right now, if they find you, we're in trouble. You've been in direct contact with us," Bumblebee explained, something that made Trevor raise an eyebrow. "If these are the guys I think they are. They've been following me for years, ever since I arrived. They've taken in anyone that's even checked me out while I was parked somewhere." He then added. "I had to change my alt mode multiple times to keep them off my tail. Why do you think I turned myself into such a beat-up Camaro?"

Trevor tensed a bit, he could only imagine what their reaction to him would be if that was the case. He wouldn't give them up, but he also knew that they didn't want him in that position. Unfortunately, as they waited, Trevor watched as Sam and his parents were led out of their home, in handcuffs. "Frag!" Ironhide groaned from beside them. "If their government gets their hands on the glasses, it's over."

"Not to mention my friend just got kidnapped," Trevor noted, in a deadpan way. "You know, you could be a little more concerned. Considering three innocent people just got taken away in handcuffs." He looked down at Bumblebee's radio. "Bee, we have to go after them. They have Sam, and they probably have the glasses too."

Bumblebee's headlights turned to Optimus expectantly. For a long moment, the leader sat there, considering and mulling over his options carefully. Was it worth the risk of going after him? Of possibly getting them all captured by the government? And yet Trevor made an honest point, these were innocent people, despite their connections to Captain Witwicky. "Autobots, we will follow from a distance," Optimus finally spoke up. "And when I give our normal signal, we will cut them off and retrieve both the Witwicky boy and the glasses."

Trevor found himself quietly sighing in relief at that. Within moments, and without wasting a moment, he felt Bumblebee on the move. Pushing more of his limits this time, which Trevor didn't blame him for. After all, this was now, by all accounts, a race against time. "You know, I used to complain about my life being boring," Trevor chuckled to himself. "I'm starting to think boring wasn't so bad after all."

Bumblebee chuckled, though he noticed the look of concern in his eyes. He didn't blame him, he knew Trevor was trying to hide it, but he was still hurting. And he knew that he'd be hurting for a long time considering everything that happened. For a moment, Bumblebee was silent, but then, he tightened the seatbelt around the boy. Trevor registered it after a moment or so, had Bumblebee just hugged him? Or at least, done the closest thing to hugging him as he could? It felt strange, realizing he had just been hugged by what should have been his car. And yet, there was a certain warmth that he felt when he did it; comforting even.

"It's gonna be okay, Trev," Bumblebee told him gently. "I promise."

And somehow, despite all that had happened, as the seatbelts slowly relaxed, he believed the mech. Sighing quietly, he leaned back in his seat, and let himself relax, hoping quietly that they _would _be okay. And what's more, he hoped that Sam would be okay when they got to him. And what's more, he hoped silently that when they did get Sam back, they could get the glasses, and end this soon. That the Autobots could go home, and then... Trevor stopped himself short of the rest of the thought. The thought that after this, Bumblebee would go home, something he had the luxury of having. While after all of this, his life would never be the same, he was an orphan now. Who knew what the government would do when he got in their custody. Question him? Make his life miserable for helping them?

And what's more, he was going to admittedly miss Bumblebee. Even after all that had happened, the mech had stuck with him through it all. He'd even promised his dad, a man he never even met properly, that he'd protect him. He shook his thoughts out of his head, the Autobots wouldn't stay, and maybe it was better that way at the same time. It wasn't like they could take him after his parents were gone anyway, so chances were that he would likely never see them again after this anyway.

"Alright, time to get out," Bumblebee commented, popping open the door. "I think we're making our move."

Trevor nodded, and got himself out of the mech. Inside, he could only hope this little confrontation with the government would go smoothly.

...

A/N: Woo! My longest chapter ever! :D I've been working to make my chapters longer, so hopefully this will be the start of that. :)


	8. Captured

**CHAPTER 7  
Captured**

When Trevor got out, he almost jumped back at the sight of one of the black vehicles dropping to the ground. Without a doubt, this was his first lesson to be learned about Optimus: do not make him angry. Made obvious by the fact that he held the roof of the vehicle for a moment before tossing it aside. Trevor turned his head to Bumblebee and grinned. "Seriously, you have a BADASS for a dad," Trevor replied. "Did you see that?"

Bumblebee chuckled, only vaguely paying attention as his adoptive sire ordered the men out of the car. With a shrug, he waved the boy off, being more than used to this. After all, if you grew up in Optimus's care, you knew well enough how much aft he could kick. "You kinda get used to it after a while," Bumblebee replied as he rapidly approached the scene, watching as Trevor made his way towards Sam. "Oh man, they don't look too happy."

But Trevor didn't notice that at first, not at all. The thing he noticed was that in the group of men, all with their hands up and surrounded, one had his eyes on him. Trevor tensed a little, shooting a glare his way in an attempt to get him to back off. But Simmons didn't waver, he only nudged Prior in the side and pointed the boy out. "Looks like the runaway really did go with 'em," That got Trevor's attention, as he stared back over at the man. "Fleeing the scene of the murder? Helping hold up government agents? Kid, you are in so much trouble."

Bumblebee shot the man a glare of his own, as if giving him the obvious sign to back-off. "Sure, you're the one surrounded by giant robots. But _he's_ the one in trouble." The scout mocked, crossing his arms. "I hope the good people of the human government would have more sense than that." He then added. "I'd think twice before I threatened him again."

Bumblebee only huffed as Optimus reminded him over their bond that they were _not _to harm humans. Watching as Trevor picked the lock on Sam's handcuffs with some difficulty. "Sorry about this, the suits weren't exactly part of the plan." Trevor muttered quietly as Sam rubbed his wrists. "You okay, man?"

Sam nodded a little, eyeing the agents carefully. "Yeah, mostly, but these guys really have it out for them," Sam nodded towards the men, and more specifically, Simmons. "That guy's been asking me about you and them the entire way."

Trevor shook his head, watching as Optimus continued to grill the men. It was clear that it must have been the same group Bumblebee had spoken about. Because they didn't seem at all surprised by their appearance, nor did they act particularly scared. "Look, I cannot be more clear about this," Simmons spoke up. "There are S7 protocols that must be followed. I cannot talk to you except to say-."

"Alright, you can't talk to them?" Trevor stepped forward. "Then talk to me, who are you people?"

Simmons gave him a glare, as if a "never gonna happen". Though going off the look on Bumblebee and Optimus's faces, clearly got the feeling he should watch how he talked to the boy. If anything was clear, it was that at the very least the scout and him had formed some sort of bond. "Sector 7," Simmons replied rather flatly. "You've never heard of it, couldn't have. And quite frankly, you never will."

"That's specific," Trevor rolled his eyes.

"I don't make it a point to give my speil to fugitives."

"A better question," Prior piped up as Trevor shot him a glance. "Would probably be what you're doing with them. You're totally uninvolved in all of this." Trevor frowned, wondering how they even knew that he had no connections to the Autobots. "Witwicky's got his great-grandpa, what about you? Where do you fit into this whole operation?"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, then pointed over at Bumblebee. "I'm just the one who bought the alien car," Trevor replied, rather flatly. "And F.Y.I, I'm no fugitive. My dad died protecting me, so don't start pointing fingers like that." Even he was surprised by the edge he heard in his own voice. "If you want to blame someone, blame the Decepticons-."

"Take it easy, kid," Ironhide spoke up, taking a step forward to calm the young human. "Who they are and what they want doesn't matter. We have the glasses now, we need to move."

Trevor nodded, then turned to Sam, who brought the glasses out for emphasis. Trevor nodded, then met eyes with Simmons. He didn't like the look on his face as Prior whispered to him, he didn't like it at all. "What are they looking for?" Trevor didn't acknowledge the question as he started towards Bumblebee. "Kid, you're really not gonna tell me? That's obstruction of justice, we can put you away for that!"

Trevor rolled his eyes, and gave the man the bird. "See if I care," Trevor replied. "You're probably going to be thanking us for this later." He looked up at Optimus. "That one was whispering to the other. I don't like this, we need to go." He explained quietly as Ironhide kept his cannons trained on the group of agents. "Whoever these guys are-."

"Do you hear that?" Sam spoke up as the steady beat of helicopter choppers filled the air. "Helicopters?"

Jazz took a step forward from the procession, scanning over it. While Bumblebee quickly took a step forward, holding his hand out for Trevor to scramble onto. "We definitely got a bogie headed our way," Jazz announced, turning to Optimus, who had taken Sam into his own palm. "Prime, we gotta move if we're going to get the glasses out of here."

"We're gonna slow you down," Trevor told Bumblebee. "Let us down, we can run-."

"And let these creeps take you?" Bumblebee questioned, transforming down into a car and depositing Trevor into his driver's seat. "Prime, give me Sam too. They'll probably expect the strongest of us to be carrying the kids," Optimus hesitated a moment, but set Sam back on the ground, allowing the boy to rush and get into the passengers side. "Alright, buckle up, and let's burn rubber."

As both boys did as they were told, Bumblebee floored the gas. Almost at once however, they could hear gunfire, much to Trevor's worry. He turned his head as he watched gunfire hail from the sky, shot off one or two of the helicopters. _"Bumblebee, we're under heavy fire!" _Both boys jumped out of their skin as Ratchet's voice came through the radio. _"It is imperative that you get the boys, and the glasses out of here, we will rendezvous outside of the city-."_

"Are you kidding me?" Trevor shook his head slowly. "No way, Bee. These guys obviously sent out reinforcements, the others are going to need help." He explained. "I told you, drop me off, we can go on foot and-."

"On foot!? Trev, are you crazy? There are armed men out there!" Sam shook his head, grabbing hold of his friend's arm. "Look, I get it, your parents are dead. And you've got this "I've got nothing to lose" attitude going on. Really, I get it," Trevor glanced over at his best friend, frowning quietly. "But that doesn't mean you should go out and act like an idiot."

"Ah, I see," Bumblebee began. "I guess Sam is the sensible one of you two." He then added, rather bluntly. "Listen to your friend, my job is to protect the two of you right now. And that's not going to happen if you keep running into the line of danger."

Trevor gripped his door slowly, and groaned quietly. He wanted to jump out and take the initiative, but a part of him realized they were right. His parents deaths had, in their own way, pushed him into taking unnecessary risks. Did he have a death wish? No. He'd always been a selfless type of person. But with nothing to lose, he almost felt as though that attitude was amplified in his brain. As Bumblebee swerved, Trevor was jolted from his thoughts. He could now see that the Sector Seven agents had returned to their pursuit on the ground too, closing in on him.

Sam turned himself, his eyes widening. "Aw man, we're in trouble now. We're in real trouble now," Sam muttered to himself, turning around to the radio. "B-Bumblebee, right? You need to move faster man, they're really riding your butt!"

"Working on it!" Bumblebee shouted. "Hold on, both of you!"

Trevor felt as though he was going to be thrown through the seats as Bumblebee sped up further. He half-expected that the sound barrier was about to be broken, yet Bumblebee drove smoothly. And when he lost control, Trevor realized it was not because of his own fault, but rather the fact that one of the vehicles had fired some sort of weapon. Sending an electrical charge through Bumblebee, who, as he spun around, threw open the doors, throwing the boys out so he could transform. Trevor hit the ground hard, groaning as he stared up.

What he saw next horrified him, the government had cornered Bumblebee. Shooting off more of their electrical weapons, and throwing long, metal chords which tied at him. "BEE!" Trevor screamed, rushing forward as one of the government agents rushed forward and grabbed him. "Leave him alone! Leave him ALONE! He's not going to hurt anybody! He's friendly! A good guy!"

He felt someone smack him as they fought to hold him back. But Bumblebee had clearly _seen _it, given he didn't even start to truly fight back until after the action had been done. He violently pulled at the chords holding him, growling lightly. "Don't hurt him! It's _me _you want! Not him!" Bumblebee shouted, much to Trevor's surprise. "Please, leave Trevor out of it!"

In fact, Bumblebee was surprised at himself. But he felt more fear that the men would hurt Trevor than he did about the danger coming to him. He could feel a wave of cold hit him, and see the fog from whatever they were now hitting him with (the electricity had stopped). But he struggled, he pulled, and tried to get to Trevor as he started to fall. For his part, Trevor had kicked one of the men in the groin with his prosthetic leg, and alongside Sam, began to turn the soldiers weapons on them. The agents had now swarmed both of them, and slamming Trevor to the ground so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Bee!" Trevor shouted, now crawling towards him.

But even as Bumblebee tried to hold out his hand to him, his circuits began to cool. His body freezing over, and then, he could do nothing. He couldn't move, couldn't speak or shout, only watch as Trevor, eyes filled with tears. "Let go of me!" Trevor shouted, anger pouring out through his clenched teeth. "He isn't here to hurt anybody, he didn't do anything!"

As one of the agents pulled him to his feet, another pulled his arms behind him, handcuffing him. Trevor shook his head, even as he was yanked back. He couldn't leave Bumblebee, he just couldn't. And yet, they dragged him away, away from his friend, away from the mech that would do anything to protect him and proved it time and time again. Would they kill him and take away the one person who he'd felt safe with since his parents were killed? He tensed at the thought, one which made him glare at Simmons as he was brought before him. "Don't look so surprised, kid," Simmons scoffed. "The NBE's are dangerous, we have to-."

He stopped mid-sentence when Trevor spat in his face. "He was trying to protect us," Trevor snapped, his voice hoarse with anger. "The only reason I'm not dead with my parents is because of him," Simmons seemed to consider this for a moment. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Simmons waved him off. "The kid's probably been brainwashed," Simmons told the agent. "Get him in my SUV and lets move out."

Trevor shook his head in disbelief, trying to control his anger. He tried his best to remind himself that the man was just misinformed about the Autobots. And yet, without a second thought, he took him. He took Bumblebee, who was being pulled up using a helicopter and cable. And he took away what hope the Autobots had of ending this whole thing.

Or so he thought...

For as they drove away, at some distance, Optimus had found the glasses, which Sam had dropped when he was thrown. His optics filling with sorrow as the agents took off with their newfound allies, and his adopted creation. They had their prize at last, but at what cost?

...

Trevor fiddled with his cuffs quietly, anger coursing through him. He and Sam had been taken to a restricted government airport, to prepare for transport to what he thought had sounded like "Nevada", but wasn't sure. After which, they'd been separated, and taken to separate parts of the main hangar. But this was the thing furthest from his mind at the moment, with Bumblebee being at the forefront of his thoughts. After all, they hadn't tried to hurt him or Sam since they got there, and for the moment he guessed they were safe. But Bumblebee had been taken so harshly, and so many questions came from that. What had they done with him? What _would _they do with him? He hung his head in shame at the mental images that flew through his mind: experimentation, torture, questioning...

And it was all because Bumblebee had refused to leave him.

The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention, causing him to look up. The taller, and stockier of the two main agents, Prior, was approaching him slowly. Trevor could only look up at him and glare, but if he had even had one free hand, he would have been tempted to beat the man senseless. The man threw his hands up, taking a deep breath. "I come in peace," Trevor didn't say a word. "I've been asked to come and talk to you."

"Talk away," Trevor turned his head away. "You aren't getting anything out of me."

Prior frowned, but didn't seem to care, instead, he sat himself down on the bench in front of him. Trevor tried his best to look at other things in the hangar in which they waited for their transport. "Look, I understand this has been a long day for you," Prior tried to level with him "But I also know that you probably haven't had enough time to grieve. So I'm going to make this as short as possible."

"I don't need your pity," Trevor muttered.

"The sooner you forget about that NBE and start talking-."

"Bumblebee."

"Excuse me?"

"His name isn't "NBE"!" Trevor snapped. "It's _Bumblebee_."

Prior stared at him, surprised at how angry he seemed. Trevor knew why too, this man probably was of the opinion that he was just a machine. He didn't know that Bumblebee was a real, feeling person, didn't see how his emotions. He just saw a mindless war machine; an alien to dissect and study. "Why do you care about it so much?" Prior asked, leaning forward. "What did you learn from a few days alone with it?"

Trevor shook his head. "I found out he wasn't the bad guy, rather than jumping to conclusions," Trevor replied bluntly. "You have to listen to me. He needs those glasses, and he needs to be let free. Because the longer you keep him prisoner, the more people are gonna die."

"Did they threaten this?"

"No!" Trevor groaned.

Prior studied the boy, studied his emotions and the way he spoke. And to his surprise, the boy seemed genuine. He didn't seem traumatized, at least not from the "NBE". And yet, he didn't know what to think. What if the boy was right? What if this defiance wasn't because he was being threatened, but for other reasons. With a sigh, the man leaned forward, and looked in his eyes. "Listen, Trevor, I want to believe you," Prior began, surprising the teenager. "But you need to tell me what you know."

Trevor shook his head, looking Prior in the eyes. "I'll talk when you let Bumblebee go," Trevor explained, his voice low and filled with frustration. "Because you haven't given me one good reason to trust you. But they've given me a thousand to trust them." He then added. "You want to know what I know? I definitely know this: if you don't let us go? If we don't get those glasses to his friends?" He leaned forward. "You're giving their enemies more time raise all hell."

By the look in his eyes, Prior could tell that was all that they were getting out of him. At least until they got to the Hoover Dam, and he may have had a better chance of helping him. Because truth be told, he believed the kid. He'd seen the way that Bumblebee had acted back there, he'd noticed how the mech had tried desperately to get to him. He'd heard him beg them, not for them to leave him alone, but for them to not hurt Trevor. It hadn't seemed like the actions of an evil being to him then, and Trevor's actions were only further confirming it for him.

Gazing around the hangar, he finally locked eyes with Trevor. "When we touch down on the ground, Simmons will try to make you a deal," Prior commented, surprising Trevor. "I believe you kid, but I don't have the clearance to set the NB... Bumblebee, free." He then added. "But if you can convince Simmons and our superior, Bannacheck at our destination, you might stand a chance."

"Why are you helping me?" Trevor asked.

"Like I said, I think I believe you," Prior stood to his feet. "So don't make me look like an idiot. If you're lying, I'll kick your butt myself." He turned around, and started off. "We leave in ten minutes, so don't get comfortable for much longer." He then nodded. "Someone will be by to get you out of those handcuffs and escort you."

Trevor watched the man leave with a sigh. Could he possibly convince these men to trust him? Or were they too set in their ways? He didn't know, but inside, he could only hope no matter what, everything would be alright in the end.

...

A/N: For those wondering, Prior is the other agent featured in the movie and played by Brian Stepanik. I have simply named him for story purposes. He didn't have much of a role, I know. But I decided to give him a tiny bit more to do here. Anyways, next chapter, we'll break off from Trevor for at least part of it. Because the other Autobots need more loving in this fic, so they'll get the focus for at least part of it!


	9. Bravery

POISONIVYKITTEN: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

A/N: As promised, this chapter is semi-Autobot focused. :D Hope you enjoy the insight here! As it will veer from the talk they had in the actual movie. In fact this will stray a lot form how things go in the movie after the last two chapters followed it a little more. Just a heads up.

...

**CHAPTER 8  
Bravery**

Optimus Prime felt quite a bit of anger fueling within his spark. How could this happen? How could the government take Bumblebee? How could they take the children? They were questions that riddled him, especially as he thought over what they would do to them all. Sam, most likely might be fine, but Bumblebee and Trevor were in a great deal of danger moreso. Bumblebee might be being experimented on at this very second, a thought which disgusted him. And Trevor, as an orphan, was now to be a ward of the state, if his web search results were accurate. They could do a lot of things with Trevor: including holding him until he talked. And while they could do the same with Sam, at the very least the boy had the power to sue them if they held him very long.

And yet, he felt himself worrying for all three of them. Even if there was nothing they could do for them at the moment, it was clear they had to work fast. "Well this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," Ironhide grunted, crossing his arms as he seated himself beside Optimus. "Who knows what they're doing to Bumblebee, or those kids right now."

Optimus stood to his feet, and looked out upon the landscape before him. They were in Nevada, somewhere called Red Rock, and far from the trails the humans seemed to enjoy. If they had heard the agents they had hacked the phones of correctly, they should have been heading in the right direction. "That's what I am worried about, Ironhide," He finally admitted, his optics meeting his weapons specialist's. "They are all in danger, and yet, we cannot help him as the humans outnumber us." He explained. "What's more, the Ridley's boys custody now falls onto a group they call "social services". A part of the government." He went on to explain. "If we take him back, it may only further anger them."

"And if they are government," Ironhide shuddered. "Primus, I hope they aren't as corrupt as the Cybertronian senate was." He then added, rather plainly. "The boy is a brave youngling though. Something tells me he can handle the situation." He offered, though Optimus didn't look so sure. "Besides, Trevor and Samuel are both human. It's Bumblebee we really need to worry about saving."

Optimus nodded, but looked over at Ironhide calmly. "This is true, but the boys helped us," Optimus explained. "And the thought they may suffer, in the case of one, _further _for their helping us infuriates me." He said, his voice dangerously low and filled with anger. "These humans may be a young species. But in them, I see their capacity for change. I feel hope that someday they will come to grow as a species." He then turned to him. "You see the barbaric actions of the agents. But were we so much different?" He then added. "Have we not shown cruelty in some ways?"

"Only the Decepticons," Ratchet, who stood nearby, interjected. "But I concur with Optimus. The humans are young, but I too see hope in their young." He added, his optics gazing between Ironhide and his leader. "If we rescue Bumblebee, I believe we should rescue the others as well. But our first priority, before we launch any rescue mission, should be retrieving the cube." He then added. "Maybe then the adult humans will see it was all we wanted, and that we mean them no harm."

Jazz, who had remained mostly silent, messed with his visor a bit. Usually, it was a sign he was deep in thought, and today was no different. After a long moment, the saboteur lept from his perch on top of a rock and crossed his arms. "Well, ah for one am not leaving Bee out there," Jazz commented. "The little guy is ah friend, and the adoptive creation of ah Prime," Optimus stared at Jazz in surprise. "This shouldn't be up for discussion."

Optimus knew it shouldn't be, he wanted to go and storm the base right now. He wanted to rescue Bumblebee and the boys, and then he wanted to get the Allspark and end this. And yet, he continued to fight within himself. Could he take the risk that they would be attacked? Did these humans know how to kill them as well as how to capture them? "For once, I find myself torn, as well as angered," Optimus voiced, turning his head to his fellow Autobots. "We have lost much to this war, and to lose Bumblebee would be sparkbreaking... And yet, I also know Bumblebee would want us to move forward with the mission." He then added. "And then there is the promise I made to him through our bond, to help protect the Ridley boy."

"It's a mess," Ironhide repeated. "This whole slagging mission has been a disaster."

Optimus couldn't deny that, it had been a disaster. One which he needed to do whatever it took to correct. He carefully removed the glasses from his subspace, staring them over quietly. All this fighting, all these lives lost, and most of it was ultimately over the Allspark, the very thing they now had the co-ordinates to. "Autobots," Optimus began, his voice low. "We must end this war before any more lives are sacrificed for our cause. Before the children and Bumblebee suffer for our actions," He then began. "If we are unable to stop the Decepticons today, then I will take matters into my own hands. I will merge the Allspark with my own spark to destroy it for good."

"Prime!" Jazz looked at him with a look that spelled out shock. "That's suicide!"

"Your spark will never survive the merge," Ratchet pointed out, his optics softening. "I wish to end this war as much as you do. But if we lose you and the Allspark, there is no guarantee that the Decepticons will leave Earth alone," There was silence from Optimus at that comment. "See reason, Optimus. We need both you, and the Allspark in tact if we have any hope of ending this war."

Ironhide took a step forward, and put a hand upon his shoulder. Optimus turned to his closest friend of many eons, who gave him a look that spoke volumes of his opinion. "As your bodyguard, I cannot allow you to do this," Ironhide told him firmly. "As your friend, if you were not my Prime, I would be tempted to chain you down if I had to," He explained. "But if there's one thing I have learned in my eons of working beside you, it is that none of this will stop you." He then added. "Nor should it."

"Ironhide-." Ratchet began to interject.

"Prime is right," Ironhide shook his head. "We have fought this war too long, and lost too much. In his place, I would do the same." He then added. "We have lost far too much. And as young and stupid as the human species is. Do you want to see another race destroyed over the cube?" Ratchet hung his head, making his answer clear. "That is why we fight as hard as we can. We stop the Decepticons we know are coming so that no one needs to make a sacrifice today."

Optimus nodded his head slowly, thankful again for his friend having his back. Although he hoped beyond words that he would be right. And that, in the end, no sacrifice would have to be made. "Ah hate this! Ah slaggin' hate it!" Jazz grumbled, turning head away. "But ah'd follow you through anythin', Prime. You know that."

Optimus nodded slowly, carefully holding the glasses out. "Then let us hope this works," Optimus stated quietly, shooting out a projection light from his optics. "So that we may end this soon." Not to his surprise, a large map appeared before them all. "The Allspark is located fifty-eight miles from our present location," He paused a moment. "Let us find it, and make sure that the sacrifices others have made for us are not in vein." He then added. "It has been my honor to stand alongside you all," He then added a loud. "Autobots, roll out!"

He only hoped, as they transformed, and began their drive that everything would be okay.

...

It wasn't the first time that Trevor had been to Hoover Dam in his life. When he was six, and they had had a bit more money to their name, his parents had taken him on a trip there over the summer. But while the sight on top of the dam was beautiful, he had little reason to marvel in it now. He was too angry, and far too worried about what would happen next for that. Not that he had much time to marvel at it all anyway, as only ten minutes after arrival, they were being led away by more Sector Seven agents.

They took both him and Sam towards a part of the dam not open to the public. And Trevor soon noticed, much to his surprise, that they were not alone. Along with the woman and man that had been on the helicopter coming in, they were greeted by a line of men in full military fatigues. The boy couldn't help but wonder just how many people had been dragged into this war over the past forty-eight hours. He barely had any time to take in the sight of the military men before a pair of suits approached.

One, he recognized as Simmons from before. The other, whom he didn't recognize, he took to be the Bannacheck man that Prior had previously mentioned. Going off of his glare, Simmons grimaced, and tried his best to look friendly. It was an odd tactic, especially since he knew he hated his guts. "Hey kid, I think we may have gotten off to a bad start," Trevor scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That flight must have been killer. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"If you're trying to get me to talk," Trevor replied rather bluntly. "Then you're using the wrong tactic. I know my demands if you're going that route." Simmons frowned, and looked over at Bannacheck. "If I'm going to start talking about what I know? Then you're going to have to release Bumblebee, right now, no questions asked."

"Bumblebee?" Bannacheck looked over at Simmons questioningly.

"The Camaro," Simmons sighed. "The kid hasn't shut up about it."

Trevor looked at Bannacheck, his eyes locking with the man. "Listen, I know that you guys think these guys are bad. Like the one that killed my parents. But that's not how this works," Trevor explained, trying to keep calm as he did so. "I can tell you that much. Bumblebee's one of the good guys, he protected me. The only reason he even let you guys take him is probably because he thought it would keep Sam and I safe."

Trevor was relieved when he noticed Prior step out from among the Sector Seven agents. "Sir," Bannacheck turned to look at Prior calmly. "Permission to speak?" The man nodded. "For what it's worth, the NBE - Bumblebee, begged us not to hurt him. He seemed far more concerned with him then he did with himself," He paused a moment. "I think the kid is telling the truth."

Bannacheck stood there for a long moment, wondering how to respond. The boy looked honest, and without a doubt, desperate. Was he really going to go by his word alone? Was that a very good idea? After all, the boy was still a teenager. "You're not thinking of giving into this insanity, are you?" Simmons asked, his voice filled with surprise. "We cannot just rely on the words of a kid."

Bannacheck was silent, but then stared over at Prior. "You're of the opinion that this alien might be friendly, too?" Bannacheck asked, to which Prior nodded. "Simmons?" He looked over at the man. "Hold down things out here while I escort Mr. Ridley to this "Bumblebee"." Simmons looked ready to argue at that. "I'll decide for myself whether he's right and we're letting the NBE free or not."

"This is insane!" Simmons shouted. "They destroyed a military base!"

But Bannacheck chose to ignore him, motioning for Trevor to follow him. Trevor turned to see Sam mouthing a "good luck" as he followed. He quietly shot Prior a nod in thanks before they were behind them. Bannacheck led him towards a large hangar, which seemed to be hidden in the side. The man turned to him slowly, and nodded. "I hope you realize, if you're lying to me right now, you'll do time for treason," He told him rather bluntly.

"I won't," Trevor shook his head. "Just trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Bannacheck took a moment, but then entered the hangar, with the boy right behind him. At once, Trevor was horrified by the sounds of shrieking that filled the room. "Bee!" Trevor shouted, as he rushed forward towards the large examination table he seemed to be on. "LET HIM GO! Stop! You're hurting him!"

"Stop! Stop everything!" Bannacheck shouted, grabbing the attention of the agents that were all around. "It's alright, release the cuffs. Keep your guns trained on him."

Trevor took a step back as whatever was taking place came to a grinding hault. Bumblebee's shrieks died down; and the faint click of metal sounded. Almost immediately however, Trevor wished he had thought this through more. Bumblebee shot up at the table, his battle mask going down, and his cannon aiming around at everyone. "Bee! Stop! Calm down!" Trevor quickly stepped around until he was within sight of the mech. "It's okay, Bee. They aren't going to hurt you anymore."

Bumblebee's battle mask shot back off at the sight of Trevor, relief filling his optics. Bumblebee did a scan over him quietly, making quite sure that his charge was unharmed. "Did they hurt you?" Bumblebee asked as he climbed off the table, still keeping his cannon aimed at the humans. "Primus help me, if any of you hit him like I saw back in Tranquility!"

"Bee, it's okay, I'm fine," Trevor replied, watching as Bumblebee began to calm. "Bee, whoa!" Trevor was surprised as Bumblebee picked him up and held him close.

Bumblebee looked down at him, then at the humans for a long moment. But after a moment, transformed his cannon back into a hand, and set Trevor on his shoulder. Something Trevor took as his way of telling the humans that they were not getting their hands on him again. "Are you okay?" Trevor asked, his eyes looking up at his guardian. "You're the one they were torturing."

"I'll live," Bumblebee grunted, rubbing his wrists slightly. "I've been tortured before, I've been through worse. I was more worried that you were being tortured as well," He looked along the rows of humans, his fists clenching. "You can tell me if they did."

Trevor shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. He could see Bannacheck watching this whole exchange in awe, looking to be in complete disbelief at the moment. "No, no, they didn't hurt me, Bee," Trevor told him calmly. "You can relax, buddy. I think I managed to convince their leader that you're a friendly," He looked down at Bannacheck expectedly. "Am I right, sir?"

Bannacheck stared at them for a moment, then to his men. "Lower your weapons," The agents gave him looks of disbelief and shock. "I think the boy's right, we haven't been looking at the NBE's in right light." He then motioned forward. "Do his actions look like those of a _threat _to you?"

It took several moments, but slowly, and surely the men began to lower their weapons. In return, Bumblebee unclenched his fists, and looked along the procession. Trevor was thankful as the mech's body relaxed, and his anger left. It was clear that they had won over Bannacheck's trust, and this was more than good, it was great. "I told you, you guys may think you know everything," Trevor shook his head. "But there's a lot more to them than meets the eye."

"That was cheesy," Bumblebee teased him gently.

"Well either way, you have your end of the bargain, Mr. Ridley," Trevor sighed in relief at that confirmation. "Now, I'm asking you to keep up your end of it. Both of you, if you're willing to trust us with your intel," Bannacheck swallowed a little as he stared up at the Scout. "Bumblebee." He then continued rather calmly. "You have my utmost apologies. But you have to understand, we didn't know what any of your intentions were, we had to take precautions." He then added. "But now that we know you're on our side, we might need your intel."

Trevor waited for his reply, worried it wouldn't be a good one. But rather than argue, Bumblebee took a step forward, and crouched, careful not to let Trevor fall off. "Apology accepted. And I will tell you what I can, so long as you answer a demand of my own," Bumblebee pointed to Trevor. "Nobody touches my friend here like they did in Tranquility again. If I see him threatened, or hurt, you get nothing out of me." He then added. "The same goes for Samuel."

For a moment, Bannacheck looked bewildered at the fact that Bumblebee even had a demand of his own. And yet, he finally nodded in response. "Alright, nobody can touch the kids, you have my word," He replied, to which Bumblebee gave a smirk. "Now, if you both will follow me. I'm sure that Simmons is getting restless by now. And believe me, you wouldn't like him in a bad mood."

As he started off, Bumblebee stood to his feet and followed the man. After a few moments, he looked over at Trevor with a half-smile. "You came back for me," He commented. "That took a lot of guts, you know that right?" Trevor nodded in confirmation. "Why didn't you just save yourself?"

"Because you would have come back for me," Trevor replied with honesty. "And I wasn't about to leave a friend like you behind."

Bumblebee brought himself to smile at that, a sigh escaping him. He definitely had taken a brave charge into his life, there was no doubt about that. And all he had done for him wouldn't be forgotten when this was all over, he would make sure of that. He would see to it that he returned the favor, in whatever way he could.


	10. And So It Begins

**CHAPTER 9  
And So It Begins**

Trevor was glad to have Bumblebee, because the tension in the room could have been cut with a butter knife. For the most part, the men other than Bannacheck and Prior were beyond suspicious. But given Bannacheck was the big boss, there was no sign of anyone disobeying orders. Just in case however, Bumblebee did not let Trevor down from his shoulder, having decided it wasn't a safe move. Trevor had to admit, the action reminded him oddly of a father protecting his child. But he tried to push any thought of that to the back of his head. Even if Bumblebee intended it that way, he would be gone from Earth soon if all went well, nothing like that was happening.

Even if a part of him had to admit, it wasn't the worst idea in the world. In fact, a part of him liked the idea of living under the care of Bumblebee once it was all over. It was better than going into foster care, and living with people he knew nothing about. He chewed his lip, of course, he didn't know Bumblebee that well either he guessed, he'd only known the mech for two days. Even if it already felt like a lifetime with how close they were getting. "Hey," Trevor turned as Bumblebee grabbed his attention. "Energon cube for your thoughts?"

"Nothing," Trevor shook his head, taking a deep breath. "It's just, nothing."

Bumblebee didn't believe him, not even for a second. If there was one thing Trevor seemed to have, it was a tell when something was on his mind. But given they were approaching their destination in the Hoover Dam, he decided to put it out of his processor for now. "I'm sure you're wondering how we already knew you existed," Bannacheck began, staring up at the scout. "Well it's all thanks to Mr. Witwicky's great-great grandfather, actually," He motioned to Sam for emphasis. "Back in Archibald Witwicky's journey to the Artic Circle, he brought back two important artifacts, the first of which..." He began. "Stands before us now."

Bumblebee nearly stopped in his tracks, his optics wide. It was IMPOSSIBLE, after all this time, could he still be alive? He looked over the frozen body of Megatron quietly, and took a few steps back. "Sir, you were worried about the wrong mech here," Bumblebee shook his head, pointing up at his frozen foe. "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"We call him NBE-01."

"His name is Megatron," Bumblebee replied, causing Trevor to tense up. "A warlord who started the very war which has hit your planet. He has killed countless of my kind, and caused those of us that are good, the Autobots, to fight back," He explained, turning to Bannacheck. "You said he was only _one _of the things Witwicky found?" The man nodded. "If the other item is the Allspark, then we're in more trouble than we thought."

Trevor looked at Bumblebee, fear in his eyes. Bumblebee was right, after all, Megatron had gone after the Allspark. "What is an Allspark?"

Trevor looked over, it was not any of the agents who spoke. But rather, it was one of the military men, who seemed to be the leader. He'd heard the others call him "Lennox", and thus spoke up. "Well, uh, Lennox, right?" Trevor asked, the man nodded. "According to Bee, it's this giant cube that gives life to them. Or at least helps them to when it comes to their young." He explained. "It's apparently the only thing that can bring life to their world again too."

"But that's not all it does," Bumblebee explained. "The reason it would give life to our planet is because it's a machine of its own. More specifically, our "god", Primus. If it makes contact with non-sentient machines, it makes them one of us." He explained. "Since bonding, true procreating was difficult during the war. This is how we brought life to the frames of our sparklings."

"So, what? The cube creates infants?"

"Yes, and no," Bumblebee explains. "That is how it worked with _Cybertronian _technology, or with the built body of a Cybertronian youth."

Bannacheck gave a look that seemed somewhere between guilt, and uncertainty. Clearly, it was there, Trevor could tell that much from the way he looked. "The cube doesn't create babies," Bumblebee looked at him. "You're right, it's here. And we've tested it, and trust me, the results weren't pretty," He explained. "Unless your "sparklings" are supposed to have built in weapons and try to attack anything in sight."

"That's what we were afraid of," Bumblebee explained, crossing his arms. "Before we left Cybertron, we attempted this on a planet not too far from ours. When we tried it on the technology of the peaceful species we had an alliance with," He shook his head. "Whatever it was, was no sparkling. It reacted negatively to it, and nearly wiped out everyone there." He shook his head. "The Allspark was not built for anything other than Cybertronian technology."

"So the creature reacts to it like a virus," Trevor guessed. "It can't handle its sentience and just, loses control?" Bumblebee nodded his head in response. "Imagine if the Decepticons know that. If they got it, and used it on human technology," Trevor shuddered at the thought.

"It'd be catastrophic," Lennox agreed, shaking his head. "Our whole world runs on technology."

Bannacheck nodded slowly, crossing his arms a little. He looked back up at Megatron, then around at the rest of them. "I don't suppose using the same principals we've used to develop tech through studying him counts?" Bumblebee shook his head, and his face fell slightly. "Then we need to get that cube out of here. Take it somewhere safe."

"The only safe place is back on Cybertron, with us," Bumblebee replied. "But we're not leaving here without a fight. It's only a matter of time before our enemies, the Decepticons, find out what we know."

Lennox seemed to tense at the thought of this, his eyes traveling up to the scout. "You're telling me more of those things are probably coming?" Bumblebee nodded his head slowly, to which the man grimaced. "How many of your group are on Earth?" He questioned.

"Five, including me."

"You'll need back-up if this turns into a fight," Lennox stepped forward. "My men and I make up forty. It's not much, but we can help if it comes to that," He then turned to Bannacheck. "So long as you have a weapons storage room."

"Of course," The man nodded, then turned to Bumblebee. "We'll need to move fast if what you say is true." He added, pointing towards the left. "You'll find the cube this way."

Bumblebee hadn't taken a single step before the ground shook slightly. His optics widened, and his cannon came out, panic entering his optics. Trevor gripped the mech's shoulder, fear entering his body almost at once. It was clear that the Decepticons were here, if Bumblebee's reaction was anything to go by. "You might want to make it double time," Bumblebee told him. "I think we've got company."

The panic that was shot through everyone at that moment was far from unexpected.

...

Trevor watched quietly from the sidelines as Bumblebee approached the Allspark several minutes later. The cube was definitely not what he had expected, it was massive, big enough that it took the whole hangar to contain it. Yet, all it took from Bumblebee was two hands in the right place, and everyone was watching as, to their surprise, the cube began to transform. Slowly growing smaller and smaller until it was small enough to fit in Bumblebee's hand, or under a human arm, he surmised. It was a bit of a shock, but one he was pulled out of as a hand settled itself on his shoulder.

Trevor turned to see the military man, Lennox, standing behind him. The man was now fully armed, and clearly ready for a battle that most there was sure was coming. "So, you really think these guys can be trusted?" Trevor nodded his head, to which the man nodded his head. "You realize if this is all an act, more people are going to die today, a lot of people."

"Trust me," Trevor commented. "The Decepticons killed my parents yesterday. If he was lying? I wouldn't be defending him." He explained, running a hand along his hair. "If anything, I wish I could arm myself with you guys. I wouldn't mind taking down a few of them." He added.

Lennox gave a look of sympathy, but nodded his head. It definitely was not an argument that he could find a flaw behind. He knew with so many of his friends dead, if he were in Trevor's position, he'd feel the same way. "Can't let you do that," Lennox shook his head. "But I'll get an extra shot or two in for you." Trevor nodded his head, with a sigh. "Listen, your job's going to be to get the cube to Mission City, it's not far from here. They're working to get in touch with the Air Force, so we'll use this as a rendezvous point. Hopefully with more firepower we can easily get it out of the city and to... Wherever he wants this thing."

"They got communications here?" Trevor asked.

"Short-wave radio," Lennox nodded. "It's not much, but it's the best we've got."

Trevor didn't like the sound of those odds, but still sucked in a breath. They didn't have much of a choice at the moment, or any options for that matter. As Bumblebee approached, Trevor stared up at him. "We will follow your lead then," Bumblebee replied. "I've gotten a hold of the others, and they will not be far behind. Prime says to move now though."

The ground shook again, causing Trevor to nearly fall off balance. At this point, Bumblebee wasted no more time, transforming into his vehicle mode. As he did, he deposited the Allspark into Trevor's hands. "And if that didn't already make it clear, we need to move, now." Bumblebee commented, popping open his front doors. "Lead the way, sir."

"Captain, the name's Captain Lennox." Lennox offered, then turned to his men. "Alright boys, you heard the mech! We escort them to Mission City, our main priority is to protect that Cube, and hide it in the city. At least until we can figure out the best way to get it off-planet." He then shouted. "Let's move out!"

Trevor wasted no time getting into the driver's seat of Bumblebee. Slowly, Sam approached the Camaro, leaning down and looking inside. "I'm staying behind. They're going to need help defending this place while they get the radio going," Sam explained, looking at Trevor. "You're really going with them? In the middle of what's about to become a war-zone?"

Trevor was silent, knowing very well that Sam made a point. He was driving right into the heart of danger, with the chance that he might not come back being very high. And yet, he knew that despite what Sam was saying, he had to help. He wasn't about to abandon Bumblebee through a whole battle, not after everything they'd been through together. "I'll be okay," Trevor finally managed. "I've got Bumblebee. And either way, we're going to be in battle." He nodded at the chaos that was running through the entirety of Hoover Dam. "Just promise me that you won't die on me too."

Sam shook his head, giving Trevor a fist bump, the closest thing to comfort he could give in the chaos. "And if you don't come back in one piece?" His friend retorted. "I'm going to bring you back just so I can knock some better sense into you."

Trevor nodded as Bumblebee's door slammed shut. With a look of worry, Trevor took one last glance of Sam before they were following a row of military vehicles out of the Hoover Dam. Trevor sighed, leaning back, and watching as the world zoomed past him at expectedly high speeds. It was clear that no one wanted to take this slow, they were short on time, and they were all on edge. "Trevor," Trevor looked down at the radio. "You could have stayed behind with Sam, you know."

"I know," Trevor muttered. "But I meant what I said, Bee. We're in this together. Start together, finish together." He said firmly.

Bumblebee was silent for a long moment, but felt bad. What would Trevor be doing if he hadn't screwed things up at Bobby Bolivia's? He imagined him safe at home, with his family, not a care in the world. But now, he was anything but: he was homeless, orphaned, and about to charge into a battle he was too young to be a part of. "I'm sorry you had to even be a part of this," Bumblebee finally spoke up. "If I could go back and change things, I would."

Trevor swallowed, unable to say that he wouldn't. He would change things, he would save his parents, he would stop Bumblebee from being tortured, he'd change a lot of things. Yet, even with all that had happened, he could say one thing. "I would too," Trevor replied quietly. "But there's one thing I wouldn't change, and that's meeting you," He explained. "I'm glad I bought that old clunker from the scrapyard."

Bumblebee was silent again, though it made him feel good in some ways. He couldn't deny he wished he hadn't. He may never have met the boy that he'd come to care about as much as he did, but at least he'd be safe. And not orphaned, not alone like he was until Optimus found him when he was ten vorns old and living on the streets. He knew what this felt like, and no matter how much time passed, unless he figured out a way to help him; he'd feel guilty. Maybe, if he stayed on Earth he could help him. But what would the human government say? Would they let a giant robot take responsibility for a human boy? Let alone a giant robot that was one of the youngest of his kind?

And could he even be a father? Was he even ready? That was a very good question, one that he wasn't sure of the answer to. Especially when in truth he hardly knew the boy. Only enough to know that he liked him, and wanted to see him given a good home and life. One like he was allowed when a young Optimus Prime had taken him off of the streets and into his home. "Here they come," Trevor commented, turning around and watching as Optimus and the other Autobots drove down the line of military vehicles. "I don't think the 'Cons are anywhere around though, so that's a good sign."

"Not entirely," Bumblebee replied. "It's never good when they're quiet. That usually just means more trouble."

Bumblebee pulled off onto the interstate, and was not far from the city before all hell broke loose. Trevor was the first to notice Barricade, his mouth grimacing and hatred boiling in every bone in his body. He wanted to leap out of Bumblebee, he wanted to storm over there, and jump on Barrciade, and rip him apart. But of course, he was human, and, as if reading his mind, Bumblebee forced him to stay in his seat by tightening the seatbelts. "Come on, kick his aft," Trevor craned his neck enough to see the Autobots block his path. "Kill him twice for me!"

"Trust me, give me five seconds alone with him," Bumblebee growled. "There won't be enough left of him for his carrier to recognize."

A second later, Optimus was transforming as a large Decepticon tackled him over the overpass they were on. Trevor's eyes bulged, uncertain of how that would end up. "That guy just smashed into Optimus like a linebacker!" Trevor shouted. "Shouldn't we stop? Y'know? Help him?"

Bumblebee chuckled, the boy had a lot to learn about the strength of their "fearless leader". He turned into the city quickly, speeding up a bit. "Trust me, kid, Prime can take care of himself," Bumblebee told him with a chuckle. "He's suffered worse, and quite frankly, he'd not be happy if we went back for him. Our job is to keep the Allspark safe."

Trevor nodded, taking a deep breath, as he fumbled with the cube. It was only now he was feeling the true weight of holding the fate of two worlds in his hands. Silently, he swore he wouldn't take the task lightly. Fate had given him this task for one reason or another, and he would not let the Autobots down. Bumblebee slowly stopped and popped open the door, allowing Trevor to climb out so he could transform. Bringing his cannon out for battle as Trevor kept firm hold of the Allspark. The military vehicles stopped quickly in response, with several of the men, including Lennox getting out.

"I take it the other vehicles are the rest of these," Lennox began.

"Autobots," Trevor nodded his head. "I'd give introductions, but I don't think we're going to have much time. So, what do we do? Hold off whatever's coming until we get the air force down here?"

The African American man directly next to Lennox, who he'd heard called "Epps", seemed to look up at the comment. "That was fast," Trevor's head shot up, noticing the large jet that was flying low over the city. "Nah, that's flying way too low, way, _way_ too low." He muttered, then began to speak into a radio. "Raptor, do you copy?" The static spoke volumes.

"It's STARSCREAM!" Trevor heard Ironhide scream behind him.

Upon instinct, Bumblebee leapt forward, swooping up his charge and rolling to the side as a barrage of bullets shot at them. Most of the military group was able to get out of the way in time to avoid Starscream, though one or two, Trevor noticed, went down. "You okay?" Bumblebee asked, looking down at the boy in his right hand.

"Fine," Trevor shook his head. "Please tell me that was a mistake, and not a 'Con. You guys can't fly, can you?" He asked nervously.

He was answered when a large helicopter flew over head, transforming in mid air and transforming some feet in front of them. The hulking Decepticon sent chills up Trevor's spine, this was looking worse and worse by the minute. As he held the cube close, there was only one thing he managed to say out loud. "We are so majorly screwed," He muttered under his breath.

Bumblebee hoped he was wrong.

...

A/N: And so begins Mission City! WOOT! :D


	11. A Battle and a Decision

**CHAPTER 10  
A Battle and a Decision**

Bumblebee felt tension build up as he set Trevor back on the ground. He didn't know what to do at the moment, given they were caught in a war-zone. He immediately regretted letting Trevor get in the middle of this. Considering the fact that Blackout and Starscream were here, he knew that meant one thing: Megatron had thawed, and he was not far behind. "Alright, we got this," Lennox muttered. "That's the same freak that attacked and destroyed our base," He then added. "And if it's anything like the scorpion, sabot rounds should do the trick."

"Yeah, and what do you suggest we do about the Raptor?" Epps asked from beside him. "And unless that tank is on our side, this crap is only going to get worse."

Bumblebee stared up, getting into a battle stance quickly. He knew this tactic of the Decepticons, it was simple, to surround and blast everyone in sight. Trevor looked over the Allspark, then looked up at Bumblebee. "We need to get this thing hidden," Trevor muttered, and the mech looked at him. "They're creating a distraction, but that's going to mean nothing if one of us doesn't take the cube."

"I'm going with you," Bumblebee replied firmly. "If you're going anywhere, I'm going with you. Start together, finish together, just like you said," Trevor nodded, not even arguing, as Bumblebee turned to Ironhide, who was rushing to his side. "'Hide, I know what you're going to say, but the kid's right. You all have to drive them off until they can get ahold of this air force of theirs."

"That is not happening! We are supposed to protect him, under Prime's orders," Trevor frowned at the way Ironhide shouted. "If we give him the Allspark he won't stand a chance! What happens when you're attacked, Bee? What happens if we can't get to either one of you in time?" He shouted, getting frustrated. "Slaggit, I am not sending the two youngest members among us out into a suicide mission!"

Ironhide shook his head, looking between the two of them. But it was Lennox who looked over, between shots and the hail of gunfire. Quickly, he rushed to their side, his eyes looking between them. "Ironhide, right?" Lennox asked, and the burly mech nodded in response. "They're right, someone has to take that cube out of here. Once the Air Force arrives, they can help get it out of the city." He looked down upon Trevor calmly. "Alright, kid, you see that building up there?"

As Lennox pointed towards a large building several city blocks away, Trevor nodded slowly. Lennox took a deep breath, as if thinking twice about all of this. Yet, after a few seconds, he nodded his head. "You take this flare," Lennox went into his belt, and shoved a flare into Trevor's hand. "And you run like hell to that building. Get to the top, set the flare, and get that thing out of there."

Ironhide shook his head, looking at Bumblebee as if to argue. And yet, he could also see that the tank, Brawl, was already taking on the soldiers with relative ease. Even he knew that this wasn't up for discussion, either they took the cube, or far too many people were going to die. Especially with Blackout having disappeared into the city. "Frag it all, you come back, you hear me?" Ironhide snapped, pointing to Bumblebee. "If ye die out there, I'll offline you!"

Trevor watched as Bumblebee gave somewhat of a salute, then looked down at Trevor. The mech's battle mask went down, and his cannons came out. "Trevor," Trevor turned his head to look at Lennox. "If something goes wrong out there, don't play hero. You both keep running and don't even think of looking back." He nodded his head slowly.

Before anything else could be said, Trevor was running down the streets of Mission City with Bumblebee hot on his tail. The sounds of battle flew overhead, loud and terrifying. Trevor mused that he now knew what thousands of sci-fi heroes felt like, after all, despite the fear it was like an adrenaline rush. Above him, Bumblebee barely stayed more than a few inches behind Trevor, keeping his cannon aimed around. For a moment, it seemed as though the run to the building would go smoothly.

And then the ground in front of him exploded. Trevor screamed as he hit the ground, his prosthetic leg hitting a large piece of debris with a loud crack. Trevor cursed under his breath, he knew that his false leg was damaged, and that was not good. Behind him, Bumblebee had turned, and looked on in wide-opticed horror. Trevor could see the jet, and the helicopter coming for them at full force. Both transforming in mid-flight, Trevor soon noticed that they were looking to gang up on them both. "Bee, they're too big for us to take," Trevor breathed out. "What do we do now?"

"How badly is your leg injured?"

Trevor had some trouble pulling himself to his feet. The leg was clearly damaged, and there was no beating around the bush there. But he could still stand, he could still move it. Though he knew with the crack he now felt in it, he'd have to take it slower than he'd wanted to. "I can still move," Trevor told him, standing to his feet. "But that's not gonna matter if-."

"Need a hand?"

Trevor turned at the sight of Jazz, who had rushed to Bumblebee's aid, firing several shots at Starscream. To his surprise, despite his small stature, the small Autobot managed to cause serious damage, nearly knocking Starscream out of the sky. "I told Ironhide that I had this!" Bumblebee groaned. "You need to stop treating me like a sparkling-."

"Don't be that way!" Jazz shouted. "You can't hold them back yourself!" He then turned and looked at Trevor. "Don't just stand there, kid, get the Allspark out of here!"

Bumblebee panicked, looking at Trevor. If he continued on, then that meant that Trevor would not be with him. The idea made his spark race, and panic settle in. He'd sworn to Trevor's father that he would protect him, that he'd be safe. But now, he felt as though he was betraying his trust, or would be if the boy ran into the throng of the battle alone. "Bee?" The scout looked down. "I've got this, okay? I don't have much farther to run, and you guys have to take them down." Bumblebee's optics softened. "I'll be okay, just like you... I can't just sit here while you guys fight back. I have to do something, I have to get the Allspark out of here."

Bumblebee wanted to say "no", especially after how much he'd grown to care about the boy. Yet as he looked at him now, he saw the look in his eyes, that look of certainty. And quietly, he knew that the boy's mind could not be changed. "I'll be right behind you, okay?" Bumblebee assured him. "I swear to Primus, if you don't come back okay..."

"Bee," Trevor shook his head. "I... Thank you," He breathed. "If I don't get back, then thanks for everything you did."

Bumblebee looked at him for a long moment before he was rushing off back towards the building. Then, turning around, he began an assault on Blackout, launching forward and firing off multiple rounds into the body of the Decepticon. He knew this was his moment of truth, his moment to show the others that he was not just the youngling that they had helped Optimus raise. And so, Bumblebee launched himself on top of the Decepticon, blasting away at him with deadly precision. It was clear that Blackout did not see it coming, as the Decepticon balked back, and groaned in pain.

It was only now that he turned his attention from Trevor and the cube. Bumblebee grinned underneath his battle mask, preparing for the mech to attack. "What's the matter, big and ugly?" Bumblebee asked, beckoning him. "That's it, keep your eyes off the kid. Unless you want to get your aft handed to you."

"Pathetic scout," Blackout spat. "Don't make me laugh."

The Decepticon's missiles missed Bumblebee by inches. The action made his doorwings twitch slightly in anger, rolling forward. He shot forward several more blasts from his cannon. "Come on! Is that the best you've got!?" Bumblebee asked, sliding under his legs, spinning around, and kicking him in the back. "I thought I was the pathetic-."

Bumblebee was silenced as the large mech backhanded him violently. Bumblebee groaned, hitting the ground, and noticing Jazz was not fairing much better. The saboteur was fighting a good fight, but his seeker enemy was getting the upper hand. Bumblebee growled quietly, why did it have to be two of Megatron's best ariel fighters? Before Bumblebee could ask, however, he felt Blackout gripping his throat, and thrusting him against the wall of one of the buildings. Bumblebee blasted forward multiple times, causing Blackout to let go in enough time for him to punch him across the jaw.

However, it barely seemed to effect the titan of a Decepticon. Blackout merely wiped Energon from his lip plates, and looked won at the scout. "You just don't go down, do you?" Bumblebee groaned. "Come on, Blackout. If you're this tough you can hit harder than that." He spat some Energon out on the ground. "Hit me with your best shot."

The massive Decepticon slammed his fist down, but Bumblebee quickly caught it. It took both hands, but he was finally able to push it away, leaving his leg open for attack. The blast took off part of his left leg, just as Bumblebee had hoped. A move which knocked Blackout onto one knee, shocking the Decepticon. "You fragger!" Blackout hollered, loudly and pained. "I'll kill you!"

Bumblebee didn't give him the chance, simply bringing his head close to his cannon. Before Blackout could make good of his thread, Bumblebee had blown the Decepticon's head apart. A moment which defined Bumblebee, and surprised him. He'd actually won a fight against a Decepticon bigger than him, taken him down one-on-one. Even after defeating Barricade multiple times, he considered it a personal victory. One which lasted no more than fifty seconds when his eyes shot up to Jazz.

The mech was on the ground, clearly damaged, but alive. As he rushed over, Bumblebee crouched down, looking at him. "Jazz! Slag! He got you good," Bumblebee grumbled, noticing a good chunk of Jazz's armor was missing. "Jazz, are you alright? Is everything-."

"Ah'm fine!" Jazz groaned. "But Starscream... He went after the kid... Gonna kill the transport."

Bumblebee's optics widened, and his head shot up towards the building that Trevor had been headed towards. They hit their target just in time to see the missile that hit what looked to be a transport. A military transport. "_TREVOR!_" Was all Bumblebee could shout.

Unable to comprehend the fact that his young friend may have been on it.

...

The second time that Trevor was thrown, his prosthetic leg broke. Trevor groaned quietly, feeling the break and the way the leg was now refusing to move. It was no surprise though, the second time had been more violent, sending shrapnel and body parts flying. He looked down over the side of the building with horror, the transport Lennox had promised was gone, he realized. And now he was alone. "Why so surprised?" Trevor turned his head at the new, gravely voice. "This was inevitable."

Trevor stared up at the newfound, silver mech in terror. It was, without a doubt, Megatron. But this time, unlike in the hangar, the looming form of the Decepticon leader was more terrifying. The red optics loomed over him, his talons clicked together, and he grinned madly, revealing hideous fangs. "You're not getting the Allspark," Trevor muttered, feverishly removing his now useless leg from his body, and dragging himself back. "If you want it, you'll have to go through me!"

Megatron gave a deep chuckle, amusement in his features. "As if that will be a challenge. With only one leg, and such a small, fragile body," Megatron made a "tsk, tsk" sound. "Is it fear or courage that compels you to defy me, fleshing? Surely you know the consequences of such actions." He told him rather cooly. "If you hand the cube over now, perhaps I might have use for you. The one-legged wonder of the Decepticon's new world. We'll put you in a nice zoo for all the Decepticon sparklings to enjoy."

Trevor dragged himself to the edge of the building, hugging the Allspark close. Behind him, he could hear as Bumblebee shouted from some distance for him. He closed his eyes, and held it even more tightly. He had done so much for him, and now he could only do one thing in return. Protect their last hope, even if it meant his life. "You're nuts if you think I'll agree to that," Trevor spat. "Go on, blow me to bits. Take your precious Allspark with you!" He added roughly.

Megatron's optics narrowed, clearly not pleased at his continued defiance. As he brought his fusion cannon out, Trevor closed his eyes. He wondered what the afterlife would be like. Would his parents be there? His grandparents? Everyone he'd lost over the years? He thought about how sorry he was to Bumblebee, he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. He wouldn't be able to see Barricade get his comeuppance either, if he hadn't already. "Such a waste of bravery," Megatron snorted. "Pity. I was beginning to think you might make an amusing pet."

And then, the ground below Trevor exploded, sending him plummeting through the air. His life flashed before his eyes, memories good and bad. He prepared for the end, the cube still clutched tightly to his stomach. But before he could hit the bottom, he hit something else, something metal. "I've got you, Trevor," Trevor's eyes shot up as Optimus Prime loomed over him, one hand holding him, and the other gripping onto one building. "Are you alright?" Trevor simply nodded, surprise in his eyes as he looked up into the optics of his savior. "Then hold on!"

This time, when Optimus let go, and fell from a great height, Trevor knew he was safe. The massive Autobot leader landed on his feet, setting Trevor on the ground a few feet away from the building. "You've lost your leg," Optimus observed immediately. "What were you thinking? Going up there? Without back-up? With a damaged appendage?"

Trevor shook his head, looking up at Optimus slowly. "I've got nothing left to lose," Trevor breathed out. "But you guys have everything left to lose." The look on Optimus's face softened, even as they noticed Megatron had jumped to street level as well. "I bought Bee for a reason, whether it was God or fate that gave me that reason... I know this is what I was meant to do."

Optimus was silent, then turned as the Decepticon Leader began the steady approach. He clenched his fist slightly, and then looked down upon the young human. "None-the-less, this is more proof that this war must end," Optimus told him, his voice low and nervous. "Already many will die here, and I know Megatron will never stop at one city." He then added. "If I cannot hold off Megatron, I will open my spark chamber, and you _must _plunge the Allspark into it. I will sacrifice myself so that this madness may end."

"Prime-."

"This is not up for discussion!"

"If that'll kill you, why not just give it to him?"

Optimus looked at Trevor, confused beyond words. Was he seriously suggesting they give Megatron what he wanted? Had the boy, in the throng of the conflict completely lost his marbles? "I do not understand..." Optimus questioned.

"Give that big freak what he _wants_."

And then the look in his eyes told Optimus exactly what Trevor meant. The mech frowned under his battle mask, the thought had never occurred to him. Yet if he did this, if he killed Megatron with the Allspark, he'd be ending the life of his brother. Could he do it? Could he really bring himself to such a level? A moment later, he had retracted his sword, and turned around. "When I give the signal," Optimus decided. "Throw me the cube."

At that point, Optimus rushed forward, swinging his blade for Megatron. The mechs collided in a barrage of sparks, one which surprised Trevor greatly. The two mechs exchanged their banter, with Megatron getting the upper hand. "You always did take pity on the weakest of lifeforms," Megatron snarled, his optics glaring into Optimus. "Why do you care about this one? Is it because he impresses you? Or does it remind you of yourself, brother?"

Optimus's only reply was a stab to Megatron's right shoulder, his cannon shoulder. The Decepticon Leader roared in pain, staggering back. "That is none of your concern, Megatron," He looked back, noticing as Trevor dragged himself closer to their battle. "I simply do not wish to see another planet fall because of your greed and tyranny!" He then added coldly. "This madness ends now!"

"I couldn't agree more," Megatron snarled, blasting at Optimus, who barely dodged.

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

"_You _shall fall!"

Trevor watched as Optimus held his hand out, and with all of his might, crawled the rest of the distance. Shoving the cube into Optimus's hand, the mech looked up into Megatron's optics. "You left me no choice, brother," Optimus began, bringing the Allpsark up. "Forgive me."

Before Megatron could reply, Optimus slammed the Allspark into Megatron's chest. The tyrant recoiled back, roaring in pain as Trevor watched, he clawed at the Allspark, his optics dimming as the Allspark began to disintergrate. "This is not happening!" Megatron screamed as Optimus slowly moved his hand underneath Trevor, holding him close. "I cannot die - not like this! I am immortal! I am-!"

The tyrant never finished his sentence before his optics gave out completely and collapsed to the ground. Trevor relaxed quietly as Optimus stood to his feet, looking upon the now unmoving form of his brother. Trevor groaned, and his head fell back, it was all over, it was over and he was alive. Both of which almost surprised him. "Brother, huh?" Optimus nodded. "You guys take sibling rivalry to a new level up there."

Optimus shook his head at his exhausted young friend, watching as Bumblebee came rushing into view. "You risked your life to save the cube, Trevor," Optimus began, his voice low and grateful. "You risked your life for many, these past forty-eight hours," He corrected himself. "We owe you much."

"Trevor!"

Optimus allowed Bumblebee to take Trevor from his hand, his optics filling with fear. The first thing that the mech noticed was his missing prosthetic leg. And the second? All the dirt, soot, and bruises that lined him. Yet, the last thing he noticed was the most important: he was alive. He had kept his promise to his father, he was alive. "I saw that fall," Bumblebee told him. "You are the dumbest, most thick headed human I have ever met."

"Is that a long way of saying you were scared for me?"

Bumblebee shook his head, and held Trevor closely as his only answer. While Optimus went to address and asses the damage. Much to his relief, it seemed as though, outside of a few military men, there were no casualties from their side. Although Jazz was now carried by Ratchet, barely functioning, but still alive. "The government is going to have one heck of a time covering this up," Trevor muttered.

The last thing he remembered before the exhaustion overtook him was Bumblebee's chuckle.

...

Trevor spent the evening with the Autobots at Sector Seven's base of operations: Hoover Dam. After two days of no sleep, he had slept on the bunker provided for him without any argument. Though he was thoroughly disappointed by the fact that Sam was already gone by the time he woke up. He, and his family having been released earlier that morning. He, of course, was told to stay, given his fate was undecided. After all, he was an orphan now, an orphan who knew what was about to become the world's greatest secret.

He examined the new leg they had fitted him with quietly. It was sleek, and rather state-of-the-art, the least that the government could do for him. And yet, it felt weird to be wearing anything but his standard prosthetic he usually wore. After he had eaten, and dressed in some provided clothing, he was lead to Bumblebee, who no doubt wanted to see him. The Autobot, like himself, looked just as beat up as he had the previous day, but still kept his overall perky demeanor and grin. It was clear he was trying not to seem tense, but he definitely was.

"They're talking about a treaty," Bumblebee told him as Trevor entered the hangar they stood in. "Prime, and the man from the government, Keller." He explained, his optics looking at him. "Since I knew you'd ask what was happening, I thought I'd get that out of the way first." Trevor nodded his head weakly. "I see they got you a new leg... You, uh, recharge well?" He asked.

Trevor shrugged, crossing his arms a bit. "I slept okay," Trevor told him quietly. "They told me that they're still figuring things out with me." He added, looking up at him. "I don't like the fact that they haven't released me yet, Bee," He added, his voice a little cracked. "What do you think they're gonna do to me? Send me to some boarding school? There's no way they'll send me to a foster home with a secret this big."

Bumblebee didn't know how to respond, all things considered. He'd quietly wondered about Trevor's fate himself. Wherever he went, he wanted to go with him. But would the government let him? Especially before he was the legal driving age of sixteen? As he thought of that, another thought occurred to him once again. The Autobots owed so much to Trevor, something Optimus acknowledged himself. Could they convince the human government to let them take responsibility for Trevor? It was one possibility after all. Soon, they would form a base on Earth, considering with the Allspark gone, returning to Cybertron was out of the question.

Maybe the government COULD be convinced. But what if they couldn't? After all, being of a different species, they knew very little when it came to human kids. But they could learn, perhaps they could even receive human help on the matter. "... I don't know, Trev," Bumblebee replied, uncertainty in his voice. "But it's gonna be okay. You helped save your world, kid. You'll be rewarded, not torn down."

Trevor nodded, avoiding Bumblebee's gaze. Bumblebee could tell he was still scared, and chances were, he couldn't help that. He'd been through a lot in the last few days. And now, he was about to go through more. He was going to be thrust into the real world again, but one without his family, or a home to speak of. "Mr. Ridley?" They both looked up as a man in a suit approached them, carrying a clipboard. "Now that you're awake, and fed, I need to have a few words with you."

Bumblebee tensed, but tried to keep his body calm. His optics looked down upon Trevor before he gently nudged the young human with his foot. "Go on," He encouraged. "I'll be right here when you're done talking."

Trevor took a few, hesitant steps forward as he noticed the badge on the man's coat pocket. Of course, he was the head of the Child Welfare System. Here, most likely, to discuss what was to become of him now. The very thought that this was actually happening nearly brought him to his knees. He wanted to wake up now, to be in his bed and have it all be a dream. And yet, the man put an arm around his shoulder, and he only managed one last look at Bumblebee before he was led down a hallway and out of sight.

For a long moment, Bumblebee stood there, uncertain of what to do or say. In his processor, the thought never left him, only grew stronger. He wouldn't let Trevor go through the cracks of the system, he _refused _to let that happen to him. _:Prime, we need to talk.: _He spoke through his comm link.

_:Bumblebee, I am in a meeting.: _

_:They're gonna take Trevor away. A man took him... And I can just tell,: _Bumblebee waited for a reply, but received none on the other end. _:I can't let that happen, Prime. Just like you couldn't let it happen to me when you found me... He's done too much to help me, to help **us**.: _

Optimus was so silent that for a moment, Bumblebee was unsure that the mech agreed. And yet, he heard a quiet sigh on the other end, low enough that he knew, even before their bond kicked in, that Optimus agreed. _:I agree, Bumblebee, but you are too young.: _He countered.

_:I'm thirty-four vorns! Ten vorns older than you were,: _Bumblebee replied, his voice strained. _:Please, Prime. Let me do this for him, for his sire... I promised I'd take care of him. And that's **not **a promise I want to go back on.: _He then added. _:And I would not be alone, I'd have you, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. I can do this, Prime.:_

There was more silence on the other end as Optimus seemingly considered his words. After what seemed like an eternity, Optimus cleared his metallic throat, and spoke on the other end. _:I had already asked Keller to include this in our treaty... That Trevor Ridley would be our responsibility after all that has happened to him. And after all he has sacrificed for us.: _Optimus replied. _:He believes this will be a difficult condition to talk over with the government. But it is to be discussed...: _Optimus began. _:Am I to understand you are offering yourself as caretaker if the government agrees to this term?: _

For a long moment, Bumblebee stood there, thinking his response over carefully. But slowly, surely, he sucked in a breath, his optics looking at the wall in front of him with a look of certainty.

_:Yes, Prime, I am.: _It was a sentence that would change his life, FOREVER.

...

A/N: I know, I left out the military and other battles in Mission City. But I felt since we've all seen the movie, it's silly to rewrite every inch of the battle. Instead focusing on Bumblebee's altered involvement and Trevor's involvement. But don't worry, as I'm sure you can tell by the last part of this chapter, Lennox and company will still have a big role in the story, which is far from over yet. ;)


	12. A New Life

** CHAPTER 11  
A New Life**

Bumblebee stood before the man, Keller, and the other government officials nervously. This group, had of course included the man from the Child Welfare Department. Upon his arrival, Bumblebee had looked for Trevor, yet found him nowhere. No doubt, the official had left him wherever he was, alone. It made him flare up a little bit with anger, but he also understand not wanting to likely get his hopes up. "So, I'm just making sure I've got this right," The before mentioned CWD official, Carlton Rhodes, spoke up. "This giant robot wants to adopt a human being?" Keller nodded his head, crossing his arms. "And we're actually thinking of giving them what they want!?"

Optimus took a step forward, and looked at Keller. "Defense Secretary Keller, if I may?" Optimus questioned as the man motioned for him to "go ahead". "I understand your concerns about this matter. Trevor Ridley is, after all, of an entirely different species," He began, keeping his optics on the officials. "But he has also sacrificed much for us. It is only because of us that he even needs to be adopted." He went on to explain. "We want to thank our young human friend in some way that is meaningful. And there is no greater way we can thank him than by making him a part of our family."

"Your family?" One official spoke up, stepping forward. "Are you telling me you are all a family?"

Optimus shook his head, putting his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "No, but Bumblebee and I are," Optimus explained, rubbing his adopted creations shoulder. "I raised Bumblebee since he was the Cybertronian equivalent of ten years old. And while he is young, and still has much to learn. I can say without a doubt that he has come to care for the boy as if he were his own," He explained, his voice low. "I would accept responsibility for both of them. Both to watch over my creation as he enters parenthood, as well as to help him in raising Trevor."

Keller looked over at Rhodes silently, as the man tried to take all of this in. "Carlton, the boy is fifteen," Keller began, causing him to look over. "He's already been mostly raised by his parents. They're not asking to change dirty diapers, and feed someone from a bottle." Rhodes frowned at that, seeing what the man was saying. "They're asking to take legal responsibility for him so he doesn't grow up an orphan," The man was silent at that. "And if this military alliance goes through, then they will have human help."

"And what do we do until that alliance is formed?" Rhodes asked, raising his voice. "We can't just hand him over to a group of displaced alien refugees. He'd need somewhere to stay where we could keep an eye on him," He pointed at Bumblebee. "On them both. Since he'll be going through the adoption process in this time, which let me warn you now," He turned to the mechs. "Is a very long, and rigorous process."

For the very first time, the only human who was not an official spoke up. Bumblebee recognized Lennox almost instantly, but his confusion left him instantly. After all, he'd already been informed he'd been offered the head position in this possible new military alliance. "I can help with that," Lennox stated, his eyes locking with Rhodes. "My wife and I are registered foster parents. We've had kids ten to eighteen in our house before." He explained. "If you need someone connected to all of this to hold him until the big guy has legal custody of him. I'm sure my wife would agree."

"You're submitting to this insanity?" Rhodes asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lennox looked up at Bumblebee, then at the man calmly. "I saw the way Bumblebee treated Trevor. Both on the battlefield, and before it," He explained, shifting a little bit. "He already was acting like a dad to him. I mean sure, they're different then us in looks. But I don't think from what I've seen they're that much different in other ways," He added. "I say give him a chance to prove that he has what it takes."

Rhodes stood there for a long moment, deciding how to respond. After a moment, Bumblebee took a step forward, looking among them. "If I may?" Bumblebee asked, a nod from Keller told him he could proceed. "I only want what's best for Trevor. I don't want him to grow up in the system, but if that is the best possible option for him. I understand." He began. "I only ask I am allowed to stay with him. I promised his father I would watch out for him, and I owe his memory that much."

Rhodes opened his mouth, but closed it a second later. The mech had him with that comment, he was actually willing to give up on the endeavor if it was what was right for Trevor? How many people did that? Most would just keep arguing, and he'd never hear the end of it from the social workers. "This is insane," Rhodes commented, looking at Keller. "But it's ultimately your call, given they are your responsibility," He then added rather frustrated. "I won't say no, but I will say I think you're all nuts for buying into this."

Keller regarded both Optimus and Bumblebee for a long moment. It was clear that he wasn't totally sure about this either, not that any sane human would be. If they did this, they were taking a gamble, a major one. Especially if this went all too wrong, and they had no clue what they were doing. "I say we give him a chance. We will have time to make quarters for him. After all, we already know that if this deal happens, we will be sending them to Diego Garcia," He explained, nodding his head slowly. "In the meantime, we will watch how Bumblebee handles things at Lennox's home."

"And then what?" Rhodes asked.

"If he proves trustworthy, and Trevor's accommodations on Diego Garcia prove satisfactory," Keller began, he chewed his lips slightly. "Then we give Bumblebee and Trevor a court date, and let them adopt him," He explained. "In the meantime, as part of our treaty, we will be certain it is written... That Trevor Ridley is under the protection of the Autobots. Regardless of how this goes, I doubt that they will waver on that." He then looked at Optimus. "Am I right?"

Optimus nodded his head slowly. "We will take responsibility for him in any way we can," Optimus replied. "Even if it ends up being that we will not have a hand in raising him the rest of the time."

Rhodes sighed, looking at Bumblebee, and then at Lennox. "Well then, you both have some paperwork to get done," He looked up at Bumblebee and grimaced. "We'll have to figure out an alternative in your case. But you cannot get around it, if you're going to try this, at least." He motioned them away, and began to walk away from the hangar.

Bumblebee stared over at Optimus, who patted him on the back gently. Without a word, Bumblebee nodded, and followed Lennox and Rhodes away. After several moments, Optimus looked back down upon Keller. "Well then, Mr. Keller, now that we have that out of the way," He began calmly. "Shall we get back down to business?"

There was, of course, still much to discuss.

...

Trevor hated waiting, especially in a situation like this. He sat silently at the table in the large room quietly, tapping his fingers along the table. The man hadn't even said two words to him before he was called away, so he still felt very much in the dark. That had been hours ago, and now he was simply stuck there, frustration in every pour of his body. He sighed, it was now one in the afternoon, and his stomach was growling. So it was to his relief that the door opened to Rhodes and Lennox about ten seconds before he had planned to leave and hunt them down. "Alright, son," Rhodes made his way over to Trevor. "This is how it's going to go."

"Foster care, I know," Trevor shook his head. "Can you at least tell me where?"

"Vaughan, Texas," Trevor stared at Lennox, who spoke up. "It's a really small town, and there's not much to do there, but that's the point. Because where I live, it's going to be easier for Bumblebee to transform without being noticed." Trevor looked at the captain with surprise and confusion. "You want to explain what's going on better?" He turned to Rhodes, who sighed, and nodded.

At this point, they both took seats, Lennox next to Trevor, and Rhodes on the other side. The man grumbled something as he messed around with a stack of papers in front of him. "The Autobots, as part of the treaty currently being outlined by Optimus Prime, and John Keller," He began, looking at Trevor. "Wish to take legal responsibility of you from here on out." Trevor's face lit up in surprise. "Your alien friend, Bumblebee, should he prove himself capable would become your legal guardian."

"Bee wants to adopt me?" Trevor asked, catching on.

Rhodes nodded his head, looking the boy in the eyes. "He does, but we are not just going to allow it. Rather, we are going to give him temporary guardianship of you and see how this plays out. This is where Captain Lennox comes in," Trevor looked at Lennox, who leaned back with a smile. "He and his wife are registered foster parents, and as far as uninformed government officials, and everyone else. They will be your foster parents." He explained. "While Lennox watches Bumblebee's treatment of you closely, and helps us determine if he is capable of taking care of a human child." He then added. "And you too, will report to us on your feelings on the placement. As is only customary in a possible adoptive situation."

"And then?" Trevor asked questioningly.

"It will take six months to prepare Diego Garcia, which they'll be using for a base, for the Autobots, and you," Lennox took over, locking eyes with the boy. "If Bee proves himself to me, and to the government before then, you two will get a court date. And you won't need me, or my family anymore. You'll be in his custody." He then added. "I know, it sounds like a lot of waiting. But if you two can get this close in two days? Imagine what six months could do."

Trevor nodded his head slowly, relief filling him. It wasn't a guarantee that things would go perfectly. But he also knew that it was a first step to a guarantee, and that he could deal with. "Okay, so Bee and I would be on our own?" He asked, slightly worried considering Bumblebee was still new to this. "Is Prime going to be okay with that?" He questioned.

"Of course you two won't be alone," Rhodes shook his head. "The Autobot weapons specialist, Ironhide will accompany you. He too, will monitor Bumblebee's actions, and help to protect the Lennox family." He explained, making Trevor nod slowly. "Bumblebee will be given a good of a chance as any would. And if things do not work out the way one would hope. Well, we will discuss your options from there." He then added. "But lucky for you, we have already agreed that either way, the Autobots will be protecting you. Whether as a family unit, or simply as guardians."

"So either way, Bee's staying with me?"

"So it would seem," Trevor sighed with relief as the man said that. "Now, Captain, I suggest you prepare him for the flight. Your transport leaves in two hours," Rhodes explained, then looked Trevor in the eyes. "Good luck, either way, I'll be seeing you in six months."

And then, Rhodes left, leaving Lennox and Trevor alone. "So you're probably wondering why I did this, huh?" Lennox asked, Trevor only nodded his head. "I lost my parents when I was fourteen. Car accident, a drunk truck driver rammed them off the road," Trevor cringed slightly. "Never got adopted either, I was an older kid, and most people thought I was troubled." He paused a moment. "I wasn't about to see them turn down someone who wanted to take a kid in a similar situation to what I was in. Not without a proper chance, at least."

Trevor nodded his head, a smile crossing his face. He knew there was something about the captain he liked, and he kept proving it the more he talked to him. "I wish I could thank you in some bigger way than words," Trevor managed, looking Lennox in the eyes. "So, your wife's okay with this then? I'm not going to be some sort of surprise," Will nodded his head a bit. "Good, that's good."

"Just so you know," Lennox began. "We have another kid in the house. Our bio kid, Annabelle. I haven't met her yet, since I've been overseas." He explained, meeting Trevor's eye. "Can I trust that you're at least okay with kids? She's only four months old, so..."

"I love kids," Trevor's face brightened. "I used to babysit for extra cash. I handled some babies, so it shouldn't be too hard," He smiled a little bit, and then nodded. "So I promise you, I can probably handle her," He explained. "When you need me to, or if you do. I won't overstep-."

"Trevor, you're fine," Lennox patted his arm. "Now I'd say go pack your stuff. But I guess this is all you have, huh?" Trevor nodded solemnly, thinking about his home and his father's auto garage. "Don't worry about everything at home. We'll get it all figured out. We'll get you and Bee settled in first," He explained. "And then we'll go down and make sure your parents are laid to rest. And whatever else needs to be done down there."

"I can't afford a funeral," Trevor admitted. "We were pretty poor, and they probably couldn't leave me much."

Lennox nodded his head, and then shook his head. "The government will definitely pay for that. And if they don't, I will," He told him, standing to his feet after a long moment. "Now come on, I'm pretty sure there's a couple of people you want to thank."

Trevor stood to his feet as well, looking ready to argue with Lennox. After all, he didn't want him to feel responsible for the funeral, but by the look in the man's eyes, he didn't want him to. So instead, Trevor gave a half-hearted smile, and let Lennox lead him out of the room. Maybe his life would be okay after all, and he _did _have people to thank for it.

...

Bumblebee was stunned when Trevor came out of the room, and wrapped his arms around part of his leg. He didn't know what he'd expected, but such a reaction was not among the options he had come up with. Bumblebee's engine purred a little as he picked the boy up. "I can't believe you did that," Trevor breathed, his eyes raising to look into his optics. "Bee, I just... Why? When? Did you just decide today?"

Bumblebee smiled a little, shrugging his shoulders. And yet, he could see the shock in Trevor's eyes, and all the relief that came with it. It was clear that the boy had been scared about what would happen to him. But now he didn't have to be afraid, because Bumblebee would do everything in his power to make sure that he stayed with him. "Prime already wanted you in our custody," Bumblebee admitted. "But I wanted to make sure I got to be your guardian. Because slag, we're a team, kid," He told him, putting him on his shoulder. "And if I get to be the adoptive sire of an awesome kid like you, then I consider myself lucky."

Trevor smiled, leaning against the crook of Bumblebee's neck. It was hard to think about being adopted, that much was for sure. In fact, despite the smile, he still felt his heart break at the fact that he wasn't going home to his parents. But if he was getting adopted, at the very least he was going to (hopefully) be adopted by someone he knew would take care of him and treat him well. He knew that was all that his parents would want, too. "Lennox said he or the government will handle mom and dad's funeral by the way," Trevor spoke up, his voice a little low now. "You'll come with me when that happens, right?"

"Of course," Bumblebee nodded his head slowly. "I'm sure the others will come to support you too." He explained. "Since the others other than Ironhide appear to be staying here the next six months. And Tranquility isn't that far away."

Trevor nodded, and leaned back. "Is it stupid that I'm still a little scared?" He asked quietly.

Bumblebee shook his head, looking over at the boy slowly. Truth be told, he was scared too. Even if the world would think the Lennox's were Trevor's foster parents, they'd know the truth. This was his trial run, there was no turning back now. In fact, he didn't want to turn back now. What he wanted was what he got, a chance. A chance to do for another kid what Optimus did for him. "Don't worry, I am too," Bumblebee told him, leaning back against the wall. "I've always been "the kid" on Optimus's team. And now, I'm going to be a caretaker, temporary or permanent." He explained, looking up at the ceiling.

Trevor nodded, understanding how this would be a big change for him. It was a big change for both of them, considering Trevor was leaving behind everything he knew. To begin a new life, first in Texas, and then in this Diego Garcia, wherever that was. "You don't have to do this, Bee," Bumblebee looked over at him again. "I know you think you owe something to my dad, I get that," He told him quietly. "But you can do that in some other way. It doesn't have to include taking me in."

"But I want to," Bumblebee replied. "I know we haven't known each other long," He began, his optics turning to look at him again. "But I like you, I like talking to you. And I like being around you."

Trevor nodded, but gently stroked his prosthetic leg. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at it. "But I'm not just a kid, Bee. I've got special needs," Trevor replied, shaking his head. "I was born without a leg, Bee. Sometime I might need a wheelchair if my prosthetic breaks," He explained, stammering through his words. "I just, I don't..."

"Trevor, we'll make it work," Bumblebee told him gently. "So take it easy, relax. You're not going through this alone, I won't let you." Trevor nodded his head slowly, his lips curved into a faint smile. "Come on, we should go see Prime before we leave. He wanted to talk to you," He commented.

Trevor could only guess what Optimus had to say to him. It could be any number of things now that, as far as everything was concerned, they could be family within six months. It was an odd feeling, knowing that the mech he had met may become his grandfather. He'd seemed younger, in his forties at the most, so Trevor at the very least knew he'd be a young one. But then again, who was he to judge? He figured it simply meant that he had been a young "sire" as well. He was dragged out of his thoughts quickly when they entered a large hangar in the base, where Optimus waited.

At once, Optimus stared at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I wish to speak to him alone, if I may," Trevor swallowed a little, his stomach going into knots. "Do not fear, Trevor. If all goes well, you are to be my grandcreation. And you can ask Bumblebee, that means you would _know _if you were in trouble." Optimus gave a small chuckle.

"It's true, y'know," Bumblebee told him, as he set Trevor on the ground. "He's one tough mech when it comes to that stuff," He turned around. "I'll go find Ironhide, so we can go check out our transport," He nodded. "Make sure that it's safe."

Optimus nodded as the young mech walked off, then stared down at Trevor quietly. After a few moments, he crouched down to his level, and stared at him. "I guess I should really be thanking you," Trevor broke the silence first. "You didn't have to make that part of your treaty, y'know. That I was under your guys' protection, you could have just let me go-."

"You are a brave young man, Trevor," Optimus shook his head. "And that will make you enemies. Your actions have very likely already made you enemies out of ours." Trevor nodded his head slowly, understanding. "What's more it is my fault that you are not safe at home with your family. I owed you this much for what you have done. Even if Bumblebee cannot get custody. At the very least, our newfound team will fund you for the rest of your life," He explained. "Your schooling, and whatever else you may need."

"You did that for me?" Trevor breathed. "I, uh, I don't know what to say," He breathed. "Thank you."

Optimus nodded his head, but by the look in his optics, was far from done. Looking Trevor in the eyes, he gave a small smile. "I ask only one thing in return for this, Trevor," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "Be good to him. I know this is much to take in, especially after you have just lost your creators," Trevor's eyes lowered to the ground at that. "But Bumblebee has grown quite fond of you. And as such I must ask if this does not work out, you do not lie to him." He then added. "We want what's best for you Trevor. And if that is for us to help you from afar, or directly, we will understand."

Trevor looked Optimus in the optics again, understanding what he meant. They wanted to help him, in any way they could. But this was still his adoptive son they were talking about, he did not want to see him hurt. "I care about him too, Prime," Trevor replied, honesty in his eyes. "I owe him a lot, more than enough to be honest with him about this," He commented. "But to tell the truth, I'm relieved it's him. I wanted to stay with him, I feel safe around him." He paused a long moment. "I don't know, when I was around him after my parents died, and he took care of me, it felt right."

Optimus nodded his head a little, understanding fully. After a long moment, he placed a finger onto Trevor's shoulder, belittling his strength. "If this goes well," Optimus began, a gentleness to his voice. "It will be my honor to call you a part of my family." He then added, with a nod of his head. "And as for things back in Tranquility..."

"Lennox already told me," Trevor nodded.

"Keller will fund the burial himself," Optimus told him. "He will call Lennox when they have arranged a date." Trevor nodded his head, a deep sigh of relief escaping him. "Until then, this is our farewell, Trevor." He stood to his feet slowly, then stared down at him. "Once again, I thank you for your courage, and bravery." He added.

"Don't mention it," Trevor replied. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"It is my honor," Optimus replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk to Bumblebee before you depart."

As Optimus left, Trevor took a deep, inward breath. As he looked around the hangar, he took in all that had just happened. He thought of what was going to happen, what his new life would be like. Would Lennox and his wife treat him well, even though he wasn't _really _their foster son? Would Bumblebee be allowed to adopt him? Would they even be compatible for it? Deep inside, he knew there was only one way to find out.

...

They arrived at the Lennox Farm late in the afternoon, with Ironhide driving Lennox and Trevor. Trevor had wanted to ride with Bumblebee, but Lennox had insisted he ride with him. Given the fact that his wife would want to meet him sooner, rather than later. Even so, he had insisted on waiting quietly in the topkick. Watching from some feet away as Lennox reunited with his wife, Sarah. When he held his baby for the first time, however, Trevor lowered his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Tough to watch?" Ironhide asked.

"Memories," Trevor muttered. "My dad used to look at me like that," He explained, his voice cracking. "I-I don't know if I can do this, Ironhide. It may be too hard, seeing this... Remembering stuff," He paused. "I don't know."

Ironhide shifted a little on his wheels, taking this in quietly. "Don't forget, you have a family too," Trevor looked up a bit, smiling a little. "Bee's your temporary caretaker now. And as the Autobot assisting him, that makes me family too," Trevor's smile grew a little wider at that. "This may be a new life you're entering, kid. But you sure as pit aren't entering it alone."

Trevor took a deep breath, knowing that Ironhide was right. He was surrounded by people, even with his family gone. People who wanted to help him. People who didn't want him to feel alone like he had when he first lost his parents. After a moment, he looked up to see Lennox motioning towards Trevor to join them. "Well, moment of truth, I guess," Trevor muttered. "If I get out of you right now, my old life really is over."

Ironhide was silent, wishing that Trevor had ridden in Bumblebee. Knowing that he would have been better at encouraging him in this situation. "Go on, kid," Ironhide popped open the door. "You're going to be spending the next six months living with them too. You gotta get out there sometime," He explained.

Slowly, Trevor took his advice, stepping out of the truck. But it was not to the family that he approached, rather he moved towards Bumblebee. He looked over towards Lennox, who seemed to give an understanding nod. "Promise me you'll still be out here when this is done," Trevor muttered. "I think I'm about ready to puke."

"I'll be right here," Bumblebee offered. "Go on, Trev."

Taking a deep breath, Trevor forced himself to walk. Looking back, he only got Bumblebee driving forward a bit to get him moving. He knew what he was saying: he had to trust these people. Especially if he had any hope of staying with Bumblebee. And so, he took his first steps towards the farm house, towards the future, and into his new life.

...

A/N: Whoa, two chapters exceeding four thousand words! I may just do with this fic what I wanted to, which is writing longer chapters for it. :D So yay!

Anyways, from here, we move into the "filler chapter" arc. Basically, the next several chapters will take place over the next six months. Because frankly, if I skipped over those, it'd feel like a huge chunk of Bee and Trevor's relationship was missing! So expect that before we move back into what I consider the "main story".


	13. Learning

A/N: Wow, so many new faves and follows last chapter! Thanks guys! It means a lot! :D

...

**CHAPTER 12  
Learning **

The next three weeks went by with relative ease on the Lennox farm. Bumblebee had stated his learning with the help of Lennox, and his wife, Sarah. While Trevor had settled into life in a different town and state. Lennox enrolled him in a high school a town away, and much to Bumblebee's disappointment drove him to and from school. But Bumblebee understood why, they had to keep up the ruse that they were his foster parents, and they couldn't do that if he didn't drive a Camaro. And all things considered, given where Diego Garcia was, Trevor probably wouldn't be going to school at the end of six months. Rather, they were discussing options when it came to possible private tutors for him. A fact which Bumblebee could relate to, as he went through the same thing in Optimus, and his mate, Elita's care.

Learning to care for a human was not difficult in some ways, and very much so in others. On one hand, Trevor was not unlike a youngling. But when they got to the grand scheme of things, between his dietary needs and other small factors it was harder. On the flip side, the fact that they were quite a ways out of the actual town the Lennox's called "home" helped him to spend more time with Trevor. He was easily able to transform unnoticed to come out after Trevor got home from school, and inquire about his day, just the way Lennox had showed him. As most teenage humans had twice the angst their kind had, they often needed to talk something out. As a point, Lennox had proceeded to then teach him how to properly zone out when it got annoying.

The worst part, however, was the homework. If Bumblebee was going to be perfectly honest, he'd been the complete opposite of a model student. His tutors had often caught him dozing off during their lectures, and he often crammed for tests and homework. Trevor, by contrast, took school very seriously, and while extremely bright, struggled in some of his subjects. As Bumblebee learned, Trevor suffered from non-verbal learning disorder, a disability that, among other things, made it very hard to do math. And as a result, he quickly learned that math was a struggle. (As well as body language, something that the disability made extremely hard to read as well)

To say the least, it was a lot of information to process, and by now, had gone on an internal list.

But there were bright sides to being a father too. At night, before Trevor would climb into bed for the evening, Bumblebee would take him out for an evening drive. They always ended up in the same place: a large hill overlooking the scenery and the farmlands. It was a beautiful sight which Bumblebee came to love in their nightly drives. And there, he would tell Trevor about Cybertron, everything from things about his sparklinghood, to stories of his conquests in battle. Trevor relished in the stories, and Bumblebee enjoyed finally having a "creation" of his own to pass them onto.

"Wait so he ripped your voice box out?" Trevor asked, and Bumblebee nodded down at the boy. "How the heck can you still talk then? Isn't that the same as ripping someone's vocal chords out?"

Bumblebee chuckled, resting his arms on his knees. Trevor was definitely a curious one when it came to their anatomy. And though at one time, his time without a voice would be hard to speak about. But now, he'd grown past it, and learned to let the past be the past. "I couldn't talk again until just before I came to Earth," Bumblebee explained. "One of our friends was gravely injured, he knew he wouldn't make it. So he asked Ratchet to perform a surgery to give me his functioning voice box."

"So you have his voice?" Trevor asked.

"No, just the box, my voice is mine," Bumblebee replied with a smirk. "Cliffjumper was a good friend, though. We'd been close since, well, we were around the equivalence of your age." He looked over at Trevor, who nodded his head slowly. "Died the way he lived, though. Kicking Decepticon aft." Bumblebee threw punches at the air. "So, erm, math. Uh, how is that going for you?"

Trevor chuckled lightly, starting up at him. "Bee, we're not with the others. You don't have to ask about that stuff," Trevor waved him off a little. "I really don't even want to talk about my first pop quiz in math," He then added. "I'm pretty sure the numbers on my paper would scare Megatron."

Bumblebee snorted, and picked the young human up. He shook his head, and held him near his spark, smiling. It was true, after all, when they were alone there was no pressure on him. He could just sit there and enjoy time with the boy he hoped, someday soon, that he'd be able to call his son. "Eh, I guess you're right," Bumblebee pouted a bit. "I guess I'm just getting used to this whole parenting thing a little too easily."

Trevor smirked at the amusing cockiness that Bumblebee exhibited. He had to get used to that, as he was still young as well. He still had that youthful exuberance that Trevor had come to enjoy. It was one of the few things that was keeping him happy despite the fact that he had lost his parents. He sighed, his parents, the same ones that in less than a week they'd be returning to Tranquility to lay to rest. "Sure, that's it," Trevor teased him as best as he could. "You do make a pretty awesome dad, though. At least from what I've seen so far," He paused. "I'm just not sure..."

"I'm not trying to replace him, Trev," Bumblebee assured him gently. "Just picking up where he left off, and keeping my promise to him." Trevor nodded as Bumblebee ran circles around his back gently with his thumb. "Thinking about the funeral again, aren't you?" Once again, the boy nodded absently. "If you don't want to go-."

"I want to," Trevor muttered. "I want to say goodbye, I have to say goodbye."

Bumblebee nodded his head, and then looked out at the landscape. After a moment of seeing his charge sulk however, he began to rub his ribs, gently first, but then faster, and faster. Until the boy was in a fit of giggles. "Bee! What are you doing?" Trevor shouted between his giggling, squirming a little. "Bee! Bee! That tickles!" He hollered.

"Oh, now, does it," Bumblebee began playfully, falling back against the grass, and continuing to tickle the young human. "I hadn't noticed! Is that why you're squirming around like a little bug? Huh? Is it Trev?"

He watched as Trevor's expression seemed to turn into that of delight with a great amount of relief. Only letting up after a few moments as he held Trevor close to his chest plate. The boy's smile sent his spark pulsating, realizing Trevor looked like nothing more weighed heavily on his mind. Yes, there were days when learning to take care of him seemed hard. But then there were moments like these to remind him why he went through this, why he wanted to be a dad in the first place. To share moments like these with somebody. To watch that somebody find happiness with him, and in turn, to find a certain happiness of his own with them.

"You know, we should probably get back to the Lennox's," Trevor told him.

Bumblebee shrugged, and pouted before playing a radio clip. "_Awwww, just five more minutes, mom,_" A childish voice replied as the mech smirked, allowing Trevor to lean against his chest plate.

But as usual, he knew that five minutes would become two hours. And two hours would go into Trevor's sleep schedule, causing him to fall asleep, and him to have to deposit him into his bed. None of which, the scout would say, bothered him in the least.

...

Bumblebee was also surprised to discover what a natural Trevor was with kids. He, and the Lennox's four month old daughter, Annabelle had made fast friends of one-another. He often allowed the curious little human to examine his prosthetic leg, and played games with her. Everything from the normal "peek-a-boo" to some of the baby toys that she had. Will and Sarah seemed somewhat grateful about this, given it gave them time to relax, and just some time away from Annabelle when it was needed.

For their part, the Lennox's had embraced Trevor quite openly. Sarah often commenting on his willingness to pull his weight around the farm, and moreso, his kindness to them. Though they were not without their arguments, Trevor had made it a point to show a great deal of respect to his current host family. Shown at the moment, in fact, by the way he was playing with Annabelle on their front patio while Sarah chatted on the phone. "You sure you want this one, Bee?" Bumblebee turned, pulled out of his thoughts as Lennox spoke up. "I think the way this is going, we might want to steal him from you by the end of six months."

Bumblebee smirked, resting a hand against the farm house. "I'll fight you for him, if you'd like," Bumblebee teased, looking down at the human man calmly. "Just so you know though, Ratchet isn't done with our human cloaking tech yet... So, you'll be fighting me in this form," He then added. "So you might want to just back down from that."

"I'll just go grab a few sabot rounds," Lennox joked back. "How is that going, by the way? Ironhide was telling me about those. Something about a solid hologram for you guys to use? Make you look and seem human?"

Bumblebee nodded, but put a finger to his lips before pointing at Trevor. Lennox raised an eyebrow at that. Did Trevor not know that this was something that Ratchet was working on? "It should be done in time for the funeral," Bumblebee explained quietly. "I want to surprise him when I can actually _be _at it, and hug him, and let him know that everything is gonna be okay."

Lennox nodded, understanding that. It would be the first time Bumblebee would be able to give the kid a proper hug after all. And to him, that must have been a rather big deal. "You got it, mech," Lennox finally replied with a wide smile on his face. "Kid'll flip when you do that, you know that, right?" Bumblebee nodded his head. "Not that you're not doing a great job by just being you, that is."

"You think I'm doing okay?" Bumblebee asked.

Lennox nodded, standing beside the mech and putting his hands in his pockets. It made Bumblebee relieved to know that at least one person though so. "You're doing a good job just by trying to learn," Lennox told him honestly. "I mean honestly, it's gotta be a lot of work, and learning. And then once you have that new tech, they're going to put you in parenting classes on top of it," He then explained. "Or at least that's what Ironhide told me Keller said."

"Yeah, they think it will also prove to help me learn," Bumblebee crossed his arms now. "I can handle it, it's only a series of weeks. And honestly, I am curious to learn even more as far as human parenting is concerned." He admitted, his optics lowering to look at Lennox. "It'll all be worth it when I can look at Trevor and tell him he won't have to worry about not having a home."

Lennox nodded, it was certainly the right way of thinking. "Those classes are tough, though," Lennox warned him. "We took them on top of our foster parenting classes. Since we've been thinking about adopting for years now," He explained, looking over at Trevor. "You'll learn a lot more than you will just watching us, and mimicking. But I hope you're ready to feel exhausted after every class."

"That bad, huh?" Bumblebee questioned.

Lennox only nodded, making Bumblebee stiffen for a moment. But he quickly relaxed himself, rather than feel worried about something that he wasn't even in yet. "I think the hardest part of this," Bumblebee began with a chuckle. "Is going to be when he grows up and has kids of his own. I don't age like your human years, so imagine explaining to your kids," He continued to chuckle. "That their grandsire is thirty-four years old essentially."

"Well the whole situation isn't normal to begin with," Lennox nudged the mech a bit. "And from what I've seen, after he's done growing up? You'll probably end up feeling like an old mech by the time he's old enough anyway." Bumblebee laughed a little, but knew that Lennox might have been making a point. "Can't even imagine how old it makes someone like Ironhide feel that you have a kid now."

Bumblebee nodded, knowing that was the truth. Ironhide already complained that he was making him feel like a real old timer, even if he wasn't officially a "dad" yet. And he could only imagine how Optimus, who was only fourteen vorns older than he was, felt about it all. "At least we're probably several decades from that," Bumblebee explained. "Because if he had a kid before he was in his mid-20s at the earliest I would ground him for life."

"I've already decided Anna can't even date until she's thirty," Lennox laughed.

Bumblebee chuckled, hoping in some ways that he could convince Trevor of that. He was definitely not ready to have him bringing any girls around yet, he was too young for that. "Thank Primus he hasn't even started talking femmes yet," Bumblebee's doorwings twitched a bit. "With all this I have going already, I might go insane if you throw dating in there too."

"Brace yourself," Lennox pointed at Bumblebee. "Because if he's anything like me, it won't be long."

Bumblebee held back a sarcastic "thanks" for the vote of confidence. "Uh, Will?" Trevor stood up, holding Annabelle out a bit. "She's getting a little fussy. I tried a lot of stuff, but... I think she wants you or Sarah," He grinned nervously. "So maybe you should come over here?"

Lennox sighed, and nodded. "I'll be right over," Lennox chuckled, then looked up at Bumblebee. "Just be glad you don't have to deal with this stuff, Bee. Dirty diapers, formula feeding, fussing? Those are the things that are the real pain in the neck," Bumblebee chuckled at the commented, but nodded in agreement. "God I love my baby girl, but every day I dread what might be waiting for me down there."

"I'll try not to be sad that I missed that part of Trevor's life," Bumblebee snorted.

As Lennox went off to attend to his daughter, Bumblebee sighed. He really hoped the parenting class that Lennox was talking about would not be hard. Because he certainly wasn't sure that he could handle anything especially hard. And yet, he reminded himself, he would, and the reason was headed his way. "Hey Bee," Trevor looked up. "My friend Rudy wants to pick me up for a movie tonight," He commented. "Can I go?"

"What movie?"

"Bee, I'm fifteen, I can handle just about anything," Trevor replied.

"Fair point," Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't see why not, as long as you're back before eleven. You know I usually recharge around then," He explained, giving a smirk. "And I'd hate to have to hunt you down because you were cutting into my recharge time."

Trevor only laughed at that, then looked up at Bumblebee. "Don't worry, Bee, I'll be back," Trevor grinned back. "I'm sure it won't run over too long."

...

Bumblebee experienced his first brush with panic when, at twelve o'clock, Trevor was not home. It felt like an eternity had passed since he left, and with each passing moment, he grew more panicked. What if Barricade had found him? No, he figured Barricade would have made demands by now if that was the case. What if there had been a car accident? No, Lennox would have come out to warn him if that were the case. Yet he couldn't stop worrying, no matter how hard he tried. At the same time, he felt a tinge of guilt over the fact he knew he had done this to Optimus on occasion.

"Will you calm down?" Ironhide muttered as he shifted beside him, half in recharge. "Kids do this all the time, including you. I remember when Optimus did this same thing when you were his age, and you had just gotten your first alt mode..."

Bumblebee revved his engine in annoyance, grunting. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He asked haughtily. "If something happened to him, and I wasn't there," Bumblebee shuddered a little. "It's just getting too late, 'Hide. I'm looking up the local theater as we speak. If he's not here in forty minutes, I'm going down there, and..."

"Ruin your cover?" Ironhide commented, amused. "That's a great idea, Bumblebee. They'll definitely give you custody of him if you do _that_."

Bumblebee nearly transformed in order to slam a fist on his hood when headlights showed up. The mech stiffened, immediately making sure that no one noticed he had been moving. He'd wait, maybe this was Barricade with his demands. Or maybe, this was the cops telling him that they... Wait a minute, was that Trevor? Did he hear _laughing_? He resisted the urge to rev his engine again as Trevor climbed from a car, laughing and exchanging pleasantries. After a long moment, the car drove away, leaving him waving.

Bumblebee waited until they were a far distance away before he spoke up. "Where the _pit _have you been!?" Bumblebee shouted as he transformed up in front of Trevor. "Do you realize how worried I've been? Do you even know what time it is?" Trevor looked stunned at the way Bumblebee reacted, his eyes bulging. "I told you to be home by eleven!"

"Bee, we met some guys on the way home..."

"And you didn't think to call me?" Bumblebee asked in frustration.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," Trevor shook his head. "You're younger, right? It's not like I expect you to hark on me about curfew or rules."

Bumblebee looked at Trevor as if he might have been tempted to smack him. Yet he drew in a breath, and revved his engines slightly. He supposed that in Trevor's position, he might have thought the same thing. After all, he _was_ young, and he did act youthful. "Trevor, I may be young," Bumblebee began calmly. "But I want more respect from you than that," He explained, rather bluntly. "I'm going to be your father if all goes well, kid. And as your father if you pull stunts like this, I will worry. Or are you forgetting Barricade and Starscream are both still out there?"

Trevor frowned, having never thought of it that way. But he knew that in the grand scheme of things, Bumblebee was an adult. And what was more, he would most likely be his legal guardian. He did deserve more respect, in fact, he deserved the same respect his biological father got from him. "I'm sorry, Bee," Trevor told him quietly. "I didn't think you'd actually worry about me. I mean, you talk about being crazy and rebellious all the time."

Bumblebee shrugged, he supposed that was true. "Yeah, I know that, and hey I make those mistakes too," Bumblebee told him, sighing, and rubbing the back of his neck. "And I'm going to have more of those moments because I'm young too," He admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared when you're not where you're supposed to be." He explained. "It would destroy me if I lost you."

Trevor sighed, nodding his head slightly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Trevor asked innocently.

Bumblebee looked down at him for a moment, then back at Ironhide. The mech had now transformed, and was watching from a bit of a distance. The large burly mech looked at him, but then turned on his comm link. _:You have no idea what to do in this situation, do ye?: _Ironhide chuckled.

_:Do I ground him? Or maybe a warning?:_

_:Start small, since he's going through a rough time.:_ Ironhide offered a bit of his advice. _:Take away a privilege. Maybe the cell phone that he carries around. Just for the day. And no friends for the rest of the weekend.:_ Bumblebee nodded his head slowly. _:Next time he does it, you can worry about more serious punishments.:_

Bumblebee turned back to Trevor with a look of nervousness. He'd never punished anyone before, and this had to be the first time he had to? Over an offense that he had done before? Heck, he had done worse! And yet, he knew this was something he had to do, and had to get used to. Enforcing discipline was a major part of being a parent. "Alright," Bumblebee crouched down. "Will is still up, so you go and bring him your cell phone. You've lost that privilege for the day," He explained. "And I'll watch to make sure you do it too." He added. "And no friends for the rest of the weekend either. "We'll see if you can handle my rules next weekend a little bit better."

"But Bee!" Trevor groaned.

"Sorry, Trevor," Bumblebee shook his head. "That's it though, it's not that bad a punishment." Trevor hung his arms in frustration. "Go on, give Will your phone and head up to bed." He then added, making sure that Trevor knew that he still cared about him. "I'll be there to tuck you in in a minute."

After a moment, Trevor nodded his head slowly, and walked off towards the front door. Much to Bumblebee's relief, he watched the boy give Lennox his cell phone, and say a few words before walking out of sight of the large window on the first floor. He sighed a bit, hating having to do that. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to see Ironhide. "I know, that's the worst part of being a parent," Ironhide shook his head. "I hated punishing the twins while you lot were growing up. But it has to be done," He then paused a moment. "Just be a little more strong about it next time. You did fine, but you can't hesitate like that."

"Don't hesitate," Bumblebee sighed. "Got it."

He'd just add it to the list of things that he still had to learn about being a parent. "Go on, get him into bed so we can get some recharge," Ironhide grunted, smirking a bit. "Always good to let 'em know you still care, especially when they've been displaced."

Bumblebee nodded, quietly approaching the home, and going around the side. There, he found Trevor dressed in his pajamas, and carefully climbing under the covers of the bed in the guest bedroom. Carefully, Trevor pushed open the window for Bumblebee and poked his head out. "What are you doing here?" Trevor asked timidly. "Aren't you mad?"

"Not anymore," Bumblebee shrugged. "Besides, I said I'd tuck you in, didn't I?"

"I'm fifteen, you don't have to." Trevor replied.

But Bumblebee only smiled, pulling the set of sheets and blankets up to Trevor's chin. "I know," Bumblebee shrugged. "But I want to, and I _like _to." He gently ran a finger along the boy's side. "Goodnight, Trev," He told him gently. "You have some good dreams tonight, alright?"

"No nightmares, I promise," Trevor muttered tiredly.

"I'll be right here if they show up again," Bumblebee replied. "Promise."

"And you know, I like it when you tuck me in too," Trevor admitted with a smile. "Night, Bee."

As he carefully helped to close the window, Bumblebee sighed, transforming down. Only three weeks in, and he already knew that he had so much more to learn. But in the end, he knew it would all be worth it.

...

A/N: Ah, that was a fun chapter to write! Next chapter is the one I'm dreading having to write because of the sad subject matter: the funeral. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first look into Bee's first steps into parenting.


	14. A Tough Day

**CHAPTER 13  
A Tough Day**

As it turned out, Bumblebee was given his holoform on the very day that Trevor's parents were to be laid to rest. It was perfect timing, given Trevor and the Lennox's were getting ready in the Witwicky home as Ratchet installed it. Lennox had kept his promise, and not said a word to Trevor about the holoform until that day. But he still hoped nothing had slipped when he arrived at the Witwicky home around noon. He activated his holoform for the first time since he had tested it out for Ratchet. The man was the human equivalent of his age: thirty-four. He had thick blonde hair with black streaks in places, clean shaven, and had startling blue eyes. And today, he made the projection appear to have a suit, given the occasion.

He knocked on the door to the home quietly, and waited patiently. He was thankful that Lennox was the one to answer, as, after being around him long enough, he recognized him right away. "Whoa, Bee," Lennox grinned a bit, looking him over. "You really look, wow. Ratchet sure did a good job making this work." He reached forward, and held onto Bumblebee's arm. "And we can touch you guys and everything."

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Ratchet is good at what he does. And besides, as he put it, he wanted me to get to spend proper "human" time with Trevor," Bumblebee told him, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's made up of nanomachines which is why it's so solid. Pretty wicked right?" Lennox nodded, appearing to be in awe even though he'd known about this. "How's he doing, Will?"

Lennox stepped to the side and let the holoform in silently. He crossed his arms, looking up the stairs. "He won't talk to anyone, even Sam," Lennox told him with a quiet sigh. "He needs his dad, Bee." He said, making it clear he meant him.

Bumblebee nodded his head, his real form scanning over the home. He quickly found Trevor to be on the second floor, in Sam's bedroom. Bumblebee frowned, he could tell that Trevor was crying, and it killed him to see that again. Yet, he also knew this is why he wanted his holoform in time for the funeral. Because Trevor needed this, desperately. His holoform carefully made his way up the stairs, and down the long hallway where he found Sam at the door. "Sam," Bumblebee nodded, as Sam looked up. "Don't worry, it's me, Bee," He commented.

"But you're human," Sam observed, confusion in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"A new invention of Ratchet's," Bumblebee replied with a small smile. "It's supposed to be a surprise, as far as Trevor's concerned," He explained, and Sam nodded his head. "You mind going downstairs or something? I think I need to be the one to handle this," He explained.

Sam sighed, nodding his head in agreement, though he frowned. He gave a "good luck" look up at the mech before walking off, leaving Bumblebee standing there. After a moment, he quietly knocked on the door to Sam's bedroom. "Trev?" There was silence on the other end. "Why don't you open the door, and let me in?" He questioned.

For a long moment, there was silence. But Bumblebee expected the shock and curiosity would at least get him to open the door. He was relieved to be right, as the door gently opened and Trevor looked out. "Bee?" He asked quietly, his voice hoarse. "But you're human, I don't understand," He pushed the door open. "You can't be Bee."

"In the flesh - er, nanobots," Bumblebee replied with a chuckle. "Ratchet developed this, calls it a holoform. It's a hologram, but nanomachines make it solid, so you can touch it, and all." He paused a moment. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you. In time for the funeral so that," He was cut off when Trevor's arms wrapped his arms around his body.

Already, Bumblebee could feel his nanomachines getting wet. And with a timid motion, he placed a hand on Trevor's back, rubbing it gently. "This is amazing, it's like," Trevor whispered quietly. "I just, I can't believe that you're actually here, like this." He muttered quietly, snuggling into the holographic man's chest. "Bee, I don't want to go down there, I c_an't _go down there." He stated as he trembled.

Bumblebee gave a small whine, rubbing the boy's head. He carefully led him to Sam's bed, where he seated them down at the edge. For a long time, he held the boy silently as he sobbed into his chest. Probably letting out much of the grief he'd tried to internalize since they found his home destroyed. "You have to go down there, y'know," Bumblebee told him, trying to reason with him. "They were your sire and carrier - your dad and mom," He offered.

"And I miss them," Trevor muttered. "I don't want to be burying them Bee. I want to be home with them, I want it to be like when you came," He muttered, laying his head against him. "I know you're adopting me, but it isn't the same. I want my mom and dad, I want them back so bad."

Bumblebee shook his head, trying not to be hurt by that. How could he though? He wasn't his parents, he was going to be a parent to him. But he would never be the one that raised him from day one. "Yeah, I know, I know I'm not them, Trev," Bumblebee replied. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I thought maybe my holoform would help but maybe," He paused. "You'd probably be happier with a human parent and family."

Trevor shook his head slowly as Bumblebee began to move away. After a moment, Trevor laid his head against his lap, pinning him there. "No, no, not like that Bee," He told him, as Bumblebee looked down at him in surprise. "You're great at this, you've been a good... I guess foster dad?" Bumblebee shrugged, uncertain of his status himself. "It just never felt so final until now. That my parents are _really _gone, that I'm _really _getting adopted out, that," His voice became distant. "That they're never coming back."

Bumblebee was silent, that was a hard thing to grasp. Especially when you were far too young to be losing your parents. "Yeah, it sucks," Bumblebee nodded his head. "But I'm gonna drive you there, and go in with you. Prime and the others will all be there too," Trevor looked up at him. "They're here to get you through this, Trev. You don't want to disappoint them."

"What if I can't take it?"

"Then we'll get out of there and drive," Bumblebee offered. "We'll go wherever you want, and you can scream at the world," He then looked down at him. "Though you might look a little weird if you screamed at everyone who passed by," That earned a small bit of laughter from the human. "There's the smile, yep. The one I like so much."

Trevor laughed a little, slowly sitting up and wiping the tears out of his eyes. Though his face fell again (clearly this was not going to go away easily), he nodded his head. "A-Alright, but I need to get dressed," He managed very quietly. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes, okay?" Bumblebee stood, and looked at him. "I'll be okay, Bee. Or at least I'll try to be."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Trevor watched as Bumblebee left with a deep sigh. This was going to be the worst day of his life, with Bumblebee's new form by his side or not. But he knew he'd have to get out sometime, and face the music. And today, unfortunately was that day.

...

The service was attended by more people than Trevor had expected, a sight which made him happy. His father's co-workers at the garage were there, along with some police officers, who seemed almost out of place there. To one side, most the Autobots, in their respective holoform's sat. While the Lennox's and Witwicky's sat directly behind him. To one side, Bumblebee sat, keeping a hand on his own hand the entire time. To his right, Optimus sat, and easily stood out from the rest. His holoform was tall, and broad shouldered, a military buzz cut to his black hair, and soft, worn blue eyes to him. He dressed in full military attire, and bore the expression of a man that was confronting his demons.

Some of those who didn't know him had asked who Bumblebee and Optimus were. And though at first, Trevor had panicked, they explained it easily. The story was, surprisingly mostly the truth. While he lived with the Lennox's, and they were his "foster parents" (the only falsehood in this being they weren't really), Bumblebee, or "Ben" was looking to adopt him. While Optimus, or "Orion", was Bumblebee's father and therefore also a part of the family that was looking into adopting him. Luckily, they seemed to buy that they had simply come to support Trevor at the funeral, and suspected nothing.

To his surprise, Optimus himself was very kind in his treatment of him. The tough mech he had seen in Mission City had mostly disappeared. He was still strong, firm, and serious in nature, but he was also softer, and sweeter. Having even greeted him with a firm hug when they first arrived, something which had surprised him. He focused on all of these small details as a preacher spoke about his parents, their accomplishments, and especially, their love for "the son they left behind". "And now," Trevor's head shot up. "Joseph and Marie's son, Trevor, would like to say a few words."

As those words came out of the man's mouth, he felt Bumblebee squeeze his hand for support and comfort. Trevor didn't want to say anything anymore, he didn't want to talk about any of this. But he knew that he had to be as strong as he possibly could be in this situation. His parents deserved the words of someone that loved them, and knew them best. He carefully stood to his feet, letting Bumblebee release his hand as he stepped up in front of each of his parents graves. "M-My parents," Trevor chewed his lip slowly. "Were the two greatest people I ever knew. They were hard-working, trustworthy, loving," He looked over at the graves for a moment. "I know I fought with my dad a lot. Over stupid stuff, and when he left, I did a lot of thinking about that."

He felt tears already beginning to escape him, and sniffled a little bit. "And if you're watching me right now, dad, I'm sorry. I should have just forgotten the racing, and all that dumb stuff," He choked out a little. "And mom... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't at home helping you that day, I should have been... I didn't... I didn't even get to say goodbye, not like I did dad," He muttered. "I hope you went quickly, because you didn't deserve that cancer, or a slow death." He muttered. "And I hope you're happy... Like when we'd fix those cars together dad..." He started to break down into choked sobs. "Or when you used to play airplane with me mom... I hope, I hope I can make you proud wherever you are," He continued.

Knowing that he wouldn't get through the remainder, he simply unclenched his teeth and breathed. "And I hope if you're watching me from now on," Trevor managed. "That someday, I'll be able to make you proud." He then added, with a firm demeanor. "Just like how proud you made me to call myself your son."

He dragged himself back to his seat, as he heard the preacher finish up and begin a prayer in their honor. Bumblebee again took his hand, and smiled over at him. He knew that this would take time, and today would be the hardest of it. But he also knew that Trevor would be okay, he'd get through this, that was something he'd make sure of. After several minutes, the service ended, and several people were invited to the Witwicky's for a small party after. One that Trevor knew he'd have to sit through a thousand more condolences at.

And so he silently approached the graves again, for a silent moment by himself. He didn't want to hear any of that yet, he wanted a moment alone, just the three of them. And no better time than when others were leaving, some touching his shoulder gently as they went. He looked down between the graves, trying to keep himself calm. "I thought you'd like to know," Trevor turned as he saw Optimus approach him. "We have given your friend Nicholas the funds to keep your father's car garage running," He smiled a little. "In his honor."

"You guys did so much for them," Trevor muttered. "The funeral, the graves, everything."

"And you did much for us," Optimus replied, honesty in his voice. "From what the man said, they sound like very wonderful and compassionate beings. Two that are very worthy of remaining in the memories of those they left behind," Trevor nodded his head, he could agree with that much. "I am only sorry I never got the chance to meet the two people who gave such a brave and kind human life."

Trevor smiled a little, pushing some of the tears away from his eyes. Optimus definitely had a way with words, that much he was sure of. He put his hands in his pockets, and sighed a little. "You actually remind me a lot of my dad," Trevor admitted, looking at him. "I mean he was a race car driver, farmer, and then an auto mechanic, but you guys kinda act the same." Optimus chuckled. "Ironically, it was my mom who was the fighter though."

"Your mother?" Optimus queried in surprised. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My bonded - my _wife_ is much the same way."

Trevor chuckled, and nodded, then turned his head back to him. "Yeah, you wouldn't have known it later in life. You know, because of the cancer," Trevor admitted, shaking his head. "But before she got really sick, mom was a police officer. She worked directly beside the chief," He chuckled a little. "The cops were in the back, I don't know if you noticed. But that's why they were here," He explained quietly.

"There was quite a procession of your law enforcement," Optimus agreed. "Your carrier must have been much beloved."

"She was," Trevor nodded.

For the first time, Bumblebee, who had been silently watching from behind set his hands on Trevor's shoulders. He looked down upon the graves and began to mutter his own prayer to Primus, before looking down at them. "I think I have not just big, but _huge _shoes to fill," He observed, rather quietly. "I promise," Bumblebee spoke quietly, as if speaking to just Trevor and the headstones. "He will be loved, and protected."

Trevor looked up at Bumblebee with a small smile, hoping that both parts were true. After a moment, he chewed his lip, and spoke up. "Uh, Bee, Optimus?" He spoke up quietly. "Can I, you know... Have a little bit of alone time? Just the three of us?" He asked.

They gave no reply, only walking away quietly as Trevor stared down at the headstones. After a moment, he crouched down to them, looking between them quietly, as he tried to control himself. "I'm sorry you guys couldn't be here," Trevor muttered, his voice low. "I'm sorry that it had to end like that at all," He swallowed a little bit. "I promise I'll visit as much as I can. Bee says he'll take me whenever he can, and I'm gonna take him up on that offer," He paused. "I love you so much."

He rested his head against each headstone quietly, patting them as well. As he finally stood to his feet and turned around, he headed towards Bumblebee and Optimus slowly. As he made the approach, he allowed Bumblebee to put an arm around his shoulders. "We don't have to go to the house, you know," He told him very patiently. "We can go for a drive for a while."

"No," Trevor sucked in a breath. "I can do this, Bee. I think... I think I _have _to do this."

Bumblebee nodded, feeling relieved that the boy felt that way. Trevor was still hurting, but at the very least, he was able to handle the situation better now. And hopefully, with him by his side, it would only get easier as time went on. "We'll be going to the home for a short time as well," Optimus spoke up. "So we shall see you soon, then."

As Optimus's holoform vanished, Bumblebee's real form drove up beside Trevor. The boy sighed, taking one last look back at the graveyard. Back at his parents, or at the very least, their grave sites. And then, hopped in, thankful that the hardest part of the day was over at the very least. "Hey Bee, can you play some Good Charlotte?" He questioned. "They usually put a smile on my face."

"You got it, bud."

Trevor was thankful to hear the sounds of "Hold On" as they drove down the street, and towards the Witwicky home.

...

Bumblebee didn't make Trevor stay much longer than after the party. After the party, and after everyone who didn't know Trevor's real situation had left, they did too. They drove down the highway now, headed back to Texas with Ironhide and the Lennox's not too far behind. Bumblebee now had the wheel as Trevor napped silently in the backseat, no doubt exhausted from the long day. To tell the truth, Bumblebee was very glad that the day was over himself. He'd seen his hopefully soon-to-be son cry more in the last several hours than he ever wanted to see again.

_:Bumblebee,: _Bumblebee was thankful that Optimus used the comm channel not synced up to his radio. _:Status report? Have you and Trevor made it out of California safely?:_

Bumblebee's holoform smirked a little at that. Of course, after all these years, the mech still worried about him. Especially now that he had his one and only "grandcreation" with him this time. _:All good here, boss bot,: _Bumblebee assured him. _:I've got Trevor asleep in the back seat and we should arrive at our motel for the night in four hours,: _He explained. _:Once the Lennox's, Trevor, Ironhide, and I are settled in, I promise to give you a call.:_

_:I'll be waiting for one,: _Optimus replied. _:Prime out.:_

At the sound of groaning, Bumblebee looked back to see Trevor's eyes slowly opening. He smiled a little, looking back at him. "You nap well back there?" He questioned, then motioned. "Sit up and buckle in if you're waking up for a while," He added. "Traffic's killer, and you know how I like to avoid traffic." He explained.

"By making Ironhide and Will panic we're both gonna die?"

Bumlebee chuckled a little at that, watching Trevor sit up before pulling his seatbelt over him. "Exactly," Bumblebee jested, causing Trevor to chuckle himself. "How are you doing back there? Need a little more Good Charlotte? Maybe Coldplay?" He asked, Trevor simply shook his head. "Good, that tells me you're at least feeling better."

"I've had better days," Trevor muttered. "But I felt much better with you and Prime there."

"I'll com Ratchet when we hit the motel if you want to thank him," Bumblebee told him politely. "He was making these already. But he double timed it so that I could be there for you," He explained, and Trevor nodded slowly. "Still some bugs he's going to have to fix over the next few months too." He commented.

Trevor simply smirked, and nodded his head. "Still pretty wicked," He told him. "Thanks, Bee. I mean, you know, for being there." He looked down. "I know that you could have just gone in spirit, and it means a lot that you cared." He explained, leaning against the door.

"Of course I care," Bumblebee teased. "You're my... Well, you're my kid," He explained, something which made Trevor frown a little. "I'm sorry, was it too soon to talk like that?" He asked, a little embarrassed. "I should have known to find another way of putting it on a day like this."

Trevor didn't know how to reply to that, biting down on his lip. It had been a little soon for that, even if it was a nice thing to think about. The last thing he wanted to think about that day was being anyone else's "kid". Answering questions of where he was living had been hard enough. "It's okay," Trevor managed. "I just have to get used to it, I guess."

"No you don't," Bumblebee shook his head. "From now on, I'll call you my charge. Until you're ready for the whole "kid" or "son" thing," Trevor smiled, sighing in relief at Bumblebee's understanding. "I keep jumping the gun, especially since there's still five months to go," He explained, then added. "Primus, can you believe it's been a month?"

"Why did it take that long to bury them?"

"Prime's insistence," Bumblebee replied honestly. "You'd been through so much he thought putting a funeral on you too soon... Well, he thought it would probably destroy your spirit," He shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted to make sure you had ample time to grieve before they put you through this."

Trevor crossed his arms, nodding a little. He supposed that made enough sense. Considering the number of things he had actually gone through in those two days. "You know, Optimus is a pretty cool guy," He spoke up, looking at Bumblebee. "He looks out for just about anybody he comes across, doesn't he?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not quite that easy," Bumblebee laughed. "But if you prove yourself worthy of his friendship? Oh yeah, he takes good care of you."

Trevor nodded, his eyes threatening to close again. He rubbed them quietly, wishing that he could keep up. It was, after all, only around eight-thirty, and on any other night, he'd still be awake. "You think we can finally relax a little?" Trevor asked. "You know, after all of this is done?"

"Between my classes? Learning? Your school?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're right," Trevor laughed. "I'm this close to just counting the days until we're on Diego Garcia. And all this crap is over," He admitted.

Bumblebee's eyes twinkled, so Trevor was looking forward to Diego Garcia? It meant, in his processor, that he was looking forward to being there with him. After all, he could have just said "when this is over". But instead, he mentioned the option in which he was adopted, and came with them to their base. He quickly calmed himself, trying to hold back his enthusiasm. "Yeah," He replied. "Me too, Trev."

When there was silence, Bumblebee looked back to see Trevor had fallen back asleep. He sighed, deciding to keep himself more silent this time, and let him sleep. After all, with this long day behind them, he was going to enjoy recharging himself. He was pretty sure they would all need it.

...

A/N: Blergh, that was a tough one to write! :( But I'm glad to have gotten it out of the way. Hope it turned out good, even though it's a sad one.


	15. Important Talks and Hidden Blessings

**CHAPTER 14  
Important Talks and Hidden Blessings**

Three months passed since the day of the Ridley's funeral, and things had gone well for the most part. Trevor sighed as he leaned against the crook of Bumblebee's arm. He now had (less) than three months before this supposed adoption was supposed to take place. And as a result, it had become much more of a topic of conversation around him and Bumblebee. Trevor was cautiously growing more excited about getting adopted by Bumblebee, though he hadn't been getting his hopes up too hard. Bumblebee still had a lot to learn in the time before the six months was over, and something could still go wrong.

And yet, on days like this, when they spent alone time together, he would bring it up. "Bee, are we changing my name when I'm adopted?" Trevor asked, causing the mech to avert his gaze from the sunset they watched from the porch of the Lennox home. "I mean, I don't know if you guys do that. But here, usually the adoptee kinda changes their last name."

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee nodded. "I read about that, talked to Prime about it too." He explained, looking out to the sky, and then down at Trevor again. "He thinks you should take his last name if you want to. Seeing as you're in our family." He then added. "It's customary in human culture to do that anyway, right?"

Trevor was silent a moment, and then arched his eyebrows. Prime? Optimus wanted him to go by the name Trevor Nathaniel _Prime_? Trevor knew that it was a name as well as it was a rank to Optimus. But he still felt nervous at the prospect, thinking of what that meant. He knew he wouldn't be the first person in the world with that last name. But he would be the first human in the world to carry that name and have it have such great meaning. Even if it only was a meaning only present in an alien culture, it still had meaning all the same.

"Me, a Prime?" Trevor managed to get out. "But Bee, that's like, you have to earn that don't you?"

Bumblebee nodded, and then looked at him. "Yeah, if you're talking about the actual title. But it would just be a name, Trev," Trevor took a deep breath. "I mean, yeah, the name carries a lot of weight. But regardless of your name, you're going to be," He paused a moment.

"It's okay, I've never really had grandparents, so yeah."

Bumblebee nodded, and leaned back, drooping his doorwings slightly. "Well then, like I was saying. You're going to be the grandcreation of the acting Prime regardless," He explained, looking down upon him with soft optics. "You're going to have to kinda prepare for what that means. A lot of Autobots are going to look at you as an example of how the human race should act as a result." He then added. "And by contrast, you're probably going to be who most humans go to about us. Since you've formed a bond so close to us."

"Why would they do that?" Trevor asked.

"Because you're the first sentient being of another species to be," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you're _going _to be the first sentient being of another species to be accepted into the family of a Prime. It's a big deal, Trevor," He explained. "Back on Cybertron, before the war, the caste system, and the Senate would probably not even allow it. It'll be a sign for most that things have changed," He mused.

Trevor wasn't sure whether that was a good, or bad thing. But by the look in Bumblebee's opitcs, he had a strong feeling that it was the former. He sighed a bit, resting his arms on his knees slightly. "Alright, I guess Trevor Prime does have a nice ring to it," Bumblebee smiled a little at Trevor's eventual reply. "So do you really think that this adoption will go through?"

"I've been learning. I even completed the parenting classes!" Bumblebee huffed, his optics rolling. "If they think that I'm not able to take care of you, well... Don't repeat this, but if they think that way then they're idiots," Trevor chuckled a little, but nodded in response. "Come this time in August, you and I will be kicking it at Diego Garcia," He added with a grin.

Trevor had to admit, the more time that passed, the more that he looked forward to that. He liked living with the Lennox's, but he also knew this wasn't a permanent home. And that's what his parents would have wanted for him. Something permanent, something safe where he didn't have to worry about the future as much as he seemed to do lately. "That patch of land in the middle of the Indian Ocean actually sounds nice," Trevor shrugged. "I mean, it's isolated. But at least there I don't have to keep secrets and all."

"Keeping your secrets bothers you?"

"You mean, do I want to say my guardian is an awesome giant robot from outer space?" Trevor laughed a little, and grinned. "Heck yeah, I do! Especially if I could get in there that you're a Camaro too. Do you know how many girls that would get me?" Bumblebee silently facepalmed a little, shaking his head. "What? I'm fifteen, I have raging hormones, are you surprised?"

"That you'd let your guardian take you out on dates?" Bumblebee chuckled. "No, duh."

Trevor froze a bit, okay, that was a good point. If Bumblebee was going to be his "dad" the last thing he wanted was for him to take him out on dates. If only because he struck him as the type that would almost instantly grill the poor girl. "No thank you," Trevor threw his hands up in defeat. "I think I'd rather take Ironhide, and he's the grumpiest mech around."

"I heard that," Ironhide grunted as he stepped up beside the two. "You little smart alleck. You spend too much time with Bumblebee, the last thing I need is two of you." He snorted, crossing his arms with a playful glare at Bumblebee. "Speaking of which, didn't Prime ask you to call for a status report?" Bumblebee groaned. "Get going, youngling," He added.

"Can't call me that anymore," Bumblebee stuck his glossa out.

"As long as you act like one, I'm callin' you one."

Bumblebee grumbled something before setting Trevor down, and starting off. Trevor gave a small chuckle, looking at the weapons specialist. He had to admit, the mech was a bit rough around the edges, but he was fun to watch. "What're you laughing at, runt?" He grunted a bit.

"You amuse me," Trevor shrugged his shoulders.

Ironhide eyed Trevor speculatively for a long moment, then looked out upon the landscape. "So I heard about the last name change," Ironhide finally spoke up. "You're really going to go through with this if it works out?" Trevor nodded. "I'm surprised, being you're being adopted into a species you barely know about." He admitted.

Trevor rubbed his arm, unsure of how to answer that. The mech made a fair point, in that it was a little risky. Putting your fate in the hands of a group that you had only known a few months. "I guess I'm just not xenophobic," Ironhide lifted an eyebrow. "Afraid of aliens," He commented. "I mean you guys have been nothing but kind to me from the start. "Or at least you, Bee, and Prime. I haven't really gotten to know the others yet."

Ironhide snorted, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you now, beware Ratchet's check-ups," Trevor shuddered a bit, having heard the stories already. "You should know we'll be spending more time together," He explained. "Bumblebee may or may not have mentioned this, but on top of watching over the Lennox family... I am the assigned bodyguard to Optimus Prime and his family as well."

"And a weapons specialist?" Trevor asked as the mech nodded. "Jeez, is there anything you don't do?"

"I don't put up with crap," Ironhide replied, and Trevor smirked a bit. "So hold off that smart-alleck comment I know is coming."

"Do you ever have fun?" Trevor joked. "Maybe smile a bit?"

Ironhide let out a smirk at that, almost as if just to shut him up. He liked being seen as the tough mech, even if deep inside, he was a softie. "If you wouldn't part of the family unit I vowed to protect," Ironhide chuckled. "I might have just flicked you for the way you talked to me," He noted as he seated himself down. "So I'm sitting here, imagining doing that right now. And look, I'm grinning, as you would say it, like a "Cheshire cat"."

"Jeez, are you sure your parents didn't name you Sunshine?" Trevor asked with a chuckle. "Because you're such a ray of it."

That one actually earned a chuckle from the mech, who tilted his head to look at Trevor. The boy could keep up with him, that much was certain. And if that told him anything, it was that he could take a jab or two. "You really don't fear us, do you?" Trevor shook his head a little bit. "You're brave, ye little runt, I'll give you that." He added.

"I'm scared of one," Trevor admitted. "And unfortunately the jerk's still out there."

Ironhide knew that could only mean one person: Barricade. His optics narrowed, as he had not only done things to him, but others as well. It was not a secret that the mech was hated by most, if not all of the Autobots. "Yeah, well, he knew he was dead that day," Ironhide snorted. "Probably exactly why he never showed up in Mission City. He's angered too many of us to not be afraid of engaging anyone but Bumblebee. And that's only because he's the youngest."

Trevor nodded his head, looking up at the sky. "I kinda want to drop the racing idea and join NEST when I grow up," Trevor muttered. "So I can help hunt him down, and make him pay." He admitted, earning a look from Ironhide. "What? I might be scrawny, but I could bulk up," He began.

"Heed my advice, Trevor Ridley," Ironhide interrupted, holding up a hand. "Don't put away your dreams for revenge. You want to be a racer, as you claim? Do it. You want to be a soldier, for real reasons? Do it." Trevor was silent, a little stunned at how serious he was. "But revenge only adds in more sadness, and pain. Even when you're the one dishing it out."

Trevor had never thought of it that way, but he supposed that the mech was right. He still wanted Barricade dead, and probably always would. But what would killing him himself get him? Probably nothing. Seeing as his parents wouldn't have wanted him to focus on that. "Sometimes I just wonder what racing company would take a kid with one leg," Trevor snorted. "Maybe I'd have a better chance. Which would be great, especially if I had the chance to shoot that jerk down."

Ironhide looked at him, and shook his head. "Let me tell you something, boy," Ironhide began, looking at him. "When I was sparked? I had what they call a glitch. And let me tell you, back in the caste system we had? Most parents abandoned you at the first sign of one," Trevor cringed a bit. "I was lucky, I was taken in by a minor from Kaon who raised me. Taught me to work around the glitch, and not focus on it," He then added. "And now look where I am."

"What's the glitch?" Trevor asked.

Ironhide rumbled his engines a bit, as if not wanting to talk about it. But after a moment, he looked back at the young human. "I had a spark defect when I was created," Ironhide cleared his "throat". "It's nothing life threatening as long as I keep putting these fluids Ratchet gave me into my systems," He explained, looking at him. "But if I don't, my spark has nearly failed once, or twice." He explained. "I can do all the same things as any other mech. I can spark merge and have sparklings even," Trevor's mouth opened. "But if I just don't have the right energon running through my veins every five Earth years, my spark sometimes tries to give out."

"And Prime lets you be his bodyguard?" Trevor asked.

"I can do anything another mech could do," Ironhide told him firmly. "My glitch - my _disability _as you call it does not define me. Nor should it you," He explained. "It doesn't even effect me much. I just have to take it easier sometimes." He explained. "But you'd best believe I still rose my way to being the best fragging fighter and bodyguard in the business."

Trevor couldn't help but stare at Ironhide in awe, a smile widening on his face. It definitely made him feel good to know that someone as tough as Ironhide was like him. And perhaps Ironhide was right, it was time to start focusing on that small part of him. "So you think I could be a racer?" Trevor asked. "Even with the leg?"

"You can be anything," Ironhide snorted. "The glitch does not define you."

"That was... Oddly deep for you," Trevor replied.

Ironhide simply shrugged, and looked back out into what was now the night sky. Though overall, he retained his smirk, and shuttered his optics. Returning his gaze to Trevor briefly, he spoke again. "Just don't let me hear you putting yourself down about it again," Ironhide waved a finger at him for emphasis. "I don't put up with that slag."

"Yes sir," Trevor gave a mock salute.

Though in the back of his mind, he would be sure to keep this talk with Ironhide in mind.

...

Bumblebee hated the fact that he had to learn first hand how to take care of sick humans. It was only about a week later when Trevor woke up with a blistering headache, and a high fever. But it was still disheartening for Bumblebee to see. The boy was laying in his bed, basically not wanting to move, say, or do much. So the most he could do was stay nearby and make sure he was resting well. At the moment, however, he simply watched as Lennox's wife, Sarah checked his fever again. "Has it gone down at all?" Bumblebee asked, his voice full of worry. "I heard him hurling again a few minutes ago."

"Bee, it's the flu," Trevor grunted, coughing a little. "You worry more than my mom did, man."

Bumblebee rolled his optics at Trevor a little, amazed at how defiant he was. Yet he simply let his doorwings twitch a bit and looked down at him. "Gee, my youngling won't leave his bed and is purging up a storm," Bumblebee turned to Sarah. "Maybe I should just leave him alone, I'm sure he'll be fine. What do you think, nurse?" He questioned with great sarcasm.

Trevor groaned, having noticed the use of "my youngling" but pushing it away. He was getting more used to the time where Bumblebee didn't use "my charge" by this point. Though he much preferred the Cybertronian terminology to the human ones, given hearing someone else call him their son was still too much. "His fever is going down a bit," Sarah commented. "But I don't think he's going to school for another several days."

"So there is a plus to this," Bumblebee teased, giving a thumbs up, and making Sarah frown. "What? Let's be honest, school sucks. I'd have taken a virus over it any day," Sarah did laugh at that one. "Are you too old for stuffed friends at this age?" He questioned.

Trevor shrugged, and groaned a bit as Bumblebee sighed. While Trevor had been sleeping earlier, he had gone into town searching for something to cheer him up. And while, the small, yellow colored stuffed bear _was _cheesy, he remembered how much he liked them as a youngling. When he had been sick, it had usually been something soft like that which got him comfort. "Kids usually don't really sleep with stuffed animals at this age," Bumblebee pouted a bit at Sarah's comment. "Why?" He questioned.

At this point, Bumblebee held up the small stuffed bear he had in his palm. Making the woman give an "Oh", when she put two-and-two together. "I guess maybe I just think too much about what I was like," Bumblebee commented. "But I didn't get much of a sparklinghood, and relished in a chance at it in my youth," He explained. "Either way I thought this was cute, and might cheer you up."

Trevor watched as Bumblebee deposited the bear onto his bed. Looking between it and his guardian slowly, he let himself smile a little. He'd had old stuffed animals, kept from his childhood, and stored in his closet. Most were given to him by his parents for similar reasons, but they were gone now, burned in the blast. And so, the gesture probably meant more to Trevor than Bumblebee realized. "Bee," Trevor looked it over. "I love it. Thanks! Call me weird too, but I kinda... Like stuffed animals. I kept all mine from when I was a kid. To give to my kids someday." Sarah gave him a look, and Trevor grunted. "Okay, I still like sleeping with stuffed animals sometimes, so sue me."

Bumblebee smirked, and rolled his optics, looking over at Sarah. Then down at Trevor, who he carefully rubbed across his back gently. "Don't worry, I'll only let every femme you date know that," Bumblebee teased. "Ever."

"Remind me to projectile vomit out the window," Trevor groaned.

"You purge on me, you die," Bumblebee jested.

Trevor laughed lightly, though stopped as he felt his stomach jostle. Sarah shook her head as she looked at Bumblebee. "Don't make him do that much, Bee. It's a stomach flu," She explained. "He's going to need to rest and relax. Unless you really do want him to accidentally vomit on you," Bumblebee quickly made a face. "Sorry, you'll get to play around when he's feeling better."

Bumblebee sighed, now this sucked not only for Trevor, but him too. Hanging out with Trevor gave him something nice to do with his day, and made him happy. But now, he had to learn the other side of it too. The side when the boy couldn't do anything, and just needed someone to take care of him. "Then I'll keep my temperature sensors on alert, and tend to everything but food," Trevor looked up at Bumblebee, surprised. "Do I need to know anything else about this stomach flu virus?"

"Are you sure you know enough?" Sarah asked. "I can help."

"Sarah, I appreciate that, I do," Bumblebee nodded his head. "But the point of these past few, and next few months is for me to learn. I'm not going to learn how to handle this on base unless you give me a chance to," Sarah sighed, but knew the mech was right. "It's cool, I'll activate my holoform and keep close to him. If anything serious comes up, you're downstairs."

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as his holoform appeared next to Trevor's bed for emphasis. She sighed a bit, looking between the "man" in front of her, the Autobot outside the window, and then the boy. "Alright," Sarah muttered. "We have a waste bucket for him under the bed, and more water downstairs." She explained. "He needs to take his antibiotics at three, don't let him forget."

"Got it," Bumblebee's holoform's nose quivered. "So I take it that rancid stench is...?"

"The waste bucket," Sarah nodded, heading towards the door. "Good luck."

Luckily for Bumblebee, Trevor napped for most of the time. He slept on, holding his new stuffed animal, almost like a young child. But who was he to judge? He slept with their versions until he was around the equivalent of Trevor's age. It all seemed to go smoothly, until two o'clock hit, and his nightmare began. He never knew what it was like to be puked on, and even if it was a holoform, he wished he still didn't. "Slag!" Bumblebee freaked out, grabbing the bucket under his bed. "Waste bucket! WASTE BUCKET!"

Thankfully, Trevor began to do what he was told. While Bumblebee watched the nanobots clean themselves, a feature he was thankful for. "_Dang_ _boy_, _you **are** sick_," Bumblebee played a radio clip to lighten the mood slightly. "Alright, easy," He muttered as Trevor slowly set the waste bucket down. "Do you need anything? Water?" He questioned.

"I don't suppose Ratchet has a cure for this?" Bumblebee shook his head. "Great," Trevor laid his head back on his pillow quietly. "This sucks, I don't have TV. I don't have Anna to play with, or 'Hide to banter with." The mech frowned a bit. "This is going to be a nightmare."

Bumblebee tapped his holoform's chin slowly. After a moment, Bumblebee fiddled with his robot form, and finally came across what he was looking for. Trevor turned his head as some voices came out of the radio, not the usual voice clips, but something else. "I found this cool thing while searching XM Satellite Radio over the years," Bumblebee finally spoke. "It's called "Old Time Radio", apparently, before TV there were radio shows. And they play those oldies all the time," Trevor raised an eyebrow. "It's not TV, but I think you'll like it.

"That's cool," Trevor nodded. "I can dig it."

And so he laid there as the a story from an old show called **"Gunsmoke"**, which seemed to be a western, played. Trevor had to admit, he was enjoying it. It was not unlike listening to a good book being read for you. And the action was always a plus. "The "Old West" as humans call it sure was interesting," Bumblebee commented, a grin spreading on his face. "Matt Dillon's pretty cool, huh?"

"Definitely," Trevor chuckled. "Do they do more shows?" He questioned.

"Tons," Bumblebee noted as the show ended. "Give it a minute, another will start."

And so they spent the day like this, with Trevor drowsing in and out. One moment, he'd be sick, and the next, he'd be sleeping to the sounds of the oldies radio shows Bumblebee had come to love. Around ten, Trevor was laying down, and they were listening to a horror show when Trevor spoke up. "Hey Bee?" Bumblebee stared down at him. "Thanks, you know you don't have to-."

"Enough of that," Bumblebee set a finger against his lips. "You have nothing to thank me for. Just doing my job."

"But I do," Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, confused. "You could have left and just forgotten about me, y'know. Never had to go through all this trouble. Wouldn't have had to learn all this crap," Bumblebee's eyes softened at Trevor's words. "I never really thanked you for keeping your promise to my dad. For taking care of me," He muttered.

Bumblebee smiled a little, and after a long moment, leaned forward. What he did next surprised him both, he laid a kiss on top of Trevor's head. It was gentle, and slow, not unlike a kiss his mom or dad used to lay on it. And when Bumblebee did it, Trevor was surprised to find he didn't mind. In fact, it brought a smile to his face as Bumblebee looked at him. "Best decision I ever made," He told him, a smile widening on his face. "If you can't tell, I kinda like having you around too much to let you go."

"Me too, Bee."

They only listened for a short time longer before Trevor fell asleep for the night. Bumblebee lingered a long moment, running a hand through his hair, and watching the boy slumber soundly. As soon as he was sure Trevor was so deep in sleep that he wouldn't hear what he said, Bumblebee sighed. "I love you, bud," He told the sleeping boy quietly, knowing he may not be ready to hear it out loud yet. "Sweet dreams."

As Bumblebee's holoform fizzled out of existence, his real form transformed down. Perhaps this sick day had been exactly what they needed to move past that beginning awkwardness. Even if it was very much a blessing in disguise. What he didn't know, however, was that their silent watcher agreed. And as Will Lennox closed the small crack in the door, he couldn't help but give a smile of his own. He might have been the slightest bit skeptical at first, but over the last few months, he learned. The two were meant for each other, and if the government didn't give Bumblebee custody, he would actually feel disgusted.

But for the moment, they would all push those thoughts out their head. After all, two months was still quite some time away.

...

A/N: So next chapter will be the final time skip in this part of the story. Which means, yes. Bee and Trevor will face the government, and the court next. :) At which point, we'll be past the filler. Though I promise that their father-son relationship will only grow in coming chapters! This is far from the end of Bee slowly learning to be a dad. ;)


	16. The Big Day Arrives

**CHAPTER 15  
The Big Day Arrives**

"Bumblebee, we have called you here today because we have decided Trevor's fate."

Bumblebee looked at Rhodes nervously, tapping his fingers together nervously. This was the moment of truth, sitting there in the government issued base and waiting for an answer. It was two weeks before he, Lennox, and Ironhide were scheduled to leave for NEST. And to say the least, he was a nervous wreck regarding whether or not Trevor would be joining them. What would happen if he didn't? Would the Lennox's keep him? The thought made him feel slightly better, but not by much. These thoughts made him miss what Rhodes said, and thus he had to look down again. "I'm sorry," Bumblebee replied. "Can you repeat that?"

"Despite minor opposition," Rhodes began, clasping his hands together. "We are allowing you to adopt the boy, Trevor Ridley," Bumblebee's spark nearly skipped a beat. "This is a very odd situation, I can't lie about that. But Lennox, Ironhide, and I all agree you have done all we asked." The mech basically bounced up and down on his feet slightly. "You've proven yourself a loving, although somewhat immature father. And though we will be watching closely, we think you have earned the right to call him your son. Especially with the way he seems to admire, and look up to you."

Bumblebee finally smiled and felt his doorwings perk up in delight. "Thank you so much, Mr. Rhodes," He finally managed. "I swear to you, you are putting your trust in the right person," He explained. "Oh Primus, I have to go tell Trevor, he's going to be so happy. He's hardly been able to sleep the last few nights," He explained.

Rhodes nodded, actually managing to smile at the mech's excitement himself. "Before you leave, we have some things to go over," Rhodes explained. "You'll be expected in court next Thursday at four o'clock," Bumblebee nodded vigorously. "Lennox knows which one, so he'll lead you both there. They'll ask Trevor a few questions, and you as well. But once you sign those papers, he's yours and you're free to take him to Diego Garcia. Where, as I said, we WILL be watching." He then added. "My congratulations in advance to you and Trevor."

"Thank you, sir," Bumblebee immediately began to walk towards where Trevor was waiting, switching on his com. _:Congrats Prime, you're going to be a grandsire.: _He shot Optimus the message rather quickly. _:Next Thursday, Trevor will officially be **my **son.;_

It took a few moments, but Optimus's reply came soon, and was vibrant. _:I will begin plans immediately to clear my schedule for that day.:_

_:Prime, you don't-.:_

_:Nonsense, Bumblebee.: _Optimus interrupted, reading his adopted creation's thoughts. _:I would not miss the adoption of my first grandcreation for anything in this world.: _Then, with a gentle, loving voice he spoke. _:Congratulations, young one. You will make a wonderful sire.: _He then added. _:And please pass my congratulations onto my "grandson" as well.:_

_:Thank you, sir.: _Bumblebee revved his engines. _:And I will.: _

Bumblebee found Trevor waiting just outside of the meeting room. The boy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and his body somewhat hunched over. It was a tell-tale sign that he was, quite obviously he might add, nervous about the whole thing. Trevor glanced up finally as he heard Bumblebee approach him. "So," Trevor muttered. "How did it go?"

"Well, I hope you actually enjoyed living with me," Bumblebee replied, a grin on his face. "Because, you my young friend are a week away from being Trevor Nathaniel Prime," For a moment, the way his eyes bulged, the mech thought they might come out of their sockets. "Oh ye of little faith, you look more shocked than I expected."

Trevor just blinked, unsure of how to respond. Though he wanted to jump up and down in excitement, he also wanted to break down crying in happiness, and multiple other responses. This was over: the waiting, the worrying, and everything in-between. He would soon have a legal family again, the one he wanted more than anything by now. "I can't believe it," Trevor finally breathed out. "You're serious, right? I'm going to Diego Garcia with you guys and everything?" He asked, sucking in a breath. "No foster homes?" He asked.

"No foster homes," Bumblebee told him with his grin broadening. "You get to be my little youngling from now until eternity," He scooped Trevor up, and held him close, happiness filling his spark. "Prime sends his congratulations, he'll be coming down on Thursday for the adoption," Trevor grinned a little, excitement starting to build up. "Primus, we have shopping to do. Diego Garcia is going to be slagging hot, even moreso than Texas. So I'll have to have Sarah take us into town," He then added. "You still have your passport in your wallet right? That'll take forever to get!"

"Bee, Bee," Trevor hushed him slightly. "It's cool, Lennox got me a new passport first thing when I moved in, remember? Precautions and all?" Bumblebee nodded, venting out some air and relaxing as he remembered. "And I'm sure I've got enough for Diego Garcia, minus the nice clothes I'm gonna need," He then added. "Do you think they'll give me a cool NEST uniform like Lennox was sent?"

Bumblebee laughed, enjoying the fact that his son was getting so excited. Bumblebee's optics brightened as he thought that, his son, Trevor was his son now. No one could look at him and correct him. No one would be watching him as closely anymore. He was a father, a father with a kid he considered to be the coolest he'd ever met. "Slow down, I'm sure you'll learn all of that in two more weeks," Bumblebee snorted. "Come on, we should go tell Will the good news. No doubt he's driving Ironhide up a wall by now."

"Yeah, he was pretty much a nervous wreck, wasn't he?" Trevor joked.

"We all were," Bumblebee noted. "We'll have to celebrate tonight, just the two of us. You, me, and that drive-in we discovered. We'll go see some horror movie and get the slag scared out of us," Trevor laughed a little at that. "That new Halloween movie is out, I bet it'll be there," He explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Trevor grinned.

Inside, Trevor felt his heart swell even more, he had a family again. It was an odd family, and would be a very different life, but it was a family none-the-less. And the fact it was a family that consisted of Bumblebee and Optimus? Trevor sighed in absolute happiness, he couldn't have asked for anything better.

...

The week passed without much more excitement, and Thursday the next week came quite quickly. Trevor hated having to dress up in the same suit that he had dressed in for his parents funeral. But unfortunately for him, it was the only one he owned, and going to court _was_ a formal affair. The Lennox's had decided to come to court with them, not to Trevor's surprise. Bumblebee, after all, had invited them being they had become close friends. And what was more, had been quite integral to ensuring that this day even happened.

Optimus arrived the night before the adoption was supposed to take place. Which required him to take three days off to make the drive, but luckily most of the government had understood. After all, most of them would want to be there if their first grandson was being adopted too. The entire afternoon was, of course, chaos, as they got ready. With Sarah readying her own camera to take pictures of the big occasion, and Bumblebee nearly becoming a nervous wreck over nearly forgetting what few legal forms he had to bring and had been faxed to the Lennox's.

Trevor was more than thankful not to be the center of attention during the chaos. Using it all as an excuse to play with Annabelle, who was dressed in a cute, frilly, pink dress. He was surprised at how quickly time flew by, as before he knew it, it was two o'clock and time to leave. Of course, all of this had been some time ago, as it was now 3:50, and nearly time for their appointment with the judge. And to be honest, the more the time dwindled down, the more Trevor grew antsy. He wanted to get this adoption over with, and go home with his new family. And yet, there was still time to go before that.

Still time for the government to change their minds.

Granted, no one had called or talked about doing anything of the sort. The only sign of government involvement being that Rhodes had showed up to oversee the adoption given the circumstances. Trevor looked up at the clock on the wall in front of him, 3: 55. He tapped his foot impatiently, only stopping as he felt Optimus placed his hand gently on his knee. "Nervous?" Trevor looked up at the mech's holoform, and only nodded silently. "It's going to be alright, youngling. Soon this will all be done and you will be ours."

Trevor smiled a little at that, still warmed by the thought of his new family. It was definitely a high honor, knowing he was being adopted into such a powerful one. Especially for someone like him, who had come from nothing. Of course, it was not that he regretted his background, he was thankful for his humble beginnings and the life of love his parents gave him. It was simply that, in the back of his mind, he still couldn't believe he was coming from the edge of poverty, to this. "I hope I'm ready," Trevor admitted quietly. "I want to prove myself worthy of carrying your last name, Prime."

"You already have," Optimus settled a hand onto his grandson's shoulder gently. "As of now, I could not think of a human more worthy," He explained, a fact which made Trevor smile. "Mmmmm, it would seem that a woman is approaching the door on the other side," He mused, to which Trevor stiffened.

Sure enough, a young woman stuck her head outside the courtroom doors. She looked at her clipboard, and carefully scanned over the likely many names they had to see today. "Trevor Ridley and Benjamin Prime?" She asked, as both Trevor and Bumblebee's holoform stood. "Judge Porter will see you now. Please, follow me." She waved.

Trevor leaned over, looking up at Bumblebee. "Benjamin Prime? Like what you told the people at the funeral? Don't they, y'know, know about you?" He whispered.

"Most civilian humans aren't ready to know about us yet," Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders. "So we crafted a human alias for me out of the name I gave myself there. Though I will be signing two sets of forms, one with my alias. And one, with my actual designation, for those who have the authority to know," Trevor nodded, letting Bumlebee wrap a gentle, but firm arm around him. "Come on bud, let's go make you my boy."

They entered the courtroom, and were motioned to two seats in front. The others sat where the audience most of the time sat, but the court was otherwise empty. Given the fact that only friends, family, and their representative, Rhodes, were allowed inside. "So this is the special case?" The woman in the judge's chair, whose tag read: Judge Annamarie Porter spoke, and gained a nod from Rhodes. "Well then, I am here to finalize the adoption of one Trevor Nathaniel Ridley by one Benjamin Bumblebee Prime."

"Odd name," The woman who had led them in muttered.

Porter simply began to look over the file that laid in front of her silently. She read over the home study (conducted at Diego Garcia), the many reports from Lennox, Ironhide, and Rhodes, and nodded her head a bit. "I see that you went through a lot of work to make this adoption happen," Porter spoke up, looking directly at Bumblebee. "The reports are splendid, and the home study almost completely devoid of issues."

Bumblebee smiled, and nodded his head. "Yes, m'am," He said formally. "I've worked hard to ensure my adoption of Trevor. He's been a big part of my life these last several months," He looked over at the boy, and placed a hand on his head. "And while I understood how unusual my situation was, I knew the moment he was orphaned," He began quietly. "That I wanted to take him in, and continue the outstanding job his parents did of raising him."

Porter smiled, seemingly impressed by the way that Bumblebee had put that. She nodded her head, and looked at him. "And you do understand, Mr. Prime," She began rather calmly. "That by adopting Trevor Ridley as your legal son, you will be responsible for him," She explained. "Financially, legally, and spiritually, you are bonded to him. Adopting him means that you agree to give him the same love, attention, and affection you would any biological child." She then added. "By doing this, you also are taking him out of the system, and therefore agreeing to leave behind the monthly expense fees."

Bumblebee ran a hand up and down Trevor's arm, and smiled proudly. "Judge Porter, it will be my honor," Bumblebee told her, with a look that spoke volumes as to how excited he was. "I will happily accept the task of raising this boy to become a "man"," He explained. "And as for loving him? Well, I couldn't love him any more if I tried, so I got those bases covered," That last part made Trevor blush. "I'm more than ready to sign those papers and take him home."

"Well then," Porter looked at Trevor. "Mr. Ridley," Trevor quickly stood at attention as she addressed him. "Being you will be turning sixteen years old in a month," She began. "You are plenty old enough to either agree to, or back out of this adoption," She explained. "And therefore, I offer you the choice. Is adoption truly what you want?"

A certain tightness came over Trevor's stomach at the question. Not for the first time, he thought back on the parents that Bumblebee would now be standing in for. It made his heart sink, knowing that by doing this, his old life was truly over. And yet, he reminded himself, he would always be a Ridley, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a Prime too. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head against Bumblebee, and nodded. "Yes your honor," Trevor spoke up. "I don't think I've ever wanted something so bad."

That earned him a squeeze from Bumblebee, whose eyes lit up. He could feel his spark racing with anticipation as the woman smiled, and nodded. "Well then, last thing," She explained. "Is a confirmation of the change of name," She explained. "Under this adoption, Trevor Nathaniel Ridley will be changing his legal full name to Trevor Nathaniel Prime, correct?" She questioned.

"Yes, your honor," That time, both Trevor and Bumblebee spoke in sync.

"Alright then, Benjamin, will you please come forward so that you may sign the forms?" Porter motioned, allowing Bumblebee to approach the bench quietly. "As I'm sure Mr. Rhodes has informed you, you will need to sign two versions," Bumblebee nodded, carefully taking the pen, as she motioned to each place to sign.

Trevor squirmed slightly, his stomach tightening. This was it, this was the moment of truth; the moment that he'd waited for six months for. "Well then," Porter spoke up. "Everything seems to be in order, and I will now sign my name on these documents. With my stamp of approval," She quickly scribbled her name, and taking a stamp, punched on the word "ACCEPTED". "It is now my honor to, by the authority of the state of Texas, grant the adoption of Trevor Nathaniel Ridley to Benjamin Bumblebee Prime," She then spoke up. "He is to henceforth be recognized legally as Benjamin's son, and by the name of Trevor Nathaniel Prime," She then banged the gavel. "Congratulations to you both."

Before Trevor knew anything else, Bumblebee had pulled him into his arms. The embrace that Bumblebee gave him was quite possibly the tightest, and possibly even back breaking hug he'd ever experienced. But, without hesitation he returned the hug his new father greeted him with, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. It was over, he was adopted, he had a family again. "Told you it would happen," Bumblebee teased. "I am so happy right now." He whispered.

"Okay, okay, both of you look over for a picture," They both turned, with barely enough time to smile before Sarah snapped the first picture. "Alright, Grandpa," She nodded to Optimus. "You're in the next one, get in there."

Optimus was all smiles already as he approached them calmly. Soon, the holoform's broad, strong arm had wrapped around him, and the three posed. Once the picture had been snapped, it was Optimus's turn for a hug. Trevor was nearly surprised by it, as the mech wrapped his arms around him in the gentlest of embraces. "Welcome to our family, Trevor," He whispered into his ear. "I am honored to have you as my grandcreation."

For the next half an hour, the pictures continued, with every combination in the book. Including getting Ironhide, who had been somewhat reluctant, into the picture. It finally came to the point where they had to leave, thanking the judge before heading out. Once they were home, however, Sarah once again grabbed her camera. "Alright, one last one," She shouted, to which most of them groaned.

"Sarah, don't you think that's enough?" Lennox offered gently.

"He deserves one with his new family," Sarah commented. "And I don't mean those holoforms either," Trevor smirked at that, noticing that Optimus and Bumblebee had already transformed. "You two are going to have to crouch low," She stated, directing them as Bumblebee scooped up Trevor. "Trev, why don't you hold the adoption papers in front of you." Trevor rolled his eyes, but did as she said. "Alright, Prime, go down a little more."

Soon, the newfound family of three were crouched right outside the Lennox home. Trevor carefully seated in Bumblebee's palms, all smiles, and holding out his adoption papers proudly. (Despite being very tired of the pictures) While Optimus crouched next to them, a hand proudly on Bumblebee's shoulder. Soon, the camera snapped on a picture Trevor had a feeling he'd cherish for the rest of his life. "I'll get them all developed before you guys leave next week," Sarah pointed out as Bumblebee set Trevor down, and stood tall again. "We should really get that last one framed. I bet you'd like it in your room, right Trevor?"

"I'd love it in my office," Bumblebee spoke up.

"And mine as well," Optimus replied.

Trevor stared up at his newfound "father" and "grandfather" with a grin on his face. He took that in, he was looking at his father and grandfather now. He was looking at his _family_, and he could finally, officially call them that. "You guys are too much," Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. "I swear, I'm going to die of excitement if we don't all calm down, y'know, like right now?"

Optimus chuckled, and picked the boy up. Trevor's eyes widened, it was the first time the Autobot leader had done so. And yet, the way he did it, and how gentle he did, showed that he had nothing to freak out despite the heights. After all, he had once saved him from a fall from many feet, and he hadn't even dropped him once. "Do not offline on us too soon," Optimus chuckled, setting the boy on his shoulder. "There is too much cause for celebration at the present moment," He explained, causing a smile from Trevor.

"Yeah, I didn't spend four hours helping Sarah bake a cake for nothing," Lennox laughed. "So whenever you two are done savoring in the moment? You can let him down here to have some," Trevor's eyes perked up at the thought of cake. "It's chocolate, and let me tell you, I live for the stuff. So you might want to get down here before I completely devour it."

Trevor laughed, dangling his legs over the side of Optimus's shoulder. He looked between Optimus and Bumblebee silently, and let out a small breath. The Lennox's had entered the home, and Ironhide's holoform had as well, leaving them alone. "So," Trevor began. "I hope you guys don't mind that I'm not ready to call you titles yet," He explained. "I think I'm gonna stick to Bee and Optimus, or Prime, for a while."

"I figured as much," Bumblebee mused. "I think you'd make him feel really old if you started calling him Grandpa, anyway."

"You have a youngling now," Optimus chuckled. "That already makes me feel old."

Trevor grinned as Bumblebee poked Trevor, grinning a little bit. "Heh, that's gonna take some getting used to," Bumblebee admitted. "You're my youngling now, kid. Can you believe that?" Trevor shook his head a little. "Primus, things are going to be interesting when we get to Diego Garcia now," He added, looking at Optimus. "I hope you're as cut out to be raised on a military base as I was, kid," He added in jest.

"I hope you're ready to be stuck out in the middle of the ocean with me," Trevor laughed.

Bumblebee only grinned back, running a finger gently along Trevor's cheek. Soon, Optimus allowed his adopted creation to reclaim his own son, whom he carefully held close to his spark. He still couldn't believe this had happened. He was a father now, with a son to teach about the world, to watch grow and learn, to love and cherish. At that moment, on that day, he felt as though he were the luckiest mech in the universe. "You know, we should get in there if you want this "cake" they speak of," Trevor nodded as Optimus spoke up. "I believe there will be plenty of time for us as a family alone in the years to come, after all."

Trevor smiled, then looked up at Bumblebee. With a smile, he looked at Optimus, and shook his head. "Cake can wait a little while," He told him, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "I kinda want to just live in this moment right here, even for just a little while longer," He admitted.

Bumblebee smiled, and continued to stroke his back gently as Trevor did as he said. He lived in that moment, even if it would soon die down, and he would join their friends for cake. He still let himself quietly sit there, and take in the truth of all that had just happened. He had left an old life behind, and now, was poised to begin a new one. As a Prime, with what he had slowly accepted over time as two of the best mechs he'd ever known. (Next to his dad and Lennox, if they were counting human men) And for the first time, he felt a little more eased by the situation. As if he could finally, for at least some of the time, move on from what he had lost.

And if he could not go that far, which he doubted he would fully. He could at least now face the future in stride, a future he would face soon. And one he knew, with great certainty, he would not have to face alone.

...

A/N: Woo! So now that it's official, next chapter will, you guessed it, will bring us to Diego Garcia! :D


	17. Welcome to Diego Garcia

**CHAPTER 16  
Welcome to Diego Garcia  
**

Moving to Diego Garcia was both exciting and nerve-wracking. It took longer to pack given Trevor had accumulated some things during his time with the Lennox's. But now, a few hours after they had gotten onto the military transport, here they were. Trevor clutched his backpack slightly as he observed the large island base, their new home. Around him, he saw many military members, who had been in Lennox's group in Mission City, had already arrived, dressed in their new NEST Uniforms. While he himself didn't get the uniform, Lennox had ordered him his own official "NEST" gear so he would not look out of place. Which was mostly non-military articles, consisting of several official t-shirts, a couple of jackets, and (the only military article) a set of dog tags with his name and with a rank listed as: "THE KID". For his first day he'd simply dressed in one of the t-shirts, and his dog tags.

While he was officially the "ward" of the group, and Bumblebee's son for that matter, Lennox had secured him a role. He was to help with introducing the new recruits to the Autobots when they came in, something which he was happy to do. After all, he felt as though he undoubtedly had to do something around here other than be tutored, and grow up among the Autobots. He watched quietly as Bumblebee drove off the transport, transforming as he stared down at Trevor. "Home sweet home, I guess," Bumblebee nodded his head towards the base. "You look like you're going to lubricate yourself."

"I'm nervous," Trevor muttered, looking up at his father quietly. "I mean, seriously, Bee," He began, chewing his lips nervously as he did. "Who wouldn't be? I'm the only civilian on an island base filled with military personnel," He explained.

Bumblebee rolled his optics as they began their walk towards the actual base itself. Once they were inside, Trevor found that the base was even bigger on the inside. The main hangar was huge, with a long walkway overhead and sleek metal floors and walls. All around him, people helped to set up different parts of the base, moving past them in a hurry. "Hey," Trevor turned his head as a voice spoke up. "What's a kid doing here?"

The man who approached them was tall, with a bad haircut and glasses. His eyes met Trevor's with a glare of suspicion as he stared at him with his own look of confusion. "Mr. Galloway," Lennox spoke up as he walked over, having entered before them. "This "kid" is Trevor Prime, the son of Bumblebee," He pointed at Bumblebee. "And the grandson of Optimus Prime."

"He looks human," The man, Galloway, crinkled his nose in suspicion.

"I am human," Trevor replied dryly, almost amused. "He adopted me last week, per an agreement with the government." He smirked a bit. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Galloway," He held out his hand with a smile, in an attempt to be friendly.

Galloway looked down at Trevor's hand, and merely stared at him after a few moments. "Yeah, well, make yourself useful and help out around here," Galloway grunted as Trevor noticed Bumblebee's doorwings quiver a little in dislike. "You get in the way of these troops and their job? And I don't care who you are, you'll be on the next plane back home."

"This _is _his home," Bumblebee spoke up. "Or did you not hear correctly? He's my son, it's legal, and I have the papers to prove it," Galloway frowned a bit at the aggressive way in which Bumblebee said this. "So I'd appreciate it if you treated him with a little more respect. As an Autobot, he has just as much of a right to be here as anyone else."

Galloway stared between the two of them, then at Lennox. By the looks of it, he could already tell the now named "Major" was on their side. He grimaced a bit, and nodded his head, going back to a straight face. "Very well, as you were then," He started off, but gave Trevor a look in the eyes. "I'm still watching you, kid. Just remember this isn't a playground," He added.

As the man walked off, Bumblebee had to resist the urge to flip him off. "What a wonderfully charming man he is," Bumblebee scoffed.

"And he's supposed to be our liaison to the President," Lennox groaned. "Figures we'd get stuck with a jerk."

Trevor tensed, not liking the idea of having a guy like that around. What if he caused trouble for him? He'd just been adopted, and the thought of anyone stepping in and taking him away from his new family scared him. "Hey," Bumblebee tapped his son with foot gently. "Why don't we go see your room? I got pictures and all, and I think you're really gonna like it."

Trevor simply nodded and followed him deeper into the base, waving goodbye to Lennox. It was a long walk to the room they were looking for, and they passed many hallways, and asked for many directions before Bumblebee stopped in front of one door. "Yep, this number matches the one I was emailed," Bumblebee nodded, stepping aside and activating his holoform before pushing open the human sized door. "I hope you like it, I tried to give them some ideas based on what I learned, but..." He stated as he started to take Trevor's boxes out of his subspace. "If you hate it, we can change it."

Trevor stepped inside slowly, taking in the sight of the room he entered. It was a rather mature room given his age, but it did, none-the-less, have a theme. Racing stripes ran around all four walls. His bed was normal, as was most of the furniture (though he also noticed a brand new laptop on the desk, and a TV on the wall) but a few personal touches were put in too. A couple of model racecars decorated the desk, and several shelves on the wall. A sign above the doorway read "PRIME RACEWAYS" (which actually made Trevor grin), and by far, the coolest part, was the giant Autobot shield that made up the headboard of his bed.

"Bee, this is _awesome_," Trevor finally spoke up, his eyes bugging. "You guys did great, seriously. It's even cooler than my old bedroom."

"I'm glad you like it," Bumblebee replied as he set the last of the boxes on the ground. "My quarters are going to be right next door. So we can help each other find our way around," Trevor nodded, knowing that that was going to be a hard task. "So, I'll let you get unpacked, and then we're expected in the briefing room," He explained.

"Alright," Trevor nodded. "I'll be done soon, you know I don't have much."

Bumblebee nodded before his holoform disappeared and he walked towards his own room. Trevor sighed, and began to unpack what little possessions he had. Taking special care to take the now framed picture of him, Bumblebee, and Optimus from the day of his adoption on his nightstand. The second, also framed, was his parents, something which made Trevor smile. It was a cell phone picture, from his own phone, that had needed to be blown up, but at the very least, he now had two pictures of both his families to look at and smile at the memory of.

For a moment, he carefully ran a hand along the photo, and nodded. "I love you mom and dad," He muttered, hugging the picture frame close. "But I promise, I'm gonna be okay."

As he set it down beside the other picture, he sighed. He remained standing and looking at the pictures for a moment before starting off to continue unpacking. He knew this was a new, fresh start for him, and one he would be ready for.

...

In the briefing room, Trevor was immediately greeted by the remainder of the Autobots. Ratchet ran a scan over him, and commented on how he seemed to be in good health. Jazz gave a greeting, and then bumped knuckles with him as gently as he could. Ironhide on the other hand, having just seen him a few hours ago, only gave a curt nod. While Optimus crouched down, and brought him up to his chest plate for a brief hug, having not seen him in a week, before setting him on the ground. "Awwwwww," Jazz cooed at Optimus's action. "Ah haven't seen Prime give out hugs since li'l Bee was waist-high to a minibot."

Ironhide jabbed Jazz with his elbow, as if to remind him that they were here on business. Optimus simply smiled, and took his place at the head of the table of Autobots. Bumblebee scooped Trevor up almost at once, setting him onto his shoulder before taking his seat. "Now that we are all accounted for," Optimus began. "I will begin our meeting by opening the floor to any questions that any of you have. Given we have only now settled into our home, I am sure there are many."

"Like what I'm doing in an official Autobot meeting?" Trevor raised his hand, his eyes lifting to meet Optimus's. "Like, I get being on base, but I don't really have a big part in all of this. So-."

Ratchet snorted, turning to the boy as he crossed his arms. "You're an Autobot now, younglin', despite your age," Ratchet explained for Optimus, who simply nodded in agreement. "And given your relation to Optimus, you'll probably be asked to sit in on more meetings. As all creations and grandcreations of the acting Prime are required to learn how the elected Prime works." He then added. "Should the time come that they are chosen as a successor."

Trevor would have nodded, but felt confusion. A human could not become a Prime, he figured. So why did it matter if he learned about how Optimus's job work. "And yet considering your nature," Optimus cleared his "throat" and looked at his grandson calmly. "It is our way of learning our means of diplomacy. Should the time come that, as my grandcreation, and the human in my family, you are asked to speak on my behalf," Trevor tensed up visibly at the thought. "Don't worry Trevor, it will not likely be anytime soon. But many will be afraid of us and thus, we must have all of our bases covered."

Bumblebee shot a look that Trevor took meant they would talk about it later. As Ironhide cleared his throat next, Optimus inclined his head in a nod. "I'd like to ask how our time here will effect those of us with charge's," Ironhide explained. "This troubled me long before I left. We leave families like the Lennox's and the Witwicky's who helped house us even for brief periods in danger. At least while we are in the middle of the ocean."

"You think Starscream or Barricade would go after them?" Trevor asked nervously.

A silence fell over the room, and hit Bumblebee like a wave. In another life, he was supposed to have been the guardian to the Witwicky's. But they were mostly sure that Sam and his family were no longer targets, not with the Allspark gone. Yet, what if they became targets? What would they do then? "Maybe Bee and I should go back and move into a house," Trevor explained, looking at them. "We could at least keep an eye on Sam and his parents."

"Bad idea," Ironhide crossed his arms. "Especially with Barricade out there. It would be one thing if we just sent Bumblebee out there," He explained. "But no doubt the Decepticons know about the adoption now. If we put you both over there then Barricade would waste no time," He pointed at Trevor. "After all, don't forget, he never finished the job he set out to do."

Trevor felt a chill run up his spine at the thought of that. Would Barricade really ever go after him? The idea terrified him, considering the fact that he had been inches from death if his dad hadn't gotten in the way. "_Ironhide,_" Ratchet growled warningly. "You just made his stress levels sky rocket! Are you trying to give him a panic attack?"

"What? The boy needs to know the truth," Ironhide grunted. "This isn't all fun and games. This is a war," He explained, and crossed his arms with a firm nod. "Now as for protection detail. I say the first new arrivals to Earth we get we send them stateside," He explained. "Give the Lennox's a guardian for when I am overseas, and the Witwicky's their own guardian."

Optimus stroked his chin, as Bumblebee spoke up for the first time. "You still didn't have to scare the slag out of my son like that," He said, rather tense. "I love ye like an uncle, 'Hide. But Trevor's still trying to get past the nightmares of his first encounter with Barricade," He then added, with narrowed optics. "So can we keep the mentions of a second encounter to a minimum?"

Catching the look of weariness that crossed the youngest Prime's face, Ironhide frowned. He hadn't meant to scare the young human, far from it. "Sorry, bitlet," Ironhide offered, his optics softening. "One of these days I'm going to have to learn when to keep my mouth shut," He grumbled under his breath.

Trevor shrugged, smiling a bit. "I know you didn't mean it, 'Hide."

"None-the-less, Ironhide is correct," Optimus nodded his head. "Once the first batch of Autobots arrive, we will do as he has requested," There was a universal nod from everyone. "Is there anything else that any of you wish to discuss with me at the present?"

Trevor frowned a bit, and slowly raised his hand. It seemed by the way everyone stared at him that they were surprised he had something more to add to the conversation. Optimus however, simply nodded as Trevor put his hands on his knees. "So what exactly do you want me to do until they actually get new recruits?" Trevor asked. "I'm going to feel like one hell of a worthless Autobot if I don't do anything else before that."

"Besides your private tutoring," Ironhide stepped forward again. "You'll be starting your training with me," Trevor's eyes widened. "I trained Optimus, and Bumblebee when they were young. Part of the whole reason I was named Optimus's bodyguard to begin with," Trevor only realized now that it meant that he was older than Optimus, which surprised him. "So the only other duty you've got other than your tutoring, and the recruits? Is to keep up, and let me whip you into shape."

"Do I get to fire one of your cannons?" Trevor asked, with a hint of excitement.

Examining the one on his left forearm, Ironhide began to think it over. "Give it a few months, then we'll talk," Ironhide replied, though Bumblebee's looks told him it was a bad idea. "Primus, who knew you'd be overprotective? It's not like I outright said yes!"

"Now, is that all?" Optimus interjected in order to avoid a fight. "Good," He responded after several moments of silence. "Then let us begin with the rest of our meeting."

Trevor slumped a bit, and began to listen as intently as he would allow himself to. It was going to be a very interesting first few months at Diego Garcia were going to be anything but boring. But at the present time, he wasn't sure whether to consider that fact a good or bad thing yet.

...

Trevor woke up the next morning to news that Bumblebee had apparently been dreading: Ratchet was making his first medical inspection. He'd often heard these days joked about by Ironhide and Bumblebee while they were on the Lennox farm, but he didn't know why. Or at least, he didn't know until he passed the medical bay that had been set up for him for the first time that day. The first thing that he was greeted by a flying wrench, and a shriek. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Trevor watched as the man, a private, came running out the door.

"Holy crap, did Ratchet just throw a wrench at that guy?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yep, that's Ratchet for ya," Trevor turned around as Jazz approached him from behind. "What's going on shortstack? Where's your papa bear at?"

Trevor shrugged, Bumblebee had led him to the hub of activity: the center of the base. But after that, he had gotten a communication from Optimus and had to head out for the time being. "Off with Prime," Trevor replied, crossing his arms, and looking up at the first lieutenant. "So should I be afraid? I think I heard someone tell me he was coming for me soon."

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm slightly, looking a little nervous. "Truthfully?" Jazz questioned. "I'd spin around and run like Unicron, or the devil were after ya," Trevor turned back as Ratchet stepped out, looking over at Jazz with a frown. "Uh, hey doc bot, sorry, I was just talkin' to the kid about how excellent yer-." He began, but was quickly cut off.

"You, mute it before I throw my biggest wrench at your head," Jazz gulped as Ratchet then turned his attention to Trevor. "You, your physical is next, so get your skidplate in here," He explained. "Bumblebee knew you were supposed to be first. Apparently he wanted to spare you," He snorted. "Mech needs to learn that my medical check-ups do not work like that."

Trevor shot Jazz a nervous look, but the mech had already turned and began to leave. Sighing, he entered the med bay without complaint, examining his surroundings for a sign of what he was in for immediately. It looked a lot like a human doctor's office, with several medical berths, and beds lining each wall. On one side of it, tools, medical equipment, tables, and schematics were present. "Alright, Trevor," Ratchet offered gruffly. "Roll up your left pant leg and show me your prosthetic, so I can make sure it is functioning properly."

Trevor gulped, seating himself on one of the berths, and slowly doing as he was told. He was still not used to the sight of the state-of-the-art leg, so used to the usual model. But he was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Ratchet began to scan it over. "So why did you throw a wrench at that guy?" Trevor questioned, though Ratchet never looked up at him. "Wouldn't that, y'know, hurt?"

"I didn't aim to hit him," Ratchet grunted. "Only to scare him, being my wrenches would crush him," Finishing his scan, he began to examine other parts of Trevor's body. "As for the "why", if you must know, the man had the nerve to call me," He growled a little, and muttered in a way that was barely audible. "A machine." He added.

"But aren't you guys?" Ratchet's body quivered with anger. "Technically?"

Ratchet crouched low at that point, making sure Trevor could see his face. "It is an insult for us to be called "machines"," Ratchet told him bluntly, his optics narrowing. "It implies we have no sentience, no FEELINGS. That we are no different than your computers, or calculators, or artificial intelligence," He tried to keep himself calm. "Inventions devoid of thoughts, feelings, and emotions," He paused a moment. "And you should know better than anyone that this is far from the truth."

Trevor's face fell at that, getting where he was coming from. When he thought about the use of the term in that light, it disturbed him. Especially because it was a term used towards the Autobots. Who were, by far, some of the greatest people he'd ever met. "Right, I'm sorry," Trevor told him quietly. "I get it, I really do. I just hadn't thought of it that way."

"You soon will," Ratchet replied. "The first time someone calls your father a "machine"," Trevor actually felt a slight bit of anger at that, now that Ratchet had pointed this out to him. "I will let the use of it from you pass. If only because as a child you are mostly ignorant to how derogatory the term is to us," He grabbed a wrench and held it up, waving it warningly. "Do NOT let me hear you calling anyone here that again."

Trevor nodded as Ratchet returned to his work, looking over his vitals quietly. Trevor sighed a bit, shivering as a full-body scan was performed. "So, how am I looking, doc?" He asked,, gulping a little bit. "I don't look too bad, do I? I mean I know I'm really scrawny. But hopefully with Ironhide's training, I'll get a little muscle on me."

Ratchet actually chuckled at that, meeting the boy's eye. It was clear that he was scared, but then again, who wasn't on their first meeting with "Ratchet the Hatchet"? "Well, you're in very good health, I will give you that," He began, then frowned a bit. "But there are very many trace amounts of junk food and candy in you," His optics narrowed again. "Lay off so much of it, it's supposed to make you humans gain too much weight."

"Bee says it's okay," Trevor shrugged.

"That's what I get for letting the sparkling at heart have a sparkling," Ratchet groaned, his overprotective side clearly showing. "In moderation you'll be fine. But daily, as I can tell you have consumed?" He snorted a bit. "Need I tell you some of the horror stories?" He then added. "Right up there with soda. Did you know that Coca-Cola could strip a penny bare?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," Trevor stuttered. "Is that it?"

Ratchet grunted, knowing that his warnings were falling on deaf ears. After all, when did a teenager listen to something like that? Most "teenage" equivalent younglings barely listened to any logic you gave them. "Fine, do not heed my warnings, it's your health and body," He commented as he used a small device to tap each of his knees twice. "Yeah, you're good to go, mostly. Though if I see so much as ten more pounds on you when you get back here. It's either a strict non-junkfood diet," He then waved his wrench in Trevor's face. "Or one of these to the head for you."

"I see you've gotten a taste of Ratchet's berthside manner," Trevor turned as Bumblebee entered the med bay. "Seriously, Ratch, kids should just be kids. Let him eat the junkfood now. He can worry about having a "super model figure" later," Trevor laughed a little at that. "Is he done yet? I was planning to take him down to the beach."

Ratchet looked over his list with a devlish smirk. And when it was after a comment like Bumblebee had made, the scout had learned to fear that look. "Very well, he can "just be a kid"," He began coyly. "But I do wonder how YOUR health is doing Bumblebee?" The scout backed up a bit. "I think I might need a full body inspection to make sure that your voice box is working properly."

"Ratchet, you're kidding," Bumblebee stated as he backed up.

"Of course I am," Ratchet snorted, shaking his head. "I'm a medic, not a barbarian. But it is time for _your _check-up, voice box and all," Bumblebee groaned, letting his doorwings droop in response. "The beach will still be there when you get back. We're SURROUNDED by it," He then added. "And you know what happens if you fight me on this," He added, picking up another wrench.

Bumblebee turned to Trevor, and in a half-joking way, played a sound clip. _"Johnny! JOHNNY HELP! I'm too young to die!"_

"Get in there you big baby," Trevor rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Some right hand man you are," Bumblebee snorted, as Ratchet began to drag him towards a berth. _"If I don't come back from this battle, think of me fondly!" _Another clip, this time with overdramatic music in the background came out.

Trevor laughed, and leaned against the wall to watch his further antics. Oh yeah, being on the base with the entire Autobot team was going to be fun. Very fun indeed.


	18. Recruits and Alarms

**CHAPTER 17  
Recruits and Alarms  
**

Trevor had never had so many people have their eyes on him than he did while he and Bumblebee went to the beach. Then again, who among them would know the overly playful nature of the big, yellow scout. It had started with Trevor swimming in the ocean earlier, but had now worked up to Trevor showing Bumblebee how to build a sand castle. All of which was watched, from a distance, by some of the more bewildered NEST soldiers. "You think we were putting on some sort of show the way they're watching us," Trevor eyed the soldiers slightly. "They should take a picture if they want to gawk this long."

Bumblebee's optics turned up from his side of the castle, staring at the men and women. They'd fought alongside them all in Mission City, he had known that, so why did they still gawk? Who was he kidding, he knew why. He was spending time with his son, a human. And to most, anything remotely outside of the norm of the world was something to gawk in wonderment at. "My fault," Bumblebee muttered. "Sorry, I should have used my holoform."

"Why? You have a right to spend time with me in any form you want," Trevor defended him. "I mean, they do know that you're my dad right?"

Bumblebee's optic ridge furrowed, but he nodded ever so slightly. They did know, or should have, given the briefing they'd all been to. But at the same time, it was still odd to see it. Finally, the mech sighed, and stood to his feet with a groan of annoyance. Trevor was right, he had every right to spend a couple of hours alone with his son. "Hey, don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Bumblebee questioned. "Or you could just join us if you'd like."

Trevor chuckled, almost certain that he could perfectly imagine the looks on the military men and women's faces. He turned just in time to see them taking off, probably convinced that Bumblebee, probably the friendliest of the Autobots was ready to shoot them. "Good job, Bee, I think a few of them crapped their pants," Trevor laughed as he stood to his own feet. "We could have just gone to the side of the beach that's in the back you know. Since you're going to be working with them and all?"

"I made an aft out of myself, didn't I?" Bumblebee muttered.

"Kinda, but it was funny," Trevor chuckled.

Bumblebee let out a chuckle of his own, trying to ease the fact as a result. He guessed it wouldn't be too bad, the people on-base did need to know that he and Trevor deserved to be respected like any other parent/child team. "So," Bumblebee began. "Sun's going down, we should be getting back," Trevor nodded, walking towards Bumblebee. "Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to talk to you about something," He began.

Trevor raised an eyebrow, wondering how Bumblebee could forget something. After all, they talked nonstop. "Yeah?" He questioned. "What's up Bee? I don't need to be worried, do I?"

"'Course not," Bumblebee shook his head. "I was just remembering what the judge said last week. About how your day of creation was coming up," Trevor raised an eyebrow, confused at what that meant. "I believe you humans call it a birthday?"

Trevor's eyes bulged, he'd nearly forgotten in all the excitement of the last few weeks. He checked his phone's calendar, and sure enough, it was next Thursday. He chewed his lip a bit, and settled his phone back into his pocket. "To tell you the truth, Bee, with all that was going on, I totally forgot," Trevor shook his head slowly. "No biggie though."

"Huge biggie, I need ideas for what to get you," Bumblebee told him with a snort. "Don't give me that look," He added, noticing the way Trevor stared at him. "You're getting something for your birthday, like it or not," He explained, then began to stroke his chin. "It isn't easy on your sixteenth year of birth. Considering you don't exactly need a car."

Trevor's ace fell at that, being reminded of everything once again. Bumblebee wanted to shove his foot in his mouth for that one, he'd nearly forgotten Trevor had bought him to fix up for that day. "Bee, I'm sure whatever you'd get me would be fine," Trevor told him, leaning back a little. "You know me, I like racecars and movies, I bet you could get creative."

Bumblebee looked as if he was wracking his processor for anything. But it didn't surprise Trevor at all, even having learned a lot about Earth culture, this would probably be his first time getting anyone a present. "Trevor! Bumblebee!" Trevor's eyes shot up as Lennox stepped out of the main base. "Beach day's over boys! We got our first new recruits coming in in five minutes." he then added, at their confusion. "We got them early, apparently. Galloway regretted to inform me that this was happening today."

"Already?" Trevor asked, surprised. "You have to do the briefing first, right? I don't do my part yet."

"Wrong," Lennox shook his head. "We need to introduce them to at least one Autobot. And we're figuring considering Bee's the least intimidating of them," Bumblebee scowled at that. "No offense, Bee. You're awesome on the battlefield, but you're also a teddy bear," He looked at Trevor. "We want him to be the first Autobot we introduce them too."

"I am TOO intimidating!" Bumblebee countered. "Give me ten seconds alone with a Decepticreep, and I'll show you-."

"Bee, cool it," Trevor patted his leg. "We can do this, right? I bet if you show you're friendly to these guys they won't gawk like the others," Bumblebee's doorwings trilled in irritation. "Dude, pick up your bruised ego, and lets go," He snorted.

Bumblebee rolled his optics, but nodded his head in response. Though he made a quiet, firm mental note to at some point sow them that he was far from unintimidating.

...

As it turned out, greeting the first (albeit small) batch of new recruits was boring as sin. It started with a brief overview about Mission City, which seemed to last an hour and Lennox hadn't even gotten to the good stuff. He could tell he wasn't the only bored one, given he looked along the rows of recruits, most of whom were becoming less interested by the second. "So you're all probably wondering what REALLY happened," Trevor sighed in relief as Lennox said that. "Why we called the battle nothing more than a gas leak rather than a battle with invasive forces."

"I never bought that bullcrap anyway," One of the younger men snorted in the audience.

Trevor laughed a little, having to agree that the cover story was stupid. He and Lennox had had more than one good laugh about it. He continued to lean against Bumblebee's hood slightly for a moment before sitting up at the edge. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lennox motioned towards Trevor and Bumblebee. "This is the reason Mission City was covered up."

For a minute, the whole room burst into laughter. Clearly thinking that Lennox was talking about Trevor, and perhaps that this was a prank. "Keep laughing all you want," Trevor spoke up, a grin on his face. "But you're not going to be laughing once you meet my dad," He explained.

"What, is he in the car?" One man joked.

Trevor smirked, and looked at Lennox, who simply shrugged. "Close, dude," Trevor commented. "But not quite," He patted the hood. "Show time, big guy," He hopped off the hood as Bumblebee began to transform behind him. "_He is the car_," Several of the men in front backed up quickly, their eyes nearly popping out of their head. "Ladies, and gentlemen, meet my dad, Bumblebee."

Trevor wished he could have taken a picture of the looks on everyone's faces. Yet, he reminded himself he had been as dumbfounded, and scared as they were now when he met Bumblebee. Yet, in a youthful, friendly way, the scout stepped forward and smiled wide. "What's up, brothers in arms?" Bumblebee greeted.

"Bumblebee here is what they call an Autobot," Lennox began.

At that point, Trevor zoned out again, given he knew all the information he was saying. After all, aside from the fact the Allspark was destroyed in Mission City, it was mostly what Bumblebee had told him when he revealed himself. Although, Lennox made it a point to explain their mission at NEST would be to help hunt down and defeat the remaining Decepticons, of course. "So, if they're robots," A woman pointed to Trevor. "Who's the kid really? He looks human to me."

"I'm an Autobot too, a human one though," Trevor offered. "Born and raised here, but I lost my family," He decided to explain, stepping forward. "Bumblebee here adopted me, so I'm basically the grandson of their leader now too." He nodded to Lennox. "So Major Lennox here put me in charge of helping you guys get to know them."

Lennox nodded, and motioned to Trevor. "Trevor here is the closest human to the 'Bots," Lennox explained. "Is he young? Yes. But he's also a member of NEST regardless. And as he said, he will be helping you get acquainted with the other Autobots." He explained, then his face got serious. "If I see anyone disrespecting him because you think you're older and tougher, or whatever?" He began. "I'm gonna let Bee know, and we'll see how well that goes."

"I don't enjoy bullies," Bumblebee offered. "Nor does our leader. So imagine how well that will go."

One of the men nodded, getting the idea, if only because Bumblebee clearly scared him. Another, however, became vocal, pointing between the two of them. "You're telling me these things really _are_ friendly then?" He asked. "Because I've seen these "we come in peace" movies, kid. Not about to seal my own doom by stepping up to fight alongside them."

Trevor shook his head, crossing his arms slightly. He peered up at Bumblebee, who continued to smile, and nudged him in encouragement to answer. How did one answer this question? After all, Ratchet was grumpy, and Ironhide was just sort of gruff. And for that matter, who knew if all the remaining Autobots that were coming would be friendly? "I can tell you the group on Earth now are a great group of mechs," Trevor offered. "And Bee here is the coolest guy you'll ever meet, trust me. If you can't make friends with him, then good luck making friends at all."

"Thanks, kiddo," Bumblebee crouched, and rubbed his son's head gently. "But Trevor's right, I promise, we are all friendly. If you chose not to sign with us, I think we all understand," He explained, keeping his demeanor as friendly as possible. "But if the awesomeness that is Bumblebee does not convince you," He joked lightly. "Then maybe stick around for training, and then meeting the others tomorrow. You can get an even better idea then."

Another man, this time from the back row, spoke up. "And these Decepticons," He asked. "You're sure that they're an actual threat still? I mean, wouldn't they be crippled with their leader dead and all?"

Lennox shook his head, signifying it was his turn to answer. Giving him the floor, Trevor took a few steps back, as Lennox began. "Trevor and I have both seen what these 'Cons can do on their own," He began, his voice tense. "Trust me, they're still very much a threat. One that we'll need as many good men, and women, to combat as possible," There was murmuring from the group at that. "If you're willing to go through the training session tomorrow, then you can sign up with my friend, Sgt. Epps to the right," He then added. "If not, then my other pal, Grahamn, will be waiting at the door with NDAs for you to sign."

With that, Trevor took a deep intake of air in relief. It was over, and for the most part, he felt like he had done well. Examining the group, he clearly saw that more people were going than staying, but then again, not everyone could be convinced he supposed. "Aw, this was just our first group," Bumblebee offered. "Don't get discouraged Trev, you did great."

Lennox shrugged, and then stared at Trevor. "I think this group was made up of jerks anyway," Lennox observed. "They knew better than to laugh like that. And if you didn't notice the ones that didn't, stayed," Trevor nodded, looking over. "You did good at least," He explained. "I'm gonna go make sure everything's set up for tomorrow, you guys are dismissed."

Trevor saluted Lennox politely. "Thank you, Major."

Lennox smirked a little, clearly impressed. "That's gonna take some getting used to," He laughed. "Six months of your screwing around and now you're going army brat on me?" He explained.

"Working on it," Trevor laughed.

As Lennox walked off, Bumblebee turned his gaze down towards him. "Now that the boring slag's over," Trevor smirked a little at that notion. "You want to go see how many of those morons that laughed we can scare?" Trevor snorted, and began to walk off. "What? They were knuckleheaded jerks! And you know it'd be funny! Don't try to convince me you wouldn't have fun!"

"My thirty-four vorn old dad is going to get us both grounded," Trevor muttered teasingly.

"I can't be grounded!"

Trevor hoped for his sake, that much was true.

...

Trevor woke up screaming for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was so much that it nearly scared himself, considering how it echoed through the large room. He felt all over his body for any sign that the claw from his dream had actually impaled him. But of course, it was not there, because it was nothing more than a dream, and Barricade was nowhere to be found. He watched as slowly, Bumblebee's holoform appeared at the foot of his bed. "Another nightmare?" Trevor nodded his head in response. "Slag it, kid, you okay?"

"Fine," Trevor muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. "It's just a combination of Mission City and Tranquility, like always," He explained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes quietly. "You have to know how that is, I mean, don't Autobots dream?" Bumblebee stared blankly at him. "Wait, you guys don't?"

Bumblebee shook his head in response, a frown crossing his lips. A part of him clearly wished that they did. If only so he could understand what Trevor went through in these so-called "nightmares" of his. "'Fraid not, we recharge in total darkness," Bumblebee explained. "Like when you charge that phone of yours. I doubt it dreams, same philosophy for us," Trevor nodded slowly. "Sometimes we go over our memory banks, but that's the closest we come."

"I suppose you chose those?" Trevor asked, getting another nod in response. "Lucky, if I had that choice I'd just go over the good memories," He muttered, pulling his blankets over himself slightly. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Bee," He added. "Don't suppose I could convince you to go back to sleep, can I?"

Bumblebee chuckled, Trevor was clearly unaware of what time it was. "I've been up for a while now, bud," Bumblebee replied. "It's five o'clock, the start of most of our days," Trevor groaned, and laid back against his pillow. "You want to get up and have breakfast with Lennox, Epps, and I?" He questioned. "I'd enjoy that, y'know."

Trevor shook his head, putting his hands on the back of his head. He hated getting up early, and to say the least, he was still trying to get over how he still felt jet lag. He grunted, looking up at him with one eye open. "Nah, I'm fine," Trevor replied in a mutter. "I need to get more sleep. I um... I've been having nightmares the past few nights actually."

"That was the first time you screamed," Bumblebee muttered.

"It was the first time I died," Trevor grunted.

He felt as Bumblebee carefully stroked his back. It was clear by the look on his face that he was concerned, especially if he was internalizing the nightmares. "You know, we're getting an on-base therapist," Bumblebee told him, his voice low and clear. "Maybe we can get you a session with her," Trevor didn't look so sure about that. "Okay, we won't go there yet. Just promise me you'll start coming to me about this stuff. At least when it's this bad."

Trevor nodded, looking up at him as Bumblebee rubbed his hair a bit. "Alright," Trevor gave in. "I don't think I need one of them yet. But I can talk to you right now, and I guess if things get worse," He sighed a bit. "Look, I'll just let you know, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded his head, giving Trevor a gentle kiss on his forehead. He wasn't going to let Trevor feel scared on his own, he refused for that. If he was having trouble with nightmares about what he'd gone through, they'd face them together. "Alright then," Bumblebee muttered. "Get back to sleep if you really feel like you need it-," His head shot up as an alarm sounded out. "Slag."

"What?" Trevor shot up in his bed now. "What's with the alarm?"

_:Bumblebee to Prime, what's going on?: _Bumblebee questioned over his com link.

_:Come to the main hangar, at once.: _Optimus replied, a long pause coming over the com link. _:We believe we may have finally gotten a lock on Barricade. But we must move fast, he and two other Decepticons are attacking citizens in downtown Detroit.:_

_:I'm on my way.: _

That wasn't even a question for him, if this was Barricade, he wanted a crack at him. He still owed Trevor getting payback for what he had done to his parents. And now was his chance, possibly the only one he'd have for a while. "Decepticons spotted in Detroit," Bumblebee replied, his holoform standing to his feet. "Looks like those introductions to the new recruits will have to wait. So you can sleep in, if need be."

"Promise you'll be careful?" Trevor questioned.

"I promise," Bumblebee nodded firmly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Trevor looked as though he might ask if it was Barricade, which made Bumblebee nervous. He wouldn't tell him, and risk Trevor doing something stupid to tag along. But he also wouldn't lie to him, he hated the idea of lying to him like that. Thus, it was to his great relief that Trevor laid his head back down, and started to doze off instead. As his holoform flickered out of existence, Bumblebee stepped out of his actual room, checking his cannons one moment before letting them transform back into hands.

_Alright, Barricade. _Bumblebee thought with a growl. _Time for round two._

And this time, he would make sure he stayed down, even if it killed him.


	19. Dangers and Alone Time

A/N: So this has undergone a name change! Rather than calling it "A Different Path" I have changed it to "Bumblebee's Boy", because the name came to me and I liked it better. So yeah, same fic as A Different Path, just a new name! :D

...

**CHAPTER 18  
Dangers and Alone Time  
**

Bumblebee tore down the roads of Detroit at full-speed. He knew it was probably dangerous, and Optimus would no doubt scold him for it later. But none-the-less, he was ready for this battle, he was ready to rip Barricade apart piece-by-piece. Of course, Bumblebee was never a violent mech, but the mere thought of what Barricade had done clouded the usually soft natured side of the scout. _:Bumblebee, slow down!: _He heard Ironhide shout over the com link. _:You're going to cause an accident at this rate!: _

_:Not happening,: _Bumblebee practically growled over the com link. _:We're talking about the fragger who scarred my kid for life, 'Hide. I don't want him getting away this time," _His voice was tight as he turned a corner and down a street where several humans were rushing past him. _:Don't worry, I have it covered!:_

He cut off communication at that moment, turning as a blast headed straight for a woman. At once, Bumblebee transformed, flipping a car up and deflecting the blast, saving the human. Of course, rather than being grateful, the woman simply backed up and ran, dropping various shopping items as he did. Bumblebee didn't care though, he simply aimed his cannon over the burning car, firing off multiple shots at the vehicon drone that had fired off at the woman, the fourth of which took its head off.

His battle mask shooting down over his face, Bumblebee stared around for any sign of Barricade. Though he could see several drones, at least for the moment, the mech in question was nowhere to be found. "Looking for someone?" Bumblebee spun around, aiming his cannon at Barricade as he approached. "Oh now, why so hostil-?"

Bumblebee didn't demand how he got behind him, nor did he answer his half-question. Instead, he slammed his fist so hard against Barricade's still recovering torso that he could hear the Decepticon's shriek of pain. He quickly grabbed hold of Barricade's scruff bar, holding him tightly. "I should kill you, right now," Bumblebee snapped. "Why the Ridley's, huh!? Why did you have to kill those good people, those INNOCENT people."

"Who?" Barricade questioned, then realization hit him. "You mean the brat's mother? Heh, why not?" He questioned with a wide, disturbing grin. "I hadn't made any fleshlings beg for death yet. And believe me, hers were oh so savory to listen to."

The kick to his throat sent Barricade flying a few feet, groaning in pain. But Bumblebee only followed suit, as several blasts hit him from the rear. The scout groaned as he turned, several vehicons had now focused their fire on him. He quickly fired off multiple shots, his blasts hitting two of them, and toppling them before Barricade rushed behind him, and dug his claws deep into Bumblebee's shoulder plates. "How is the kid doing by the way?" Barricade sneered, leaning into Bumblebee's audio receptor. "If he's miserable, then I could pay him a visit later. It'd be fun to torture him, being the sparklings scream the loudest." Bumblebee flared in anger. "I could flay him alive and bring his skin to Starscream as a trophy-."

Bumblebee shot a blast which nearly took off the entire side of Barricade's face for that one. He was going to kill him, so Primus help him, he was going to make sure Barricade never got the chance to even think that way again. "I swear to Primus himself," Bumblebee began, his voice strained. "If you even lay a hand on him," He looked him in the optics. "I will rip your spine out."

"Ohhhh testy," Barricade snorted. "How unlike you, little scout. You've never liked offlining anyone," He taunted, leaning in close. "That makes the idea of slaughtering him more fun."

Bumblebee felt himself tripped up, hitting the ground harder. Yet without much effort, he whipped his own leg around, and tripped Barricade violently. "If you touch my son, I _will _offline you. Moral code or not!" Bumblebee snapped.

He'd only realized the mistake he'd just made moments after he spoke. Barricade lifted his head, sneering at his foe with absolute malicious glee. "Your _son_?" Barricade clicked his glossa slightly. "You mean to tell me you adopted the little thing? Oh how rich," His sneer only grew by the moment. "Little scoutie's a creator!" Bumblebee's fists clenched as he began to lift himself. "Oh you know I'll have my way with him NOW, Bee. I can't just let that one slide."

Bumblebee flung himself at Barricade, colliding with him violently. In the background, he could hear and see Ironhide and Optimus arriving to the scene. They transformed within moments, firing at and attacking the vehicons. He only briefly caught sight of the NEST soldiers arriving as well, but he knew they would be doing the same. "You're sick," Bumblebee spat. "You'd murder a child?"

"I'd murder anyone if it meant getting inside your little helm," Barricade sneered. "After all, you're the one that killed my mate in battle," Bumblebee leered as he brought up that memory. "You're the one that brought your suffering on yourself!"

Bumblebee hissed out in pain as a blast hit his side, and he cried out. It burned, really burned, but he was not about to let that stop him. He wanted to forget that day, the day that a stray blast had hit an unarmed Decepticon medic in the helm - his stray blast - and Barricade's mate. It had haunted him for stellar-cycles, and yet he would never forget it as long as Barricade had a say in it. "It was an accident!" Bumblebee shouted. "You butchering my son would be far from one!"

"She was UNARMED!" Barricade snapped. "You shouldn't have fired at all!"

Barricade threw a violent punch for Bumblebee's helm in his anger. Bumblebee felt his processor fritz as he hit the ground, another blast hitting him. He groaned quietly, looking up at Barricade, who was leering down at him. "Don't worry, you won't even go into stasis lock," Barricade sneered. "I want you online to witness as I tear from your hands what you took from mine. Your spark, your life, your EVERYTHING."

By the time Bumblebee had forced himself to his feet, Barricade had transformed and left. Every ounce of him wanted to follow him, to hunt him down and finish him, as well as this madness. And yet, he slowly found his arm draped around someone's shoulders, turning to see Ironhide. "Easy, kid," Ironhide grunted. "You look hurt pretty bad, and this fight ain't even over yet."

"He knows about Trevor," Bumblebee choked out. "Said he's gonna go after him."

"Kid, Trevor is at Diego Garcia," Ironhide told him, calmly. "If Barricade is gonna make a slagging stupid move like that. It wouldn't be there, now would it?" Bumblebee shook his head weakly. "And it's your own slagging fault. I told ye to fall back, to get back in the group," He shook his head. "It was too personal for you to fight Barricade like that."

As Ironhide turned to fire off several blasts at incoming vehicons, Bumblebee mused. He was right, he had screwed up, he had screwed up _bad_. And the rest of the battle didn't matter for that reason alone, because for that reason alone, he barely paid attention. All he wanted to do was take back everything he'd done, and stop himself from making such an insanely stupid move.

But there was no going back now, not now, not ever. He'd unleashed a can of worms he couldn't close.

...

"I should put more dents in you for your stupidity!"

Bumblebee cringed as Ratchet worked through the dents and damage that adorned his plating. He sighed quietly, allowing his doorwings to droop slightly in clear regret. "I know I was stupid," He finally managed to say. "I just was still so angry, Ratch. What he did to Trevor's parents was," He looked away. "I just couldn't think about him without thinking of that."

That time, he felt a clang on his helm, groaning. It was clear that he had said something that Ratchet had undoubtedly found stupid. And, to say the least, he was far from sure what he had said. "You forgot that Trevor has _another _parent. Right here," He pointed towards Bumblebee, and gave him a stern glare. "A parent who just threw himself into a battle with multiple vehicons, and Barricade, ALONE," Bumblebee cringed. "Let me tell you something, Bumblebee. You're a CREATOR now, you have another life relying on you. Your days for stupid stunts need to come to an END."

Bumblebee stared down at the ground, his optics drooping ever so slightly. Ratchet had yelled at him about many things before, but this was the first time that he was THIS angry. And to say the least, he felt like shrinking away at the very thought of it. "I'm trying, Ratch," He muttered. "But just because I'm a sire now doesn't mean I can change who I am."

"You don't HAVE to. But you _do _have to start thinking about the reprucussions of your actions," Ratchet insisted, his words hitting Bumblebee hard. "Because there's a fifteen year old boy out there with _your _sire, who took him out to get his mind away from it all. Because he could barely stand waiting for you to get out," That one made Bumblebee feel terrible. "Wondering if your damage was that bad and if you were going to make it."

Bumblebee really could have used that hole to crawl into right about now. But Ratchet didn't say much else, simply going back to his work. It was a clear sign that he was too angry to even speak to him at this point. A state that he showed few times, and yet, here he was, feeling the weight of it all. "I'm sorry, Ratchet," Bumblebee purred quietly. "I'm just new to all of this. I'll learn, but I can't learn overnight."

Ratchet huffed slightly, fixing up the last bit of damaged plate armor. "Just don't let me hear you did anything so stupid again," Ratchet grumbled. "Act childish around base as you chose if you must. But do _not _act foolish and get hurt like this again," Bumblebee slowly nodded his head. "It was terrible enough knowing that another orphan was made in this war," He explained. "Do not let it happen a second time."

Bumblebee only nodded, knowing full well he did not intend to let it happen. He would not let Trevor grow up an orphan, especially not after the promise he made to his father. After a moment, he stood, and exited the med bay without another word, his processor taking in all of what Ratchet had said. "Don't beat yourself up too hard," Bumblebee turned as Ironhide walked over to him. "Ratchet forgets sometimes that when you're a young father... You do stupid things."

"Did you?" Bumblebee snorted.

"Almost walked off with the wrong twins when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were only a vorn," Bumblebee's optics widened, and Ironhide only grimaced. "What? The stroller we had for them was common on Cybertron!" Bumblebee simply rolled his optics as Ironhide sighed, and crossed his arms. "The point is, you'll make mistakes. Lots of them, actually. Just make sure the mistakes do NOT end in tragedy."

"Like that one would have if you had gotten home to Chromia?"

"She would have offlined me on the spot," Ironhide shook his head. "So, Barricade really DOES know?" Bumblebee gave a slow nod, his optics lowering to the ground again. "It'll be alright, Bumblebee. You're his father, no one can force him to go to the mainland without your consent," That reminder made Bumblebee feel at least slightly better. "If he wants to hurt him, he'll have to fight his way through armed soldiers, and the rest of us," He added.

"Fair enough," Bumblebee sighed. "So Trevor's with Prime, I heard?"

Ironhide nodded, smirking a bit. "Optimus thought it was time he got some alone time with him," Ironhide explained, shrugging. "They're in the rec room for Prime's break. Last I checked they were watching a movie," He explained, putting his hands on his hips. "Gonna go let the runt know that you're okay?" He questioned.

Bumblebee thought it over for a moment, scratching his chin. It was true, Optimus and Trevor had not had much time alone together. And thus, he figured that he'd give them at least a couple more minutes before he showed up. "I'll let them watch their movie," Bumblebee explained. "I'll just send a com for Prime to send the message along to him. I don't want to break up the moment."

"They did look awful snug in there," Ironhide snorted. "I think Prime is liking being a grandsire more than he expected."

Bumblebee smiled, he hadn't doubted that the leader would enjoy it. As serious as he was, he had a strong affection for younglings, and Trevor would be no different. "Want to get a training session in before I go to find them?"

"In your condition?" Ironhide snorted. "Go take a nap as the humans put it. I think you need one."

Even though he didn't entirely want to pass out, Bumblebee's body told him it was the right thing to do. After a moment, he quietly turned, and began to trudge towards his berthroom. What would it hurt anyway?

...

"That was Bee? Wow! He was so... Small."

Optimus chuckled at his grandson as he showed him the hologram of his memory. It was a memory of not long after they had found Bumblebee, who was, indeed, small. At ten vorns, he had only been about the size of a five vorn old from malnutrition, but in the memory, he was gaining some of his strength and energy back. He was attempting to do a cartwheel in the den of their home in Iacon, and smiling widely and brightly at him off-screen. "That he was, my boy," Optimus chuckled as he ran a finger along Trevor's hair. "He didn't quite manage the cartwheel as you can imagine."

"Did you get the crash on camera?" Trevor laughed, leaning back against the couch.

Optimus rolled his optics, wondering what young people in general saw in physical humor. And yet he shook his head, cupping his hand around Trevor's waist a bit as he turned off the memory. "I'm afraid, I looked away before the crash as you call it happened," Optimus told him, a hint of amusement coming from his voice. "I believe your father would be none-too-happy if I showed you that "home movie" with it anyway."

"Why? He was adorable!" Trevor shook his head. "It's so cool that you guys can project your memories like that, too," He told him, looking up at the mech calmly. "And it's just like, any memory you want?" Optimus nodded in confirmation. "I wonder how many memories of me Bumblebee has stored in his "home movies" by now?" He questioned.

Optimus looked thoughtful, if he knew his son well, and he did. He probably had stored well over twenty into his direct memory processor. Optimus himself now had two, one from the day Trevor was adopted, and now, this day as well. "More than you can count, I figure," Optimus chuckled slightly. "And someday, he'll be embarrassing you in front of your sparklings using them." He added.

"That's a long way off," Trevor snorted. "I'll probably be over any embarrassment by then."

Optimus nodded, his head lifting to look at the door. It surprised him that Bumblebee had yet to awaken from his "nap", but he also knew he had taken quite a bit of damage. Not that the Autobot leader minded much at all. Bumblebee's side of work allowed him much time with his son, but Optimus's hardly lent him time alone with Trevor. He wanted to get to know the boy even better, beyond the courage and bravery he displayed, and he clearly enjoyed the chance he got now. "Hey, Prime?" Optimus stared down at him for a moment. "You wanna go for a walk? It looks like Bee won't be coming anytime soon."

"Need a little fresh air?"

"Yeah, I've been in the base all day."

Optimus chuckled, obliging as he carefully put Trevor on his shoulder. He brought the boy out the back way, and towards the "beach", which he had been told was peaceful to walk along. "Trevor, I believe it is time we spoke of something," Trevor's eyes shot up, worry in them. "Nothing too serious, little one. I merely speak of making more time to do things such as this."

"Why?" Trevor asked. "You're too busy for that, right?"

Optimus shook his head, and looked at Trevor calmly. "I can make time for family," Optimus explained. "And I wondered if perhaps, once we are sure Barricade is not coming for you," Trevor shuddered at the thought of that. "You would wish to accompany me on my next travel to the mainland," Trevor's eyes widened. "I will be traveling often to several different cities, and countries. In hopes of continuing to strengthen our bonds with the humans." He then added. "It also allows me time to immerse myself in your culture, and learn more."

"O... Okay," Trevor managed. "So you want me to come and help with that?"

"I wish for you to come and join me, yes," Optimus nodded. "But teaching me would be secondary, much of the learning I would do on my own. I simply believe the bonding process will be far easier if we took time simply with the two of us," He explained. "As we are now, but, over a longer period of time would be wonderful as well."

"Alright, yeah, we can do that," Trevor nodded his head slowly, and then paused. "Prime?" Optimus turned his head to look at him once again. "I know I've said this before, but thank you," He told him calmly. "You've done so much for me since Tranquility, and I just... You didn't have to let Bee adopt me, or..." He felt his hair being brushed with Optimus's finger lightly. "I just don't know how to thank you enough."

Optimus watched as very slowly, Trevor leaned his head against the crook of his neck. It was an affectionate gesture, and perhaps one of the few he could give while Optimus was in his current state. And to Trevor's surprise, Optimus returned it by gently leaning against his cheek, very careful not to put any pressure on it. "Thank you," Optimus began. "For allowing my son the happiness you have afforded him," He explained.

Trevor smiled as Optimus retracted his head from his cheek. It wasn't the first time he'd shown affection to him, but it still felt good to have such a reminder that the Autobot leader did see him as family as well. And while their bond was not Bumblebee and Trevor's yet, it was a start. "You know, for a tough hard-aft," Trevor muttered. "You're really a gentle giant."

Optimus nodded, it was something he could not argue. While he was tough, and stern, he was proud to say he was indeed a "gentle giant". "I try to show kindness as well as strength and valor," He then added. "All should be the qualities of a Prime. And for that matter, of a grandsire," Trevor nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I have not a had a chance to show you this side until now," He explained.

"You did in other ways big guy," Trevor shook his head. "You've always been a really cool mech."

Optimus smiled in response, but turned as he felt Bumblebee nearing their location. Sure enough, as he turned around, he could see the yellow scout trailing down the beach. On his shoulder, he could hear Trevor's sigh of complete and utter relief. "I'm sure you would like to see him," Optimus let Trevor climb onto his hand. "Go ahead, youngling."

To his surprise though, as he set his hand down, Trevor gently hugged his thumb. The leader's optics widened, as it was the first time Trevor had ever instigated an action like that. Yet he still carefully wrapped a finger around him, and smiled. After a moment, they stopped, and Trevor rushed off towards Bumblebee, who scooped him up, holding him close to his chest. Even from a distance, Optimus could see how relieved Trevor was to see that Bumblebee really was still standing, and okay. It was the same reaction Bumblebee had many a time when he would return home from battle, and unmistakable.

He inwardly smiled, and started to return to the base. He was now more than certain that in time, he too would have a close relationship with Trevor. And it was something he very much looked forward to.

...

A/N: It felt good to finally get some Optimus fluff in there! It was about time Trevor got some time alone with "grandpa". Yes, the battle scene was kinda short. But I hope to have longer battles in future chapters. :)


	20. Fears and Lessons

**CHAPTER 19  
Fears and Lessons **

"You scared me, you know."

Bumblebee frowned at his son's words little more than an hour later. He and Trevor were now in the rec room, with the boy resting on his knee. Bumblebee yet again felt his optics sadden, after all he still felt bad. He could see where he'd have scared him, seeing as he'd been in the med bay so long. "I know," Bumblebee finally muttered. "Barricade got under my armor is all. When he threatened you, I couldn't control myself, the thought of him _ever _getting his hands on you..." He tensed. "It scares me."

Trevor ran a hand through his tuft of blond hair thoughtfully. "I'm a tough guy, Bee," Trevor told him. "Just because I'm a one-legged mess-."

"Don't call yourself that," Bumblebee told him bluntly. "I hate it when you put yourself down like that."

Trevor sighed, trying to find a different way to word what he had to say. "The point is, Bee, I'm tough," Trevor explained. "I might not be that strong or anything. But I do have one thing that physical strength doesn't give you. _Guts_." He added, patting his chest as if for emphasis. "I might be a little scared of Barricade, but I can fake it. I always did around Trent after all."

Bumblebee revved his engine at the mere mention of the bully. He still remembered that first night, in the garage when he had tried to hurt Trevor. And to say the least, it made him angry whenever he remembered it. "And that's why you're my little mech wrecher," He offered gently, rubbing the top of his head. "You don't have to worry about me, though, Trev," He noted, very firmly. "No matter what happens I promise I'll always be here for you."

"That's a pretty big promise," Trevor muttered.

"Maybe, but it's true," Bumblebee replied, looking down upon his son fondly. "Even if I ever did offline, they say love lasts beyond the measure of time. Or even the measure of our lives," He explained, his voice trailing off. "And in case you didn't notice, I tend to have a great deal of love for you," He poked his son gingerly in the stomach, causing Trevor to smile.

Trevor chewed his lip, unsure of how to return the comment. He did love Bumblebee like he dad, no, scratch that. He loved him because he _was _his dad as of a week ago, and had been showing him love and care long before that. But could he say that? He'd never said that to anyone other than his biological parents, and it was a little hard. And yet, a small part of him could hear his parents whispering into his ear, telling him to move on, to let the Autobot know that he did love him back. They wouldn't want him to live in fear of "hurting" them for the rest of his life, and he knew it. "I love you too, Bee," Trevor leaned his head against his armored leg. "So if the saying's true then that works out pretty great."

Bumblebee smiled, his spark skipping a beat as he realized it was the first time Trevor had said those words. The first time his son had said he loved him, and it felt oh so good. Carefully, he reached down, scooping him up and bringing him close to his spark chamber. "Yeah, sure does," Bumblebee chuckled a little. "But I promise to tone down the hard-headedness in the field a bit. Just so you don't have to worry like that again."

"I'll always worry," Trevor admitted calmly.

"Well then, I'll try and help give you LESS reason to worry," Bumblebee smiled.

Trevor nodded his head, sighing lightly as he let Bumblebee stroke his back. He supposed that made sense, and at least for now, Bumblebee was safe. And though he would still be scared that there might be a day where his adoptive father left the base and never returned... At the very least today, he could say that he was okay. "When were you going to tell me about those fears anyway?" Bumblebee asked, his optics filled with concern.

Trevor shrugged, his eyes scanning the rec room. "Sometimes I have nightmares about it. I just don't like bothering you about it," Trevor explained. "I guess it's been that way since forever though. Even before the adoption I always had this nagging part of me that said this can't last. I thought my life with mom and dad would last forever and it didn't."

"I get that," Bumblebee nodded. "Grief is a tough thing, kid." He then added. "But they're here, believe you me. At least in spirit," He explained, his optics softening.

Trevor smiled, he wanted to believe that, he really did. And some part of him, no matter how deep, did believe it was true. He sighed quietly, and grunted, leaning his head back as Bumblebee kept a smile on his face. He wanted to make sure that Trevor felt better, and in a way, talking it out finally did. Bumblebee's engine purred gently in that comforting way that Trevor had slowly come to enjoy. "Bee," Trevor muttered. "Do I have to go to bed tonight?"

Bumblebee frowned, knowing it was clear that Trevor was afraid of more nightmares. He knew that Trevor needed his sleep though, and that it wasn't an option. "You could sleep in my room," Bumblebee replied. "Maybe my presence would make you feel better for the night. We can move your bed in there, since I'm pretty sure sleeping in my berth would be awkward for you."

Trevor looked thoughtful, and then nodded slowly. "O-Okay," He muttered. "But yeah, in my bed. I'm too old to sleep beside you, no offense, Bee."

"Of course," Bumblebee chuckled as he stood. "Speaking of, we should head there now. I have reports to fill out still, for the human official, Galloway," He groaned quietly. "So yeah."

"Fun," Trevor replied. "I can't imagine he'll like this."

"You and me both," Bumblebee snorted.

Hopefully, with him by Trevor's side, the boy would rest much easier that night.

...

Trevor hated the fact that he was anywhere near the two of them when Galloway asked to see Bumblebee. The man was most concerned that he had not caught the Decepticon. Which would not have been too strange if he had not also insisted on the fact he probably deserved to "offline" for screwing up. It was only then that Trevor cleared his throat, grabbing his attention. "He didn't do anything wrong," Trevor told him from the large walkway in the control room, staring down at him. "Bee was just angry because of what Barricade did to my family."

"Which was what again?" Galloway grunted.

"Slaughtered them," Bumblebee grimaced. "It was the whole reason Trevor even needed to be adopted in the first place. And considering it was partially because I was with him that it happened, I feel guilt for what happened," Galloway rolled his eyes. "Primus, wouldn't you act that way if someone caused _your _child serious pain, Mr. Galloway?"

"I don't have kids," Galloway snorted. "They annoy me. And besides, I'm not settled down yet, haven't found the right woman."

"Yeah, that's totally the reason," Trevor snorted back.

Bumblebee had to hold back laughter, knowing that now was far from the best time to provoke Galloway further. The man took a step towards Trevor, his eyes flashing with an anger Bumblebee didn't like. Yet before he could say anything to either scold Trevor, or stop the man, he spoke up loudly. "Listen you little twit," He began. "Just because you got the sympathy of the government with your one leg. And that oh-so-tragic little "orphan" story doesn't mean you have the right to talk to me like that." Bumblebee almost wanted to punch the man for what he was saying.

"I didn't get here because of that," Trevor scoffed. "I got here because I helped the Autobots in Mission City. Optimus Prime himself made the decision to keep me here, not the government," He explained.

"Keep telling yourself that," Galloway sneered, playing with his glasses. "As far as I can see you're just one big goodwill stunt played by the "Autobots". "Oh look, we took in a special needs little boy! We have pity! We can give him a daddy"," He added rather coldly.

"If you don't stop talking to him that way. I've got news for you," Bumblebee stepped up, quite tired of hearing the man's voice by now. "His "daddy" is going to punt you through that wall," He pointed to the nearest wall. "You're mad at me, not Trevor," He looked up at Trevor. "Who, as I remember, has his first session with his private tutor to get to," The boy frowned. "Go." He said gently, clearly not wanting things to escalate or Trevor to get hurt further by the man's words.

If looks could kill, the glare that Trevor shot Galloway would have gutted him. He knew that the man wasn't right, he knew full well why the Autobots took him in. But the fact he had brought his leg and disabilities into this, well, he had to admit, that stung. Making his way down the catwalk, a voice grabbed his attention. "Ah, what does that jerk know anyway?" Trevor looked up to see Jazz following him. "Ah don't see a "special needs" kid, ah see mah little buddy."

"I know, he was just trying to hurt me," Trevor muttered, running a hand through his hair. "But some people do look down on people like me. I mean, decades ago, kids with special needs didn't have a lot of the stuff they have now." He explained. "Because of people like that guy who think we're not the same as everyone else. I mean I get along fine with one leg. Even when I don't have a prosthetic leg, I have wheelchairs, and I can do whatever anyone else can-."

"Don't need ta convince me, kid," Jazz held up his hands in response to that. "We all saw yah in Mission City. Ah couldn't do that with one leg, slag, ah'd probably be in big trouble." He crossed his arms. "Yah remind me of mah friend Prowler when we were younger," He added, shaking his head. "He's got a battle computer in his head," He then added. "Makes 'im glitch at the illogical, and have a hard time with 'is emotions. People made fun o' him all the time." He then added. "He showed 'em all. He got made second-in-command to Prime."

"Ironhide told me about his "glitch" too," Trevor nodded his head. "Do a lot of you guys, y'know?"

For emphasis, Jazz gently lifted his visor to reveal his glossy colored optics. Trevor immediately knew what that meant, Jazz was blind. "When I was created, a defect with mah processor took away mah opticsight. I had ta walk around with what ya humans call a "cane"," Jazz explained. "My adoptive creators got me a visor. Attaches to mah processor, and projects mah surroundings ta me on it," Trevor looked like he was in awe. "Call it mah "prosthetic"."

Trevor smirked, seeing the similarities. While Ironhide was inspirational, but Jazz really knew what it was like to be in his world. To be born without something the rest of the world had, and sometimes took for granted. And having to rely, and what's more, lean on, technology to give them a shot at what others had. "When I was born," Trevor tried to relate. "My parents couldn't afford a prosthetic," He explained. "I had to learn to walk when I was six and we saved enough money for one. Before that I had to learn to use a wheelchair."

"Ya know what that makes us?" Trevor shrugged at Jazz's question. "Two tough as slag cool dudes," Trevor laughed a little. "Galloway can say what he wants about "special needs". But I bet he neva had to be that tough in 'is life," He added. "Just rememba that, alright?"

Trevor grinned a bit as Jazz crouched and put some knuckles out to him. The boy carefully fist bumped the "hip" Autobot and kept his smile wide. "I'm starting to see why Bee likes you so much," Trevor admitted with a chuckle. "You _are _a cool dude," He added.

"And dotcha forget it," Jazz grinned. "Ah'll let you get to ya lessons now," He carefully pushed his visor back down into place. "Anyone picks on ya like that again? Just remember what the Jazz-man told ya."

As Jazz started off towards wherever he was headed, Trevor smirked a bit. He wanted to talk with Jazz a bit more about this. But he also knew he would get scolded if he missed his lesson. NEST was paying good money to give him an education as he grew up on the base. And the last thing he needed was to make the government think he was taking this like some all-expenses paid vacation. He carefully approached the room on the small map to his "tutoring room" he'd been provided with. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar sight: the med bay. They were doing this in the med bay? Wasn't that a strange place to do lessons?

As he stepped inside, he quickly found a round table had been set up in there. But the room was mostly empty, of all but a large white board, the berths, tools, and the table. Oh, and a familiar face, one that made Trevor realize what was going on. "Ratchet?" Trevor's voice was nearly a whisper as the mech turned around. "No way, you can't be my tutor! I thought that NEST was hiring a tutor for me?" He questioned.

Ratchet snorted a bit, looking down at the young human in amusement. And by the looks of it, Trevor was not going to like where this was going, not one bit. "They _were_," Ratchet corrected him. "But I told them that I did not trust human educators with the formal education of a member of the Prime family." Trevor opened his mouth. "This is not up for discussion, I have downloaded all your human curriculum from high school to college. It should not be hard to teach you as eleventh grade teachers would."

"This is a joke, right?" Trevor asked, Ratchet shook his head. "But you're the medic, won't this get in the way?"

"It's called multi-tasking," Ratchet snorted slightly. "If there is surgical procedures required, I will simply send you out," Trevor opened his mouth to speak again. "Trevor Nathanial Prime, lest you want a wrench thrown at you. I suggest that you sit your aft down in that seat," He pointed at the table in front of him.

This time, Trevor didn't argue, he knew that this was a really pointless argument. As the grandson of their leader, he should have seen this coming. The Autobots had wanted to raise him, and this included teaching him, he supposed. After a moment, Ratchet's holoform approached, dropping a stack of books onto the table. "Now that we have that settled," Ratchet snorted. "Open your math book to page 27 and tell me all you know about long division."

"Really? MATH first?" Trevor asked.

"It's what you struggle with most. Allow me to help with that," Ratchet noted.

Trevor groaned, it was going to be a _very _long day.

...

After a nearly excruciating five hours of studies with Ratchet, it was time for his training. He was surprised to find, as he entered the training area of his base, Ironhide was alone. It was clear that he would not be training like the other members of NEST, despite the fact Ironhide trained him too. But it made sense, after all, Ironhide seemed to have a fondness for him. And what was more they were all adults, whereas, as far as most were concerned, he was still a kid. "Alright," Ironhide spoke up. "I want to take this easy for the first few sessions. As I know you have not done much exercise, nor have you very likely lifted weights."

"I ran a mile every morning in PE," Trevor offered. "Does that count?"

"Try running sixteen times that if you ever get caught in a battle," Trevor cringed, that was not a pleasant thought. "I'm here to train you not only to defend yourself," Ironhide crossed his arms a bit. "But to also show you strategies for the battlefield," Trevor opened his mouth. "You were a brave as slag little pit spawn in Mission City," He explained. "But bravery only gets you so far, youngling. Especially with your standing now. That won't be the last time you're stuck in the middle of this. And next time may be even more dangerous."

Trevor tensed a bit, wondering what Ironhide would exactly be teaching him. He had expected to learn how to fight, and maybe how to fight against Decepticons. But more than that? He gulped slightly, it was a nerve-wracking thinking about going back into battle again. But he knew also that Ironhide was right, he would have to fight again at some point, or at least he figured. "So, what do you want me to do? Push-ups? Sit-ups?" Trevor questioned.

"Fifty laps around this room," Ironhide replied. "I want to see how fast you run while not under pressure." He chuckled at the look of terror that seemed to cross Trevor's face. "Fifty is nothing, kid. I saw how you ran in Mission City, you are a pretty strong runner," He then nodded his head. "Being this is only your first day, take a break when you deem necessary. I want to see exactly what I'm working with."

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be like that after today?"

"Because you're a smart kid," Ironhide snorted. "Now, begin."

Trevor began without much of an argument, figuring it would be easy with breaks at least. How wrong he was. He ran as quickly as he could, staring over at Ironhide quietly. His face was emotionless, and difficult to read as he watched Trevor. Around his tenth run around the massive room, he was breathing heavily, and practically collapsing in exhaustion. His legs were killing him, sweat dripping down his face, he stopped, heaving out quietly. But seeing that Ironhide's optics narrowed, he did not stop long.

He wasn't going to let himself seem weak.

He made it up to around eighteen laps before he looked ready to collapse. He caught himself before he dropped, getting onto one knee. He attempted to get up, but soon found a hand against his back. His eyes shot up to see Ironhide's holoform in front of him. For a moment, he didn't recognized the jet black haired, dark blue eyed human form, who had usually been in civilian clothing. Now, he had a NEST jacket, shirt, and sweats on, clearly giving off the feel of a soldier. "That's enough. You don't really have to run all forty laps, that was just to give you a goal," Ironhide helped Trevor to his feet. "I'm impressed, you made it further than I thought you would."

"I hate quitting," Trevor muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. "But I don't think I'd make it any farther."

"Not yet," Ironhide offered. "But give it a while, you will," He looked at him. "Take a ten minute respite for water and relaxation. Then we'll continue with your training." He explained.

Trevor ended up needing twenty minutes, something which seemed to frustrate Ironhide. Lucky for him, the mech didn't show it through more than a grunt and an annoyed look on his face. Once he'd finally calmed his aching legs and body down, and drank two full bottles of water, he met Ironhide in the center of the room. The mech's holoform appeared once again, standing in front of him calmly. "Alright, tell me what you know about fighting, youngling," Ironhide commented.

"Nothing," Trevor shook his head. "Dad was a pacifist. He taught me fighting wasn't the answer. The most violent thing he had or did was keep a handgun in the garage in case of an extreme emergency."

Ironhide nodded his head, understanding. "While your father is correct in petty cases," Ironhide grunted. "Fighting in order to protect and defend yourself is another story. In war, you have no choice but to do one of two things: fight, or retreat. And the latter is typically the way to go," Trevor nodded his head slowly, understanding. "I ask you only use what you learn here on the battlefield. Rather than in petty rivalries or against bullies. Some of these will be military level eventually, and you could do serious damage to them."

"And here I thought you were the violent weapons specialist," Trevor laughed.

"I am," Ironhide waved a finger at him. "I'm trying to say that there are those in this world not worth it," He then added. "Feel free to use these on Galloway if he tries to hurt you though," He scowled, clearly, he didn't trust the man at all. "But for now, I'm going to show you some simple moves, and you're going to use them on this form," Trevor's eyes widened. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I'm built like a bulldozer."

"If you say so," Trevor swallowed.

They spent the next hour going over basic punching and jabbing techniques. To say the least, Trevor was not very good at it. If anything, he was probably embarrassing himself in front of the greatest fighter the Autobots had. But Ironhide inwardly reminded himself that Optimus and Bumblebee were not so different when they had begun their own training. Once he was satisfied he had gathered everything he needed to know, he spoke up. "Alright, stop," Trevor sighed with relief. "Well, you're not the worst newcomer I've had to train."

"So I'm good?" Trevor questioned.

"No," Ironhide's holoform clapped Trevor on the back gently. "But I'm going to make you _great_." He encouraged.

Trevor grinned, it was definitely encouraging to know Ironhide thought he could. "I don't know anything about shooting a gun. I only did it once and I got super lucky," Trevor told him as Ironhide went towards a weapons rack near the back. "So considering you're a weapons specialist you're probably going to laugh," He explained.

"Don't worry," Ironhide nodded. "I won't be the only one teaching you."

"Cybertronian tradition," Trevor turned as Bumblebee entered the room. "Says that its the sire who teaches their offspring how to fire their first weapon," Trevor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "With supervision, of course. Given that Ironhide _is _the master marksman," He added.

Ironhide grinned, heading back over and dropping a handgun into Trevor's hand. The boy had trouble holding it, given it was heavier than he expected, and definitely of a different type than the one his dad had kept. But was able to hold it at his side with some struggle. "And don't you forget it," He told the young scout, poking him slightly. "Alright you two, let's get to the firing range. Keep the safety on lest he shoot himself in the foot," He added.

As they began to follow Ironhide, Trevor looked up at Bumblebee. The mech chuckled at his son, noticing how exhausted the boy seemed to be. "You're exhausted already, huh?" Trevor nodded, wiping more sweat from his brow. "Don't worry, Trev. It'll get easier, it always does." He then added. "Take it from someone who went through everything you are now."

"I'm surprised you didn't drop dead," Trevor laughed.

"And you haven't even felt the kickback of a real, military grade gun yet. They're harsher than the regular grade ones from what I know," Bumblebee joked. "And if it's anywhere as bad as a military grade blaster can be, oh man." He chuckled.

Trevor could only hope it wasn't as bad as his mind was already imagining it to be.

...

A/N: Woo, finally finished this chapter! Don't worry, you'll get to see Bee teach Trevor how to shoot next chapter. :P


	21. Words of Advice

ROSMUND CHADWICK: Well thank you very much! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much. :) And yes, Galloway is definitely stepping onto thin ice.

...

**CHAPTER 20  
Words of Advice  
**

Trevor could feel the weight of the gun in his hand even more now. It was probably the most unnerving feeling he'd ever experienced, knowing he held so much power in such a small handgun. Out of the corner of his optics, Bumblebee noticed the shaky way in which Trevor was holding it. He knew what that was like, he'd always felt that way the first few times he had arms training after all. "Hey," Trevor peered up at his father calmly. "It's okay, Trev. You won't be shooting anyone, just paper targets." He added. "Plus the one time you did shoot a gun, you hit Barricade dead on in the optic."

"I got _insanely _lucky," Trevor replied. "I was just so angry at him for attacking you that something in me snapped. I'm not even sure why I went for the gun, or how I managed to hit that bullseye," He admitted.

Bumblebee smirked a little bit, looking down at Trevor. "That sounds a lot more natural talent to me," Trevor snorted, but Bumblebee gave him a look as they entered the shooting range. "No, honest. Do you know how tall Barricade is?" Trevor shrugged. "Taller than I'd think most fifteen year olds would be able to measure let alone hit," He explained.

Ironhide stared over, having heard the conversation. It was clear that even he was a bit impressed by the action. Trevor pushed some of his blond bangs away, and tried to hide the fact he was blushing. "I'd like to see some of this so-called "natural talent"," Ironhide commented, as he crossed his arms. "Especially considering he's struggling to even hold it," He explained.

Bumblebee nodded, leading Trevor to a spot, he activated his holoform. Soon, Trevor was being helped into the right position, his muscles, and stomach tightening even more than before. In front of him, a series of white papers marked his targets, which were high up. Clearly, they were teaching him how to shoot other Cybertronians, which made him even more nervous. "Just relax," Bumblebee rubbed the boy's arm gently. "Aim it nice and steady now, I'm gonna shoot it with you one time, okay?" Trevor nodded rigidly. "Alright," He put his finger on top of his, which was on the trigger. "At the count of three. One... Two..."

The gunshot was loud this time, shocking Trevor and shooting his shoulder back as he grunted in pain. The bullet hit its target, much to his surprise, and relief. "That's all there is to it," Bumblebee began calmly. "Pull the hammer back, aim, and fire. Two hands is best according to Google," He told him calmly. "I'm letting go, now. But Ironhide and I are going to be watching." He pointed up toward another marker calmly. "See if you can hit that on your own."

Bumblebee stepped back to stand with Ironhide, who looked at Bumblebee. "Don't be too disappointed if he can't hit it," Bumblebee frowned as Ironhide said that. "The kid is not half-bad, though he needs a lot of work. If that means it's in all fields, than he wouldn't be the first," Bumblebee nodded, understanding now. "Besides, I've seen only a few younglings with natural marksmanship-."

He never finished his sentence before the gun went off, his optics growing wide. Sure enough, Trevor had hit his target dead on, much to the weapons specialist's surprise. Though the boy was still growing used to the kickback, clearly shown by the way he rubbed his arm. "Well I'll be slagged," Ironhide muttered. "Kid, you're telling me you've only fired a gun once before this?"

"Lucky shot?" Trevor questioned.

"Maybe," Ironhide replied. "See the furthest one to the left?" Trevor turned and nodded his head. "Let me see ye try to hit that."

This time, all of Ironhide's attention was on Trevor, his optics twinkling with curiosity. Bumblebee was simply grinning proudly as Trevor fired the shot, and this time, though it did not hit dead on, it did graze, and substantially rip the target. "Boy, you've got a slaggin' eye for marksmanship," Trevor turned, his eyes wide with wonder. "I'd be mighty curious to see how you'd do with a rifle, or even one of our own weapons."

"Baby steps, 'Hide," Bumblebee held up his hands. "Let's not kill my son just yet."

Ironhide grunted, clearly somewhat disappointed. Though he also knew that he was only a supervisor on these lessons. Bumblebee was supposed to be teaching him mostly according to the traditions. He shifted a bit, hoping that Bumblebee would let him graduate to bigger guns soon. "I'm just saying, you can't teach that, that's natural talent," Ironhide commented, pointing to Trevor. "I'm going to be very interested in seeing how a natural ability such as yours develops."

"I just point and shoot," Trevor shook his head. "I didn't think, I mean-."

"That's all it takes for some people," Ironhide shook his head. "My brother, Hound and I were about the equivalent of your age when we discovered ours." He pointed out, with a nod. "I know you have no desire to join the army. But if ye ever get into a Mission City like situation again. Well, give ye a gun with sabot rounds, and a lot more training and honing of the skill... And you could be one deadly little fragger," Trevor grinned a little.

"Wow, 'Hide," Trevor breathed out a bit, nearly stumbling over his words. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ironhide nodded, then noticed how Trevor was rubbing shoulder still. "I'd love to continue this," He grimaced. "But I think we'd better call it a day before ye dislocate your shoulder."

"So I can drop dead now?" Trevor muttered, exhausted.

"I'd suggest a long nap," Bumblebee laughed, as did Ironhide. "C'mon, Trev, it's only once a week. Tomorrow you'll just have your lessons with Ratchet," Trevor groaned at the thoughts. "You'll get used to it, trust me," He scooped the exhausted human up. "Say thanks to Ironhide now, and I'll carry your tired little afterburner to bed."

"Nnn, thanks 'Hide," Trevor muttered.

"Rest up, kid," Ironhide noted. "We're just getting started."

Admittedly, Trevor's body was screaming for mercy at the idea.

...

Trevor woke up the next morning feeling like his entire body was on fire. His shoulder was in searing pain, his legs stiff, and his arms like jelly. And yet, he was still told that his lessons would begin at ten, and thus had to endure another session with Ratchet. Afterward, Ratchet looked over his body, happily finding nothing too serious in the way of damage. With the exception of several pulled muscles, and of course, a strained shoulder, which he gave Trevor pain pills for. Though, Trevor was surprised, he did ask him to stay in a berth to make sure his readings were right.

As he laid on the berth, half-napping, he peered over at Ratchet. The medic had been looking over every once and a while, likely doing scans. It was mostly strange because he had honestly though Ratchet did not like him. He groaned a bit, the pain pills starting to work their magic. "You know, I thought you didn't like me," Trevor grunted, suddenly grabbing Ratchet's attention.

"What gave you that idea?" Ratchet questioned.

"That talk we had on our first day here," Trevor replied, sitting up slightly, and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Back when I called you... That word," He paused a moment. "I thought the way you reacted to me that you were going to want nothing to do with me." Ratchet was silent, but kept his optics fixed on the young human. "What made you change your tune?"

Ratchet looked at the boy with a bit of surprise, then turned back to his work. For a moment, Trevor thought he'd never get an answer from him, but eventually, he spoke again. "I never disliked you," Ratchet replied, honesty in his voice. "I was... Skeptical of Prime's rather sudden decision of bringing one of the humans into the Autobots. Let alone into his own family," He explained. "But it was not because of who you were, only because of what it entailed."

"So you didn't think I was worthy?"

"Quit putting words in my mouth," Ratchet replied haughtily. "I think if it had to be anyone, at least it was you. You and Lennox are the only two humans I trust on this planet so far," He explained, making Trevor's eyes widen in surprise. "I simply thought that it was jumping the gun. But it is not my place to say such things to Optimus." He explained.

"Now what do you think?"

Ratchet was silent once again, but slowly approached him, running more scans as he did. His optics looked into Trevor's green eyes with a look of uncertainty. "You've done well to show me you were worth giving a chance," Ratchet admitted, his voice quiet. "And you bring joy to Optimus and Bumblebee's lives, which does make me happy to see," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "But we have not spent much time with each other, and thus, I cannot say my own personal feelings about you."

"I understand," Trevor nodded. "That's why you wanted to teach me, isn't it?" Ratchet stared at him with surprise. "You wanted to see if I'm really the type of kid they think I am?"

Ratchet didn't reply at once, but Trevor knew it had to at least be part of the reason. He took a deep breath, and finally nodded. "Yes," Ratchet replied. "Partly, that and I'm not sure about the flawed education system on Earth. But I was curious to get to know you on a personal level as well," The medic explained. "So far I have learned you are very bright, and hyperactive."

"The latter comes with the ADHD," Trevor explained with a chuckle. "You should have seen me when I was a little kid. You couldn't keep me still for more than a few minutes," Ratchet nodded his head slowly, taking this information in. "I bet you're glad you didn't have to deal with that. Bumblebee says hyper kids drive you nuts. Even if you had one."

Ratchet actually chuckled himself for the first time at that. Trevor smirked, he had finally succeeded in getting a positive emotion out of the mech. "I had three, all femmes, all grown," He explained, thinking back fondly. "And let me tell you, you could not be any crazier than they were. But yes, I am glad I didn't have to deal with yet another one. Your father was bad enough as a youngling," He sighed.

"Bee was ten vorns old when he came here," Trevor replied.

"And your point is?" Ratchet questioned. "He was still one of the most hyper younglings I've known." He sighed a bit, pulling away now. "Alright, you seem to have calmed now that the pain medication is taking effect," Trevor nodded. "So you're relieved from the med bay. Tell Ironhide and Bumblebee to be easier on you, you're not a Cybertronian. You're more fragile."

Trevor decided it was probably a bad idea to tell Ratchet that Ironhide wanted to let him use a rifle. Instead, he hopped down from the berth and rubbed his arm slightly. "You know, if you wanted to get to know me," Trevor frowned. "On second thought I don't take you as the type to just relax and hang out. Am I right?" He questioned.

"I'll stick to learning more about you through our lessons," Ratchet told him with honesty. "If you speak of the time you spend in the rec room. I do take my breaks there," He explained, much to Trevor's surprise. "Perhaps, one of these days we will be there at the same time," He explained. "But is usually while you, and most of the other humans are recharging."

Trevor shrugged, though he doubted he would be up that early. He did find Ratchet interesting in his own way, a _good_ way. He definitely thought there was more to him than he had initially thought, especially given how he seemed warmer now. Definitely still with a Dr. House-like attitude, but perhaps not as much of a stiff. But all the same, he left the conversation at that, heading off to find something to do.

...

"Jazz, can I talk to you?"

Jazz turned his head as Trevor approached him in the rec room. Somehow, he had known he could expect Trevor to approach him. Though he understood why he would, or at least, he had an idea. Was he the first person Trevor had met that could relate to him on the level that he knew what it was like to go without a basic thing that nearly everyone did? "Come ta talk to me more about ma visor?" Trevor stopped in his tracks. "It's okay," Jazz chuckled. "Ah get it, ah was curious about others like me too."

"I know I'm not exactly like you," Trevor approached him, and sat down on a human sized couch. "But I thought that... Maybe you're the right person to go to for some advice," He explained.

Jazz nodded his head, looking down at Trevor. He was definitely willing to give the young human advice if that was what he was looking for. But it was clear by the look in his eyes that the boy wasn't so sure. "A'ight," Jazz nodded his head. "Hit me up, home slice. What's on ya mind?"

Trevor looked at Jazz, and for emphasis, rolled up his jeans. The mech watched in surprise as Trevor slowly removed his prosthetic leg. Where his leg would have started, Jazz now clearly saw a small stump. "I know I shouldn't let it inhibit me," Trevor began, his voice low. "I'm working on that, and I think I can deal with that," He paused a moment. "But ever since I was a kid, people have picked on me..."

"People like Galloway," Jazz replied.

"Him, this kid, Trent, other kids at schools I've gone to," Trevor swallowed a bit. "Here, no one does, I know. They probably have friends from the army that lost limbs, so they can understand," Jazz nodded his head slowly. "They made me feel like I wasn't "different"," Trevor explained. "But then Galloway came along, and started picking on me again. Like this morning, I heard him call me "Stumpy" to one of his assistants."

"Where is this going, Trevor?" Jazz questioned.

"Did anyone ever... Pick on you?" Trevor asked. "For not being able to see?"

Jazz stared at Trevor, noticing the shame in his eyes. And that's when it hit him, the words did more than hurt Trevor, they made him ashamed. And for a moment, he pictured himself, a youngling, coming to his caretakers about the same thing. Why people stared at him, and poked at, or even tried to take his visor. "Well first off, like I tried to tell ya yesterday," Jazz began. "Ya have nothing to be ashamed of. People are aftholes, aftholes who pick on those they think are inferior," Trevor's eyes lifted up to him. "Ya think ah'm ashamed? Ah'd go without mah visor if not for ma job in day-to-day life."

Trevor nodded his head a bit, though his eyes were filled with confusion. "You're not afraid of the things that people would say?" Trevor asked. "Or how everyone would look at you like you were made of glass?"

"Who gives a slag!" Trevor jumped up in surprise at the way Jazz half-shouted that. "Ya, when I was growin' up everyone picked on me. The council taught youngling's that glitches were bad. So imagine how they treated a blind mechling," He explained, looking at him. "They had the mean nicknames: Hazy, Visor Eyes, _freak_," Trevor knew that last one well. "Y'know what my adoptive sire told me?"

"What?"

"That they're all losers," Trevor chuckled a little. "Oh, it's true, kid. Ya know where people like that end up?" The boy shook his head. "When the war broke out, most of the kids who picked on me? Ended up WORKING for me," Trevor's eyes widened in disbelief. "It's a true statement that those who have it the hardest end up on top. We fight to get where we are, and we're truly kind people most of the time," He explained, rather bluntly. "Kids who can't treat others with respect? If they grow up to be anythin' like Galloway they neva grow up. They end up in our positions as adults 'cause they can't show respect."

"But Galloway-."

"Some get lucky," Jazz shook his head. "But ya can't let them get to ya either. Ya think he'll last long around here with his attitude?" Trevor shook his head in all honesty. "I want ya to promise me something, Trevor," The boy's eyes lifted to him again. "Promise me ya won't let this slag ever get to ya again. Let it roll off ya back and turn the otha cheek." He then added. "'Cause you're always gonna be betta than them."

Trevor looked at Jazz with a small smile. "I really hope I grow up to have your outlook on it," Trevor admitted. "I really could use that confidence." He explained.

"Ya will," Jazz told him. "According to Bee you're gonna be the next big thing in racing," He encouraged. "All those jerks that you've met? Are gonna eat your dust," Trevor chuckled, nodding his head. "Slag, maybe ya can make a difference for kids like yourself," Trevor had never thought about that. "Because trust me, ya aren't the only one gettin' picked on like that."

"You know, for a guy who talks like a hipster," Trevor laughed a little. "You get really deep sometimes."

"The Jazz-man has many layers," Jazz smirked as Trevor slowly returned his prosthetic leg to his "stump". "Feelin' any betta now?"

Trevor was silent, realizing that he actually did feel a lot better. Jazz's words were sinking in more and more, and merging with those from the day previously. As he thought more and more about it, he realized the mech may have just started the seeds of changing his thoughts on his "condition" around. "Yeah," Trevor nodded. "I think I am."

"Good," Jazz turned his head. "Hey, Bee, lookin' for your little man?"

Trevor looked up, surprised as he saw that Bumblebee was standing at the doorway. He could tell by the look of anger on his face that his father had heard every single word he said. "Yeah, I was," Bumblebee approached Trevor slowly. "He called you "stumpy"?" Trevor nodded his head slowly. "I'm gonna run that high priced suit wearing jerk down! How could he pick on a kid? That's just - despicable. What if it was his kid?"

"Bee, it's okay," Trevor shook his head. "He's not going to listen, you know that. And you DEFINITELY can't kill human officials," Bumblebee's doorwings flared with complete frustration. "I'm going to take Jazz's advice. Which I think was basically to just ignore them, right?"

"That's the best thing you can do," Jazz shrugged. "Though I ain't against Bee running him down either," He added. "What a creep."

Bumblebee grumbled something under his breath, and Trevor knew that he would be saying something. If not to the man himself, he was going to talk to Optimus. And heaven only knew what Optimus's reaction would be. "Either way, Prime will hear about it," Bumblebee replied, approaching Trevor and scooping him off the couch. "I thought it was that one incident, but if he's actually bullying you."

"He doesn't say it to my face," Trevor replied. "Don't get yourselves in trouble over this."

Bumblebee sighed, knowing that if this was his take on it, Trevor would never admit it to Optimus. He was too scared of what might happen to their relationships with humanity, he supposed. But if nothing else, he would be giving Galloway as much hell as he possibly could. "Alright," Bumblebee told him calmly. "But if he does start doing it to your face? Either you'll start talking, or I'll start punting him into that wall I threatened to."

Jazz laughed at the thought of that, and crossed his arms. "Ah would love to see that," The mech pointed out. "The last time he and ah talked he made me want to do the same thing," He added with a snort.

"How did he even get the job?" Trevor asked.

"No clue," Bumblebee huffed. "But I wish the twins were here. Give him three days of their pranks, he'd be quitting in an instant."

Trevor smirked at the mention of Bumblebee's childhood friends yet again. He didn't know much about them, outside of them being Ironhide's sparklings and pulled pranks, but they did sound like a lot of fun. "Ya never know. I heard from Prime that the first ship of Autobots is only about five months journey from Earth," He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"One can only hope," Bumblebee sighed, watching as Jazz started for the door. "You headed to the meeting?"

"Ya, I guess I'll see you there?" Bumblebee nodded, and Jazz gave a small salute. "I'll see ya later, shorty. Don't let 'em get you down."

Trevor nodded as he watched the Autobot leave slowly. "So I guess I'm coming too?" Trevor asked.

Bumblebee shook his head, surprising Trevor. Wasn't that supposed to be part of his training? Or was he losing his mind now? But Bumblebee answered his question before he could ask. "Prime says you've been working hard enough the past two days," He explained. "I'm supposed to fill you in on what we get figured out. But other than that, you're free for the day."

"Sweet," Trevor replied, grinning widely. "And Bee?" The yellow mech stared down at him. "Don't worry about Galloway, Jazz is right. He's bound to get fired at some point. And if he got this far with people making fun of him," He paused a moment. "Then I'm not going to let what he says get to me either." He offered.

Bumblebee held him close, but nodded before setting him back on the ground. After a moment, he looked down at him. "Just tell me if he keeps it up. Or starts saying things directly to you," He commented, his voice low. "I can't hurt him, but I can scare the slag out of him." He explained with a grin. "Just like I did with Trent."

"Alright," Trevor chuckled. "Get going before you're late."

"Yes, mom," Bumblebee teased lightly. "Love you, kiddo. I'll be back before long, we'll go a round of Mario Kart. That'll get your mind off of it."

"Love you too."

As Bumblebee walked out of the room, Trevor sighed. He did indeed have a lot of work to do if he was going to "ignore" Galloway. The man was hard to ignore, even if Jazz was probably right about all aspects of their conversation. But he didn't want Bumblebee confronting him, and getting in trouble either. He knew that if something happened to Galloway like that, they really could land in hot water. So for now, he'd remember what Jazz told him about where the "bullies" in his life ended up. And look to his future with the thought of the number one thing he had brought up: someday, he wanted to become a big racecar driver. And inspire other kids, amputees, limbless, or otherwise "different" that they could do whatever they want, no matter what bullies said.

Just like Jazz had, at least for now, done for him.


	22. Dark Revelations

A/N: Readers be warned, this chapter deals with some rather dark material. This was a recently planned plot twist that came to me while I started thinking over some of Trevor's history in the fic so far. So hopefully I integrate it well enough.

...

**CHAPTER 21  
Dark Revelations  
**

"Hey, Galloway!"

The way Bumblebee said his name made Theodore Galloway nearly cower. And as far as Bumblebee was concerned, the jerk _should _have been scared. The man turned around as the towering, yellow scout trudged his way towards him in the main hangar. "I have a bone to pick with you, as you say," He stated, keeping as calm as he could. "What's this I hear about you bullying my son?"

Galloway gulped, for once, not sure how to respond. If there was one thing he knew, it was _not _a good idea to provoke an already angry mech. Bumblebee's doorwings were flaring, and his fists were clenched as he did everything to try and calm himself down. "He's not your son, you know, not really," Galloway commented rather cooly. "You're just his foster parent."

"Adoptive," Bumblebee tensed. "I have papers that legally list me as his father. He is my son, so you can shove that slag up your aft," Galloway gulped yet again at the way Bumblebee snapped that last statement. "You want to claim he's not? Go take it up with the government and the judge who signed over rights to him for me," He then added. "I'll have you know I know for a fact family is not a matter of energon alone - or I suppose, in your case, blood."

Galloway opened his mouth for a moment, but bit his lip tightly. He supposed he couldn't argue it realistically, as Bumblebee was right. As stupid as the whole thing was, the government had given him the boy to raise. "Alright, so how have I been "bullying" your son?"

"He told me you called him "stumpy"," Bumblebee told him cooly. "You find his disability to be funny, Galloway?" He then questioned. "Because he feels insecure enough about it without you talking like that," Galloway backed up a bit as Bumblebee approached him again, his optics baring down. "I'm here to ask you in nicest way possible to back off," He added.

Galloway shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet. How to respond to that in any other way but "I'll do what I want"? Oh yes, he did know exactly how to handle that. "At least I didn't comment about the scars," Bumblebee paused a moment at Galloway's words. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Surely, being he's YOUR son, you must have noticed them," The mech looked at him, wondering what he was implying. "I've read his file, just like I have everyone on this base. Have you, Bumblebee?" The yellow scout grimaced slightly. "Did you know WHY he was born with disabilities? Or why his fetus was damaged, and therefore born without a leg?"

"Don't turn this on him, Galloway," Bumblebee stated. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Probably has you believing Joseph Ridley was his real father, doesn't he? Didn't tell you he never met _that _man until he was five years old," Bumblebee's optics slowly started to narrow. "But of course he has, because you know him. You adopted him, and that gives you the right to talk to me that way," He began.

"Shut up!" Bumblebee turned around as Trevor finally made his presence known. "He doesn't need to know about that, none of them do." He attempted, clearly having heard all of it. "The man he met _was _my dad." He reaffirmed.

"In everything but blood according to your file," Galloway sneered a bit.

"Trevor," Bumblebee stared at his son. "What is he talking about?"

Trevor shook his head, trying to keep himself as calm as he could be. He tried so hard to keep the time before he met his "dad" a secret, so hard. And now this man was about to tear all of that hard work down. "Bee, I would have told you," Trevor shook his head. "I would have told you eventually," He backed up slowly. "Please Galloway, don't."

"C'mon, Trevor," Galloway grinned. "Tell your "dad" about Michael Field."

But Trevor had already bolted and run at the very name of the man. Bumblebee could hear the quiet crying from Trevor, and felt his spark tightening. Galloway's look of satisfaction at taking the attention off of him only lasted five seconds. The shot rang out throughout the base, and hit just inches from Galloway's feet. "I have no idea WHAT this is about," Bumblebee told him without even a hint of emotion. "But if you ever make my son cry like that again, I'll shove my cannon so far up your-!"

"Bumblebee!" Bumblebee turned as Optimus and Ironhide, alerted by the shot rushed over. "What is wrong?" Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder, but the young scout only shrugged it off. "Son, what is it?"

"Ask that fragger!" Bumblebee pointed towards Galloway. "Trevor!" He shouted.

Before Optimus could learn any more, Bumblebee had rushed without hesitance towards where Trevor had run off to. And yet, the Autobot leaders optics only narrowed, knowing few things could make his adoptive creation get so angry. He was usually the kindest, and by far, most patient mech on his team. "What have you done Galloway?" The man shrunk back a little.

"I'd start talking," Ironhide growled. "We all saw the younglin' runnin' off in tears. And let me tell ye something, Mr. Galloway," The weapons specialist spoke with such anger that he could see the man's legs as they quivered. "I don't like to see my friends leakin'."

"I just told your scout something he should know," Galloway rebutted. "Something he was going to find out anyway."

This time, Optimus spoke with very little patience, or calmness in his voice. "_What did you tell him Galloway?_" He said in a tone that would have made Unicron rust himself.

The liason knew very well that he was in trouble.

...

Bumblebee found Trevor in his room, curled up in a mess of blankets. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably, his stomach seemingly tightening at each passing moment. In return, the scout took very slow steps into his son's room, his optics softening as he came closer and closer. He tried to speak, but felt his mechanical throat tighten in response. "Trevor," The boy stared up at him. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"You weren't supposed to find out," Trevor breathed. "No one was supposed to."

"Who is Michael Field, Trevor?"

Trevor was silent, holding the blankets closer to his body and wrapping them around. To Bumblebee, he now reminded him of a sparkling afraid of the dark. "He's my dad... My biological dad," Trevor muttered. "Joseph adopted me before you did, but he wasn't... He wasn't my _father_." He paused a moment. "I don't even know where my real dad even is. Probably in prison again, maybe."

Bumblebee was silent, taking in this new information. After a moment, his holoform appeared beside Trevor on the bed, his eyes looking into his eyes. "So Joseph was your stepdad?" Trevor nodded his head. "I don't understand, you always talked about him like he was your bio dad," He paused a moment. "But come to think of it, you never mentioned... Anything before you were... Five," He paused a moment. "When you met him?" Trevor nodded his head slowly. "When you moved to Tranquility..."

"Because my dad started to come around after he adopted me," Trevor muttered, his voice strained. "He didn't want Michael around mom and I, not after he saw my scars. Or the cigarette burns, or," He buried his face in his hands slightly. "Bee, I never wanted to put you through this. You had enough to worry about without bringing Michael into it."

Bumblebee wrapped an arm around Trevor as best he could with the blanket cover. He rubbed his hand along his arm, and held him closely to his chest as the boy sobbed quietly, clearly terrified. "This man put cigarette burns on you?" Trevor nodded, and the mech tensed. "And scars, like from beatings?" Again the boy nodded. "... Your father was abusive."

"That's why I was born without a leg," Trevor muttered. "He used to beat mom when she was pregnant. He, he damaged me somehow, I don't know how but it effected me," He breathed quietly. "He used to hit mom all the time, and sometimes... Sometimes when I was bad he'd hit me too. Or," He shook his head. "Bee, I don't want to talk about it."

Bumblebee purred gently, his hands stroking his hair. "You don't have to," Bumblebee told him gently. "Galloway had _no _right to do that, and I had no idea he'd stoop that low either," Trevor trembled quietly. "But stop calling him your "real dad", from what you're saying he's more like a "glorified sperm donor". Or so the internet calls them," Trevor looked up at Bumblebee slowly. "So "getting better work" was a cover, then?"

"He was afraid what would happen if we told," Trevor muttered. "I was scared to tell you because I don't know where he is. I didn't, I didn't want you to worry about him coming back," He explained. "Not that he could, he got his rights taken away a long time ago," He whispered, voice getting lower by the moment. "I just... I don't know, I..."

Bumblebee put two-and-two together, this must have been another reason he'd been scared after his parents died. He was terrified of this man, and it sounded like he had good reason to me. And not for the first time, the scout thanked Primus that he had been put in this boy's path. "I could step on Galloway for pulling that slag," He commented, causing a small amused smile to cross Trevor's face. "Would that make you feel better?"

"Much, if you wouldn't get arrested," Trevor managed to chuckle slightly. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Bee. I just... I didn't know how to tell you, so I did whatever I could to hide the scars and," He shook his head, and leaned in closer. "It wasn't hard because they're so faded now you can barely even see them," He stated, his voice choked. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Other than wanting to hunt Michael Field down, yeah," Bumblebee commented. "The very thought that he did things to you before you were even born," He shuddered a bit. "He'd better hope I never get the chance to meet him," Trevor smirked a bit, knowing that would mean he'd meet a very unpleasant end. "You say you don't know where he is?"

"No," Trevor replied. "And I hope I never find out."

"Has he tried to talk to you?" Bumblebee asked.

Trevor nodded, he remembered two incidents where he'd tried. Once through email, and once through phone call, both having been when he lived in Tranquility. "A few times before I knew you," He explained. "I know he'll probably find me some day but-." He began.

"If he does, he'll have to get through me," Bumblebee told him firmly. "And Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet," Trevor nodded his head, knowing that much was true. "Are you going to be alright? We can still keep it quiet y'know," Trevor sighed in utter relief at that. "No one has to know about it, I promise," He added firmly.

"Thanks Bee," Trevor told him quietly. "Thanks for understanding."

"Nothing to understand," Bumblebee assured him. "What that man did was not your fault, Trevor. And I hope wherever he is, he feels ashamed," Trevor yet again gave a small smile. "Think you've cried it all out?" He questioned, and the boy slowly nodded in response. "The others are going to be worried sick too. You mind if I tell them?" He questioned.

"I... I guess not," Trevor muttered. "They're gonna find out eventually too. They're around me too much."

Bumblebee nodded, but didn't leave Trevor, not yet. He wanted to be sure that the boy was okay after such a traumatic experience was re-iterated to him. The others could wait for their explanation. Right now, he had a very hurt teenager to worry about.

...

"If I ever get my hands on that fragger."

"Yeah, well, get in line 'Hide," Bumblebee snorted.

It was late that night when the Autobots gathered for a small meeting in their meeting room. Most of the Autobots were silent, though all shared the same anger towards this Michael Field. A human who they could now count among their many enemies, and for good reason. "This man, Michael Field, lives in Connecticut, a great distance away from us," Optimus spoke up, Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. "After Galloway relayed the gist of things, I did my research. It is my grandcreation he would serve as a danger to, after all."

"We should get one of those human retraining orders," Ironhide spoke up. "He may have no right to him, but that means slag. For all we know the first time Bee takes him back to the states for a visit he could show up in Tranquility," He explained, his voice rough and angry. "And I don't want any creep that will hurt a femme sparked, let alone with his own sparkling anywhere near _our _youngling."

"_Our youngling_?" Jazz teased the weapons specialist.

"Yeah, I said it, that's what the boy practically is, right?" Ironhide growled, and crossed his arms slightly. "Point is, with a restraining order he could get a lot of time in prison if he ever tried." He then shook his head. "I say we get one drawn right away and have a representative slap him in the face with it," He added, then looked at Optimus. "It can be done, right?"

Bumblebee thought over the ramifications of the action. But in the end, agreed inwardly with the idea. The less chance this man had of getting his hands on Trevor the better. "I can talk to Trevor," Bumblebee replied for Optimus. "He doesn't want many people knowing about it. So I won't do this without his permission," Ironhide looked ready to argue. "'Hide, he'll agree. But do you really want him to stop trusting us? He's going through enough as it is."

The weapons specialist couldn't argue there, knowing that the scout was right. Yet he still wanted to get the restraining order right now. Or better yet, he simply wanted to find out exactly where this man lived, and blast him to smithereens. "Whatever, I agree," Ironhide stated. "Are you sure we still can't hurt humans Prime? I could make it so quick the creep wouldn't feel a thing."

"As many of us say, offlining is too merciful," Optimus replied. "For people like this Michael Field, they are better off rotting in their prisons," He explained, honestly. "For there, they have to live with what they've done. Rather than getting off easily," He added rather bluntly. "And therefore I ask no one seeks vengeance upon this man."

"What if he does go after shorty?" Jazz asked, raising a hand. "I ain't gonna sit back and watch."

That part surprised Optimus, who had not thought about what to do then. The answer was clear though, if this man ever did pose a physical threat to Trevor, he would not tell the Autobots not to fight him off. Primus knew that he himself would do the very same thing, if and when that happened. "Then we will do what we must," Optimus explained. "But if there is a way to resolve the issue without violence, we will take the higher ground." That much the others could agree on. "But for now, we will be thankful that Trevor is far, far away from that man."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, his doorwings twitching. "And that I'm the only one with any custody over him for that matter," Bumblebee replied. "Don't worry guys, he shows up on my doorstep. Well," He snorted a bit. "You thought Galloway looked scared today? That'll be nothing."

And that much, he knew was true. If this man ever did decide to come in and try and do anything, he would not be the nice little scout they knew and loved. He'd be a father seeing red, just like any parent would logically be. With a sigh, he stood to his feet, letting himself cool off for the first time since all this mess had started. "Well if this is all done, I have a boy who could probably use tucking in," Bumblebee told them calmly. "I barely calmed him down earlier, and I want to make sure he's okay."

"Would you like me to come along?" Optimus asked kindly.

Bumblebee shook his head, knowing Trevor would be too sensitive at the moment. He didn't want to be flaunted over about these things, not yet at least. Right now he needed his dad, he needed him. And with any luck, by tomorrow, this would have left his mind again. "It's fine Prime," Bumblebee shook his head. "I think we should handle more visitors coming to talk about this tomorrow."

By the time Bumblebee had left, and arrived in Trevor's room the boy was asleep. It was obviously a sight that made Bumblebee's spark fill with relief, given the long day that he had had. Taking a few steps forward towards his bed, he crouched and ran circles along his back with his index finger. "I love you, son," He whispered gently. "And I promise, no matter what, I won't let him touch you. Just like Joshua never did."

After a long moment, he stood to his feet and began to walk out. Unknowing as Trevor turned over, and looked at him for a long moment. He knew that Bumblebee's words were true, and he was more than thankful that he had two fathers who protected him. As deep inside, he could only wonder where he would be without either one.

...

A/N: And so ends the second hardest chapter I've had to write for this fic. Hope you guys found the addition to the backstory handled well.


	23. Fun and Titles

A/N: Happy chapter time! I figured that after the last two chapters were so dark, it was time for some happy fluff. :3 Which the next two chapters will be full of, or at least I hope so.

...

**CHAPTER 22  
Fun and Titles  
**

Trevor was unsure of how to take the idea of the restraining order at first, but eventually relented. In response to all that happened, Bumblebee had decided to bring him on a pre-birthday trip to lighten the mood. It had taken a lot of permission to let them both leave base for even a short while. Trevor leaned back against his adoptive father's seat calmly as he watched the scenery move past them. Bumblebee claimed this was supposed to be a surprise, so he hadn't exactly told him where they were going yet. "Bee, where are we going?" Trevor asked yet again. "Can you tell me now?"

The playful side of Bumblebee yet again popped out as the mech played "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkle. Trevor rolled his eyes, and leaned back. "The point of a birthday present, even an early one," Bumblebee began. "Is to surprise the person celebrating their birthday. So how much of a father would I be if I spoiled the surprise?"

"You're evil." Trevor replied.

"I love you too my precious sparkling," Bumblebee hummed.

Trevor smirked a bit, leaning against the passengers side door. What was Bumblebee planning? He knew that being young, there were several things Bumblebee's processor might have come up with. A theme park, a movie premiere, just about anything. But at the same time, he didn't want to get his hopes up too big. After several minutes, he finally decided to take a nap, which lasted another hour before he heard Bumblebee speak up. "Wakey, wakey, kiddo," Trevor grunted, his eyes fluttering open. "We're here."

Trevor blinked slightly, rubbing a tired eye as his gaze traveled up towards the building in front of him. Or should he say stadium? A _Nascar _stadium. Trevor's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He'd never been to a Nascar race, only ever seen them on television and dreamed of making it there. "Bee, Bee you didn't," Trevor breathed. "How? How could you even afford tickets?"

Bumblebee's engine purred a bit, and his holoform appeared, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I told Keller your birthday was coming up. And seeing as you loved Nascar, and all that happened, he was willing to pull a few strings and help out," He gave a small shrug, as if it was nothing. "So, what do you think? Am I the world's greatest dad or what?"

"You're definitely the world's most modest one," Trevor teased gently, before wrapping his arms around the holoform. "But yeah, you're pretty fraggin' awesome!" He almost surprised himself with the Cybertronian lingo. "Thanks so much! Man, I've never been to an actual Nascar race! I mean I always wanted to go, but you know the deal." He climbed out of Bumblebee's alt mode practically bouncing up and down. "I haven't got a lot of money."

Bumblebee reached into his glove compartment, holding up a credit card the government had issued them. "That my little friend, is why they gave me one of these," Bumblebee told him. "You can gourge on all the junk food you want too. Just don't tell Ratchet, because I don't want to be chewed out for it," Trevor laughed a little at that. "What? You know he would! He's worse than that House from the TV Show you showed me!"

"Telling him you said that," Trevor joked. "Totally telling him you said that."

"You'd do that to the most awesome dad in the world?" Bumblebee pouted.

Trevor shrugged, earning him a noogie from the mech, who merely gave one big grin. After all, he knew Trevor wasn't serious, the way they could joke like this only made their relationship just that much more fun. He led the boy towards the gate, fooling with the tickets he had behind his credit card. He handed it over to the man politely, and he let them through. Soon the smell of engine gas, corn dogs, and the like wafted their way into Trevor's nose. "Oh man, Bee, this is going to be sick," He breathed out. "Where are our seats?"

"Front row," Trevor's eyes widened. "Government perks, kid, government perks."

Trevor could barely control the excitement that filled him. Here he was, about to experience his first Nascar race, from the front row. And for him, it was probably the most exciting present he'd ever received. He looked at Bumblebee with a smile, allowing him to put an arm around his shoulders again. "Bee?" Bumblebee stared down at Trevor with a curious look in his eyes. "I think I'm ready to call you dad," He finally managed. "I know it's been only a little time, but, after what time it has been I really do just... I don't know... Don't know if you're ready."

Bumblebee was silent, unsure of how to respond to that. Indeed, it had been a while since Trevor had been entrusted into his care, and the day was bound to come. But was he ready to actually be the "dad" that someone called out to every morning. The "dad" that Trevor talked about when speaking to his friends. And yet, the alternative option that was alive at the moment was a creep, and that wouldn't do. And besides, he felt his spark warm at the thought the more he thought about it. "Yeah," Bumblebee ruffled his son's hair gently. "I think I'd like it if I started to be "dad", as long as you're really ready. Don't feel obligated to do it," He added.

"You've proved you're going to be my dad for a long time," Trevor replied. "And that you love me as much as my... My dad did," The scout knew that he meant Joseph at that part. "So I mean, I can't keep calling you "Bee" forever. Even though you call Optimus, Prime, I figure that's the whole pecking order deal."

"Trev?" Trevor was quiet at the way Bumblebee spoke. "I'm honored to be your dad." That time, the boy smiled broadly. "Now, come on, let's go grab those seats of ours, the race will probably start soon."

Trevor followed, breathing in a sigh of relief, he simply felt nothing but excitement. They stepped out into the stadium, and Trevor's ears were filled with the roar of excitement from the crowd, his eyes brightening in response. It was madness, but just the right level of madness for him, the kind of madness that made him more than happy. "Our seats should be right around here," Bumblebee pointed to the first row, as Trevor followed him down the row, until they were in the middle, and sat down. "Up-close and personal enough for you?" He teased as Trevor scooted up, his eyes on the racers.

"This is where I wanna be someday, dad," Trevor breathed out. "Someday, I'm gonna be right down there with them. But I never thought I'd get to go here until then," He shook his head. "I'm not even sure I'm ready to handle this level of excitement," He bounced up and down as Bumblebee chuckled at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, but you're really adorable when you get excited," Bumblebee replied, his tone jovial and teasing. "Come on, kiddo, I like it. I think it's fun, and I'll get just as excited with you," He then added. "Though I'm guessing this will have nothing on Cybertronian races. Remind me to show you some of my recordings of the races I saw back in the day," He then added. "I even raced once or twice myself."

"You did!?" Trevor asked. "You can teach me!"

"Get your license first," Bumblebee smirked a bit. "Then I'll teach you everything I learned. I wasn't on the circuit a lot, but I can teach you some stuff. Drifting, speed control, the whole nine yards," He explained as Trevor nodded his head rapidly. "But for now, I think this race is about to start." He grinned widely. "Just remember, I'm recording this, so don't go too wild now," He whispered with a wide grin.

"No promises."

As the race, indeed, began, Trevor sat up, and prepared for the excitement to begin. And beside him, Bumblebee simply carefully rubbed Trevor's back, his smile only spreading. Hoping the happiness he had lasted. Because Primus knew that Trevor deserved some happiness after the past few days.

...

The race itself ended up being even more exciting, though Bumblebee mostly watched Trevor. The boy was so excited that you could never tell that just a few days ago, he'd been struggling with his emotions. As a result, the day was spent with lots of excited cheering, popcorn, cotton candy, pretzels, and when Trevor finally had taken in enough, the bathroom. As it ended, Bumblebee was dealing with a very exhausted fifteen year old as they made their way towards the car, the boy seemingly staring off into space and probably daydreaming.

That had only been part of the day though. After that, they had free rein of Vegas, and Bumblebee had taken him sight-seeing. He took him on the New York, New York roller coaster, as well as to one of the shows (with any luck the government wouldn't mind), and a few other activities before calling it a night. Because by the time the show was done, they were both worn out and ready to head out. As a result, they had finally gotten back into his alt mode, and decided to find a place to crash for the night.

Pretty soon, the excited, and overly exhausted boy had his head laid in his lap as Bumblebee drove. They wouldn't be leaving Vegas for the night, so they had time to kill. And so he drove through the streets, finally coming upon a rest stop where they could stay for the night. The others had suggested hotels, but he didn't feel too comfortable with the idea, given there were Decepticons still out there. And Primus forbid Barricade chose to come around now and make an attack on Trevor before he could get to him.

As he parked, he felt the body shift on top of his holoform. Bumblebee smiled, almost in disbelief that it was almost his birthday. It had seemed so far away seven months ago, and now, he knew it was two days away. "You should be sleeping," Bumblebee told him with an amused tone. "You must be exhausted from all the fun you've been having."

"That was crazy awesome," Trevor told him with a smile. "Can we go to the Adventuredome tomorrow? Before we have to leave?"

Bumblebee thought it over, and finally nodded his head. The thought of a carnival like place sound like a lot of fun, actually. Maybe he could even really impress the boy and win him something at one of the games. "Yeah, I think we can squeeze it in. I mean, I'd take you now, but I am wiped," He grunted, leaning his head back. "So, you really enjoyed this? I didn't like, overload you or anything, did I?"

Trevor shook his head, sitting up a little, and laying his head again Bumblebee's shoulder. "That was the best time I've had in forever," Trevor admitted, swallowing a bit. "You didn't have to do that, you know that, right?" Bumblebee tilted his head a little. "Some little present or trinket would have been just as cool," The mech smiled a little. "This is..."

"I wanted you to feel better," Bumblebee replied. "Life's been a load of slag to you lately," He then explained. "And I like to see my son happy. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, do you?" He then chuckled. "Besides, I've been having a lot of fun too. You're forgetting I'm a youngling at spark, I've been having a grand ole time!"

Trevor chuckled slightly, leaning back yet again, his eyes were struggling to stay open. Bumblebee could tell too, as he moved Trevor into a laying position again. "Come on, dad, I'm not even tired," Trevor murmured, his voice suddenly caught. "Man, "dad", that's going to take some getting used to," Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you made it so I could trust you like that though-."

"None of that talk," Bumblebee shook his head. "This trip is purely a smiles only trip, baby boy," He told him with a smile. "But I'm glad you're calling me it too. After hearing it a few times today I wouldn't have it any other way," He then added. "Bee always felt a little formal for my kid to be saying anyway," Trevor shrugged a bit. "What does this mean for Optimus?"

"I'm not sure he's ready to be "grandpa" yet," Trevor shrugged his shoulder. "So he's just Optimus, or Prime for now," He explained, knowing that the words sat better with him for the moment. "I just have to do things in baby steps," He paused a moment, and shifted comfortably. "Mind if I go back to sleep? Because you're right, I'm still really tired."

"Goodnight, Trev."

Bumblebee laid a kiss on top of his son's head at that, leaning back a little. "Love you," Trevor murmured.

"Love you more," Bumblebee teased.

As Trevor drifted back into sleep, the scout took a deep breath, and closed his holoform's eyes. So much had changed in his life in such a short amount of time, a fact which might have scared him before. But now, he really couldn't imagine a world without Trevor. A world where he _wasn't _a father, and didn't feel the level of love and affection he felt for the boy. And it was for this reason that he thanked Primus every day, as he did now, for putting him in his path. Even in the face of tragedy, he would always feel like this was somehow meant to be.

Soon, he too fell into deep recharge, his body relaxing as he fell deep into the darkness. It had definitely been a fun day, but that was the reason he was going to be very thankful to end it with the two of them, side-by-side, asleep.

...

A/N: A little shorter a chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer. :)


	24. The Birthday Party

** CHAPTER 23  
The Birthday Party  
**

To Trevor's surprise, his sixteenth birthday was celebrated on the actual day as well. He had almost expected the trip would have been it, but then here he was, in the midst of a massive party. The Autobots had put it on with help from the human members of NEST, surprising him as he got up in the morning. Bumblebee, knowingly, simply hoisted his son up onto his shoulder with a wide grin. "Dad," Trevor laughed a little as he looked over the gathered operatives and Autobots in the main hangar. "You promised no more surprises. The trip was enough," Trevor whispered into his audio receptor.

Bumblebee's engines purred, as they often did around Trevor. And unsurprisingly, he noticed the hint of amusement and mischief in them. "You don't turn sixteen every day," Bumblebee said innocently, whistling a little. "Besides, I don't think Lennox or Prime were going to let you get away with that. They want to celebrate your birthday too," He added.

Trevor rolled his eyes, but knew that Bumblebee spoke the truth on all levels. And thus, he didn't argue as Bumblebee stepped in and the party began. It had been mostly decorated to fit a racing theme, with video games set up, food, and punch included. Trevor was surprised to find several presents also waited on one table, from the Autobots, Bumblebee, Optimus, and of course, the Lennox's. He didn't expect, nor would have felt comfortable with anyone else buying any for him, as he hadn't yet come to know most of them.

Eventually, Bumblebee had set him down and allowed him to mingle. Lennox, to his surprise, dropped his resolve at that moment, and pulled him into a hug. Then again, he guessed surprise should not have been his reaction. In the time he had spent with the man, he had practically become family, and a second father figure to him. "Happy birthday, big guy," Lennox told him calmly. "I hope you'll like the gift. Sarah and I Skyped and searched Amazon for something nice," He patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Will," Trevor grinned. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

"Sure," Lennox snorted. "Like I'm gonna let your birthday go by without getting you anything."

Trevor blushed a bit, but nodded his head. He supposed that much was true, and arguing with an army major was not likely to get him anywhere. But Trevor simply looked around as the party got going, music and all. "You know, when Galloway sees this, he's going to a pitch a fit," Trevor muttered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Who cares?" Ironhide offered to the side. "After what he pulled recently, if he says a slagging thing I'll blast his fragging head off."

Trevor laughed as Ironhide smirked, clearly, very serious about doing so. And at this point, Trevor would not have objected. And yet, of course, Optimus stepped behind Ironhide and put a hand on his shoulder. "That may not be wise at this time, Ironhide," Optimus replied. "We will not talk of violence at the celebration of Trevor's creation," That one made the mech roll his optics in return. "Happy creation day, young one."

"Thanks Optimus," Trevor took a few steps forward and allowed the mech to scoop him up. "Whoa, whoa," Trevor felt the mech pull him to his chest in a gentle hug. "Never gonna be used to that, you're so powerful."

"Am I causing you pain?" Optimus questioned in concern.

"Nah," Trevor shook his head as Optimus released him. "So, how did you guys know how to throw this?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Internet?"

Optimus shook his head as he set Trevor upon his shoulder, allowing his grandson to get comfortable. The mechs exchanged looks, and then Optimus looked over at him. "We have creation day celebrations much like your birthdays. Though for us, it is a creation vorn," Trevor made an "O" shape with his mouth. "Once another vorn has passed in the life of a sparkling, we celebrate it with much celebration. Gifts are given, and their lives are celebrated," He then added. "Essentially a birthday."

Trevor nodded his head, knowing that it made sense. He had almost expected it to be that the humans had explained how to properly celebrate a birthday, so it surprised him. "Speaking of, are we doing presents soon?" Jazz asked, stepping forward behind them. "Can we just give the kid his c-," Jazz was stopped by the look in Optimus's optics. "Oh, was that supposed to be a surprise?"

"Was what supposed to be a surprise?" Trevor asked.

From behind, Bumblebee smacked Jazz upside the head, his optics narrowing. "My other present to you," Bumblebee told him, then looked down at Lennox. "We might as well bring it in. Since he's now going to wonder what that was about," He commented, putting his hands on his hips as Lennox started away from them. "Don't give me that look," He told Trevor.

"You already got me enough, dad," Trevor shook his head.

"Alright, if you still feel that way when we bring it out. I promise to return it," Bumblebee threw his hands up. "But to be fair, I think you're going to really like this one," He chuckled slightly as the sound of an engine filled the room.

Trevor turned his head as the vehicle drove its way in, his mouth gaping a little. Rolling inside was a racecar, a real, albeit somewhat old and clearly fixed up old racecar. Optimus smirked as he let the boy on the ground, and he approached it slowly. "What? What?" Trevor sputtered out as Lennox pulled himself out of the drivers side once it stalled. "Dad, what?"

"You said that enough," Bumblebee laughed. "I figured if you're going to be a racer, well... The area outside the base is similar to a racetrack," The mech slowly approached him. "I mean, you still need to get your license. And I'll take you stateside to do that next week. But consider this the first step in following that dream of yours," He explained.

"Dad, she's beautiful," Trevor breathed, running his hand along the side of the car. "I just, I," He rushed over, and wrapped his arms around the crook of his leg. "Thank you," He added.

Bumblebee crouched, and hugged his son as best he could. Then, looked at him, keeping a finger on his shoulder. "You once told me you didn't think they'd want a one-legged driver," Bumblebee told him with a grin. "Well after a few years of training using this? You're gonna make them have no choice," Trevor returned the grin.

After a long moment, they broke off, and Trevor allowed himself to sigh. His eyes turned towards the racecar again, his racecar, his first steps towards the very thing he had dreamed about for years. He _would _train with it, he _would_ get skilled, and he _would _beat the odds.

...

The rest of Trevor's party went by over another couple of hours. The NEST officers, and Trevor, indulged in cake, while the Autobots ate Energon treats whipped up with Ironhide's recipe. Afterward, Trevor was finally allowed to take a look at his other presents. The Lennox's had gotten him a large book on the history of NASCAR, which Trevor found awesome, given he had only read fleeting stories on the internet. Ratchet, who he was surprised made an honest effort, had created a fine watch. One that not only read the time and date, but also worked as a communicator to the Autobots, and linked to their coms.

Ironhide gave him a gift which Bumblebee nearly had a conniption at despite Trevor's age. It was a gun, his first gun ever to be exact. Though it at first appeared to be a small handgun, when one pressed a button on the side, it took on the form of a much larger, Cybertronian gun. One which though meant for human use still stood nearly to Trevor's neck-line. "Hey, if he's going to become my little protégé," Ironhide defended himself. "Kid needs a gun of his own that he can show off like I do my cannons."

Bumblebee rolled his optics, and tried not to curse out Ironhide. But eventually, he realized that at the same time, the gift was awesome, being he was, after all, young. Next came Jazz's, which was an Apple iPod that he had loaded up with Trevor's favorite music, which Trevor nearly geeked out about. Bumblebee was very impressed as well, and liked the idea of a present involving music for obvious reasons. While they were looking it over, however, a throat clearing noise caught their attention right away.

Optimus stood tall behind his son and grandson quietly, a gift of his own barely visible in the palm of his hand. He crouched low, and looked at Trevor with a warm smile. "I hope that the grandsire has not been forgotten," Optimus chuckled, as Trevor blushed a bit. "I wanted your present to be something meaningful. And thus, I hope that it is to your liking." He explained.

He set the gift into Trevor's arms, and only now he realized how big it was. It was definitely not huge, but still, Trevor looked it over with great curiosity before sitting down, and beginning to tear at the wrapping paper. Inside, there was a box, and Trevor carefully opened it before his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. Inside, he found the most brilliant light that he had ever seen, carefully, he reached inside, and pulled the glowing orb from inside. He was surprised to find it wasn't hot, nor was it very heavy.

Immediately, Ratchet's attention was grabbed, and he took a few steps forward. "Prime, are you sure?" Ratchet muttered as quietly as he could near Optimus's audio receptor. "He may be your grandcreation, but he's still human. I don't know-."

"What is it?" Trevor asked, looking over the beautiful blue light.

As soon as he had spoken, the light shot towards him without warning. Trevor's eyes widened, and slowly, his life began to flash before him. The years after he was born: the abuse, his meeting of Joseph, his childhood, his meeting Bumblebee, everything before, during, and after Mission City, and now. He felt as if his body was being torn apart, and after a long moment, it was over. Trevor nearly dropped the orb, but caught it just in time. "Trev," Bumblebee rushed toward him. "It's okay, kiddo," He watched as Trevor struggled to stand. "You'll get your strength back in a minute."

"What is it?" Trevor asked again, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Watch," Bumblebee nodded.

Trevor stared as the orb rolled out of his hands, and to the ground. The brilliant light began to shine again, and then slowly various images shot over the surface of it. Trevor's memories, though they were too fast for anyone to really see anything more than flashes. Then other memories, those he didn't recognize, that involved robots who looked like Optimus and Bumblebee at several different stages, then of other mechs. Slowly, the orb began to shrink, and within the orb, which had stopped the memories, a small sigil now appeared.

"It's a Spark of Memories," Ratchet muttered.

"Crafted from my own spark, as a gift to you," Optimus spoke, his voice calm and gentle. "Normally, something such as this would be used to help craft a newborn spark. Or given to an adoptive child so they could visit the memories of their new heritage that it contained," His holoform slowly appeared, carefully placing the orb - or spark - onto a small object attached to a chain link. "But as you are not Cybertronian, I have done everything in my power to make it so the touch of your hand will activate it. In it, contains the memories of all of my lineage, including Bumblebee's, due to the guardian bond we share." He then added. "In theory, it too will feed off your memories and add them to the ones already inside."

"And the symbol?" Trevor asked.

Optimus smiled, bringing the necklace around Trevor's neck. "It is the symbol of my family, the Prime Dynasty," Optimus explained. "A personal touch I included when crafting the spark," He then carefully began to place a small, glass orb over the spark, which then attached to the object on the chain as well. "To most it will look like a normal necklace. But when you detach the orb, and take hold of the spark, you will be able to view any memory it contains. And learn of your adoptive heritage."

Trevor looked at the new "necklace" quietly, unable to form a coherent sentence. This now small orb contained everything about Optimus's family? About Bumblebee's? And now, now it had his, as if he had his own spark now. "Optimus," Trevor looked up at him quietly. "I don't know what to say, I," He carefully stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around the holoform in a hug. "Thanks, grandpa."

Optimus was surprised when he used the human term of endearment for a "grandsire". After all, Bumblebee had told him recently that the boy wasn't completely certain about calling him that at all. But perhaps now, he knew for certain that he loved him, just as Bumblebee did. And all things considered, he was thankful to have him in his family. "You're very welcome, Trevor," Optimus spoke gently. "Now, shall we continue the festivities?" He asked the others.

Trevor only nodded as his holoform disappeared and the Autobot leader smiled. The rest of the group went back to their talks, some murmuring about all that transpired. But Trevor could only stare at each of his presents, amazed at all of them. "So, that didn't take long," Bumblebee teased the human gently.

"I guess I just needed something like this," Trevor muttered. "To show me that you guys really _are_ my family. Or at least, that Optimus really thinks of me on that level," He shook his head. "I knew he loved me because I'm your son. But I never realized, I guess just how much..."

"Family is a deep thing for us," Bumblebee told him gently. "Though Optimus may be a very professional mech. Believe me, he loves you just as much as I do," He explained. "Your grandpa has a lot of love to give out."

"Seems like everyone does," Trevor told him.

And though Bumblebee wouldn't be able to tell, for the first time, Trevor was truly feeling like an Autobot. Like he was really, truly a part of this big, albeit strange family. And to him, he couldn't have been any happier.

...

Trevor was wiped by the time the party got over around noon that day. After all, everyone did have a job to do, and thus, once it was finished, they went to work. Lucky for him, Galloway didn't even wake up before the party was over, and did not manage to damper the situation at all. For a while, Trevor continued to look over the spark necklace around his neck and smile. As odd as it may have seemed, the trinket really did mean a lot to him, enough that it would no doubt be something that he passed on to his kids, and so forth.

"You got so quiet," Trevor jumped out of his skin as Bumblebee approached him on the tarmac later that day. "Heh, did I scare you birthday boy? Sorry," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Trevor nodded his head, looking up at his father quietly. The mech had barely had him for real for under a year, and yet he noticed the small things. It almost scared him how well the mech already knew him, but he also knew it was his job to. "I'm fine, dad," Trevor replied, dropping the "pendant" against his chest. "I guess this is just the first day I really feel like totally part of the family, and I'm just taking it in," He admitted, his eyes scanning the horizon. "I mean, grandpa gave me a part of his spark," He muttered.

"It would have been a piece of mine too. But spark merging makes a new spark and yeah," Bumblebee shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that would be an awkward situation all around," Trevor laughed at that, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad you get that feeling though, it's nice to hear the words "dad" and "grandpa," He paused a moment. "Makes us really feel like a family."

"I thought we were?" Trevor teased.

Bumblebee perked up his doorwings, and crouched beside his son. He supposed that the boy was right there, he had to stop making statements like that, because they _were_ family. "Listen," Trevor turned his head, expecting more from the Autobot. "Don't ever think I don't think of you that way. I know I should phrase some stuff better, but you're my kid," He poked Trevor gently. "Now, as my kid, I don't want you staying out here alone on your birthday."

"Where can we go?" Trevor laughed. "We're surrounded by water."

Bumblebee smirked, and scooped his son up with a thoughtful look in his optics. "I say we grab ourselves an energon treat, and a piece of cake," Bumblebee began with a wide grin. "Plop ourselves in the rec room, and watch all those cheasy sci-fi movies you love so much." He explained, raising his optic ridges mischievously. "I mean, we can only get away with being lazy afts on special occasions, right? Might as well make the most of it."

"Sounds like a plan, old mech," Trevor teased.

"Oh Primus, can we not go there? Give me a few years before we go there, please."

Trevor only laughed a little, gently resting his head against the crook of Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee kept the broad smile on his face, his engine purring again, a fact which Trevor was slowly coming to enjoy. "Alright, I won't call you that again," Trevor replied. "So, bad sci-fi movies? We're definitely starting with Plan 9 from Outer Space, then," He grinned.

Bumblebee only smirked, and headed back toward base. As Trevor continued to mull over everything in the back of his mind. Indeed, he had lost much to this war, more than he could ever get back. But at the same time, it was days like this that made him thankful that if his old life had to be shattered, he'd found such an awesome new family to fill the void.

...

A/N: Prepare for a small time-skip next chapter!


	25. A Growing Relationship

A/N: So, new type of chapter this time around! The first of the very few Bee-less chapters this fic will have. I felt that it was time Optimus and Trevor had a chapter to themselves to show some growth in their relationship. I hope you all enjoy the change of pace.

...

**CHAPTER 24  
A Gr****owing Relationship  
**

Months went by on Diego Garcia with barely a blink of an eye, or batting of an eyelash. Trevor continued his studies, training with Ironhide, and, with a license in hand, also continued on practicing with his racecar. And all the while, the Autobots continued their good fight against the Decepticons. Trevor fell into a routine and became better used to seeing his father, grandfather, and the other Autobots going off to fight without feeling too tense about it. None of it was helped by Galloway's constant mockery however, and often Trevor was still tempted to pop him in the mouth.

But Galloway didn't get much time to mock him these days. Not when he now spent much of his time around Optimus and Bumblebee, now that he had come to fully embrace them as his family. Today, he was mostly spending time around Optimus, given Bumblebee was out on a scouting mission at the mainland. Most days like that, he would go to hang out with Jazz or Ironhide, but Optimus took a chunk of these days to spend time with him. He was surprised by how many people still looked in shock and awe when they saw him riding the Autobot leaders shoulder, and couldn't see why. Given Optimus and Bumblebee were, by far, the gentlest of the Autobots.

Yet there he was, yet again, his hand on his grandfather's shoulder as he spoke to a leader in a teleconference. He recognized Defense Secretary Keller, but that was where the recognition of those in it ended. "Trevor," Trevor turned his head. "I believe Defense Secretary Keller was addressing you," Optimus motioned.

"I'm sorry, sir," Trevor shook himself out of his spacey state. "What did you say?"

Keller leaned forward on screen, and gave a small smile. "I was curious what you make of NEST so far," Keller repeated himself politely. "Given you're the only recognized human member of the "Autobot" faction, I wanted your take on it." He explained, now leaning back a little.

Trevor looked at Optimus, as if to ask how much detail he could go into. But Optimus only smiled, and nodded at his grandson, indicating he was free to say his mind. "Well, it's great for the most part," Trevor admitted, uncertainty in his voice. "But that Galloway guy, the liaison we got? He's totally abusive to the 'Bots and to me," He explained. "It's been causing a lot of tension that just doesn't need to be there."

Optimus, none to his surprise, came to his aid. He usually tried to back him up when he made a point that the Autobot leader knew was true. "My grandcreation is right," Optimus explained very pointedly, as if to affirm how serious an issue this was - given Trevor was family. "Theodore Galloway continues to say unkind remarks to us all. It has gotten to a point at which we do not let Trevor be alone in the same room with him," The boy nodded a bit. "Is there any progress on getting a replacement liaison?"

Trevor's eyes widened at that. So he had asked for a new liaison? That made him feel more relaxed than he had been by far. "We're trying, Prime," Keller shook his head. "Problem is the president likes him. And the only other candidate we have is Charolette Mearing, and, well," He paused a moment.

"Let me guess, they hate each other?" Trevor groaned.

"Oh yeah, full out blood feud."

Trevor shook his head, and rubbed the temples of his forehead in a way that made him realize he was doing an Optimus mannerism. A fact that almost made him laugh a little. By the amused look on Optimus's face, he had noticed too. "Very well, I appreciate your continued efforts, Defense Secretary Keller," Optimus nodded. "Shall we wrap this up then gentlemen?"

Trevor blanked out the rest of the conversation, but blew a bang of his blond hair out of his face. "Sorry, I know, I probably shouldn't have done that," Trevor shook his head. "I just feel like people in the government bicker like kids."

"You and me both," Optimus shrugged. "Try to be more professional about your mannerisms next time though," Trevor nodded his head. "Now, where were we before they called?"

Trevor shifted a bit, looking down at his watch. It was still barely noon, so he quickly realized that they had a long while before Bumblebee got back. "I don't know, gramps," Trevor leaned back. "You were doing other work and talking about Tyger Pax, but you wrapped up that story." Optimus nodded slightly. "Oh, I did have one question for you, too."

"Oh?" Optimus questioned. "As always, I am all audio receptors."

Trevor looked as though he was unsure how to phrase, or simply unsure whether to ask the question. He sighed a bit, and leaned back. "What do you think about the idea of me going to college?" Optimus's optic ridges raised. "I know, it's a little early. But next year will technically be my "senior" year of high school. And even if I am learning from a tutor, I've been thinking about what to do after that."

"You wish to go to college?" Optimus questioned. "Do you need that to be a NASCAR driver?"

"No," Trevor shook his head. "But before everything that happened, I liked the idea of learning mechanics too," Optimus gave a look of surprise. "You know, my dad was one and all. So I was thinking that someday, when I'm done with racing, maybe I can take over the garage," That part allowed Optimus to understand where he was coming from better. "With a minor in astronomy because the more around you guys, the more I get curious about the stars."

Optimus nodded his head, an impressed look in his optics. "That is a rather large undertaking," Optimus admitted with a smile. "Though I commend your decision that you want to further your education. I am sure arrangements can be made," He explained. "That would not involve your father coming along, I assure you," He added.

"Good, I love dad," Trevor cleared his throat. "But that would be so awkward." He paused. "You don't uh, think that dad would take that the wrong way though, do you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm kinda scared of upsetting him about that. I love him, and I know he has that whole protective thing about me," He added.

Optimus was silent for a long moment, then stared back down at his grandson. He knew that he had a point, especially given he and Bumblebee were so close. Close enough that most could make the mistake that Bumblebee had raised Trevor his entire life. "Bumblebee will understand if you speak to him," Optimus explained. "He knew when he adopted you that someday, you would grow up, and move out of the base," He explained. "So long as you get into a college, I do not see him finding fault with it."

Trevor nodded his head, it was something he would tell Bumblebee as soon as he got the chance. They would talk through it all together, and then, with any lucky, he'd be okay with it. "Alright, I'll talk to him once he's back. But that won't be until really late tonight, right?" Optimus nodded, and Trevor sighed. "I guess I have a lot of time to think about it."

"I know that you'll do the right thing," Opitmus told him calmly. "You have shown sound, albeit, sometimes immature," Trevor cringed a bit. "Judgment in the past, and I have no doubt you will now as well," Trevor nodded his head. "Now, show your denta and smile," Trevor smirked a bit at that. "I thought I might take a couple of hours of a personal break. Perhaps I might indulge in another of these motion pictures you've used to enthrall me."

"Sure, I never got you through the Star Wars trilogy," Trevor replied, noticing the look of uncertainty on his face. "I know, it's sci-fi, and totally inaccurate to alien life. But trust me, it's really good, I bet money that you'll enjoy it." He added, being firm with what he said.

"Very well," Optimus hummed. "But if it were any other human, I'm not sure I would say "yes"."

"I guess that makes me special," Trevor chuckled.

"As my grandcreation, to me, you are," Optimus told him as he started towards the rec room, looking over at Lennox. "William, I am taking a two and a half hour respite," He explained, to which the major nodded his head. "Should an emergency occur, I can be reached through com or in the recreation room."

"I think the world can handle itself long enough for you to two to spend some alone time," Lennox nodded. "Go on, have fun. You need it every once and a while, you know."

Optimus merely smirked, completely understanding what Lennox meant. And with any luck, the military man would be correct.

...

About mid-way through the day, Optimus felt something he had far from expected. Trevor was surprised by the deep rumbling mid-way through A New Hope of someone named "Elita". It was a name that Trevor had heard before, in passing, but had never entirely learned the origin of. Everyone had said it was a sore subject for Optimus and Bumblebee, but he had no idea what to expect. Optimus insisted that they watch the rest of the movie before politely collecting him and leaving the rec room at the end.

"Ironhide," Optimus approached the weapons specialist, who stood in a room in front of a computer. "The last transmission about the first group of Autobots returning to Earth... Do we know how far out they are now?"

Ironhide traced his finger along a screen, and pressed it a few times. Trevor could only guess he was searching for the answer, but finally, he turned his head and spoke. "Two more weeks Earth time," Ironhide told him, noticing the look in his optics, he took a step forward. "Everything alright, Prime? You look like you've seen an astral being or somethin'."

"I felt my bond with Elita," Optimus breathed. "Faint, but I could feel it."

Ironhide's optics widened, and he looked at the screen again. "You think the vessel is hers?" Ironhide questioned, and Optimus gave a slow nod in response. "I thought I felt the twins and Chromia. But I didn't think anything of it," He grinned widely. "They're coming this soon? Primus, I'm... Happy," He then added. "Oh Primus, Ratchet will not be too happy to hear that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are arriving," He added.

"Who's Elita?" Trevor asked. "And Chromia?"

"Still haven't told him?" Ironhide questioned.

Optimus looked down upon him and shook his head. But after a moment, a smile spread over his face that Trevor only saw when he was truly happy. "Elita is my bonded, young one," He told him gently. "And your grandcarrier," Trevor's eyes widened. "It would seem that soon, all of my functioning family will have joined us on Earth," He then added. "Perhaps starting over could truly be possible here," He added.

Trevor leaned back, a grandmother? He'd only just gotten himself accustomed to two new family members. And though he loved them all the same, he was not sure how to take this new tidbit of information. "And Chromia's mine," Ironhide nodded, looking at Trevor. "Don't worry, kid," He commented. "If you're worried, Elita'll like ye. You're as tough as the rest of your clan after all."

"She wasn't there to meet me though," Trevor replied with uncertainty. "You don't think that suddenly having a grandkid the size of her thumb won't be a little... Shocking, to her?"

Ironhide shrugged, looking at him calmly. "Elita has always been adaptable," Ironhide replied. "At least you aren't the wild turbo fox that Bumblebee brought home when he was fourteen vorns old," Trevor snorted, the mental image amusing him. "Don't worry about it too much, kid. If anyone doesn't like it then they'll have to deal. You're here to stay."

Optimus ran a finger along Trevor's head gently, his optics lowering. "Elita is more than capable of loving someone of another species," Optimus told him gently, his voice soothing. "She's always told Bumblebee and I how much she wanted grandcreations," He explained, crossing his arms. "Let us keep this on the down-low until they have arrived. Lest the information fall into the wrong hands..."

"Galloway?"

"Galloway," Optimus agreed.

Trevor shuddered at the thought, knowing this must have meant they could reproduce again. Galloway would definitely not be happy to hear that, and he definitely would be angry at the thought of more of them. Let alone, more of them that could help to create miniature Autobots. Let alone miniature Autobots that could end up just like him, the kid he didn't like. "Yeah, I don't see this going very well with Galloway in the picture," Trevor shook his head. "But who cares? He's going to find out eventually. Or the government would ride your afts for hiding it."

"Right you are, m'boy," Optimus replied. "But we must keep it from him as long as possible," He then added. "The closer they are, the less convincing an argument he can make about letting them land," Trevor nodded in agreement. "And thus, I repeat that this must be between the three of us," He then added. "As well as Bumblebee once he has returned."

Trevor nodded, giving a thumbs up in confirmation. He could do secrets, especially when it came to the secrets of a group that had done so much for him. And especially when he was keeping them from a creep like Galloway. "You want me to take Trevor for a bit?" Ironhide finally asked. "Surely you could use a break having been carrying him around all day."

"He is more than fine where he is," Optimus shook his head. "Unless he wants to do some more weapons training?" Trevor shook his head, still exhausted from the last bit. "Then I do believe that he might enjoy a short trip of our own," Trevor raised an eyebrow. "There is an aircraft carrier off the coast of our island. Where I have agreed to meet a very important military figure and discuss some important matters," He then added. "If a human representative were with me, perhaps he would feel more comfortable, as most seem to be intimidated by my presence. And, unfortunately, holoforms only serve to make things more confusing for them to deal with."

"A sixteen year old with an important military figure?" Ironhide questioned. "Are you trying to have this not end well?"

"Hey, you old rust bucket," Trevor snorted. "It's not like I'm _you_."

Ironhide gritted his denta a bit, but backed off. After all, he knew it was merely playful banter, which was quickly becoming the staple of their friendship. "Just try and remember to keep what you heard a secret," Ironhide told him calmly. "One person slips up and this whole thing could go south," Trevor nodded.

To tell the truth, he too was a little nervous, and yet, excited. It was the first time he would get to meet someone in this manner. But as exciting as it might have been, it was a scary thought as well. Given that at the end of the day, he was a big reflection of the Autobots, and the slightest slip-up may end things badly for them all.

...

The flight to the aircraft carrier was long, and quiet. But eventually, they landed and Trevor was able to exit the massive military transport they had flown in. The aircraft carrier he stepped onto was huge, and there to greet them were a group of naval officers. "They are not a part of NEST," Optimus began as Trevor turned his head. "They have clearance, but the man we are looking for is being recruited."

"Who is he?" Trevor asked, looking up at him.

"General Morshower," Optimus explained. "He "hitched a ride" upon the aircraft carrier to meet with me. But requested we meet before he reached Diego Garcia," He explained. "Be on your best behavior, Trevor. With this man's help, we may get more government funding," He explained. "As well as a proper mission leader, who can go above Galloway's head."

"Smart," Trevor nodded.

"Optimus Prime, I presume," A man began as he walked towards the two of them with a warm smile on his face. "It's about time I got to meet one of you face-to-face. I've been curious ever since Mission City," Trevor took in the grey haired, formal, and big boned military general known as Morshower quietly. "Might I ask who the guest is?"

"It is an honor to finally meet you General Morshower," Optimus replied in a professional manner. "And this is Trevor, my grandson," He added, before motioning to Trevor. "I have brought him here as to ease any intimidation you may feel. Given many are fearful of my size and strength. I believe once you see how I treat someone as young as he is, any intimidation should go away," He then added, crouching down. "And so you may hear from a "human" member of my team about why you should help us."

Morshower nodded, and turned to Trevor, who gave a salute. To his surprise, the general returned it, despite the fact Trevor was not military. "At ease," He stated once he relaxed. "So you're the kid that has half of the government in awe," He observed, to which Trevor simply nodded his head. "As for intimidation, not necessary. I don't judge you based on what you look like, I go on personality," He then motioned forward. "Please, follow me."

Trevor followed the man calmly with Optimus standing tall once more and trudging right behind him. Normally he would have wondered why Optimus didn't give his normal shoulder perch, but he also knew that this was a professional mission. "I'm going to be honest with you," Morshower began. "I have a lot on my plate as is, and while you've interested me since the incident at SOCCONET," He looked back at Optimus. "You'd be hard-pressed for me to take over as military supervisor of the NEST forces. It may seem as easy as granting missions to you all, but it's much more complicated."

"I understand," Optimus nodded his head. "I only hope to convince you. For you come highly recommended from a good friend of mine, Major William Lennox."

Morshower nodded his head, scratching his chin. "Yeah, Lennox would recommend me," Morshower shook his head. "He always thought I was the best at what I did. But at this point, he should know how hard it is to take on such a tough position," He then added. "No offense intended, of course. But the whole aliens working with military thing is a little out there."

"Look, man," Trevor shook his head. "You haven't met the only other person with higher power over Will right now," He shook his head. "This guy Galloway's handling both sides of it right now. And, pardon my French and all... But the guy is a real asshole," He explained.

"Trevor," Optimus warned. "Course language is not to be used in an important meeting such as this. Please use your formal tone, and words."

Trevor blushed a bit, but knew that Optimus was simply trying to teach him. Morshower stopped in his tracks, and spun around, his eyes moving between the two of them. "You're talking about Theodore Galloway?" Morshower questioned, Trevor nodded a bit. "Oh yeah, I know all about him. We were privates together, and the kid is right," He shook his head. "Only reason he's even in that position now is because he wants to one-up me. Couldn't stand when I was promoted to general over him," He added.

"He fought for our country?" Trevor shuddered. "I don't like the sound of that guy with a gun."

Optimus might have corrected him, if not for the fact that he agreed. Slowly, he took a few steps forward, and looked at Morshower calmly. "I understand that you are a busy man, general. And that just coming to meet me here was difficult," The man nodded. "But we cannot have a man like Galloway in such strict power. His presence is not only a nuisance, but his prejudice is seething," He then added. "You have already shown me that you can see us as more than the... "Machines"," He flinched at the word. "That Galloway does," The man was silent. "I ask you from the deepest part of my spark to consider this job."

Morshower was silent, swallowing a little, as he put his hands behind his back. Trevor tried to read the man as best he could, but he appeared unreadable. "You're asking a man you barely know," Morshower commented. "What makes you think that I'll be better than Galloway?"

"I have done research on you, General Morshower," Optimus replied. "And if you'll excuse my harshness... It reads far better than the way Galloway's presents itself," Morshower smirked a little at that. "I have also put my faith in Major Lennox, who has never shown me a reason not to trust him," He then added. "And therefore, I trust his judgment in sending me to you," He then added. "Should I not trust you?"

Morshower's attention then turned to Trevor, who straightened a bit. "Is your grandfather always this blunt, or does he loosen up once and a while?"

Trevor held back a little snort, but shook his head, and shrugged. Remembering how he had nearly thought the exact same thing when he first met Optimus. "You get used to it," Trevor replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But he's right, y'know. Will's a pretty good judge of character, so I don't think he'd steer us wrong," He added.

For a long moment, Morshower continued to stand there. Trevor was beginning to think they were talking to a brick wall. One that wouldn't go down no matter how many wrecking balls they drove through it. "Alright, I'll do it," Morshower shook his head. "But only because I like you and Will. And I don't like Galloway either," Trevor felt himself relax. "Now, I think we have a lot more to discuss. And I'm sure you're probably hungry for dinner," He pointed to Trevor. "Is there anyway you can come with us, or do we need to handle things out here?"

Optimus's holoform appeared beside Trevor almost immediately in response. "I will be able to join you," Optimus nodded. "Lead the way to where we may begin negotiations, and acquire food for Trevor," He then added. "As a scan does show he is indeed, hungry."

"How did he-?" Morshower pointed at the holoform.

"You get used to it," Trevor shrugged. "We can explain while we're talking."

Morshower nodded, motioning for them to follow. Trevor stared up at Optimus, a smile on his face. "Well that went a lot better than I thought it wouldn't," He said with a sigh of relief. "I didn't screw that up too badly though, did I?" He questioned.

"No, you handled that surprisingly well given it was your first time meeting an official like this," Optimus smiled, his holoform placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just continue to handle it in a mature way, and you'll be fine," He winked a little "Shall we follow Morshower now?"

"Yeah," Trevor heard his stomach growl. "I guess that's what my stomach's telling me."

As Optimus and Trevor began to follow the man, Trevor was thankful the worst of it all was over.


	26. Looming Darkness

A/N: For those who have been waiting for Optimus to go protective grandpa on Galloway. You're welcome. :)

...

**CHAPTER 25  
Looming Darkness  
**

"That was supremely uncalled for."

Trevor couldn't help but smirk at Galloway's aggravated reaction to Optimus hiring Morshower. The man looked mid-way between a conniption, and just flat out screaming at Optimus. Not that Trevor felt even a slimmer of sympathy for the man's loss of his second job. Galloway hadn't even gotten the news until it became official early the next morning. And as a result, Bumblebee was also there to watch the man's reaction. Yet, as usual, Optimus handled the situation calmly, as odd as it may have been. "We believed it to be in everyone's best interest, Mr. Galloway," Optimus spoke, his voice calm. "It is in no way personal."

"Like hell it's not personal," Galloway spat. "It's because I don't subscribe to being all sweet and sympathetic to the urchin you brought in, right?" He asked, his voice loud and angry. "You don't care about professionalism, only that you and your freaky little "family" is treated like royalty," Trevor grimaced a bit. "I got news for you, even with your annoying "grandkid"'s condition, I don't give respect to people who don't earn it."

Optimus seemed to stand there for a long moment, the air filled with tension. Trevor looked to Bumblebee, who looked ready to step forward and make a comment. But the Prime quickly beat him to it. "I see no _"condition" _worth pitying that you speak of," Optimus told him, straining to keep himself calm. "Trevor is a very healthy, and well functioning human being." He explained.

"You don't see the hunk of metal he uses for a leg? Or how slow he can be on the uptake?" Galloway asked with a snort. "Don't tell me you're daft. That's the only reason anyone here even puts up with him. They're just too scared to say it," He then added. "But he's not even the problem here, you are. With your uptight attitude, and rules. And your holier-than-thou way of talking down to me."

"Comment on my flaws if you must," Optimus replied. "But I politely ask that you take back the cold things you have said about Trevor," He added, his optics flashing somewhat with anger. "Trevor cannot help what disabilities he was born with. Just like you cannot help whatever you were clearly born with," Galloway's mouth gaped open a bit.

"I wasn't born with anything," Galloway snapped back. "Because I'm "normal", do you even have a concept of that?" He questioned, barely noticing the way Optimus clenched his fists. "Of course not, nothing about you people is normal. Between the freaky transformation thing you have going on, and your one-legged gimp of a mascot-." He added.

"I'd chose my next words very wisely, Mr. Galloway," Optimus warned.

"Why? Did I hurt your feelings?" Galloway snapped. "Are you machines even capable of feeling?"

He nearly wet himself when a fist slammed against the floor, and Optimus crouched, bringing himself face-to-face with Galloway. For a moment, Trevor wondered what exactly Optimus was going to do or say, but he didn't need to wait long. "I have more feeling in my little finger than you do in your entire body," Optimus told him, his voice dangerously low. "Which means I feel anger the same as any other sentient being may," He approached him slowly.

"S-So?"

"Your insulting of my men _will _end Galloway," Optimus told him, his voice growing angrier now as he poked the man's chest with a finger. "And your derogatory and otherwise disgusting comments towards my grandcreation will as well," He then added. "I have made a vow not to harm humans, and therefore I will not. But if you continue down this road, I may cease seeing you as anything human."

Galloway swallowed slightly, sweat dribbling down his face as fear etched into his features. It was clear that Optimus wasn't kidding, he was very serious, and without a doubt, very angry. "I'm sorry you can't handle a little dose of the truth," Galloway managed, he straightened his tie. "You might be able to change my control and power over things, Optimus Prime," He then added. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm right about you, and your mechs," He then added. "Or about the boy, since you certainly can't change his issues."

"There is nothing _to _change," Optimus's tone was dangerously angry now. "Trevor is more than fine the way he is, thank you very much, Mr. Galloway," He then added. "I believe the way you treat people and act, it is **you **who is in need of the change," Galloway looked ready to speak again. "If I hear a peep out of you about him, his leg, or his learning disabilities, you _will _be out of both jobs," He explained harshly. "I believe in second chances, and so I will allow you that. But what I will not allow is the continual belittling of any member of my family."

"You wouldn't be able to fire me!" Galloway snapped.

"Keep talking about my grandcreation that way. I'd love to test the theory," Optimus stood to his feet, and continued to stride towards Galloway, who backed up more and more. "Trevor, and my mechs have no issues to speak of. No one but _you _have a problem with them. Many even worked to make our base wheelchair accessible should something happen to Trevor's leg," Galloway tried to sputter out words. "And if you have a **problem **with him or any of my other Autobots, you can kindly pack your bags and _get off of my base_." The last part was said in a tone that sent Galloway cowering a bit.

There was utter silence following those last words. And Trevor could barely believe how much Galloway had angered Optimus. And what's more he could hardly believe that he had stuck up for him like that. This man was a government official, making him angry could cause trouble. But Optimus didn't seem to care, he only cared that the bullying from Galloway stopped. "My superiors, will be hearing about the way you just treated me," Galloway breathed. "You'll be hearing from them very soon."

"I'm sure they'll be interested to hear how you're treating the _child _on this base."

The look on Galloway's face at the prospect made Trevor wish he had a camera on him at that very moment. But without another word, the man had stormed off, practically blowing smoke out of his ears. "Something tells me he won't be bothering you for a long time," Bumblebee chuckled slightly. "I'll give the man this, he is the dumbest man I have ever met."

"Me too," Trevor shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go thank him."

"Don't, he doesn't do it for the "thanks"," Bumblebee shook his head. "Family doesn't have to thank each other for defending their loved ones," Trevor gave a small smile. "C'mon, let's go get a betting pool started on how soon after this Galloway quits," He joked.

"You're such a big kid," Trevor shook his head.

"Yeah, I know," Bumblebee smiled innocently. "And that's why you love me."

As Optimus approached however, Trevor did look up at him. The mech stared down at him, a warm look in his optics. "I know I probably don't have to do this," Trevor told him calmly. "But thanks, y'know, for everything you said back there."

Optimus nodded his head, his optics twinkling. "I merely spoke the truth," Optimus replied.

As Bumblebee started off towards the rec room, Trevor stood there for a long moment before following him. After all, he definitely wanted to get in on that betting pool, with the distinct hope the answer was "soon".

...

Trevor woke up in a deep sweat again early the next morning. Given the fact there was no sign of Bumblebee, he realized he had not screamed, which came as a relief to him. He had woken him up far too many times with his nightmares, but now he could slip out of bed and take a walk alone. The base was mostly quiet, besides those that took the latest shifts on the base possible, so he didn't mind being seen in his pajamas. Though he'd only made it so far before the familiar sight of a yellow Autobot grabbed his attention.

Trevor's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Bumblebee still wide awake in his room. He had an energon in his hand, and looked like he had just gotten out of recharge, much to his shock. "Dad?" Bumblebee nearly jumped off of his berth as he looked over at Trevor. "What are you doing up so late?"

"... I know I'm still new to this whole parenting thing," Bumblebee paused. "But shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

Trevor frowned, knowing that Bumblebee was avoiding the subject. Just like the mech knew him well, Trevor had come to know him well too. And the distant look in his optics definitely gave away the fact that Bumblebee was avoiding something. He slowly approached Bumblebee, who scooped him up and onto his knee. "I had a nightmare," Trevor replied. "But you don't have dreams, so I'm guessing that's not your excuse."

Bumblebee was silent as he stared down at his son. Reaching a finger forward, he gently rubbed the top of his head, and took a deep intake. "It's okay, kiddo," He told him gently. "A lot just happened on our scouting mission the other day and it kinda bothered me," He tried to act a little more upbeat, though he quickly failed. "There was an attack, and a small family was almost killed in the crossfire... If I hadn't barely intervened."

"... You thought about mine?"

Bumblebee nodded, shuddering a little. Trevor frowned, so they were both up thinking about the same thing. That was a change, a big one at that. After a long moment, Trevor looked up at Bumblebee. "It wasn't your fault, you know?" Trevor asked. "I used to think it was mine, but you convinced me it wasn't," He then added. "But that doesn't mean it was yours either."

Bumblebee was silent, though Trevor could tell he wanted to argue that. How could he convince him otherwise? It would always be Barricade who had killed his parents when coming after him, after all. "Thanks bud," He began to rub circles in Trevor's back. "I know it wasn't entirely my fault. But it does weigh pretty heavily over my helm," He admitted. "Especially once you started calling me "dad". I just kinda wonder sometimes if I really live up to the name."

"You've been a great dad to me," Trevor rubbed Bumblebee's leg. "You're probably the coolest and most loving one I could ask for. Right alongside Joseph," He figured it was easier to use his stepdad's name to differentiate in this situation. "I mean, how many dad's knowingly take on someone like me."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, and jabbed him in the ribs gently. "Are you kidding me? A kid like you would have had a line of potential adopters out the door," Bumblebee shook his head as he said that. "But this is exactly why I tried to keep this time to myself. When it happens I don't want you to feel guilty," He admitted, feeling frustrated.

Trevor sighed, and leaned against his father's armor quietly. He understood what Bumblebee was saying, it did make sense after all. Bumblebee was in a war after all, and he probably had things he dealt with at night. It was probably why there would be times of the night where he'd absently feel a gentle stroking along his back. "It's okay, dad," Trevor commented. "I know that hurt you too, it must have. That was kinda part of the reason this even happened, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Bumblebee purred. "I mean, seeing you break that day killed me," He explained. "I'm not sure I ever actually said this, but I'm sorry I couldn't save them," He shook his head. "I know I keep them off your mind but I do think about them every day."

"You tried."

"And failed," Bumblebee sulked a bit. "My first real mission and I failed miserably."

Trevor shook his head, and gave Bumblebee a look. "Hey, don't sulk on me dad," Bumblebee's optics widened. "You helped find the Allspark, you did your job of protecting me and even Sam," The scout blinked, surprised by this. "And what's more you're still keeping that mission up. Because you said it yourself, your mission became protecting me. And you did, by adopting me."

Bumblebee was silent, Trevor really though his mission was a success? Even now, a part of him had really thought that it had been a complete bust. But when he thought about it, protecting Trevor _had _become his real mission, and it was a mission he was succeeding in. "I guess you're right," Bumblebee finally replied, his optics lowering towards him. "Though I wouldn't call helping get the Allspark destroyed a "successful" part of the mission."

"I kinda think it was meant to happen," Trevor admitted. "If you had got it, you would be gone. Off in space somewhere."

Somehow, that left an empty feeling in Bumblebee's spark. The idea that he would have never seen Trevor grow up, or get a chance to be a dad. Trevor was right, maybe it had all really been meant to be. He hummed, and carefully moved Trevor onto his chest as he laid on his berth. "I don't think I'd even want to _think _about a world like that," He admitted. "Who knows what I'd do without my little partner in crime."

"Probably would have ended up with Sam if not on Cybertron," Trevor shrugged. "Which isn't so bad."

"Nah, Sam's cool," Bumblebee replied. "Not totally sure I could deal with how hyper he is though."

"There are so many hypocritical things about that statement," Trevor teased.

"Mmmm, I can ground you for mouthing off to your father."

Trevor chuckled as Bumblebee covered him body with a hand. It was clear they were both getting drowsy, and more relaxed as they talked things out. Bumblebee smiled as Trevor turned over onto his side, and he ran fingers along him. "Do you think this will get easier for us someday, dad?" Trevor asked, his voice low.

Bumblebee nodded, a smile widening on his face. "I think so, bud. It's just going to take time," He laid his head back slowly. "Think you can get some shut-eye with me if you sleep on my chassis?" He questioned.

"Maybe," Trevor muttered. "Can you play me some music?"

Bumblebee smiled, and began to play a soft, lulling, and lullaby-like tune. He didn't know what the song was, but it seemed to be doing the trick of slowly lulling Trevor to sleep. After a few moments however, Trevor looked up. "I know it's tough dad," Trevor muttered. "But I'm glad I met you, and..." His eyes slowly began to fall.

"I know," Bumblebee replied. "I love you too."

And he always would, even with those haunting memories.

...

He'd bee waiting a long time to make his move. It should have been easy, after all, it was just one human, a small human, a human with one leg. All of these, in the back of Barricade's processor, should have made him easy to acquire. And yet, he also realized the boy was on the other side of the world, far from California, and under close Autobot protection. But then again, could he expect anything less? He was now the grandcreation of the Prime, something which made him ultimately the most important human at the Autobot's disposal.

With a growl, he flicked a piece of garbage from the pile he sat on. He hated living in what the humans called a "dump", it was dirty, stupid, and left them too out in the open. But Starscream had insisted on it, claiming a warehouse or the like was too obvious. Of course, he had left him soon after, leaving him in charge of the small group of Decepticon forces they still had at their disposal. A fact he couldn't stand, not in the least. After all, as long as he had the boy, Trevor, Bumblebee was happy, and had his own little family. Something that Barricade once dreamed of for himself...

Something which, accident or not, Bumblebee had taken from him.

"Barricade," The mech looked up as a large, black and purple jet transformed before him. "Any word from Lord Starscream today?"

"What do you think, Skywarp?" Barricade spat back.

The mech, known as Skywarp, backed up a little bit at that. Most knew that though Barricade was not the strongest Decepticon, he was someone to be feared when angry. "I suppose that answers my next question," Skywarp chided. "The attempt to find a way to barrage Diego Garcia is going that well, is it?" Barricade snarled a bit. "What? This is your revenge plot, it's so ridiculous even I find it amusing."

Barricade snarled slightly, feeling the desire to rip the seeker's spark out. But unfortunately, knowing Starscream would far from approve of him killing one of his trine-mates. "If they would just take that little brat stateside, and leave him alone for five seconds," Barricade groaned. "I could be tearing away at his flimsy little flesh as we speak."

"Ewwwww," Skywarp gawked. "What the slag would you do with its skin?"

"Make a nice throw rug maybe," Barricade joked. "Send it to Bumblebee for that "Fathers Day" the internet talks about."

Skywarp cackled slightly at the mental image, though Barricade wondered if he knew he was serious. It wasn't like he'd keep the boy once he got his hands on him after all. At most, he may keep him in lure Bumblebee into a trap if he was feeling really evil. But either way, he would die, and Bumblebee would know the spark break he felt. "That's deliciously evil, Barricade," Skywarp chuckled slightly. "Maybe after that we can figure out a way to convert what's left of him to Energon."

"Now you're thinking the way I am," Barricade teased. "Now all I need is a way to get the pesky brat."

"Ohhhh can I help!?" Skywarp questioned, shrieking with delight. "Thundercracker and I would have fun with the squishy! I haven't gotten to have any real fun with them yet you know!" He added, still screeching.

"Shut up!" Barricade snapped. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You go near Diego Garcia and you're as good as dead," Barricade grunted. "For now, we will just bide our time. They will slip up eventually, you know the Autobrats, they always do." He explained. "Until then, I do have the bug I planted on Bumblebee during our last encounter," He mused darkly. "No doubt, it will be easy to figure out when to make our move on that alone."

Yes, even though his patience wore thin, he knew he would get his chance. And when he did, Bumblebee wouldn't know what hit him.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time we saw the Decepticon side of things again too. XD I hope that was a good enough tease of things to come.


	27. New Arrivals

A/N: Quick note of a change from the movies. Elita will not be a member of the Arcee triplets, and neither is Chromia. Jolt, Mudflap, and Skids will also be absent from this, while Sunstreaker will be added to the group. This was decided since I wanted a smaller Autobot group on Earth for the story. But still felt it would be good to give a head's up.

...

**CHAPTER 26  
New Arrivals  
**

Trevor swallowed, nervousness filling every pour of his body. The day had finally come for the newer Autobot arrivals to come. A group which included a new member of his family: a grandmother. One he had never met, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to meet. They had arrived nearly an hour ago, two femmes: Elita-1 and Chromia, and along with them, two mechs: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He hadn't gotten the chance to meet them yet, given they were currently being debriefed, but he hoped he got the chance to meet the twins and Chromia first.

He wondered if Optimus and the others were telling Elita about him. And what's more, he wondered what they were saying if they _were_. He leaned against a wall in the main hangar, and shifted on his feet slightly. Would she look at him and see anything more than an alien? Would she, as Optimus and Bumblebee guessed, really like him? He sighed, and ran a hand along his face, his mind swirling slightly. "What's a kid like you doing all alone?"

Trevor jumped at the feminine voice, his eyes trailing up towards the source. His heart sank slightly at the sight of the twenty foot tall, slender framed, and soft blue opticed dark pink femme that made her way beside him. Trevor knew her on sight, after all, she had been the femme that stuck closest to Optimus when he watched them arrive from a distance. But now, taking in the full form of Elita-1 made him even more freaked out than he had been. "Weren't you guys... Supposed to be in a meeting?"

Elita crossed her arms, and leaned back against the wall. "We were done a while ago," Elita replied. "My bonded's been wondering where a kid of the base was. When I saw you, I figured that must be you," She then added. "Considering you look considerably younger than the other humans," She added.

Trevor nodded his head, swallowing a little as he continued to stare up at her. He wasn't sure how to answer her, but he supposed that was partly the fault of his nerves. This was an awkward situation, and at that moment, he just wanted to shrink back. "Do... Do you know who I am?" Elita raised an optic ridge. "Did they tell you?"

Elita stared at him for a long moment, then looked up. Trevor turned his head, and noticed Bumblebee and Optimus were headed their way as well. He swallowed a bit, then looked back at Elita. "Tell me what?" Elita questioned, staring up at Optimus. "Why _is _it you two wanted me to meet the young human here so bad?"

Bumblebee quickly picked Trevor up, as if to try and calm him down. By the look in his optics, he definitely didn't want Trevor to deliver the news. So Trevor grew quiet, and Bumblebee cleared his "throat". "Elita, while you were gone, a lot of things changed," Bumblebee began, keeping his calm. "I've... Become a sire," He explained.

Elita looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. She looked at Bumblebee, then at the boy, then back at him again. "How is that even possible?" Trevor's face flushed over. "How would you even begin to-?"

"Elita," Optimus interjected. "Trevor was adopted soon after the battle which destroyed the Allspark," Elita looked at Optimus with an "OH" look on her face, before rubbing her neck. "You've missed much, Elita. But Trevor saved Bumblebee's life, and worked alongside us," He then added. "And yet tragic circumstances within the events here... Caused him to lose his creators," He explained.

"I uh," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his own neck. "Promised his sire I'd protect him," He explained. "But our relationship grew from there. I uh... We went through a lot together," He explained. "I know it's gonna be hard to accept for a while. But he's a great youngling, Elita," The femme was silent, staring at Bumblebee.

Trevor watched for any sign of what Elita might have been thinking. But it did feel good to know that Optimus and Bumblebee were trying, at the very least, to explain the situation to her. To explain why this was happening, and how important he was to them. "Bumblebee is right, Trevor has been a wonderful addition to our familial unit," Optimus told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am certain that you will be surprised at how much you would enjoy him."

"I'm only waiting for his side of things," Elita finally spoke, looking at Trevor.

Trevor literally had no idea what to say, looking up at Bumblebee. The mech simply nodded, as if encouraging him to say something. Trevor chewed his lip, and finally looked up at her. "They invited me into the family," Trevor explained slowly. "And I like this family. Heck I love them both," He explained, standing up slightly in Bumblebee's palm. "I kinda get why you're weirded out here. I mean, I'm not one of you, there's probably no chance I ever will be," He paused a moment. "But I'm at least hoping you could give me a chance?" More silence. "Maybe?"

Moments passed, and Elita smirked a bit. "You don't have to act so afraid of me, y'know," Elita put a hand on her hip as she said that. "It might be a little shocking, sure. But I'm not _that _quick to judge a person," She paused a moment. "Though I must say, the idea of a grandcreation about the size of my little finger is... Going to take some getting used to." She then looked at Bumblebee. "And getting used to the fact Bee is a sire is DEFINITELY going to take getting used to."

"Hey, I make a good sire," Bumblebee insisted. "You and Optimus raised me well enough that I know what I'm doing."

Elita smirked a bit, and tilted her head at her adopted creation. It was clear that she was pretty sure that was true, much to Trevor's surprise. And it was even more clear by the minute that Optimus and Bumblebee were right: he had nothing to fear when it came to this femme. "Well then," Elita began. "I think we'll be taking quite a bit of time to get to know each other."

Trevor now felt a whole lot better about that idea.

...

That night, the Autobots gathered in the rec room, Trevor included. His first impression of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was that they were the two coolest looking Autobots next to Bumblebee and Optimus. Sideswipe was a tall, muscular silver Autobot with dark blue optics, and wheels for feet. Whereas Sunstreaker, although looking like his brother, was about an inch taller, a deep gold in color, with somewhat lighter blue optics. Sideswipe seemed very friendly, but Sunstreaker mostly seemed to keep to himself, and be a bit more antisocial. The two of them were also confirmed to be Ironhide and Chromia's adopted creations, a fact which Trevor had already suspected, but gotten confirmation of.

Meanwhile, he'd finally seen Chromia a little bit into the little get-together. Ironhide had his arm around her, and had a loving look that Trevor had never seen before in his optics. Chromia was a bit taller than Elita, and the bulkier of the two femmes, her armor was a deep blue, and her optics nearly matched them. Trevor noted that the way she carried herself made her as intimidating as her bonded was.

"So," Sunstreaker spoke as he finally shed his antisocial behavior and approached Bumblebee. ""Hide tells us you're a sire now. How does that work without femmes?" He then looked at Trevor, who had been standing at his side. "And for that matter, what's a fleshy doing in the middle of an Autobot get-together?" He questioned.

Trevor grimaced, had he just called him a "fleshy"? By the look on his face, Trevor could tell he had, and scowled slightly. It felt like what being called a "machine" might have felt like to the Autobots. "That's because the "fleshy" is his son," Trevor crossed his arms, and looked up at Sunstreaker. "Oh and the term is "human", so I'd suggest you learn it."

Sunstreaker stared at Bumblebee blankly. "I thought you adopted a son, not a pet?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart," Trevor replied.

"It's got a mouth on it, doesn't it?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics, and held a hand out to tell Trevor to calm down. "He's not a pet, he _is _my son, Sunstreaker," Bumblebee held up his hands slightly. "And trust me, you don't want to call them "fleshy"'s. That's not a term we use," Sunstreaker snorted, and shrugged slightly. "And I'd appreciate it if you refrain from insulting him more. Keep in mind this does make him the grandcreation of your Prime."

At that point, Sideswipe rolled up, and leaned in to get a good look at Trevor too. The boy gulped, wondering what was coming next. "Aw, come on, Sunny," Sideswipe put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Maybe having one of them around will be cool," He then gave a kind smile to Trevor. "Good to meetcha, kid," He offered. "The name's Sideswipe."

"Trevor," Trevor nodded. "And I know, Bee's told me a lot. I kinda figured who you were on sight," Sunstreaker seemed to get a smug smirk at that.

Sideswipe gently nudged his twin, grinning eagerly. "See? Bee's talked us up to him and everything!" Trevor could already tell he was going to like Sideswipe, if the way he was acting was any indication. "I can tell I'm gonna like him already, li'l Bee," He looked at his younger friend with a grin. "If anything, his tinier body should be great for pulling off pranks."

Sunstreaker looked at Trevor, and seemingly nodded his head. At least that could be agreed upon when it came to the boy. Trevor chewed his lip slowly, his eyes moving from the two of them. "You know Prime's not going to be happy if we corrupt his grandcreation," Sunstreaker snorted. "Maybe it's time to draw out our last will and testament now."

"Are you kidding me? He's got Bee for a dad!" Sideswipe laughed. "He was doomed to be corrupted right from the start."

It was at that moment that Ironhide strode over, and placed a hand on either of his son's shoulders. It was odd for Trevor to see Ironhide like this, given he had never known him as a father. "If either of you corrupt your cousin, I'll be the one to tan your hide," Ironhide snorted. "It's been nice having a somewhat responsible youngling around."

"Technically, he's our first cousin once removed," Sideswipe chimed in. "But don't worry, we still will."

"Wait," Trevor looked at Ironhide. "You and Optimus...?"

"Elita and I are sisters," A new, calming, but gruff female voice spoke up. "So they're brothers-in-law, I believe you'd call it," Trevor turned to Chromia as she approached. "If you're the one adopted by Bee, then trust me. You'll learn that we Cybertronians have rather, large familial units. Just try traversing your new family tree. It'd take you years."

For the first time, Trevor was genuinely glad he wouldn't have to be in a real school for junior year. He remembered Sam having to give a geneology report, and now that was an almost scary thought considering that. "So does this mean I should call you Uncle Ironhide from now on?" Trevor teased the weapons specialist gently. "Or would it be great uncle?" Ironhide snorted, but Trevor knew that considering the age gap, it would be better to just keep calling him by his name. "So you're Chromia? It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Chromia nodded. "Ironhide tells me you're quite the adept young marksman."

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, but Bumblebee perked up at that. "Oh yeah, you should see him out at the range!" The scout chimed in enthusiastically. "My little mech wrecker's gonna be an awesome marksman. Especially for someone who's already going to be Nascar's top driver," He added.

"Dadddddd," Trevor blushed. "You're embarrassing me."

"Eh, I can brag if I want to," Bumblebee teased.

"We'll have to see about that," Chromia replied. "I'll be joining both Bumblebee and Ironhide for your training. So I hope that I can at least be as impressed as they are," She smirked a bit, and Trevor felt a bit of nervousness at that. "Your intensity just sky-rocketed, relax. We can worry about training later, right now we're supposed to be celebrating," She then added. "Why doesn't he have the human equivalent to high grade in his hand? Shouldn't he be "drinking" with the rest of us."

"Primus," Bumblebee shook his head. "Let's not get him drunk. He's underage and I'm pretty sure the results would be scary."

That was one of those times that Trevor wished Bumblebee was made of flesh so he could slug him. But at the same time, he knew his father was right. With his luck, he would end up being a goofy drunk and that was the last thing anyone needed. "He's probably right, I can get pretty hyper and all," He offered. "I think the most I can go for is soda."

"And on some days, even that's too much," Bumblebee snorted.

Trevor relaxed, laughing a bit as he looked around at the new arrivals. This was much easier than he had expected, and it made him feel calm to know that. Even if Sunstreaker wasn't the friendliest mech he had ever met, at least they all seemed normal. And a part of him had to remind himself that for a while, he was nervous around the other Autobots too. So maybe, in time, he would be able to establish friendships, at the very least, with all of them. After all, as he had just learned, they were family too.

But then again, didn't all the Autobots feel like his family now anyway? Even Ratchet, who he wasn't the closest with, definitely felt like that tough-as-nails uncle. After a long moment, he smiled widely, and looked at the twins. "So, what's this about pranks?" Trevor asked. "Because I could really use a reason to cut loose and be goofy like that."

"Aw, slaggit, and so it begins," Ironhide grumbled.

But Trevor only returned the grins on the twins faces.

...

"When did we get so old?"

Optimus chuckled at Elita as she entered his office later that night. The femme definitely raised a question that he had thought to himself a time or two since becoming a grandfather. Yet he merely shook his head, setting a data pad down on his desk. "We didn't, we just raised a youngling with a big spark," Elita smiled at the thought. "He truly is a good youngling, Elita. Once you get the chance to know him, you will be surprised by how well he fits into our familial unit."

Elita nodded her head, turning it to make sure that no one was there before speaking. "I noticed he lacks a leg made of flesh," Optimus frowned at that. "Is there anything I should know about his history? Is that common in humans?"

Optimus sighed, having hoped to keep the darker parts of his past quiet. He knew Trevor would understand though, this was his new grandmother. He wouldn't be able to keep it a secret should the man ever show up again. "When he was very young, he and his carrier were the victims of domestic abuse at the hands of his sire," Optimus explained. "He beat Trevor's carrier while she was sparked with him, and damaged him," Elita shuddered. "Before he came to us, a surrogate sire had stepped in and raised him."

"So the other creator remains out there?" Elita questioned, and Optimus nodded. "Please tell me we have taken measures about this."

Optimus nodded, looking her in the optics. "He helped me get a restraining order," Elita spun around to see Trevor in the doorway, dressed in pajamas. "Sorry, didn't mean to walk in on anything. I was just having trouble sleeping and overheard," He paused. "I'm not... Interrupting anything, am I?" He asked apologetically.

Elita gave a warm smile to her grandson, shaking her head. She couldn't help but note how he acted like Bumblebee in some ways. After all, she remembered many nights where Bumblebee had been unable to recharge and walked in on talks. "Of course not," Elita offered. "Just a bit of catch-up," She added. "You don't have to stay out there either, I promise, I don't bite."

Trevor took a step inside timidly, looking between Optimus and Elita. Optimus immediately looked down at him, smiling. "Does Bumblebee know you are up and awake at this late hour?" Trevor shook his head slowly. "Overcharged after the excitement today brought?" Trevor nodded, and Optimus rolled his optics. "Oh dear, he'll be waking up with quite the hangover."

"I'm ready with a million jokes about it in my head," Trevor chuckled.

Elita smirked, he had picked up a bit of Bumblebee's humor as well, it would seem. She put her hands on her hips, and looked down at him. "None-the-less, I take it you've been up a bit. You seem tired," She nodded to him. "What do you say I walk with you back to your room? You can tell me what's kept you up."

"I can bring him back," Optimus offered.

"I got this, Optimus," Elita replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Very well," Optimus nodded.

Trevor wanted to argue he wasn't too tired, but Elita was already out the door. He sighed, he was tired, as it had been a long day. But he hadn't expected to be brought back to bed so quickly. "Well, goodnight, Grandpa, I guess," Trevor chuckled.

"It's two in the morning," Optimus replied. "I would have done the same thing," He then added. "Goodnight, young one, pleasant dreams."

Trevor made his way out the door, and began his trek back to his room. For a while, he and Elita walked in silence, but finally, she spoke up. "Just so you know, I won't be like this all the time," Elita replied, as Trevor looked up in surprise. "I'm pretty relaxed about most things. But I'm reading up on humans, and lack of sleep for young ones like you can be detrimental to your health."

Trevor nodded, and stifled a yawn silently. "Yeah, I get it," Trevor replied. "Usually I get this way because of nightmares. But I think tonight, it was mostly excitement," He laughed a little, then looked back up at her. "So, what do I call you? Bee's dad, and Optimus is grandpa. But I don't... I mean, I know how we're related, but..."

"That makes me grandma," Elita teased. "But if you're not ready, Elita works too."

Trevor thought about it for a moment, swallowing a bit. He didn't know how to handle what that entailed, not after his mother had died. Since that, he had had Sarah Lennox as a female figure in his life, but she was not related to him. Now, he had someone related to him and that held something new over his head. "I guess I can call you grandma," Trevor replied. "I mean, it might take getting used to. But so did calling Bee dad, and Optimus grandpa," He looked up at her. "So, you really don't find this weird at all?"

"Unusual maybe," Elita shrugged her shoulders. "But I've always wanted grandcreations. It may have come a little soon, but I can live with that," She then added. "Not to mention you seem to make Bumblebee as happy as he's been in a long time," She began, there was a long pause between that and her next statement. "That said, I do want to get to know you," She smiled. "Maybe the two of us can take a day together sometime soon, and just talk." She then added. "Maybe do something fun."

Trevor smiled, encouraged by the fact that Elita actually did want to get to know him. It was how he knew that she was genuine, as that request seemed to come naturally to her. "Most of the fun is back on the mainland," Trevor offered. "But we watch movies and stuff around here. I also play video games, and just kinda hang out."

Elita crossed her arms. "Give it a few days, I'm sure I can get us a day on the mainland," Trevor smiled, the thought made him happy, given he hadn't been back since his birthday. "So, how far is this room of yours? Or are you simply stalling in an effort not to go back to sleep?" Trevor stopped in his tracks, surprised by the remark. "Don't be surprised, kid. Your father used to do the same thing."

Trevor chuckled nervously, turning the corner and making his way to his room finally. He sighed, and motioned to the door. "This one, right next to dad's," Elita nodded in response as the boy leaned against the wall. "So, uh, thanks for being so cool about this. I know it couldn't have been easy," Elita seemed to smile a little at that. "But I appreciate it, I really do."

"No reason to thank me," Elita chuckled. "We're family now, kid. And I stand by my family."

Trevor brightened a bit at that, even if he was already fully convinced that this new situation was going to work out alright. A part of him was thankful to hear that at least one last time before he called it a night. "Well... This family member is headed to bed," Trevor muttered. "So I'll uh... See you later in the morning?" He questioned.

"Good recharge, Trevor," Elita replied. "Have pleasant "dreams" as Optimus said."

As Trevor smiled and disappeared into his room, Elita sighed in relief. She had a feeling that she was going to like this boy a lot. Then again, she wondered as she started back to Optimus's office, was there any doubt? He'd stolen the sparks of her son, and her mate, so it went without saying hers would be next. "Trevor returned to recharge?" Optimus asked upon her arrival.

"Mmmm just like we should be," Elita told him, approaching him and wrapping her arms around Optimus. "We have _a lot _of catching up to do, Optimus Prime," She laid a gentle kiss upon Optimus's cheekplate. "Starting with returning to that wonderful feeling I get when recharging next to you," She added rather lovingly.

Optimus's optics warmed, and he wrapped his own arms around her waist. "Very well, I will oblige," He teased her gently. "After all, my body _is _desperately seeking recharge," He added.

"I thought so."

And so, they strode from Optimus's office together, happier than ever. It was a good feeling to have their family complete again, a good feeling they hoped would last.

...

A/N: For those wondering, no, Arcee is not a sister of Chromia and Elita as in the movies. But I kinda liked the idea the movie presented of Elita and Chromia being sisters, so I kept that. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was a little tough to finish. XD


	28. Home Again

A/N: Mikaela finally appears in this chapter! So if you like her, then you get my AU version of her here. :) And another special character who won't be showing up again for a while. But might give you an idea of where Trevor's love life is headed.

...

**CHAPTER 27  
Home Again  
**

Trevor enjoyed the alone time he got with Bumblebee more than anything. Even though he loved the other Autobots, time with his father felt more special than any other time he spent. If only because with Bumblebee he didn't have anything hanging over his head. He didn't have to be formal, or mature, or anything for that mater. With Bumblebee he knew he could be nothing but the kid that he still was, and he loved it. So the fact that he had surprised him with a trip back to Tranquility for a few days as the newbies got accustomed to life on base made him happy.

It was the first of two trips he'd be taking, the second of which was in two weeks. That was a bonding trip with Elita, and a diplomatic mission for Optimus rolled into one that he also looked forward to. But still, it felt good to get a chance to return to his old stomping grounds. "Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Bumblebee draped his holoform's arm around his son's shoulders as they drove down the street. "So are you sure Sam's parents are cool with me just crashing with you guys?" He asked.

"They said they were fine when I called," Trevor replied with a nod, leaning against the mech. "Are you sure you're cool staying with them? I mean, they just offered, I'm sure we'd be just fine staying at a-."

"No, no it's fine," Bumblebee nuzzled his head with his holoform's cheek slightly. "I'm glad you'll get to spend some time with your family friends again," He added with a smile. "I know you won't say anything, but you've missed them."

Trevor couldn't deny that was true, because it very much was. The Witwicky's were family to him, and he knew that they would love Bumblebee too. After all, they had at least seemed to enjoy him for what time they got to know him when they were there for the funeral. Trevor pursed his lips as he thought of that, no doubt, while he was there, he would be seeing his parents grave, and it saddened him to think of that. Yet, he knew he wanted to, he had to see their graves and talk to them before he left, or he'd only find himself even sadder.

"You okay?" Trevor turned his head as Bumblebee looked at him. "You're really quiet all of a sudden."

"Just thinking of mom and dad," Trevor admitted. "We'll see them before we leave, right?"

Bumblebee smiled, running a hand along his arm gently. "Of course," Bumblebee replied. "Just tell me when you want to go and I'll drive you there," He added firmly. "We'll go together, and if it helps you can even cry on my shoulder," Trevor smiled as the mech came to a stop in front of the Witwicky home. "So, this is it, right?" Trevor nodded. "Thank Primus I remembered, I thought I wouldn't."

Trevor laughed as the door popped open and he climbed from his car form. His mind went elsewhere briefly, wondering what this trip would be like. He quietly feared that he may, much to his displeasure, run into Trent. A thought which sent a chill up his spine. "This is going to feel weird," Trevor admitted. "Last time I was only back for two days, but now..."

"I know," Bumblebee chuckled. "I can only imagine how weird it might feel."

Trevor was about to reply when the door flew open, signifying the fact that they had been heard from the house. Trevor looked back as Judy Witwicky strode across the yard, and knew any more conversation with Bumblebee would have to wait. "Trevor! I thought I heard you out here!" Judy turned her head to shout through the door. "Ron! They're here!" She rushed over. "Look at you! You look like you're sprouting up like a weed."

"Hey Mrs. Witwicky," Judy's bone-crushing hug surprised him. "Mrs. Witwicky, I can't breathe!"

"Oh none of that now, I haven't seen you in too long," Judy finally let go, and looked Trevor in the eyes. "And don't think just because I'm not your mother I don't worry sick about you over there," She looked at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, it's so great to see you again too," She gave him a hug, which surprised the Autobot as well. "Aw, don't be so stiff, you're practically family now that you've got Trevor."

Bumblebee stared at Trevor, having never realized just what level of hyper Judy was. But he smiled slightly, and returned the hug, surprising Judy. "Eh, it's cool, I'm a hugger too," Bumblebee laughed, as Trevor grinned. "Thank you for inviting me to stay with you. I promise not to take up too much room," He added politely. "If you can point me to the garage, or something, I would be grateful."

"Of course, of course," Judy nodded, and pointed towards a detached garage as Trevor carefully got his bag from the backseat. "Oh Sammy's going to be so happy to see you, Trevor. You should see him this year, he's got a girlfriend and everything," Trevor's eyes widened in surprise. "I know, right? He finally got the courage to ask that little Mikaela girl out."

"The evil jock concubine?" Trevor asked. "Oh man, this I've got to see." Considering it was Saturday, he grinned and questioned. "Is he home?"

"On his way back now since you're a little early," Judy shrugged as she led him and Bumblebee's holoform to the front door. "He was out with Mikaela, they should both be here any minute though," She then added. "That's fine though, it gives the two of you plenty of time to settle in. I'm sure your flight here was just exhausting."

Trevor grinned as he stepped into the home, seeing Ron making his way over. Trevor wasn't surprised when Ron gave him a hug, as like Judy, he must have had his own worries. "Good to see you kiddo," Ron released him then turned, and shook Bumblebee's hand. "Bumblebee," His grip tightened. "I expect to hear great things about his time with you. Seeing as-."

"His biological father," Bumblebee nodded. "I hope you will find what he tells you comforting."

Trevor looked a Ron, and gave the man a pat on the arm. "Don't worry, Mr. Witwicky. He's a gentle giant," He then added, rather bluntly. "I'm even calling him "dad" now," Ron looked at him with a great deal of surprise. "It's what they would have wanted, y'know? And plus, that's what he is. He loves me like a son, and I love him like a dad," He then stated. "You find this weird?"

"More like surprising," Ron admitted. "But I'll get used to it. Right now, let's get your stuff into the guest room. Then we can talk about this a little more."

Trevor only hoped that Bumblebee really was ready for some real quality time with them. After all, the Witwicky's had been a second family to him from childhood. If Bumblebee hadn't adopted him, they would have. And as a result, Trevor could only guess how bad this could go if they didn't approve of Bumblebee or his treatment of him.

...

It was Trevor that initiated his hug with Sam, who did nothing but return it. He'd missed Sam a lot, given the boy had always been a brother to him. Bumblebee caught the sight, and smiled, watching as after a few moments, they finally let go. Beside Sam, he caught sight of a young woman who he guessed to be Mikaela. She was a little on the short side, with long brown hair, and a very beautiful face and body. She greeted Trevor with a smile, seeming to recognize him, though they settled for a handshake, clearly not having known each other well before.

"So, you've been living on a military base?" Mikaela spoke up, trying to strike up conversation. "Sam says it's pretty far from here."

Trevor swallowed, then stared at Bumblebee nervously. "Yeah, it's out of the country. I just came to visit for the week," Trevor then nodded. "My adoptive dad, Ben, he's pretty busy. But he wanted me to come back to the states and see my friends," He smiled a little. "So, I take it by the fact you're not coming in you want me to go out and do something?"

"Yeah, if Be-Ben's cool with that?" Sam looked over at Bumblebee. "Good to see you by the way, man. This is my girlfriend, Mikaela."

Bumblebee got to his feet, and calmly made his way over. He shook Mikaela's hand, and then looked at Trevor. Should he let the boy go alone? He wanted his son to have fun, but he also knew a Decepticon could take advantage of the situation. "It's nice to meet you, Mikaela," He then looked at Trevor. "I don't see a reason you three can't go and have fun. Can I ask where you're taking him though?"

Trevor knew what that meant, Bumblebee's real form would be tailing them. Not that he minded, as he knew this was a simple precaution, and one he had to take considering their status among the Autobots. "We were just thinking of going to dinner and the drive-in theater," Mikaela replied rather politely. "We're not sure what we're going to do before that."

"Oh? You kids want my car?" Bumblebee asked, an idea which made Trevor sigh in relief, this would be easier. "It's a nice 2008 model Camaro, and I'm just gonna hang out here. So I'm totally cool with you taking it so long as Trevor drives," He gave a sneaky wink towards Trevor.

"I thought Sam said you bought a Camaro when he bought his Fiesta?"

"It got wrecked," Trevor replied to Mikaela. "Same weekend that my folks died," Trevor took Bumblebee's "keys", and gave Bumblebee a quick hug. "Thanks dad!"

"Thanks Ben!"

"Yeah, thanks," Mikaela said, slightly suspicious.

As Trevor started for the door, he sighed slightly. It was definitely going to be hard to do this with someone not aware of the Autobots in the car. Yet he also knew that there was no other way to do it. As Bumblebee had thought, he too figured that he was an easy target for Decepticons out in the open like this. They made it to the barn, and into the car before Mikaela spoke up. "So, your new dad's a little overprotective, huh?" Trevor turned his head to look at Mikaela. "He got pretty tense looking back there."

Trevor looked for a reason to excuse Bumblebee as he pulled the seatbelt over himself and said-father began to drive. "Uh, yeah, my dad can be a little protective," He admitted calmly. "He means well though. My grandparents are kind of important people in some circles. So my dad has sort of grown up learning to be cautious," Mikaela nodded, seemingly in understanding. "And no that does not mean the mob, because I know that's what you're thinking."

"I wouldn't judge you if it did," Mikaela admitted. "My dad just got out on probation," Trevor felt Bumblebee bristle underneath him for a moment. "He didn't hurt anyone, he just got desperate, stole a few cars. Reformed in jail, who knew," That time, he felt Bumblebee relax a little. "Is it me or does your dad's car act a little weird?"

_Girl, you have no idea. _Trevor thought to himself silently.

"So where do you guys want to go until we go to the movies?" Sam stated, trying to get off the subject. "How about the lake? Yeah, I like the lake. And I bet Trevor would enjoy the calmness living on a military base and all," He then looked at Trevor. "Right, buddy?"

Trevor looked up, unsure of whether the lake was the best idea. But all the same, he slowly nodded his head, he supposed the lake was a harmless way to spend the afternoon. And hopefully, it was far enough away from the stress factors that Bumblebee could relax a little bit himself.

...

Trevor felt like the third wheel of the group while they were at the lake. Actually, it turned out that the whole situation was awkward, really. Sam and Mikaela spent most of the time snuggling as Bumblebee played a romantic station for them. (After Sam had begged him) While Trevor simply took in the warm day and enjoyed being somewhere other than a beach for once. They were the only ones there, with the exception of a small group of British people, a family, he guessed. He knew a couple of them, the Brooks, from school, but the fourth member of the usual trio he did not recognize.

She had long, flowing blond hair, and was built like she belonged on the cover of Vanity Fair. Her blue eyes caught him once or twice, but he averted his gaze, trying not to seem to eager. Even if she was beautiful, and he did know the Brooks. And... Aw man, he had just realized she was heading his way, he straightened himself slightly, and looked out onto the lake. "You seem lonely," A British voice grabbed his attention, as he turned to look at the girl. "Or do you spend long days just staring over at families?"

"I, uh..." Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I just I know your..."

"Cousins," The girl finished for him. "And I'm sorry to hear you know them. They're kind of brats," Trevor couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "They think I'm coming over here to flirt. Since you've been watching me this whole time," Trevor blushed at that comment, whistling a little. "Don't worry, I'm thankful for a reason to get away. The only reason I'm here is because my parents _insisted _we come to visit our American relatives for a change. And it was an excuse to get out of school for a few days," Trevor smirked a little. "I'm Carly Spencer, by the way."

"Trevor Prime," Trevor nodded. "And you're kinda right, I used to go to school with them. Austin runs around with Trent Demarco. And you have to be a brat to hang out with him," Carly raised an eyebrow, as if offended that he would mention that. "That is, I mean, I'm sure Austin's a great guy. I just, we got off of-."

Carly stopped him, laughing a little bit. "It's fine," Carly shook her head. "Austin's the worst of them. Takes after his mother, given she's a right old prude and wench herself," Trevor smirked a little bit. "I can only really stand my uncle, and even then, that's a stretch," She paused. "So what do you mean you used to? Are you in college or something?"

Trevor shook his head, chewing his lip slightly. How much could he tell a random civilian? He guessed about as much as he could tell Mikaela, and shifted slightly. "My parents died a while back," Trevor began. "I was adopted, and my dad is an army scout. He's stationed overseas and all, so yeah," He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Carly frowned, clearly that tugged at a heartstring. She looked away, and pushed some of her hair from her face in deep thought. She nodded a little, and finally looked over to him. "Sorry, you just reminded me of my brother," Carly admitted, taking in the look of worry on his face. "He's been serving in our army for about a year now, and he went MIA last month," She crossed her arms slightly. "You have a nice car, by the way." She nodded at Bumblebee. "That thing must go pretty fast, huh?"

"That's actually my dad's," Trevor replied. "Don't worry, I get that a lot," He noted as Carly started to make her way toward the Camaro. "You a fan of cars, or just...?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders as she approached Bumblebee, who watched the whole event closely. He could feel Trevor's pheromone levels skyrocketing, and almost wanted to tell the girl to back off. He definitely wasn't ready for Trevor to be dating yet, not after they'd just established their own familial relationship. And yet, he made himself calm down a little. After all, this was just some girl, probably one he wouldn't even see again. "I'm more into vintage cars," Carly admitted. "I kinda like vintage anything. But I have a soft spot for Camaro's," She then added. "My first car was one from the 60s."

Trevor looked at her as she ran a hand along Bumblebee's hood. He couldn't help his feelings, Carly was hot, like _smoking hot_. And th"e fact that she seemed so normal, and down to Earth wasn't hurting things either. "Yeah, I want a car, but dad just lends me his so. I guess this IS technically my car," Carly smirked. "So, how were you able to get off from school? Are you in college?"

Carly shook her head slightly. "No," Carly replied. "I have a year to go of schooling before I'm in university. And even then I think I'm going to be taking a year off," She explained with a shrug. "And you?"

"I get tutored on base," Trevor shrugged. "I'm two years out."

Trevor half expected the flirty look she'd had in her eyes the past two minutes to falter. But it didn't, even knowing she was talking to a younger man, she seemed to continue flirting. "That's cool, you're lucky," Carly shook her head. "I bet you get a lot of down time," She smirked a bit. "You think you can maybe take me for a spin in this? I'd love to see how a modern Camaro runs."

Bumblebee was almost certain that he knew where this was going. But all the same, Trevor agreed, and let Carly into the passengers seat. "Hey lovebirds," Sam and Mikaela turned to look at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Sam gave a thumbs up the second he saw Carly. "Try not to cause too much of a scene, okay?" He asked.

Before any more words were exchanged, Bumblebee was driving them. His rearview mirror shifted so he would have a perfect look at his son and this girl. Carly had rolled down the window, and seemed to be enjoying herself. And Trevor, Bumblebee noticed, could barely take his eyes off of her. "_So_ much better than my old clunker," Carly admitted. "You're so lucky your dad lets you take this thing out!"

"I know," Trevor replied. "I have an awesome dad."

Bumblebee knew Trevor was buttering him up with that one, on the off chance he got lucky enough to kiss the girl. Inwardly, he cringed at the thought of these two kissing inside him. If only because he definitely wasn't sure he was ready for this. Half of why he was happy to be in the middle of the Indian Ocean was he didn't have to handle him dating yet. "So," Carly spoke up as they started back towards the lake. "I really appreciate you getting me away from the stiffs for a little while," She told him.

"Thanks for not finding my ten minutes of staring creepy," Trevor chuckled nervously.

Oh lord, had Trevor actually just said that? Bumblebee was definitely going to have to teach his son how to flirt if he really was going to start doing that with girls. Trevor shook his head as they came to a stop back at the lake. "So, I know this might seem a little sudden," Trevor began, looking at her. "But my friends and I are going to dinner and a movie..."

Carly seemed to really think about it for a minute, her eyes locking with Trevor. "I really wish I could," She admitted with a deep sigh. "But I have this dinner thing with the family, and..." She paused a moment. "If I blew them off for a guy I literally just met, they'd think I was crazy," She smiled, leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're very sweet though, and any other day, I'd be happy to."

"Can I have your number then? Maybe we can-."

"I leave tomorrow," Carly replied with a sad look on her face. "But I don't see any harm in just chatting right? I'll give you my email, considering long-distance rates are a nightmare," She noted, getting paper and a pen from her purse. "Maybe if we're both in the same place sometime, we can get together." She added.

"I'd like that," Trevor admitted.

A moment later, Trevor had Carly's email clutched in his hand. "It was really nice meeting you, Trevor," Carly nodded to her family. "But I think it looks like they're getting ready to head out." She added.

"It was nice meeting you too, Carly."

He watched her as she walked off, leaning against the drivers seat slightly. Of course, he would be the one to meet a beautiful girl that he'd probably never see again. And that much hurt him, bad. Especially when he'd felt a real spark there, especially when she kissed his cheek. He heard a quiet, love tune play on Bumblebee's radio and groaned. "Oh come on, dad," He whispered. "Can you not tease me like that?"

"Don't worry kid," Bumblebee chuckled. "There are plenty of femmes out there. She was just one of them."

But though he'd never say it to Trevor, Bumblebee had the odd feeling that this wasn't the last they'd see of Carly Spencer.

...

A/N: Yep, that's right, this story will contain an OCxCarly pairing. My version of Carly will contain elements of both Movie Carly and G1 Carly so she will be a bit different, but also the same. Just don't expect her to show up again until the ROTF arc. This was simply to set up a past encounter between the two of them and establish my new take on her a little bit. :)


	29. Meeting The Father

A/N: So after much debate, I have decided to let a certain character appear in this story after all.

...

**CHAPTER 28  
Meeting The "Father"  
**

Trevor was out with Bumblebee when he saw Michael Field for the first time in eleven years.

At first, when he'd seen a man that looked like what he remembered of him across the street, he thought he was losing his mind. Why would his "father" be in Tranquility? He no longer lived there, his mom and Joseph were gone, so why would he be there? And so he went about his life, and approached the nearby hot dog stand without giving it a second thought. He'd just gotten his hot dog when the hand grabbed his arm. "Hey there," He heard a voice whisper into his ear as Trevor immediately searched for Bumblebee. "Don't make a sound, Trevor. Your guardian is preoccupied on his phone," Trevor knew that meant Bumblebee was on his comm.

Trevor half expected Barricade as he turned around to face the person. But instead, he did indeed see his father, his eyes widened, and he tried his best to tug away. But the man kept his grip tight on his arm, tugging him along. "Let me go," Trevor hissed. "I have a restraining order against you."

"That's how I knew I had to get to you fast, and try to talk sense into you." Michael's green eyes stared around slowly as he led Trevor through the small park in Tranquility that he and Bumblebee had gone to. "Your mom and Joseph die, and I don't get any calls. No warning. The next thing I know is that I'm getting slapped in the face with a potential restraining order." He then added. "You should come live with me, period. And tell that... That imposter to get lost."

"You signed your rights away," Trevor spat.

"I didn't have a choice," Michael snapped. "He had no right taking you, and neither did that guy, whoever he is. You're _my son_, I had a right to you," He stated, pushing Trevor up against a tree. "But I didn't get any of that because I was an ex-felon. Instead, I just got told "oh, sorry, you're no longer a dad"," Trevor winced slightly. "Well that's changing, it's changing big time."

"My dad will not put up with that," Trevor muttered. "He knows what you did to mom and I."

"You told?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Trevor breathed out. "I'm never going to be anymore. And if you knew who my dad was? You'd know why."

Michael stared at his son, his eyes narrowed, and he tried to keep his cool. Trevor was relieved at the fact that he hadn't hit him yet. After a moment, however, he was surprised to find Michael's hand wrapped around his neck. "Stop calling him your dad!" Michael snapped, his voice changing to something as dark as he remembered. "Whoever the hell that man is, he is not your father! I AM! I was there at the hospital when you were born. I was the one that changed your diapers!"

Trevor tried to get a response out, but the grip on his throat only tightened. He tried to throw hard punches at him, but Trevor now remembered just how big and strong Michael was. He felt relief when he finally let go, heaving out his breath as best as he could. "Yeah, you're a father of the year," Trevor choked. "You're just going right back to hurting me."

Michael looked angry at that, really angry. A fact which made Trevor brace himself for whatever punch he was going to land. That was always his answer when he was angry, after all. Trevor may have been young, but even he knew that it was true. "You don't scold me, Trevor," Michael snapped. "You're _my _son, I'm not YOURS!"

But before the fist he threw could connect a hand had gripped his wrist hard. Michael yelped as Bumblebee's holoform met him with a cold glare, his electric blue eyes flashing. "Actually, he's _my son_," Bumblebee told him bluntly. "And I don't appreciate you putting your hands on him like that," He added rather bluntly.

_Snap! _Trevor was surprised by the fist that Bumblebee sent flying into Michael's nose. The man collapsed as he tried to feel his bloody nose, groaning in pain. "You freak!" Michael snapped, looking up at the mech. "You're gonna pay for that, you know that? You broke my nose!" Trevor backed up as Michael glared at Trevor. "You're just going to let him treat your father like that?"

Bumblebee was surprised by the fact there was no snark from Trevor. He simply backed up slowly, a lump forming in his throat. "If I pay for it, you'll pay for breaking the restraining order," He snapped. "Let's see who the court cares more about. The fact I found you with your hands around my son's throat. Or that I broke your nose?" He then added. "You're lucky I didn't break your neck."

"I just want to talk to him," Michael barked, making his way towards Trevor.

"You just want to kidnap him," Bumblebee snapped back. "If you take one step closer, I _will _fight you," He added. "And I'll have you know I'm in the military. So if you think just because you're built like a muscle car you can hurt me?" He moved up close to him, making himself as intimidating as possible. "I will put every ounce of the training my military family instilled in me. And I will make you wish you had never sparked my child."

Michael tensed, looking at Bumblebee, who cracked his knuckles for emphasis. He knew that he wasn't supposed to use violence against humans, but Optimus would definitely condone this. This, of course, wasn't vengeance, this was protecting his son, his family. And if he hadn't done that, he was certain that the man would hurt him further. "You've got real guts," Michael grunted. "Coming between me and my boy."

"He's not YOUR boy," Bumblebee assured him. "As far as I'm concerned the only father Trevor had before me? Was Joseph Ridley," He added rather bluntly. "You're nothing more than a name on his birth certificate," That one looked like it may have hurt Michael in the heart, if he had a heart. "Now I'll say it only once, get out of my face, and never let me see you near Trevor again."

For a moment, Michael stared at him, but then he started off to where he'd been dragging Trevor. Once he was sure he was gone, Bumblebee put his hands on Trevor's shoulders. "Are you okay, buddy?" He questioned, looking over the marks Michael had left on his throat. "Primus almighty, that slagger, if I could just get my hands on him," He muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner. It just took me a minute, I swear."

"It's okay," Trevor muttered. "I can't believe he found me."

"News must have traveled," Bumblebee muttered. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm calling your grandpa right now," He explained. "He'll send the twins, and they'll help make sure that he never does anything to you," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "Right now, let's just... Get you to the Witwicky home," He explained. "Are you going to be okay?"

Trevor nodded his head as Bumblebee began to lead him away. He knew he'd be okay, he had Bumblebee there, and he had scared the living hell out of Michael. But he couldn't help but feel that tinge of fear at the thought that he might hurt him again. That he _had _hurt him again. He felt his neck slightly, and frowned a little, and quietly hoped this would be the last time this happened.

...

"If he touches him again, _I'll _break his neck."

Bumblebee could not believe the venom that Ron Witwicky said that with that evening. But Bumblebee figured it was probably better if he did it at the same time. He sighed a bit, leaning back against the couch, and crossing his arms. "Trevor looks so much like him," Bumblebee explained. "His blond hair, the green eyes, even some of his facial structure," He then added. "I'm willing to bet that's the only way he even found Trevor. He saw his mini-me, and..."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "She always was worried about that if he tried to hunt them down," He explained, his voice low. "But when he never came around, well," Bumblebee nodded back at him at that. "Listen, don't blame yourself, it was inevitable," He then added. "You called the cops though, right?"

Bumblebee nodded his head, taking a deep breath. Though he also knew he couldn't press charges, couldn't put Trevor through that. Trevor himself had said he didn't want to go through it. Plus, the man had been scared off easily, and besides, he could press charges as well for his own assault. "Trevor doesn't want to press charge though," Bumblebee explained. "Told me that it's not worth it. And besides, I kinda broke his nose," Ron gave a thumbs up at that last part.

"It's worth it if he goes to jail," Judy spoke up as she stepped into the room. "Can he go to jail for it?"

"He could," Ron nodded. "But that wouldn't stop him."

Bumblebee sighed a little bit, unsure of what he could do. He wanted to put him in jail, but he also knew that meant putting Trevor in court, and he had a feeling Trevor would never waver about this. He didn't want to go to court, he'd probably gone in front of a court when he was a child about it. "Dad's right," Trevor finally spoke up from a spot on the steps behind them. "I faced the court about it before. And I can't actually prove he was going to kidnap me so we can't get him for that," He shook his head. "I'm not putting everyone through that. Not for someone who can't get near me anymore."

"He can," Ron argued. "And if he does, and we didn't do anything about it."

Trevor pulled his arms around his legs, and tried his best to calm himself down. Even then, it didn't change his mind. He was not going to provoke Michael further, that was something he refused to do. "I know, Mr. Witwicky but see it from my point of view," Trevor explained. "He's a monster, but I have giant robots on my side. If a trial goes on over this it would be too much," He then added. "And besides, he didn't like force me in a car or anything. He just tried to intimidate me into going "home" with him."

"He never tried to force you to a car?" Bumblebee questioned.

"No, that's what made it weird," Trevor answered honestly. "I think he expected to scare me into coming. And while that's messed up, it's not exactly attempted kidnapping," Bumblebee cursed under his breath slightly. "Dad?" Bumblebee looked at him. "I don't have a reason to be scared of him, right? You, Sides, and Sunny will protect me."

Bumblebee could tell that Trevor was asking for confirmation. He stood to his feet, and stepped over to Trevor, his hands falling on his shoulder again. "If he so much as touches you again," He began. "I will break every bone in his body," Trevor smiled a bit. "Though I guess then I'd be the one getting called out on assault. But then again," He added, his eyes full of seriousness. "For you, I'd face whatever fragging court they put me in front of."

Judy and Ron smiled, getting the feeling that Bumblebee's words were beyond genuine. Trevor nodded, and stood to his feet, before wrapping his arms around Bumblebee. "That's all the confirmation I need," Trevor whispered, allowing Bumblebee to hold him before sighing. "I think Sam wants to talk about this. So I think I should head up there," He commented.

Once Trevor had headed upstairs, Bumblebee turned to Ron and Judy. Both of them were watching him, and Bumblebee knew that they wanted him to overrule him. He sighed a bit, and grumbled under his breath, a part of him wanted to. "The most he'd get for a minor assault is a year or two anyway," Ron finally spoke up. "So I guess you both make a good point."

Bumblebee frowned a bit, knowing that he made a really good point. A year or two at the most? It wouldn't keep him away from Trevor like he wanted, if anything, it'd probably anger him even more. "I'm going to go out for a drive," Bumblebee told them politely. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be here to watch over the home. But if anything happens, they will call me."

"Where are you going?" Judy questioned. "We've hardly had a moment to talk to you."

"Judy," Ron warned, patting he shoulder. "The guy needs to cool off, it's been a long day."

Bumblebee nodded his head slowly, but looked between them. "I'm sorry about that," He explained, his optics traveling between the two of them. "I thought that this week I could spend some time getting to know you. But right now I need to take a drive before I shoot something," He explained, to which they both nodded. "I promise we'll sit down and have that talk before I leave. We still have five days to do that."

He didn't wait for a response, simply disappearing, and driving from the driveway. He needed to get out of the house, and drive, just drive anywhere. Maybe, if he were lucky, he'd run into Michael Field and be given the pleasure of running him down. Or maybe he'd just be able to clear his head from the mess that this day had turned out to be, and perhaps the mess this trip might end up being. But deep down, he could hope against al hope that that would be the first and last time he ever encountered the man.

...

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He found Michael staggering down a sidewalk in town, a bottle of alcohol in one hand. He looked as though he was struggling just to keep steady, and it was clear he was. Bumblebee's holoform cringed as he vomited onto the sidewalk, and nearly collapsed. Primus, this was one pathetic man, was all he could think. Unfortunately, it was a pathetic scumbag that was on a sidewalk, so giving him a little tap was definitely out of the question. He was about to drive past when the man had slammed his fist onto his hood, sending Bumblebee to a screeching hault.

"You!" Michael snapped, his speech slurred. "I _knew _that was you. You and your stupid Camaro, and your fancy clothes," The man took a swig out of the bottle. "I have... So many things I want to say to you... You stupid... Stupid head." As Bumblebee's holoform carefuly got out of his alt mode, the man staggered forward. "Don't look at me like that! I can stop drinking this whenever I want!"

"You're even more pathetic than I imagined," Bumblebee scoffed. "Your son doesn't want to live with you for a reason. One that I can clearly see right now," Michael stared at him, taking another swig. "Primus, do you even really care? Or are you just so possessive that you feel compelled to take him back?" He questioned. "You know what, don't answer that, you make the answer pretty clear."

Bumblebee started for his door, but Michael stopped him before he could. The man looked at him with a glare and a smirk. "Why do _you _want him? He's got one leg, a million problems!" He snapped, rolling his eyes as Bumblebee opened his door and prepared to get back inside. "Oh come on, don't you want to know? Do you have his medical records?" He chided. "You do know you got a defective kid right?"

That word sent anger bristling through Bumblebee, his eyes flashing yet again. Had he just called his son, his own _flesh and blood _something as disgusting as "defective"? He stepped out after a moment, and before the man could bat an eyelash, had thrown him against his alt mode violently. "Listen, you low life scum of the Earth," Bumblebee spoke, his voice trying to keep as calm as possible. "You sired a compassionate, energetic, _extremely _intelligent, and well-adjusted boy," He shook him slightly. "You should feel honored your genes contributed to him _at all_."

"Doesn't change nothing," Michael chuckled. "He still is-."

Bumblebee threw him so hard against his side that Michael yelped out in pain. For a moment, Bumblebee wondered if he might have knocked him into a sober state by the wide eyed look of fear in the man's eyes. "If you say that word again, you'll see a side of me I almost NEVER show," Bumblebee snapped, his voice loud now. "I am a very calm and soft natured mech. But if you talk about my kid that way? That's all going to _end_," Michael swallowed slightly, looking petrified now. "And yes, Michael, that is _my son_. As in, my legal son. The son you _beat _before he was ever born, and after. And then fragging _abandoned_," His voice got low. "So you can take this "my son" slag and shove it all the way up your aft."

For a moment, Bumblebee wondered if maybe he was taking it to heart. But then he watched as Michael vomited again, making him jump back as the man laughed slightly. Wiping some vomit from the side of his mouth, Michael shook his head, his laughter increasing. "You're so serious," Michael commented, leaning back against his alt mode. "Why are you so serious?"

And for the first time, Bumblebee could see for sure that Trevor was right. This man wasn't worth the trouble of going through the courts for what would only be a light sentence, at this rate, he'd drink himself to death anyway. "Get off of my car, Field," Bumblebee warned. "Before you make me do something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life-cycle."

"You talk funny."

"Get away from my car!"

After a moment, Michael staggered away, staring back at Bumblebee as he slowly got inside. Michael took a step forward, holding the door as Bumblebee tried to close it. He wondered quietly what the man would do now, but after a moment, he simply spoke through rancid breath. "Hey man, do you know where I can get good drugs at least?" He questioned. "You live here, right?"

Bumblebee's response was another punch, this time to the stomach. It did its job, knocking the man to the ground so that he clearly got the message: get away from the car meant GET AWAY FROM THE CAR. "You're pathetic," Bumblebee finally managed. "And God have mercy on you if you _ever _show your face around me, or Trevor again." He then added. "Do you understand me _now_?"

He got his answer from the bewildered look on Michael's face as Bumblebee slammed the door in his face. He watched for a moment as the man stood up, and took another swig of his bottle before turning around. As the man staggered away down the sidewalk, Bumblebee wondered what would become of the man. Would they someday see him on the news? Dead from alcohol poisoning or an overdose? Would he be one of the few that somehow turned his life around, and figured out the disgusting person he was?

After today however, Bumblebee knew one thing was for sure. He and Trevor would have nothing to do with his future, no matter how things ended up. As he could genuinely hope this would be the last time he ever saw the pathetic excuse for a human again.

...

A/N: I figured we were overdue for an actually intense chapter. So I hope I delivered well enough!


	30. Overdue Talks

Before I start the chapter, I of course, have some guest reviews to address. :)

MIYU: Thank you! XD It took me a while to get this chapter right, so I'm glad you found it perfect.

GUEST: Well of course they are "machines" and were built. But in my opinion there are plenty of things to contradict, even in that movie, that they were ALL merely built. And on that note, Age of Extinction is actually not being taken into account here either. One of the reasons why it's an AU is that things go differently after DOTM when I get to that. So yeah, you can kind of consider everything in that null and void in this fic anyway. Glad you like the concept though.

A/N: Now, back to the fic. Just a heads up, Michael will not be reappearing anytime soon. But don't worry, there's plenty of tension and drama coming to fill the void.

...

**CHAPTER 29  
Overdue Chats  
**

_:Is Trevor doing okay?:_

Bumblebee stared down at Trevor as he slept in the guest bedroom, running his hand through his son's hair. Optimus had called him when he got back that night, right when he had gone to check on the boy. Trevor had gone to sleep, given it was already one in the morning for them, and thus he could only stroke his hair like this in hopes he would feel comforted. _:He's in recharge right now. Which I'm glad to see as I was afraid he wasn't going to get any sleep,: _Bumblebee paused a bit. _:I'm so glad he wasn't there for that second encounter.: _

_:Why, what else happened?:_

_:He...: _Bumblebee paused, his holoform bristling with anger. _:He called Trevor "defective". Like his lack of a left leg and disabilities made him broken,: _He sagged his shoulders slightly. _:You have no idea how badly I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, Prime. This was **his **creation, and he talked about him like he was a piece of garbage!: _

There was silence on the other end, and then a low growl. It was clear that Optimus was just as angry as Bumblebee was. But then again, who wouldn't be? It was disgusting to say about a child, let alone your own one. _:What did you do in return?: _Optimus questioned.

_:Made him terrified of me, and threw him onto my alt mode. And then punched him hard enough that he was out of there, fast,: _Bumblebee replied, frowning a little. _:I could have done more, but he wasn't worth it,: _Bumblebee huffed slightly. _:You should have seen him, Prime. Drunk and vomiting all over himself, it was... Pathetic,: _Bumblebee shuddered. _:Beating him wouldn't give me the satisfaction.:_

_:You showed more restraint than I might have. And for that I am proud of you, Bumblebee,: _Bumblebee smiled at the words of Optimus. _:Indeed, people like him are NOT worth it. Only trouble could come of it,: _Bumblebee was thankful that Optimus came to that conclusion. _:But if he puts his hands around Trevor's throat again, I would not blame you for your actions...:_

_:He's not coming back, Prime,: _Bumblebee shook his head. _:You didn't see the way he looked at me. He looked like he was about to lubricate himself,: _He explained rather bluntly. _:Even drunk, he got the message that if he sees us to turn the other way,: _He then added. _:And if he goes after Trevor, this time. I won't care. I'll be calling in about him breaking the restraining order,: _He paused a moment before adding. _:Is Elita okay?: _

_:Once we calmed her down after the news, yes,: _Optimus replied._ :She may not know Trevor well, but she was very ready to give the man a piece of her. Not that I am surprised, given her natural carrier instincts,: _Another long moment of silence. _:I want you to tell me if the man **does **come around again. If he will not be intimidated away by you. Then it will be me who he has to deal with.: _He added very firmly.

Bumblebee smirked at the thought, Michael would definitely get the message then. He'd seen Optimus angry, and what he did with Galloway before? Didn't even begin to compare to when he was truly enraged. _:You're definitely not as calm as you sound, then: _

There was a long moment of silence, and an engine revved on the other end. _:Ironhide and I had to be calmed by Major Lennox and Sargent Epps,: _He admitted in an almost embarrassed manner. _:I will admit that the moment I heard he tried to strangle Trevor... My grandsire instinct went on overload. I haven't felt such a way since you were very young, and Megatron...: _

_:That was a scary day,: _Bumblebee reflected.

_:And so was today,: _Optimus replied. _:The soldiers are still clearing up the wall I fired at upon hearing this.: _After a moment, he spoke up. _:I am being called to my meeting, Bumblebee. So I must cut this conversation short. Please alert me if the situation worsens.:_

_:You got it, Prime.:_

_:And Bumblebee?: _Optimus began calmly. _:I love you both.: _

_:Love you too.: _

Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at the exchange there. It had been some time since Optimus had said this in words, rather than actions. An indication of just how much Optimus had been shaken to his core, but also a gesture which warmed his spark. "Nnnnn, dad?" Bumblebee peered down as Trevor stirred, and turned over to look at him. "You're back."

Bumblebee decided it was best not to tell Trevor of his encounter with his father. The boy had had enough of this nightmare for one day, and perhaps for a lifetime. "Yeah, that drive really helped me clear my thoughts pretty well," Bumblebee leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Trevor's shoulders. "How are you doing, bud? Your grandpa was just asking."

"Better, Sam and I talked about a lot of stuff," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "It's just, I wished I never saw him," He breathed quietly, snuggling deep into Bumblebee's holoform's chest. "You saw him tonight, didn't you?" He questioned, noting the absent look in his father's eyes. "I know that look, I used to get it every time he'd come home drunk."

Bumblebee sometimes hated how perceptive his young one could be. "Enough about him," Bumblebee told him, running a hand along his face. "I don't want to talk about him. Yeah, I saw him tonight. And I can tell you this: I scared him so bad that even in his drunken state. I can tell if he ever sees me again, he'll just turn the other way," Trevor sighed in relief. "You're safe bud."

"I always am when you're with me," Trevor replied. "I owe you so much for what you did and said today," He admitted. "I would have said something along those lines, but..."

"It's scarier when it's your dad. Trust me, I understand completely," Trevor smiled a bit. "And you don't need to thank me. You're my son, I'll stand up for you any day of the week," He kissed the top of the boy's head, and smiled. "But you should get to sleep, so I'll-."

"Stay with me?" Trevor asked, fear in his eyes. "Just for tonight?"

Bumblebee knew that he said that fearing his father, and carefully moved closer to him. He rested his chin on top of his head, and felt Trevor relax. "I'll be right here if you need me," He whispered. "Always."

Before long, Trevor was snoring quietly, and Bumblebee was drifting off into recharge.

...

"So, how's the whole Nascar training thing going? I never asked."

Trevor looked at Sam as they sat in his room the next day, a bowl of popcorn between them and a racing video game on TV. He sighed a bit, and shrugged ever so slightly. "It's hard," Trevor admitted. "You know my NLD makes me confuse left and right at times and all that jazz. But I think being around cars so much with my dad helps me out," He then added. "Dad thinks I need to work on my anxiety behind the wheel a bit too. Because that's not exactly going to help in life or death situations on the track." He explained.

"Isn't that kind of hard for you?" Sam questioned. "I mean, doesn't the NLD cause anxiety?"

"Something to work on," Trevor shrugged. "I can't let my disabilities get the better of me. At least that's what Jazz and Ironhide drill in me," He grinned a bit. "By the way, speaking of racing, eyes on the game man. I'm kicking your butt and I haven't played Mario Kart Double Dash in months," He joked slightly as he nudged Sam. "I'm going to hit you with the turtle shell."

"Aw, come on man, that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and Mario Kart," Trevor snorted.

"Let's pop in Mario Party 8," Sam grumbled. "You want to get cocky? Let's get those Wii remotes out."

Trevor chuckled a little, rolling his eyes at his friend. Then again, he didn't blame Sam, when it came to this game, he was unmatched most of the time. He fell back against the floor, and chewed his lip a bit. "You know, some days I really miss this," He commented, watching the screen carefully. "Just you and me, the Wii, and the witty banter," He then added. "I love the guys at NEST, but they hardly get downtime to throw down."

Sam took a handful of popcorn, and stared over at Trevor. "Doesn't Bee play games with you?" Sam asked. "He seems like an overgrown kid."

"He is," Trevor shrugged. "And he does. I just kinda miss having friends my own age I guess," He explained, peering back over at Sam. "I love my dad, and my new family. But sometimes it feels like he's a substitute for that, and I know he's got more important stuff on his plate." He explained.

"Dude," Sam shook his head. "I don't think he really minds."

Trevor knew that Sam was right about that, but it didn't make him feel any less bad at times. But what could he say? They couldn't just move back to Tranquility, and there was no base in the states. Making any alternative feel like he'd be being a whiny little kid, especially after everything they'd done for him. And besides, it didn't bother him _that _much. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Trevor shrugged. "And neither do I, really. Considering it's pretty awesome having a dad who will play video games with me and watch horror movies."

Sam snorted, probably wishing that he knew what that felt like. As much as Trevor loved Ron and Judy, they weren't exactly the laid back, and easy-going types like Bumblebee was. "By the way, Bee was talking about assigning a guardian to us," Sam commented, changing the subject. "Do you know anything about that?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah," Trevor piped up. "Last I heard Jazz is going to look after you guys. Just because they don't want anything happening to you. You know, since you're connected to all this crap too," He then added. "I'm jealous you're getting Jazz. I'm gonna miss him when he goes on that assignment. The Jazz-man is just like, a boss." He added.

"When is that starting?" Sam asked.

"Next month," Trevor replied. "Once the newbies are all settled into Diego Garcia. Since we're losing one of our men here," He explained. "He's cool though, don't worry. And if nothing happens in a few months, he'll be out of your hair anyway," He then added. "But with Barricade really active lately, the 'Bots aren't taking any chances. They knew they wouldn't be almost the second we moved to Diego Garcia."

Trevor knew that it would take getting used to for Sam, but was also relieved this would be the case. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend and his family to be in trouble. After all, their connection to him alone could land them in trouble all by itself. "Trevor, can I ask you a question?" Trevor nodded at Sam. "Do you ever resent me?"

"What?"

"I mean, you wouldn't have to go through all of this," Sam explained. "If I had just bought Bumblebee from the lot," Trevor frowned a little at that, pausing the game. "I guess that's been on my mind for a while. But it wasn't right to ask you that at the funeral, and..." He paused a little. "I guess I just wanted to know sooner rather than later."

"Dude, I'm here," Trevor put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "And wishing that on you... Could mean I'm wishing your parents were dead," Sam looked away slightly at that comment. "And man, I love your folks, so you know that isn't the case. And I love you like a brother, so I don't resent you either," He slugged his shoulder gently. "Come on, I'm the one who's supposed to have the anxiety issues here, not you. So stop that, like right now."

In response, Sam slugged him back, getting a shove in response. Pretty soon, the two were fake fighting, and laughing, clearly all their serious talks were now out of the way. For a moment, Trevor was reminded of when they were kids, and they'd wrestle around playing "Power Rangers" or whatever their flavor of the day TV Show was. He sighed a bit, he still missed those days, before things got complicated, and life got harder. But at least he had days like these to remind him that they didn't totally have to be gone.

"Boys!" Trevor looked towards the door at Judy's voice. "If you two are done fighting over video games, lunch is ready!"

Trevor rolled his eyes, and looked at Sam. "Your mom still doesn't have a clue about what our "fake fights" are about, does she?" He stood to his feet, and helped Sam to his. "She must think we're still ten or something sometimes," He added. "I swear."

"We act like it half the time."

Trevor grinned, and threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Knowing quite clearly that Sam was right, they did act like young kids. But at the moment, he really didn't care. All he cared about was that he had a chance to do this, and be with his best friend again, and it felt good.

...

"They're like a couple of hyperactive sparklings," Bumblebee joked later that night as he helped Judy with some dishes. "And here I thought Trevor only ever really got that way around Annabelle and I."

Judy smirked a bit, watching from the kitchen as Trevor and Sam sat watching a movie. By the looks of it, it had to be pretty scary as they had both already heard several shrieks from them. She took an apple from a basket at the counter, and took a bite out of it. "Oh trust me, when he cuts loose, Trevor's a ball of energy," She laughed. "But I guess you'd know that already. You must get a lot of that."

Bumblebee nodded, fumbling a bit with a kitchen plate. This custom was most definitely strange, and he wasn't sure what he was doing. But he felt he had to do something to return their hospitality. "I sometimes forget because he tries to act so mature in front of the military," Bumblebee commented. "Around the rest of the team and I, he's a total goofball," He then added. "But when the situation's serious, sometimes I forget he's just a kid."

Judy nodded slightly, looking him over. "It's always been like that, too," She added. "I guess I'd know better though, since you've only known him... What? A little under a year now?" Bumblebee nodded her head. "Hardly shows though, the way you treat him I'd think you'd raised him from day one."

If Bumblebee's holoform could blush, it would have been a bright tomato red. Even if sometimes it did feel like that too, like there was never a time he was on Earth without Trevor by his side. "He's my little buddy," Bumblebee replied with a smile. "I try to be the best dad I can be to him, at least. So I guess that's done a good enough job if we give off that vibe," He explained. "Though I'm far from the _perfect _creator."

"What parent IS perfect?" Judy laughed. "I dropped Sam on his head twice as a baby-."

"Ma!" Sam warned from the other room, hearing her.

"And he turned out just fine." Judy whispered. "Despite being way too sensitive."

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at that one, though he was thankful Sam had not sustained any real injuries. He watched as Ron entered moments later, whipping sweat from his face. "Judy, it's like a sauna in here," He stated, turning down the air conditioning. "Eighty? Really? Never go above seventy-two," He grumbled, then looked between them. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Nah, we were just discussing the imperfection of our parenting styles," Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, your bonded dropped Sam twice on his head, and he ended up alright," Ron's eyes widened. "Oh no, not like that! I'm totally careful with Trevor. That was just an example. If I dropped Trevor I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be here right now."

"I was more worried you might end up stepping on him," Ron admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Bumblebee admitted.

Yet everything HAD been okay, at least as far as he could tell. He watched the two of them calmly, knowing this was probably part of the conversation they had wanted to have. "Trevor told me you saw Michael again last night," Bumblebee bristled slightly at his name. "How'd that go?" He questioned, to which Bumblebee went over the gist of it. "Man, you really let him have it," He whistled slightly. "Remind me never to piss you off, buddy."

Bumblebee leaned back against the nearby counter, and crossed his arms. "You touch my baby boy. Or," He lowered his voice to a level Trevor wouldn't hear. "Call him such a disgusting word? And it's like grabbing a bull by the horns," He explained very seriously. "I almost want him to show up again. I thought of a million more things to say to him overnight."

Ron smirked, patting Bumblebee on the shoulder. "You know, we haven't actually sat down for a real talk until now. But the more I hear about you, or out of your mouth the more I like you," Ron grinned a little. "At first I thought because you were young it was a bad idea. But you definitely have been proving me wrong every step of the way," He then added. "And I'm not wrong too often."

"That was the reason you though this was a bad idea?" Judy asked jokingly. "Not the fact he was a giant alien rob-?"

"Judy!" Ron attempted to stop his wife.

"It's fine," Bumblebee laughed. "I felt the same worries, and proved myself wrong about both of them. Don't you worry though, I have his grandparents around to help too," He stated proudly. "I'm glad I passed your test though. Frankly, I was worried," The Witwicky's stared at each other with surprise. "I know you two probably wanted to adopt him. And when I interfered..."

"We got it," Ron shook his head. "He needed to be protected."

Bumblebee nodded, glancing back in on the boys. And Primus knew that he WAS protected more than he probably would be here. Considering the fact that he would be the target of many Decepticons with his closeness to him. "I do want him to be able to visit like this more often though," Bumblebee admitted. "I know he doesn't say it, but he misses having friends his own age. And he definitely misses the three of you," He paused. "With Jazz coming to protect you though, I don't need to come if-."

"Don't be silly!" Judy stopped him. "I like you," She told him rather bluntly. "You two are welcome any time you want to come. As long as you give us warning," She then waved a finger. "And you can't just say that you will and never do it either," Bumblebee was surprised by that part. "Because I want a week with you without any of this silly drama where we can really have some fun from day one," She then added. "Speaking of, kids! Turn that crap off and get in here! I have Uno, and we're going to play rather than watch more junk on TV!"

Judy started off to get the game, to which Bumblebee simply raised an eyebrow at Ron. The man shrugged, and laughed a little. "She's a little eccentric, but you get used to it," He explained, patting his holoform on the back again. "Has Trevor showed you Uno yet?" Bumblebee shook his head. "Well then, you're in for a real treat! It's a lot of fun, but I warn you now, we get a little competitive."

As the boys stood from the couch, half happy, and half groaning, Bumblebee put his arm around Trevor. "You're going to have to teach your dad a thing or two," He told him rather calmly. "You know how bad I am at card games. You know how bad my attempt at "Poker" was."

Trevor grinned a little bit as they both took seats at the dinner table. And as he did, Bumblebee couldn't help but smile just a little more, taking a deep breath. Yes, he would definitely be visiting the Witwicky's again. Because despite what happened, he was beginning to enjoy this week.

...

A/N: Only one more chapter of these two in Tranquility, and then we'll be back at Diego Garcia. :D Hope you enjoyed this slightly fluffy chapter!


	31. The Formation of a Bond

**CHAPTER 30  
The Formation of a Bond  
**

"Uno!"

"This game is rigged!"

"How does he do that?"

"He's only been playing for like, two hours."

All eyes were on Bumblebee, who simply sat at the front of the table with his single card, grinning widely. Trevor was getting a kick out of watching the mech wipe the floor with the Witwicky's, especially reigning champ Sam. But he definitely did not like getting his own butt handed to him. "Dad, I suddenly regret introducing you to Uno," Trevor snorted. "You're too good at this."

"I can show you the pointers I've picked up," Bumblebee offered teasingly.

Trevor's response was to grab a grape from the bowl in front of them, and fling it at his father. Judy smirked slightly, and looked at Trevor, who shrugged his shoulders. "He mocked me, he deserved it," He joked. "Seriously though, dad, I feel like I do need schooling in this from you. Because I've never been good at this crap," He laughed.

Bumblebee smirked a bit, wondering if they should invite the twins inside. But he decided against it, knowing their overly competitive nature would get in the way. And besides, someone had to keep watch out for Michael, that was the whole reason they were there. "Alright, next game you can observe me," He winked at Trevor, shrugging his shoulders. "If that's okay with the Witwicky's," He added, as it slowly became his turn again, and he set his last card down. "I think I win again."

Sam laughed a little, shaking his head. "I don't think I'm ever playing cards with a supercomputer again," He teased. "I don't know about you guys, but I am too tired for more Uno. I think video games sounds good right now," He looked over at Trevor. "You down for a game of Smash Bros?"

Trevor chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes at Sam. Yep, his friend was definitely not taking the loss of his champion title well. He shook his head slightly, and looked Sam in the eye. "Come on man, we're having fun," He tried to convince the boy. "Don't be a sore loser," Sam groaned at him, grunting quietly. "Come on man, this game we can do teams. Me and dad vs you guys."

"You just want to win," Sam groaned.

"Sure do," Trevor stuck his tongue out.

As the boys continued to talk it out, Bumblebee's thoughts moved towards something that had been on and off in his mind for a while now. The creator-creation bond that he would, inevitably be creating with Trevor. This reminded him of how much fun it might be in certain situations, like using the telepathic connection to strategize while giving no hints. He'd wanted to talk to Trevor bout it for a while, but he also knew that he had to do it at the right time. Or would there ever be a "right" time?

He knew that bonding with an adopted child was special. It meant that no matter their real parentage, they would always be able to feel your love, and hear you. On top of this, it would also connect him to Optimus and Elita, given they had their own bond to him. His and Trevor's bond would only continue to lengthen the chain of bonds that they had been building. Given he was getting anxious, perhaps tonight would be a good night to finally bring it up to Trevor and ask if he was okay with forming that kind of bond.

"Tonight," Bumblebee whispered quietly to Trevor. "Meet me outside, I want to go somewhere private and do something."

Trevor stared at his father blankly, unsure of how to take that. But ultimately, he slowly nodded his head. Then turned back to the game as Bumblebee began to throw cards down. He was amused to see Sam try even more vigorously to win this time. And ultimately, he found it came down to just him and Bumblebee having one card, while Ron and Judy had several, and it was probably the most intense stand-off he had ever seen for a card game. "Seriously Trev, if Bee beats me again, I'm disowning you as my honorary brother," Sam joked.

Trevor rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Don't be a sore loser, Witwicky," He stuck his tongue out at him. "Seriously, this can't be that hard. Just have a blue card," Sam grimaced slightly. "Man, you're not helping your case by having no poker face at all." He teased.

"Who says I don't?" Sam questioned.

"Your face."

Sam threw the middle finger, which Judy slapped, giving him a hard look. Trevor only chuckled as Sam sat there for a good three minutes, before tentatively grumbling and picking a card from the pile. Bumblebee smirked, and set down the last blue card as Sam groaned, and slammed his head against the table. "Oh, Sammy, it's just a game," Judy rolled her eyes. "Will you calm down?"

"I've been the reining champ since I was twelve," Sam groaned. "Seriously, how could I lose?"

"You're playing against a supercomputer," Ron snorted. "That's how."

Bumblebee chuckled, standing to his feet slowly, he raised to his feet, and took a deep breath. "Well, I should make a round around the neighborhood anyway," He put a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "I'll be back around ten to pick you up," He then smirked at Sam. "Now you'll hold no contest against anyone at lest, Sam."

As Bumblebee fizzled out of existence, Sam ran his hands down his face. Trevor only laughed a little, thoroughly amused as Judy began to shuffle the deck again. Ron merely looked between the two boys with a shake of his head. "Well then, anybody up for a change of game? Maybe Clue or Sorry?" He asked. "You know, the stuff the supercomputer really would kick our butts at?"

"I'm in."

"Anything else."

"Oh! I'll go get Sorry! I love that game!" Judy stated running off.

Trevor could only laugh slightly, at least this would be a better game. And hopefully, Sam would take getting his butt kicked by his skills at "Sorry" much better.

...

"So, why did you bring me here again?"

Bumblebee looked at Trevor, crossing his arms. They had just left the graveyard where his parents were buried, and paid them their visit. And now, he had taken him to a hill overlooking the city. There, without fear of being spotted, Bumblebee had transformed and stared down at Trevor. "Trev, I've been holding off on a... Rather huge part of our culture with you for a while," He paused a moment. "You've heard us talk about bonds right?"

"Isn't that what a kind of... Married couple does?" Trevor asked, scratching his head slightly. "Like, I remember grandma and granpa talking about being bonded," He pointed out. "And Ironhide and Chromia both mentioned it once too."

Bumblebee chuckled, of course, humans would only notice that one. While the second biggest one often went neglected: the creator and creation bond. One that every creator: adopted and "biological" had. "Well, there's that," He explained. "But there's also something parents have with their kids," He explained in human terms. "Basically, it's something that's either born, or created by an adoptive creator with their creation. It ties them together, and gives us a way to communicate with our kids through more than just normal speech-."

"You can also feel each other right?"

"Yeah, that too," Bumblebee nodded his head slowly. "And it connects them to their creator's creators as well," He explained. "But, I uh... I've been mulling over when I should talk to you about it. About... Making that bond, or I mean, trying to," He paused a long moment. "Obviously, it's never been done with a human before, so I'm not totally sure it would work..."

Trevor made an "O" shape with his mouth, putting his hands in his pockets. This was a big step, he figured, tethering himself to another human being. Even if he'd accepted Bumblebee was his new dad, it was a little surprising, maybe even a little weird in some ways. He chewed his lip tentatively, and looked up at Bumblebee. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "I mean, how can you even... Do that?"

"In theory I'd just hold your body to my open spark chamber," Bumblebee told him. "Like I would a Cybertronian sparkling or youngling. And if the love in our spark, and heart was strong enough... My spark should be able to do most of the work in forming the connection," He explained as Trevor took a slow nod of his head. "It doesn't hurt at all, Trev. If anything, you'd feel a new warmth, a real, kind of loving that you'd never believe to be possible."

It was Trevor's turn to mull this over, was he ready to do such a thing? To connect himself beyond what a normal human father and son might have? The whole talking beyond spoken word thing was cool, and sounded like telepathy. But it was also a very, very big step, as he had already thought over. One that would connect him to this mech for all eternity. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the graves of his parents, of what they would want him to do in this situation. It would connect him to Bumblebee in a way he never had with them. Would they want that?

Silently, he felt the hands of his parents on his shoulders, as if telling him it was okay. A silent way beyond the grave of telling him that he was not only welcome to do it, but they wanted this for him. Taking a few steps forward, he looked up at Bumblebee. "Alright," He swallowed. "I-I'll let you make the bond. "How does it work?"

Bumblebee smiled, and scooped his son up carefully. After a moment, a glow from his chest began to shine until several compartments had shifted away to reveal his spark. It was a beautiful sight: a blue, glowing aura that attracted Trevor like a moth to a zapper. From the chamber came two chords which carefully moved themselves over his own chest, while the others seemed to "connect" with Bumblebee's spark. "Relax Trev," Bumblebee told him as he noticed how tense Trevor seemed to be. "They're only manifestations of the bond the spark is trying to create," He explained. "They'll read into us, and see how your heart and my spark feel about each other."

"Better not think about anything romantic then," Trevor joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bumblebee smiled, and sent all of his fatherly love through his spark, and across the tether. While Trevor thought about how much he had come to love Bumblebee, both as a role model, and as a father. Minutes passed, and slowly the fake vision of the chords disappeared, and his heart gave a strange, almost warm feeling. _"Testing, testing," _Trevor jumped at the voice in his head. _"Can you hear me, kiddo?"_

"You just talked to me!" Trevor gasped slightly. "It was like, like-."

"So it worked," Bumblebee replied happily. "Sweet Primus! Yeah, that takes some getting used to. But after the first week or so, trust me, you get used to it," He sent more love and warmth through his spark slowly. "Feel that? That overwhelming feeling of love?" Trevor nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I can do that too. Even when you're all the way across the world."

Trevor rested his hand over his chest, his green eyes lighting up. Even if it was too late for backing out anyway, all uncertainty left him. The level of love Bumblebee felt for him was even more than he had imagined. He had known the mech loved him, he'd known he'd loved him a lot. But the monumental amount he did was still even more surprising than he'd expected. _"Love you too, dad," _Trevor managed to send over the bond.

And then, it was Bumblebee's turn to feel the love that he shot right back through his spark. He felt the way he looked up to him, the way he received his love, the love he returned to him... All of it. And not for the first time, Bumblebee was more than thankful that he had met and adopted the boy like he did. "When we get home," Bumblebee told him. "I'll show you how it works with your grandparents. But you can do the same thing with them too... You're connected to them too now from my own bond with them as my adopted creators."

Trevor smiled a bit, he liked this, he actually liked it a lot. Maybe it would help him to forge even stronger bond with Optimus, and moreso, with Elita. It was an idea that yet again brought a smile to his face as Bumblebee set him on the ground. "So I guess this _really _makes me part of the family now, huh?" Trevor asked.

"You ever doubted that?"

"No, I mean, just... Now I have the bond too," Trevor explained. "It's a real honor that you've done this for me, dad."

Bumblebee crouched low, and gently rubbed his metal cheekplate against Trevor's cheek. It was an act of affection that made Trevor blush, especially with the level of love he could feel the mech giving off. "You deserve it, Trevor," He explained. "And besides, I love you more than life itself, you know that right? I'm happy to make that even more clear with this."

And now that he could feel it, he didn't deny it, and never would. He was just happy to know that no matter what, he'd now always know what he could only ever fully speculate. "Dad," Trevor spoke up. "This trip has been awesome, I just want you to know that." Bumblebee smiled a little. "It means a lot that you came down here, just for me."

"You need time in civilization," Bumblebee replied. "You can't just grow up on a military base all the time."

"Why? You did!"

"But I got out into Iacon often," Bumblebee pointed out. "I had plenty of time in town, something you don't," Trevor guessed that was true, at least from what he told him before. "So any time I can bring you out here? I will, I promise," He explained. "And I'm sorry about that, by the way. That you can't grow up in a town like the other kids your age," He added.

"Dad, I don't mind."

"I can feel your emotions now," Bumblebee explained. "I know you care," He added. "But don't worry, kiddo. It doesn't bother me, I already figured that. Why do you think I took you here?" Trevor smiled a little bit as Bumblebee slowly transformed back down into his car mode. "Now I'd say it's getting pretty late. I should get you back to the Witwicky's and in bed."

"I'm tired."

"I don't even need to read your emotions to know that's a load of slag."

Trevor chuckled, though he knew that Bumblebee was right, he was tired. Taking a deep breath, he got into Bumblebee's passengers seat as his holoform appeared. He sighed to himself, another day was gone, and they were that much closer to going back to Diego Garcia. He quietly tried to hide his feelings about this to Bumblebee, but it still sucked. On the way home, they passed the graveyard quietly, and again, he looked over towards where he knew his parents were buried, and closed his eyes.

He was leaving them behind again too, even if he had already said "hello" and "goodbye" during the visit it still hurt. Especially after he had gotten a very painful reminder of just how much Joseph Ridley had done for him. As he shuddered at the thought of his encounter with Michael Field, the warmth returned, and he felt an arm around his shoulders. "In a few more days, he'll just be a memory again," Bumblebee told him gently. "Remember that, okay?"

For once, he really, truly knew that. Perhaps because of the reassurance he was being given through the bond now, or perhaps because he was gone. But either way, he could get used to that feeling, he could _really _get used to that feeling. "I know, dad," Trevor murmured, his eyes starting to droop slightly. "Because I had a real man protecting me before. And a real man, er, _mech _protecting me now," He then added. "And he'd never stand a chance against one of those."

Bumblebee smiled as through the bond, he felt Trevor's assurance that he meant it. He gently rubbed the boy's arm, and watched as slowly, he fell asleep against hi body. The boy definitely was making a habit of doing that, not that the Autobot minded whatsoever. _"Goodnight, my precious one," _Bumblebee told him through their bond. _"I love you..."_

And though there was no verbal reply, the small smile that Trevor gave said it all.

...

A/N: I know, this was a little short and full of fluff. XD But I wanted to end the "Back to Tranquility" storyline on a happy note. Though the next chapter WILL start just before they leave. The rest will be back at Diego Garcia.


	32. Closure

GUEST: It will not be done for quite a while. We haven't gotten to ROTF yet, for example. So we still have quite a ways to go. ;) Glad you're enjoying it so much however! :D

A/N: So I know last chapter was supposed to end the Tranquility arc. But I decided that there was still some stuff to wrap up and bring closure to. So this is technically "the end" of that arc.

...

**CHAPTER 31  
Closure  
**

"I'm gonna miss having you around again, man."

"Yeah, me too." Trevor muttered, as he pulled away from Sam's hug.

They were on the porch of the Witwicky home, saying their thank you's and goodbyes. It was going to be hard leaving Tranquility again, but he knew he had to. Just as he had missed his friends in Tranquility, he missed his friends and family at Diego Garcia. And for that matter, though they could have easily spared more time, he also needed to do one last thing before he left. The very last thing that he had on his list, and that he avoided all things considered. He had to go back to his father's garage, and see how things were going.

He sighed slightly, and looked at Sam. "Look man, it'll probably be a while before I come back," Trevor told him quietly. "So promise me, y'know, that we'll keep staying in touch," He explained. "I miss hanging out like this, and I think-."

"Of course," Sam patted him on the back. "Dude, you're coming to my graduation. And plus, I would never just cut you out like that. Who else am I going to come to when," He leaned in. "They're driving me crazy," He pointed over at his parents as he whispered quietly. "But yeah, man, we're going to stay in touch." He then added, his eyes turning towards Bumblebee. "I'm glad you're happy man... And that you have a family that loves you as much as they did."

Trevor smiled as he looked over at Bumblebee too. He was definitely just as glad, especially after this week. Who knew what might have happened if he was in foster care in Tranquility when Michael had shown up. "Yeah, Dad and the others are pretty awesome," Sam nodded his head at Trevor's words as the boy moved to take a pair of hugs from Judy and Ron. "Thanks for letting us come, guys. I really enjoyed seeing you again."

"Hey, our doors are always open for you, Trev," Ron ran a hand on the boy's head, rubbing his hair slightly. "We love you, kiddo. We may not be your family, but you know that, right?" Trevor nodded his head. "Good, now come back and visit when you can."

Judy threw her arms around him, and broke into a fit of tears. A sight which Trevor could feel Bumblebee sadden at, but sent reassurance through the bond. He knew the Witwicky's loved him like a son themselves, but he was his son now. And he was happy for that, something he knew Bumblebee needed reassurance about. "You need to call more!" Judy told him. "It feels so weird here without you that seeing you leave is making me cry. And you aren't even my baby mister!" She turned to Bumblebee. "And you'd better keep taking care of him. I don't want to hear you're mistreating him."

"Mrs. Witwicky," Trevor pulled her into a hug. "We're going to be fine, I promise to call more."

"And he's in great hands," Bumblebee placed an arm around his shoulder as Trevor finally pulled away. "After all, he's got an awesome dad."

"And a modest one," Trevor chuckled.

Judy only nodded her head, she was clearly worried, but he knew she'd be okay. He told himself that as they finally descended the steps to the Witwicky home, and Trevor climbed into Bumblebee's passengers seat. He waved slowly as they pulled out of the driveway, the family waving as well. And before Trevor knew it, they were off, with a pair of Corvette's tailing them. "We'll be back before you know it," Bumblebee assured him. "So do you still want to visit the old garage or...?"

"Yeah," Trevor nodded. "I need to see it, and make sure Nick's doing good. I mean, I know he is... Because he was my dad's best friend," He explained. "But, just... I need to make sure it's still there and all."

"I get it," Bumblebee replied. "We should have about two hours to visit."

Trevor nodded, his eyes still looking through the rear view mirror. How could he handle leaving the garage again if this was so hard? He didn't know the answer, but he did know it had to be done. He tapped his fingers against the window pane quietly as most of Tranquility moved by him in a blur. After a long time of driving, Bumblebee came upon the old garage calmly. Trevor smiled a little at the sight, as the sign above the garage now clearly read: "JOSEPH A. RIDLEY MEMORIAL AUTO REPAIR SHOP". It'd been fixed up, and looked nicer now, a sight which would have made Joseph more than happy.

He put his hand on the door handle, trying to open the door as best he could. Unfortunately, he felt his intensity build, and removed his hand steadily. Could he really do this? Could he face Nick and the others? More importantly, could he face the very place where he saw his father murdered before his very eyes? Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned as Bumblebee looked down at him. "I'll come in with you," He told him gently. "Come on, Sides and Sunny will be right there if anything happens."

Trevor nodded his head, popping open the door slowly. It took a great deal of courage, as he looked up silently at the auto shop. But slowly, surely, he took steps towards it, breathing in. It was now or never, he knew that for a fact, and it was looking more and more like it would be the former option.

...

Trevor thought the Witwicky's hugs were bone crushing, but he'd almost forgotten Nick's. Nicholas Massey was a tall African American man, built with a great deal of muscle, but with a big friendly smile on his face at all times. "Trevor! You have no idea how much I've missed ye, kid," He told him when he finally released Trevor from his grip. "No phone calls, no nothing for several months. I was a little hurt, thought you'd forgotten all about your uncle Nick."

Trevor frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nick," He admitted. "I missed you too, but y'know, dad, he..." He watched as Nick's eyes grew soft in understanding. "I barely worked up the courage to come here because dad," He nodded to Bumblebee. "Convinced me that it would be good for me," He explained.

Nick looked Bumblebee up-and-down, his eyes flashing a bit. It was clear to the Autobot that even moreso than the Witwicky's, this "Nick" was rather close to, and protective of his son. "Ah, Ben, right?" Nick took Bumblebee's hand for a shake. "Good to see he's calling you "dad" now. Eases my fears about some new guy coming in and taking him away," He admitted. "It took me a while to warm up to the idea when they told me about it. I mean, there was never an "official" godfather. But I was best friends with his dad since they moved here."

Bumblebee nodded his head slowly, and put a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Bumblebee replied. "If I had known how close you two were, I would have arranged a visit earlier than now," He smiled a little. "It's nice to see you again though, Nick. I know we only briefly spoke at the funeral. But I assure you things are going well." He explained.

Trevor looked at Nick, and thought quietly of a way to ease the tension. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Nick, and smiled. "So, are things going okay here too? I see you renovated thanks to the money the government gave you guys," He then added. "Demarco must _hate _that."

"If you see him, you can ask him for us."

Trevor tensed slightly, his eyes moving towards a figure under a car. That voice. He knew it, but for a moment, he couldn't believe he'd heard it until he watched Trent Demarco roll out from under the car. "What are YOU doing here?" Trevor commented. "Don't you have some place to be trashing for daddy?" He asked, frustrated.

"Trevor," Nick held a hand out.

"No, Nick," Trent held a hand of his own out. "I deserved that. I mean, really... I had it coming,"

Trevor watched as Nick gave Trevor an apologetic glance. But Bumblebee himself looked like he understood what was going on. "At the funeral I was telling your new... Grandpa about the shady crap that happens here because of his dad," He explained, shaking his head. "Next thing we know, there's some government suits over at Demarco's place. Must not have liked hearing about all the trouble they gave you and your old man... They found everything out, and..."

"Shut my dad down," Trent explained. "But instead of facing prison time or anything... He bailed," He looked down at the floor. "He took the money, his car, his savings, _everything_... But my mom and I," Trevor winced. "Don't, it's not your fault. In fact, I should be thanking you and Nick," He then added. "It was like it just opened my eyes to how much he was using me. My own _dad_ was making me more and more like him," He explained. "Shit like that opens your eyes to a lot of things."

Trevor stared at him, grimacing a bit. He didn't forgive Trent for the way he treated him and his dad, but he did have to admit, he felt pity for his former bully. "I gave Trent a job here so that he could make ends meet," Nick told Trevor calmly. "It's what your dad would have done, y'know. Everyone deserves a second chance," He added.

Trevor took steps towards Trent, and crouched where he was sitting. "If you're looking for the car from that night, it's gone," Trevor shook his head. "But if you're for real about this..."

"Look at me," Trevor noticed how Trent was covered in soot. "Do I look like I'm not being real?" He then lowered his voice. "And besides, that car? I always figured that it was your dad in it," He explained. "Though that car that pulled up I noticed... Has the same color scheme," He eyed him slightly. "Do I want to know?"

Bumblebee heard the question he asked through the bond quickly. But Trevor had the answer before that, his eyes locking with him. "Another perk of the government. They gave me a brand new one to replace the one that kinda... Blew up," Trent looked at him, bewildered. "Yeah, I did some awesome crap, but if I told you," He stood to his feet. "I'd have to kill you."

Trent frowned, standing to his own feet, and crossing his arms. "Right," Trent narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to give you an apology. Because I know that won't mean jack," He explained. "After all the crap I put you through for my dad's approval. I wouldn't forgive me either," He admitted. "But for what it's worth, it was the only way I even got a little recognition from him," Trevor's eyes softened. "But I don't want to end up like him. So that's why I'm here, to start to at least TRY and be a better person."

Trevor put his hands in his pockets, and looked him over, trying to see if Trent was sincere. _"For what it's worth?" _Bumblebee told him over the bond. _"His stress levels and body movements show he's being honest,"_ That last part made Trevor feel a sense of relief as he looked him in the eyes.

He had to wonder what Optimus would tell him in this situation, given the wisdom he always carried. Could he find it in himself to honestly forgive a boy who had tormented him for years? The answer was obvious, and though Trevor hated it in a way, he knew it was the right thing to do. He knew what it was like to have a jerk for a dad, and to feel small when it came to him. And therefore, he simply took his hand out of his pocket. "I forgive you, Trent," Trevor told him. "If you really mean that. Maybe we can just, start over?" He explained.

Trent watched in surprise as Trevor held out a hand to him. It was as though he was speaking a foreign language, perhaps given it was not the reaction Trent had been anticipating. "Yeah, we can definitely start over," Trent replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "Well, when you're in town again, at least. We won't have much time now."

"It's still a start."

In the back of his processor, Bumblebee felt overwhelming pride in his son. It only lasted a few seconds before he heard Nick clear his throat. "So Trevor, you said over the phone that you wanted to talk to me about some things?" Trevor nodded his head slowly at Nick. "Well, since Trent's got a lot of work... I say we go and have that chat right now," He then explained. "I think I have an idea of what this is about though."

Trevor smiled as he bid Trent goodbye and made his way towards Nick, who led him into the back. Bumblebee had a hard time not scowling at the boy after remembering that night in that exact spot. "Any reason you look like you want to punt me after that?" Trent questioned suspiciously.

"... Not at all," Bumblebee faked a smile. "Just wondering what you're working on there."

He really hoped he wasn't about to screw this up.

...

"We'll be landing at Diego Garcia in t-minus three hours."

Bumblebee nodded at the pilot of the airship they were riding before seating himself beside Trevor. Bumblebee looked down at his son, watching as he inspected an object in his hands. He had seen it when they left the garage, though he wasn't sure what it was. "So you asked him for part-ownership, huh?" Trevor nodded his head. "You sure you can do that while you're in a different country entirely?"

"He'll call me when he wants to make decisions," Trevor replied, shaking his head. "But I'd been thinking about it a lot while we were in Diego Garcia. That place is still my dad's legacy. I want to have a say in what happens to it," He then added. "Nick told me he'd send the paperwork over to Diego Garcia for me to fill out. Once I sign that I'll have legal and official say in everything to do with it."

Bumblebee nodded, smiling a little. "You sure you're ready to handle that?" He nodded again. "Good," He then added. "So, what's that you have in your hands anyway? Something Nick gave you?"

Trevor now moved the object enough that he could see it. It was a small picture, which at first confused him. But upon further inspection, he realized what it was a picture of. The widely smiling toddler in it was unmistakably Trevor, even though he was only about five in the picture, he'd know him anywhere. To his left, was Joseph, smiling proudly, with an arm around his shoulders. And beside him was a beautiful woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smile on her face as well. Bumblebee instantly knew that it was his mother, Marie.

"Dad had it in his office," Trevor smiled, pushing a tear from his eye. "I must have missed it when we went through his stuff. But luckily, Nick saved it for me," He explained. "We took this the first day I met him. He and mom had been dating a while, and she took me to meet him at a carnival," Bumblebee now noticed the big top in the background. "I never knew he kept this picture," He explained.

Bumblebee thought back to his own, albeit small office. Where he kept the picture of himself, Optimus, and Trevor that Sarah had taken last when they were in their robot forms. He knew the answer as to why Joseph would have kept such a picture on his own desk within seconds. "Of course he did. It was the first time he met his son," He explained. "I mean, I don't have a picture of the day we met. But I do have one sitting on my desk of the day I adopted you," Trevor smiled. "Things like that become pretty important when you have a kid."

Trevor smiled, leaning against his father's armored plating. He felt tears sting his eyes again, but took a deep breath. It made him feel good to think that he had held that day in such high regard. And for that matter that Bumblebee held his adoption day in such a regard as well. "I don't know why, but it makes me feel... Closure," He explained. "Like... I don't know, I no longer doubt that he was proud of me."

"You worried about that?"

"Sometimes," Trevor nodded. "We fought so much at the end. And I wasn't his son..."

"You were," Bumblebee told him calmly. "I saw the way he looked at you the few days I spent with you two. You may have fought, but you were his baby boy. Just like you're mine now," Trevor stared up at the mech with surprise. "And though I never had the pleasure of meeting your mom, I know she loved you too," He watched as the boy sniffled slightly. "And I know somewhere out there they're probably smiling at you and continuing to be proud."

He felt two sets of arms wrap around his shoulders, in a way that nearly startled him. But even as he didn't see anyone near him, he knew... He knew that it was Joseph and Marie, telling him Bumblebee was right. And that, at the end of the day, they would always be there, just as Bumblebee was. "You know.. I think for the first time, I believe that," Trevor smiled, letting the arms be replaced by Bumblebee's gentle fingers running along his back.

"Then I'd say this trip was a success," Bumblebee purred. "Hopefully, they're happy with how you're being raised too," He then added. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the job the way they'd approve," He chuckled to himself.

In his heart, Trevor felt that the answer to that was obvious. His parents would have loved Bumblebee, his dad would have loved how fun he was, and his mom, how gentle and caring he was. They would have been happy to know that he'd gone into the hands of someone who loved him unconditionally, and supported him through everything. And what's more, he knew in the back of his mind that up in Heaven, his father was more than happy that Bumblebee had kept his promise of protecting him, in the best way possible.

"They do, Bee," Trevor replied. "Trust me, they do."

Bumblebee only smiled, gently rubbing Trevor's back some more. The boy sighed quietly as he looked out the window, and watched the sunset from there. Knowing now that the next time he went back to Tranquility would be easier, after all of this. And hopefully, his next trip would be one in which he would no longer face any fear, or nervousness at all.

...

A/N: Alright! Back to Diego Garcia and the rest of the 'Bots next chapter! For real this time. XD


	33. An Eventful Return

A/N: So you'll get to see some seeds of how ROTF is going to change in this chapter! ;) Some minor set-ups for changes afoot. Some for DOTM whenever I get there as well. ;) Also note, in this AU the Autobots already know who The Fallen is.

...

**CHAPTER 32  
An Eventful Return  
**

Optimus and Elita were waiting to greet them upon their arrival, which made Trevor smile. Optimus's scanners fell on him right away, and he could tell his optics were focused on his throat. Once he was satisfied the marks were gone, he smiled widely and strode forward with Elita. "I'm glad to see your travel home to us went well," Optimus told them, looking between his son and grandson. "I hope you are feeling better than you had with the... Rather unsavory parts of your trip, Trevor."

Elita snorted, looking at Optimus. "What your grandsire really wants to ask is that whether I need to go stateside," Elita began, slamming a fist against an open palm. "And beat that Michael Field creep into submission."

Trevor smirked, but shook his head quickly. Not that he hadn't expected that to be their first concerns. But luckily they had heard about their only encounters with the man that was biological father. "No grandma, he left us alone after that," Trevor stated tiredly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I heard gramps over here blew a hole through a wall though," He stated, looking over at Optimus. "That's pretty epic."

Optimus crossed his arms, trying not to smirk. "I suppose the man is just lucky I did not come on the trip," He commented. "I am a calm, kind, and peaceful mech. But when you touch my family," He paused a moment, then spoke up. "Well, no more of that. I'm simply glad to have you and your father here again. The base has felt empty since you left," He admitted. "Without the twins too."

"Awww," Sideswipe rolled up towards Optimus from the side. "Did you really miss us boss bot?"

Sunstreaker was next, circling until he was facing the Prime. "Seriously? I'd think you'd be enjoying the peace seeing as you older 'Bots complain a lot," Trevor laughed at that, rolling his eyes. "Maybe we should go away more often Sides. We could get promoted!"

Elita rolled her optics, and crossed her arms slightly at her nephews. While Optimus carefully picked Trevor up, and deposited him on his shoulder as he often did when they were together. Trevor smiled, feeling happy to be on his grandfather's shoulder again. "Well, Ratchet has been a little bored, though he'd never admit it," Optimus jested calmly.

"Really? I think he'd enjoy the peace and quiet with all of us off base," Bumblebee put his hands on his hips and stared up at Optimus in surprise. "Slag, if he even missed the terror twins then I'm wondering if he was body snatched," There was universal laughter at that. "Well, he'll get that wish whether he likes it or not I guess. Think we should go pay him a visit?"

Trevor shook his head, quickly getting the feeling it would involve a check up. After a moment, Optimus eyed him, as if he felt that bit of nervousness. After a moment, a smile slowly moved across his lips. "I see that you have finally established a bond with Trevor," He stated, looking at Bumblebee, then at Trevor. "Or am I imagining that small feeling I felt leak through mine?"

Bumblebee smiled, having kept it a secret up until now. "Yep, Trevor let me make it with him about four days in," He proudly told Optimus and Elita. "He's still learning to work it, hence the leak," He explained. "But yep, it's all done, and if you're shocked it worked with a human... Well, you can join the club," Trevor snorted at that.

"Well then," Elita stated. "We'll have to teach you how it reaches out to us," She explained. "So we can be your other lifelines when you need it."

_"Don't worry," _Trevor was surprised as Optimus's voice entered his head. _"It will be easier than you think." _

Trevor smiled at the mech, feeling a warmth reverberating into his bond with him. Yeah, he could definitely get used to all the love-sharing this bond created. He leaned against his grandfather's plating, and relaxed. Yes, it was also very good to be home, as much as he missed Tranquility at times. "I missed you guys," Trevor told him as they walked towards the inside of the base. "I mean I love Tranquility, but home's you guys now, I guess. Considering you're my family."

Optimus smiled fondly at his grandson, and nodded. He had to admit, it would be hard for him to feel that way in some ways. But then again, he knew just as they were thankful for Trevor, Trevor was thankful for them. Without them, there was no telling where he'd be right now. Perhaps with the Witwicky's or with Nick, but Optimus shuddered to think if the government hadn't allowed that. If someone with such bravery, and compassion in his heart had been left in the foster care system. It was especially sad to think about when one considered how much he had come to love his little grandson. Which was on a level that any grandparent would be expected to, and then some.

"So, are we still on for that trip in a few weeks too?" Trevor asked, to which Optimus nodded. "Sweet, I can't wait for that either. A whole two weeks in London? It's going to be awesome."

"Are you ever satisfied?" Elita teased.

"I'm totally satisfied," Trevor smiled. "I just have a taste for adventure."

Optimus looked over at Bumblebee for a moment, then looked at his holoform, which had grabbed Trevor's bags. He sighed a moment, then looked his adopted creation in the eyes. "Bumblebee, now that you are back," Optimus began. "Would you like to have Trevor's help in taking his belongings to his room, or might I speak with him?"

"Well, I guess I could bring his stuff to his room," Bumblebee replied. "Everything okay, boss bot?"

"Everything is fine," Optimus nodded. "I simply need some time alone to speak to my grandson about private matters." He explained.

Trevor couldn't imagine why they had changed the topic so suddenly. What did Optimus have to say to him? Had he done something wrong while he was away? All of these questions ran through his head as they started off from the rest of the group.

...

"You mean Diego Garcia isn't a permanent base anymore?"

Optimus stared down at his grandson as they sat in his office, his optics looking down upon him. He shook his head slightly, and placed his hand on the edge of his large desk. "No, we speculate that by the end of the normal "school" year," Optimus explained, and Trevor nodded his head slowly. "We will be moving to a mainland base of our choosing. This will still serve as an overseas base of operations, and we will spend weeks here when needed," He explained. "But as the Decepticons movements have been on the mainland, your leaders have decided it best to keep us stateside."

Trevor shifted in his seat a bit, wondering what it was that Optimus was getting at. The other half didn't care, as the thought that by next summer he'd be back in civilization permanently made him rather happy. "So, why did you call me in here to tell me this, grandpa?" He questioned. "Or did you figure I missed civilization too?"

"That was one reason," Optimus nodded. "The other is to discuss what this means about your education," Trevor's eyebrows cocked up in surprise. "What is your opinion of your private tutoring with Ratchet?" Trevor opened his mouth, but it quickly shut. "Be honest with me, Trevor. Remember you are family, there will be no judgment from me."

Even so, Trevor was quiet. How _did _he like Ratchet's tutoring? To tell the truth, he liked Ratchet himself more than he liked learning from him. If only because, at the end of the day, most of his attempts at teaching human ways seemed to end in aggravation on the medic's end. And Ratchet had enough stress as it is, to be frank. "Ratchet's cool, and he does his best," Trevor explained. "But it's hard to have things broken down for me when I don't have a processor like an Autobot's."

"Do you also miss the friendship of your fellow peers?"

"Yeah, as long as they weren't jerks," Trevor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Grandpa, where are you going with this?"

Optimus looked at his grandson for a long moment, considering things. He nodded his head, and put his hands on his hips. "We will be discussing this with your sire. But after much talk your grandcarrier, Ratchet, and I believe... Given the circumstances," He began. "That starting with the next school year, it is best that you return to human schooling," Trevor perked up a bit. "I warn you, given the circumstances, it will be one we choose very carefully. And could change depending on if any dangers arrise."

Trevor's eyes lit up in excitement, he'd be able to go to an actual school again for his senior year. He'd have a prom, a graduation, the works. He knew Bumblebee would most likely agree to that, with some conditions, and so his heart began to beat faster. "Are you sure that's safe?" Trevor asked. "I mean, with the Decepticons out there and all..."

"We will figure out a schedule," Optimus explained. "One that will allow us to be stationed outside of your school at all times," Trevor relaxed a little at that, smiling. "Do not get us wrong, there will be rules in place. But this is something that will happen, especially considering how happy you appear," Trevor's smile widened. "Are you alright with attending a school in what will undeniably be a new city?"

Another fresh start, Trevor tensed at that quietly. But then again, he knew he was in for this, it was not unlike other military families, and there was no denying he was in one. "Yeah, I can handle it," He nodded. "But do you think dad will be okay with it?" Trevor asked, uncertainty in his eyes. "I mean, I think he will. But you know how protective he is with me, especially with Barricade still out there," He explained.

"Allow your grandcarrier and I to talk to him," Optimus replied. "We will convince him that this is a wise decision," Trevor was mentally screaming and jumping up and down at that. "Now, until we have moved our bases, you will still be tutored by Ratchet," He explained politely. "I expect you to continue to give him respect as your teacher, as he has done his best."

"Of course, gramps," Trevor grinned, then his brow furrowed. "You know, you got me thinking... Are you sure that's a good idea, moving with the last shard of the Allspark and all of that to a city?" Optimus himself frowned slightly. "Don't tell me it's staying here without Autobot protection. You guys all said that it still has energy in it, and well... We're screwed if someone uses it, right?"

Optimus was silent for a long moment, his head turning to face the wall. Trevor didn't like the look of concern that Optimus gave, and he had a feeling he shouldn't be. "Wherever it is, we will be on the very edge of the town or city," Optimus explained. "But I agree, it is a dangerous proposition. Yet, one we must make if we are to strike the Decepticons where they seem to have taken up residence," Trevor nodded slowly in understanding. "As always, your concerns are valid, but trust me when I say we will figure all of this out."

Trevor nodded, and stood to his feet, getting the feeling he was going to be leaving soon. "Believe me, if there's one thing I've learned to do," Trevor replied. "It's to trust you guys. You usually have a pretty good idea of what you're doing," He looked up at the leader. "Is that all you needed me for, grandpa? Or was there anything else...?"

Optimus shook his head, and smiled at him fondly. "Nothing I can think of, little one," He replied. "You are dismissed now to go and "catch up" with your friends," He then added. "And once more, it is good to have you and your sire back," He nodded his head.

"Good to be back," Trevor nodded.

Optimus watched his grandson leave silently, his optics staring out his office window. Of course, Trevor had thought the same thing he had. Was it worth the risks to go to the mainland? Sure, the Allspark shard was safer here, but the general human population needed a defense force closer to home. The answer was obvious, as he had promised to protect humankind from this Primus-forsaken war at all costs. But even so, he could not push the overwhelming sense of dread that loomed over him away.

Only time would tell if such fears were warranted, or if he worried for nothing.

...

That night, Trevor and Elita got their first real "alone time" since that first time they met. A meeting had been called for Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide to attend, while the others were allowed to do their work. As a result, Elita had taken it upon herself to watch her grandson until Bumblebee was out. Not that the boy needed much "watching" at sixteen years old, but rather, "watching" him was more of an excuse to continue bonding with him. Just like both Bumblebee and Optimus took that, and the other Autobots as well.

Currently, the boy was preoccupied with an assignment that Lennox had tasked him with. Fixing one of the NEST government-issued motorcycles. It wasn't a new task for him, the boy told her. Considering he'd been learning little by little how to work on fine tuning the military motorcycles. The young mechanic (taught by his father) wanted to graduate to other military vehicles, but of course, was not ready for various reasons. "You're pretty good, you know," Trevor looked up at Elita as she crouched. "Are you already done?"

"Just about," Trevor wiped sweat from his brow. "And "already"? It's been three hours."

"It should have taken longer by my calculations," Elita pointed out, to which Trevor gave a triumphant grin. "You know, your great-grandsire on my side was a type of "mechanic". He was the first mech to build the modern "spaceship" as you know it," Trevor's mouth gaped open in amazement. "I know, pretty cool, right? I suppose Optimus and Bumblebee have told you a lot though."

Trevor shrugged, having only heard bits and pieces. He knew that Optimus, although having only been christened a Prime later in life, was the direct descendant of one of the thirteen original Prime's. The very first Prime: Prima, to be exact. He also knew that he was raised by a hard working, working-class couple, and worked as an apprentice in the Hall of Records before the acting Prime: Sentinel, took a shining to him and took him under his wing. As he recounted what he knew to Elita, she nodded her head slowly. "That's kinda what set Megatron off, wasn't it?" He asked. "He kind of knew grandpa was destined to be a Prime because of that."

"Oh yes," Elita nodded slowly. "Your great-uncle always wanted power. And he wasn't about to let your grandfather, his "little brother" take it from him," She shuddered a little bit. "It's such a shame, too. When we believed that The Fallen was the only one behind it, and Sentinel went missing... He was named Lord High Protector under your grandfather," She paused a moment. "And he still betrayed him."

Trevor shook his head, the whole story of the war sounded beyond disturbing. All the betrayal, all the backstabbing, he shuddered a bit. "Man, that war sounds like hell," He muttered to himself as he finished off the last touches on the motorcycle. "Grandma, can I ask you a question?" Elita nodded her head slowly. "Grandpa said he was adopted too. So I'm just curious... Why are so many people..."

"Adopted?" Elita questioned, as Trevor nodded slowly. "Well, your grandsire was adopted because his family was wiped out by The Fallen. Just days after he was brought into the world at that... When the war was just starting, and he decided to try and wipe out the families of any former Prime's. It was an attempt to destroy Sentinel's resolve, as his own family was killed too," She then added. "So he was given to a working class family to raise in secret alongside Megatron. At least, that's what his adopted kin said," She then grew a little sad. "And as for your grandsire and I... We tried for our own sparkling once," She spoke sadly. "I became sparked about a vorn before we met Bumblebee," She explained. "It was going to be a little femme, named Firerose," Trevor waited for the catch, and his grandmother's optics became sadder and sadder. "Then one day, I was heavily damaged in battle, and... There were complications..."

"You lost her?"

"Unfortunately, we did," Trevor frowned, upset by the idea. "And no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't merge again. The damage to me was too great and did something to me Ratchet still can't identify," She sighed quietly, but then let a small smile creep over her face. "Like I said, about a vorn later, your grandsire comes in with a little yellow youngling with the biggest blue optics I'd ever seen," She then added. "He'd found him foraging through the trash for whatever meager Energon he could find. And then... Well," She shook her head. "It was love at first sight for me. A blessing from Primus in return for the loss of my little one."

Trevor smiled, he supposed all was well that ended well. But at the same time, it definitely made him sad to know they had left their biological daughter. "So you guys just... Adopted him?" Trevor asked, and Elita nodded her head. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, if you see a little kid digging around in the trash for something to eat... You're not just going to leave them there."

"Exactly," Elita replied. "And though I muse on what could have been, I'm thankful for what is," She explained. "I have a wonderful creation, who has gone and adopted a creation of his own," She explained, putting a gentle finger on his shoulder. "Something which made me happy, as he gave back a little of what we gave him," Trevor nodded his head. "And for that matter, I am very proud of him. I couldn't ask for a great creation than I have."

Trevor nodded his head. "Yeah, you raised a pretty awesome son."

"And he seems to be raising an equally "awesome son" himself, from what I've seen," Elita mused, to which Trevor looked up in surprise. "It amazes me that with all the adversity, and all the harsh cards life's dealt you... You're just as optimistic as he is," She hummed slightly, rubbing his shoulder a bit. "It makes me proud to be your grandcarrier, even if we don't know each other all too well."

Trevor smiled, it made him feel good to hear that. He never thought of himself as "awesome", or thought of his toughness in that light. But just to think that anyone else did was a rather cool thing to behold. "Well, I hope I can keep making you proud of me," He finally replied, taking a deep breath. "I know I have a lot to live up to in a family like this. I mean, I knew that coming in," He explained. "But sometimes I worry that with my race car driving dreams-."

"Hey," Elita shook her head. "If you live a happy and fulfilled life. And continue on the path you're on for that matter," She explained. "I'll be proud of you."

Trevor kept the smile on his face a moment before standing there in silence. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue more of the family history lesson right now, but he was sure he wanted some more time with Elita. "So I should tell Lennox that this stuff is done," He explained. "Then I'm maybe going to watch a movie. You wanna join me?" He asked.

Elita smiled, and nodded her head slowly. "It would be a pleasure."

And so, Trevor lead the way, barely taking note of the warm smile on Elita's face. But still knowing that their relationship was starting to slowly, but surely, form.

...

A/N: Woo, I know that last bit got a little dark. But I thought it was time to show the enhanced backstory I had in mind here with the AU bits in-tact. XD


	34. Growing Strength

**CHAPTER 32  
Growing Strength  
**

"I don't want to go out there, dad."

"Trevor, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Galloway's going to mock me!"

"Yeah, and I'll punt him if he does."

Trevor shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair that Bumblebee had brought him that morning. His prosthetic leg had been sent out for repairs, and as a result, Trevor needed one to get around. After all, creating, and giving Trevor another on base would take longer than waiting for the repairs to bedone. But, as Bumblebee was quickly learning, the boy was very self-conscious about his now missing leg, and needing this assistance in getting around. Bumblebee sighed, looking upon his son for a moment before crouching low. "Hey, don't worry," Trevor looked over at him. "If people look at you differently, they're ignorant jerks anyway. I mean, remember what I told Galloway?" Trevor frowned. "Everyone here knows about your special needs, and seems to be empathetic to them."

"You don't think they'll look at me weird?" Trevor asked, and Bumblebee shook his head. "I guess I could go out there, it's just... I feel exposed," He admitted. "I'm sorry if I'm being silly."

Bumblebee shook his head, knowing that it was inevitable. He watched as Trevor carefully rolled along and out of his bedroom, trailing behind him protectively. He sure as pit wasn't going to let anyone look at him funny, if they did they'd have him to answer to. As soon as they were out in the main room, Bumblebee was thankful when Ironhide, who was headed in another direction, turned, and greeted Trevor with a simple, and playful. "Hey runt," He pointed at him. "I expect you for weapons training next week. No excuses."

Trevor blinked, admittedly stunned that he had not changed his tune with him at all. But he did smile, taking a deep breath, and turning towards Ironhide. "You got it you old rust bucket!" He shouted, turning the chair with some difficulty. "Why don't we go there today?" Ironhide looked surprised at that, turning his head. "I can still hold a gun!"

Bumblebee wondered how the weapons specialist would react to the test, as the gruff mech looked down at him. For a moment, Trevor tensed up before Ironhide finally chuckled, and shook his head. "With that shooting arm of yours, I don't doubt you could," He replied. "But it just so happens I've got to train some new recruits," He explained. "Ask me again tomorrow. I think I'm free then, if you really think you can handle it."

Trevor's eyes widened, surprised by the reaction that Ironhide had had. But all the same, he nodded his head, and grinned widely. "Count on it."

His eyes traveled up to Bumblebee as Ironhide continued on his way. With a smile that read: "I told you so", he shrugged his shoulders somewhat. "What did I tell you? The wheelchair doesn't make you any less than you were," He explained, pointing at him. "Like it or not, you're still Trevor Prime." He affirmed. "So, you had promised to meet Ratchet. And as much as I'd love to, I can't help you there... I really don't want a dent today," He teased, starting off. "So good luck."

"Dad, he wanted you too!"

Bumblebee groaned playfully, as if he had forgotten before backing up towards the boy. He gave a playful pout, and shook his head. "Done in by my own child," Bumblebee rolled his optics and sulked as they started the walk (and roll) to the med bay. "I swear, sometimes I feel like you're the adult in the relationship." He added.

"What brings you back to reality?" Trevor stuck his tongue out.

"When you act like that," Bumblebee joked.

Trevor shook his head as they finally made it to the med bay and entered, his eyes moving up to Ratchet. The mech was on the other side of the bay, looking over a data pad. "Hey doc bot," Trevor shouted, causing Ratchet to spin around. "You wanted to see me? Please tell me it's not a pop quiz or anything. Because it's Saturday, and I haven't really studied much." He admitted.

Ratchet shook his head, and walked toward him. "No, that is not it at all. I have a few things I wish to see you and your sire about actually," He explained, looking between them. "The first of which is taking a look at how your bond is doing," Trevor raised an eyebrow. "One between an Autobot and a human has not been attempted before, Trevor. I want to see if it is developing properly."

Trevor nodded, looking at a berth where he knew he'd have to get on. Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside him. "Here bud, let me help you out," He smiled.

"Dad, I can do it myself," Trevor argued.

"Stop being a stubborn glitch," Bumblebee rolled his optics as he carefully helped Trevor into his arms. "You don't do this all the time, and I bet it's tough," He stated as he settled Trevor onto the berth carefully. "I'm not saying you couldn't do it by yourself. I'm just saying I want to help you do it," He replied with a grin.

Trevor looked him in the eye, nodding his head slightly. Ratchet looked between them carefully, a ghost of a smile crossing his own face. "And to think, I thought this was a crazy idea at first," Ratchet noted. "Who would have thought that the youngest of us would be such a loving, and strong caretaker," Bumblebee smirked proudly at Ratchet. "Don't give me that look, you proved me wrong. Don't be smug about it." He then added. "Now stand still while I run my scans, will you?"

Trevor felt a tickling sensation fall over him as Ratchet ran his scans. His heart gave a couple harsh beats, but quickly returned to beating regularly. "Well then, the bond is developing healthily," Ratchet noted. "Trevor's heart is responding like a spark would. Which, completely astonishes me." He explained, as Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the similarities to our spark allow it to work nearly the same."

"So it won't do anything to me, right?"

Ratchet shook his head, looking at him. "Beyond the voices in your head, no," He joked lightly. "You will find that emotions may become a little stronger. If only because they will get a little boost from the emotions of your family as it develops." He noted calmly. "Any other abnormalities should be reported to me immediately."

"So, is that it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not so fast!" Ratchet held up a hand. "I had some other things I need to address that I think you'd like to be here for. I want to see if Trevor has grown at all, in case we require a new prosthetic leg," Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. "I told them to hold off repairs until we knew that. Given when a child grows, they need a leg that matches the height of their physical leg," He looked over some mental notes. "Now, Trevor was 5'5" when we first met him," He then began a scan of his remaining leg. "And at this moment, he's grown two more inches, reaching 5'7"."

"Does that mean we'll have to wait later for a new leg?" Bumblebee asked.

"Perhaps, but it should still take the same amount of time," Ratchet shook his head. "Since I will be making it," Trevor's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth. "Trevor, don't give me that look, youngling," He noted. "I can make a finer, more refined version of anything the humans would make. So I'll be canceling the fixing of yours, and not be ordering a new one," He added.

Trevor sighed, but nodded his head, knowing the mech made a point. Even if he felt bad that Ratchet was going out of his way to do this, he knew the mech was too stubborn to take it back now. "Are you sure you can do that, Ratch?" Bumblebee ask, sensing Trevor's uncertainty. "I can feel his worry level, and trust me it's high." He added.

Ratchet shook his head, and looked at Trevor. "I thought we knew each other better by now," Ratchet explained to him. "I care about you, and I want to see to it you get the best prosthetic available. Our metals are different, but they are durable and incredibly hard to break," He then added. "Chances are you would not be needing a wheelchair for a second time. Unless something truly powerful smashed or cut it."

Trevor looked at the mech, surprised by how much he'd come to care about him. But at the same time, could see why. He was his teacher, and they'd gotten at least semi-close in the past few months. "I guess I just didn't really think you were that concerned about stuff like this," Ratchet looked surprise. "Don't take it the wrong way, Ratchet."

"You're the youngling of this base," Ratchet commented, stiffening a bit. "And the grandcreation of my Prime," He explained. "It goes without saying that your safety is chief among the things I think about from day-to-day," He explained. "And..."

"Ratch, why not just admit you like him?" Bumblebee leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

Ratchet frowned at Bumblebee, and crossed his own arms. Trevor wondered what the medic's reaction would be to that, but eventually, he grunted. "Very well, I do," He managed, barely above a mumble. "You're a good kid and if anything happened to you, it'd hurt. Which is why I don't want you out there without sufficient technology that will help keep you a step ahead," He then added. "What can I say, you're my student. And you're probably one of the tougher humans I've met of the "youth" variety. If the younger recruits are anything to go by."

Trevor smirked, and then spoke up. "Does this mean I can get out of that report you asked me to write?"

"You're funny too," Ratchet snorted. "That'd better be on my desk this Monday."

Trevor rolled his eyes, he supposed that not all of the Autobots would go "easy" on him. With Bumblebee's help again, he settled back into his wheelchair, and turned to face the medic. "So, we're cool to go?" He asked. "I have some chores to do, and I'll be damned if I let this stupid chair get in my way," He explained. "Even if people do end up staring."

"You're free to go," Ratchet pointed out. "But you," He looked over at Bumblebee. "Skipped your last check-up. So get on that berth, and let's have a look at that battle damage you got a few weeks back."

Bumblebee muttered some choice curses in Cybertronian before seating himself on the berth. He put his hands underneath his chin, and stared down at his son a bit. "Looks like I'll be seeing you later on, kiddo," He added. "If I survive the examination of doom!"

"You're such a sparkling," Ratchet rolled his optics. "Onto your stomach."

Trevor chuckled. "You need me to hold your hand, dad?"

As Ratchet snorted at Trevor's joke, Bumblebee looked over at Ratchet. "How soon before we move to the mainland? I think you're becoming too much of an influence on him," He groaned out in pain as Ratchet smacked him upside the helm with a wrench. "Ouch! Ratchet! That is patient abuse you know!" He added with frustration.

"Then stop acting like an idiot!"

Trevor only rolled his eyes before rolling his wheelchair out the door.

...

"I swear, every time I turn around it's something new with him."

Trevor turned his head from the motorcycle he was working on as Galloway approached. His mouth formed into a grimace, as he leaned back slowly. Reminding himself of how Optimus told him to act, he simply put on a small smile. "Mr. Galloway, always a _pleasure_," He forced that last word out. "What, pray tell, can I do for you?"

"Short of vacating my base?" Galloway snorted. "Nothing really," He approached slowly. "I hope that the chair won't be an issue for long."

Trevor wanted to jump out of his chair and punch him for that one. Of course, he HAD to be the one to make a comment like that about his using a wheelchair. He looked towards the motorcycle, and slowly turned his wheelchair to face Galloway. "My chair isn't a PROBLEM, Mr. Galloway. Did you forget that they fitted this place to accommodate one?" Galloway frowned a bit, chewing his lip. "And besides, Ratchet's working on a new, practically indestructible leg for me." He explained.

"Still doesn't change the fact you have a disability," Galloway noted. "One people could expose just by taking that leg off."

Trevor looked down at the ground, crossing his arms. "Listen Galloway," Trevor looked up at him. "I get it, I have a disability. In fact, I have quite a few of them," He explained, glaring. "But I am just as capable as anyone on this base. Or are you forgetting I _do _pull my weight around here?" He asked, tensely. "And by the way, this isn't YOUR base. It's Will's, and my grandfather's."

He spun his wheelchair back to focus on the motorcycle, as Galloway frowned at him. Noticing he'd finished, he began to roll towards where Lennox was standing. "Such a lost cause," Galloway muttered to his assistant. "Why couldn't these robots just take in a three legged dog? At least that would be more normal," He added coldly.

Trevor stopped, taking a deep breath, and trying to take the high road. But slowly, surely, he turned back around, and looked Galloway in the eyes. He was NOT putting up with this anymore, no way, no how. "In case you haven't noticed this place runs on "abnormal"," Trevor stated loudly, grabbing the attention of several nearby shoulders. "And quite frankly, I'd rather be the way I am and a good person," He pointed at him. "Then be a stuck-up prick who's just angry because he's overcompensating for a very little something."

Galloway looked dumbfounded, but Trevor didn't wait for a response. Rather, he spun around, rolling towards Lennox, who waited for him. "Good job, kid," Lennox stated once he was close enough to speak quietly. "I was about ready to come over there and say something. But I like that new fire in you," Trevor smiled a bit. "You get that bike done?"

"Yes, sir," Trevor saluted. "Anything else you have for me?"

Lennox nodded his head slowly, motioning him forward. "Yeah, I actually do," Lennox told him calmly. "Thanksgiving," Trevor raised an eyebrow. "You're closest to the 'Bots, and we've been talking about our on-base plans for it," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "And we're wondering if you could bring up the idea to them. Just kind of talk it up to them," He then added. "We'll all be celebrating of course, but I want to make sure they at least know what it is we're celebrating."

"Sure," Trevor nodded. "So we're having Thanksgiving here? Missing Halloween really bummed me out."

Lennox nodded his head, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, we get set up with a whole buffet curtosey of USO. Since we're a top-secret group, they're going to just send a group up here and everything," He explained, Trevor's mouth gaped at that. "It took a lot of favors, but they were given the go-ahead to know about the 'Bots. Or at least the higher-ups and the ones that are coming to help set-up," He explained, to which Trevor nodded. "They're doing us a big favor given we're taking the extra risk with the Decepticons and all."

"That's great," Trevor nodded.

"Yeah, it is. They've even agreed to fly in the families they can for the feast," He explained with a nod. "For that portion the 'Bots will have to stay in their holoforms, obviously," Trevor nodded his head slowly. "And before you ask, Prime knows all about it," He explained. "He just needs a little help explaining it all."

"Alright, sounds good," Trevor replied. "I can't wait though, it sounds awesome."

Lennox nodded his head a bit, finally stopping, he put a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "Anyway, I should get going," He told him calmly. "But you're dismissed for the day. I haven't got a lot for you to do right now," Trevor nodded again, taking a deep breath. "But as for that jerk, Galloway? Just ignore him. You're doing a damn good job with that wheelchair. And besides, that crap doesn't define you," He explained.

Trevor looked to the side, and then slowly, surely nodded his head. "You know," Trevor paused. "I think I'm starting to see that too."

He began to roll away, his eyes traveling back to where Galloway was still glaring. But for once, he didn't even really care. He was tired of letting this man make him feel small, and he wouldn't care anymore. In a way, the wheelchair was actually empowering in its own way. It gave him a reason to stand up for himself more than his disability had before. A fact which only made him smile wider.

...

That night, Bumblebee was yet again at his bedside. This time, Trevor convinced him to let him get onto his bed on his own. It took some struggle, but he carefully got himself onto the bed, carefully settling himself. Bumblebee smirked a little, crouching by his bedside. "So you really said all of that to Galloway?" He questioned with a grin as Trevor smirked back. "That's my boy! Don't tell your grandsire I said that, but I'm proud of you for that one," He then added. "It's about time Galloway got a mouthful from you."

Trevor smiled a bit, pulling the covers over his body. "You know, I'm just as surprised as you are," Trevor admitted. "I don't know, I guess... I mean I was scared to go out there in the chair," He explained. "But when someone actually mocked me about it. I just didn't want to hear it," He added. "I know grandpa wanted me to be the bigger man, but I just..."

"Sometimes you have to stand up for yourself," Bumblebee told him, stroking his cheek slowly. "Just don't get yourself into much trouble, kiddo. I'd hate to see that jerk have something against you," He smiled widely, then nudged him against his armor. "And you know, one leg or two, you're stil the most awesome human I know." He added with a purr of his engine.

"You're my dad," Trevor grinned. "You're supposed to say that."

Bumblebee shook his head, making a few noises. Trevor took it as soothing noises in Cybertronian, which he did like to hear. "True," Bumblebee spoke in clear English. "But doesn't make it any less true. In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite fond of you. And was long before I signed any paperwork," He explained, as he released Trevor to let him lay his head against his pillow.

Trevor looked up at his father calmly, holding the stuffed bear he'd once given him. "You know, some days I wonder what I'd do without you right now," Bumblebee smirked as Trevor said that. "I don't think I'd have gotten the courage I did, that's for sure." Bumblebee nodded his head slowly at him. "Thanks... For making me get out there today, dad," He explained. "I appreciate it."

"I have your back," Bumblebee told him. "Always."

Trevor smiled as his holoform appeared on his bedside, allowing him to gently kiss his forehead. But disappeared soon after, replaced by the gentle, cool touch of his finger as it stroked his hair and face. "I love you, dad," Trevor replied.

"Love you too," Bumblebee retracted his finger, standing to his feet. "Sleep tight."

As he strode out the door, Bumblebee made extra certain that the alarms were all set. Calmly, he left with a look back at the boy, who slowly fell asleep. Inside, he knew that Optimus would have been proud too. Trevor was growing in more than just height, he was growing as a person, and in confidence. And though he knew he could hardly take all the credit for helping him get there, he was more than glad to see that he was getting to see that growth unfold. "Ye done tuckin' the little guy in?" Bumblebee turned to see Ironhide. "We've got a meeting with Prime in ten, or are you forgetting we have a mission tomorrow?"

"The first action in a while?" Bumblebee chuckled. "You know I haven't forgotten." He then added. "Just... Thinking things over."

As he followed Ironhide towards the meeting, he could not help but continue to smile. He had a feeling this was one bit of pride he would not soon get over.


	35. Down Time and Decisions

A/N: So, for those looking forward to the "mission", I have moved that back a chapter. In favor of showing a chapter focusing on Trevor and the other 'Bots. Then next chapter will also focus solely on Bee. Just for a change of pace. :)

...

**CHAPTER 33  
Down Time and Decisions  
**

Trevor couldn't believe the separation anxiety he felt over the past week. It had been the Autobots first long-term mission, one which had only left Elita, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz (who was soon to leave for the Witwicky's) behind at the moment. And though it had only been a week, and Bumblebee called him over their bond every day, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Though he didn't mind being around the six Autobots he was with at all, with being under mostly Elita's care proving to be especially fun. Though during the day, he spent most of his time with Jazz, who continued to be a good friend, and somewhat mentor to him. He hated the idea that the mech was leaving soon, but knew that it was more important that he protect Sam's family. Besides, he promised to keep in contact as much as possible, which is what mattered in the scheme of things.

For now, however, he was mostly admiring the work Ratchet had done on his new prosthetic leg. It was a cool, sleek silver, and ran the length of his own leg. A small Autobot shield was imbedded in the side, and there were some blue streaks on it. To his surprise, it moved much smoother than either of his previous ones, and seemed to be more snug and comfortable. "Wow Ratchet," Trevor muttered. "You did awesome."

Ratchet gave a prideful smile, and a shrug. "You expected anything less?" He questioned. "Now like I said it IS near-indestructible," Ratchet told him politely. "But it can still be removed with ease and works the same as your old ones. It's just better made." He explained, tapping the side of his new leg. "Well then? Stand up, give it a go!" He added.

Trevor stood, slowly, steadily, beginning to walk in it. He was amazed at how easy walking with the new leg was, almost like putting on a new glove. Though the same issues remained, the new leg seemed to make movements smoother at least. "It works great, Ratch," Trevor put his hands on his hips with a wide grin. "It feels so real too, which is kinda awesome."

"It looks awesome!"

Trevor turned with a grin as Jazz entered the med bay, staring down at him with a smile. The mech looked over him, and over the leg carefully before giving a thumbs up. "It's all nice and spiffy. Ya look like a badaft," He crouched, and held out his fist, which Trevor gently pounded. "So what do ya say shorty? Ya got the day off and ah have a few hours off. Let's go start up that PS3."

"Jazz, hold your horses," Ratchet held up a hand. "I still need to go over some more scans. I don't want the leg malfunctioning, for example," He then added. "Trevor, sit back down on the berth so I can make sure all is perfectly in order."

Trevor did as he was told with another groan, though he reminded himself it was only because Ratchet cared that he did this. The mech finally nodded, and waved Trevor off as the boy stepped down. "Alright, it should stay stable," Ratchet told him. "If you have any complications with it though, you are to come and see me at once," He then stared at Jazz. "Have you heard anything from the others yet?"

"Nada, doc bot," Jazz shook his head. "Epps heard from the rest of the troops though. Says they were scouting ahead, so they had to drop communication relays for a while," He shrugged. "Ya ready to go have some fun buddy? Ah got a few other ideas if the PS3 don't suit ya fancy," He then added. "Maybe we can join the twins for a prank."

"Jazz!" Ratchet snapped. "You're being a terrible influence on the grandcreation of your Prime by suggesting that," He gave a scolding look that told Trevor that it was most likely not going to happen. "Primus, I swear, I'm going to end up being driven more insane than I was when Bee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were being raised." He grumbled.

Jazz scooped up the young human with a grin. He chuckled quietly, probably because he was younger Autobot himself, and looked at Ratchet. "Aw come on, Ratch. The kid only gets one childhood," He snorted. "If he doesn't live it now, he neva will," Ratchet made a face at that, clearly still not pleased. "Eh, we'll ignore the stiff for the day," He explained flatly.

"I heard that!" Ratchet's wrench barely missed Jazz's helm. "If you had any sense you'd hand the boy over to someone responsible! Primus help me, if that boy doesn't have his homework done due to your shennanigans with him-!"

Jazz had walked out and closed the door before Ratchet finished his sentence. Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck, and peered over at the young human before depositing it on his shoulder. "Primus, that mech needs to take a chill pill," He grunted as he crossed his arms. "Yer sixteen, ya should be getting wild and acting up! I swear, ya'd think he'd neva had a sparklinhood!"

"Maybe he didn't," Trevor shook his head. "Does anybody even know his past?"

"Not exactly," Jazz shook his head. "The doc bot mostly keeps to himself about that stuff," He admitted as he started across the main hangar. "Ah know he was once a senator, but that's it," He admitted.

Trevor nodded, having a feeling that there was a reason for that. But he was definitely not about to ask about it, not at the moment at least. For now, he had a bad feeling that would get a wrench thrown at him. They found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker near a hallway, standing on either side of the entrance. "Aw man, please tell me you're here to witness history!" Sideswipe spoke up. "Or at least help us out."

Trevor allowed Jazz to set him on the ground, as he looked up at the twins. Jazz, however, looked between them with a lopsided smirk. "What did ya two aftheads do this time?" He questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "Ah hope ya didn't put laxatives into all the bottled drinks on base again. Because slag if ah'm covering ya a second time."

"That was you two?" Trevor asked, to which the twins nodded. "Oh man, that was priceless! You two rock."

Sunstreaker grinned widely, a twinkle in his optics. "Thanks kid, but we already knew that," He tilted his head a bit. "You know, I bet the squishy-," He noticed the glare that Trevor gave him. "Human," He begrudgingly corrected himself. "Might be a good plan of action Sides. If he's willing to possibly get in trouble with his grandcarrier."

"Is this going to get me grounded?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other with a thoughtful frown. "Well," Sideswipe finally spoke, looking down at the mech. "That depends on if you get caught. And if they could prove you did anything..." He shook his head a little bit. "Which with us," He tried to dodge the rest of the statement.

"Is very likely," Sunstreaker finished. "Look don't whimp out on us, Trevor," He managed. "If I have to put up with a human in such a high standing, it'd better be one I like."

Trevor chewed his lip, uncertain of what to say. Did he really want to risk getting into trouble? And besides, maybe the prank they were intending to pull would be fun. "Alright," Trevor finally managed. "My dad probably would be helping if he were here anyway," Jazz nodded in agreement there. "What exactly do you two want me to do?"

"You know that fragger, Galloway, right?" Sideswipe asked, and Trevor nodded. "We've rigged the intercom system on the base to send out anything from his office. That is, when we press a certain button," He explained. "But, we need someone to go in there to make him trigger our... Little surprises we've hidden around," Sunstreaker gave a small snicker at the mention of that. "And being he hates us 'Bots."

"He hates me too," Trevor told him.

"Who cares?" Sunstreaker noted. "He'd sooner let a human inside. So you're going to be the lucky human who makes this whole fragging thing possible," He then added. "Come on, kid, are you going to let us tell you what we want you to do, or not?" He questioned.

Trevor only grinned a little, a mischievous gleam in his own eyes.

...

"So, do I even need to ask whose idea this was?"

Trevor looked between his three co-conspirators quietly. Over the intercom, the results of their prank was still playing on a loop. With the recorded message on the device they'd super-glued in Galloway's desk repeating: "My name is Theodore Galloway, and I am a stupid man with really bad gas.". A message which was done in a mock-version of Galloway's voice, which was accomplished by a feature on the Autobots themselves. Over top of the message, repeated "farting" sounds from the second device, which they'd super glued in a second drawer sounded out loudly.

Galloway had tried for several minutes to get it to work, but the twins were smart. Enough so that Ratchet now had to work on it himself while Trevor, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz all stood before Elita. "Come on, Elita," Sideswipe whined. "The jerk totally had it coming and you know it! He humiliates us on a daily basis. He totally deserved a little public humiliation himself."

"So you decided to drag my grandcreation into this insanity?"

Sunstreaker snorted, and looked at her with a smirk. "Your grandcreation was a willing participant," Sunstreaker told her as Elita made optic contact with him. "Kid hates Galloway and thought it was the best thing he'd ever heard," That time, she didn't look happy, at all. "Can you blame him? I mean seriously, Trevor's sixteen, not forty-six."

Trevor shook his head, knowing that the mech made a point. This had made him feel like the kid he was in a lot of ways, even if it had gotten them in trouble. "Sometimes I wish I could forget you're both mechs," She commented bluntly. "And as for you, young man," She turned to Trevor and crossed her arms. "Can I just say how disappointed I am in you?"

Trevor stared up at her, but then averted his gaze. Getting the feeling this was nothing to be happy or proud of, at least right now. He whistled slightly, swaying back and forth. "To be fair grandma, he's right, I am sixteen," He shook his head. "And Galloway's been mocking me for as long as I've been here. Making fun of my leg and everything," He then added. "He kinda deserved it."

"He did WHAT now?" Elita questioned, pausing a moment. "I think we'll be talking about that later. But that doesn't exactly make what you did any better," She sighed, and rubbed her forehelm. "With that bit of information, I'm not sure I want to ground you though," She looked between the four of them. "All I know is that between the four of you, there are a lot of chores around base you can do to make up for it," There was a collective groan. "Don't give me that, you had this one coming. And Ratchet would kill me if I let it go."

"So," Jazz began. "Ah guess it wouldn't help if ah said ah really didn't do anything."

"Including try and stop it," Elita noted. "Now we're going to be listening to this for at least another three hours."

Trevor cringed, he wasn't sure how much he liked the sound of that. "So, extra chores?" He asked.

"Starting tomorrow," Trevor was at least relieved at that. "You can all report to Ratchet for your assignment in the morning," She shook her head slowly. "Now go on, all of you," She waved them off. "You three had better be at your stations in time too. Because at this point, you'd only cause more trouble for yourselves," She added. "Trevor, at four o'clock, I have you. So come see me in my office."

"Yes, m'am."

"Yes Grandma."

As Elita left shaking her head, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave themselves a lopsided grin and a fist bump. Trevor didn't understand why, after all, they had gotten in trouble. "So, you guys are okay that we got in trouble?" Trevor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, we have extra chores for a week. Worse for me if dad isn't happy about it."

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, rolling up beside Trevor. "Listen, kid," Sideswipe began. "I get you have to act a little grown up since your Prime's grandkid and all," He told him. "But sometimes you gotta learn to live a little. I mean, look at your sire, he's totally as goofy as they come. And like you said before, he'd probably have helped if he was here."

Sunstreaker rolled up on the other side, smirking a bit. "Yeah, don't become a stick in the mud yet, squishy," Trevor tried to ignore the returned use of the term. "I was just starting to think you might not be so bad to have around," He snorted, putting a hand on his left hip. "Seeing as it took guts going in there and pulling that slag on a government official."

"You think that might mean you'll stop calling me "squishy"?" Trevor questioned.

"Don't push your luck," Sunstreaker replied bluntly. "The word "human" still sounds weird," He admitted. "Now, if Chromia asks, Sides and I went out for a... Very long drive," Trevor smirked a little bit. "I don't mind pulling pranks, but our carrier's wrath is not one I'd like to face," He then added. "Even on a good day."

"I heard that," Sideswipe nodded. "We'll catch you both later."

Trevor watched as the twins rolled away, frowning a bit. He crossed his arms, and looked up at Jazz. "Those two really are the definition of "troublemakers", aren't they?" Jazz nodded in agreement. "So, what do you figure Aunt Chromia's going to do to them when she gets her hands on them?" He questioned.

Jazz could only laugh a little at that, the mental image shooting over his processor. It was definitely going to be amusing if that was anything to go by, or so he figured. "Just be glad that ya were adopted into the family of her sister," Jazz replied honestly. "The twins and ah grew up together. Chromia's a lovin' femme, but she's as tough as they come." He explained. "And he's liable to make a new toaster oven out of their armor plating."

Trevor snorted, definitely thankful for what Jazz said if that were the case. "If only dad were here to see this," Trevor explained. "He would have loved it, even if he did have to punish me afterward," Jazz, yet again, nodded in agreement. "I hope he's back soon," He admitted.

Jazz noticed the sadness in Trevor's eyes with a small frown. He knew it wasn't because of how they were taking care of him, but he did understand. Trevor hadn't been apart from his adoptive father this long before, after all. And given their bond was still new, for example, he was surely feeling a little empty without him. "Don't worry short stack," Jazz nudged him gently with his foot. "I know your sire's missing you too, y'know," He explained. "But you'll be back together soon enough."

"I hope so," Trevor nodded slowly. "Hey Jazz?" Jazz looked down at him. "I'm gonna miss you too when you leave."

Jazz's optic ridge furrowed, knowing inside that he'd miss Trevor too. The boy had grown to be a bit of a surrogate little brother to him. And now that he'd be gone, they'd not get to see each other as much. But he felt that at the very least, he'd passed on enough advice and friendship to him for him to not feel too terrible. "Ah know, it sucks," Jazz replied. "But yer friend Sam and his family really do need protection. Especially with the Decepticons convergin' on America like they are."

"But dad says if I go to college, I'll need a guardian then," Trevor paused a moment. "I just... Wish it could be you, y'know?" Jazz nodded slowly in response. "Isn't there some way? I mean, the twins or-."

"You really think that the twins would make good guardians?" Jazz snorted.

"Maybe?" Trevor asked.

Jazz looked down at him, taking a deep breath. He definitely wouldn't have minded going with Trevor to college, but he'd already made a commitment. "Maybe there is some way," Jazz explained. "Another 'Bots supposed to be makin' planetfall within the next week," Trevor perked up. "I'll tell ya what, if we can talk 'em into protectin' the Witwicky's? I'll stick around and come with ya to college," He then added. "Slag, I'll just be ya guardian and car if ya want."

"Really?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, yer my buddy, and ya got me excited now." Jazz replied.

"But what if the other 'Bot doesn't... Y'know, agree to it?" Trevor asked.

Jazz smirked a bit and crossed his arms, looking down at him. "We know who it is this time, and trust the Jazz-man," He explained. "And trust me when ah say, he'll welcome the action," He explained. "He's kinda a 'Bot of action."

Trevor smiled a little bit, hopeful that Jazz would end up being right. He could already imagine how awesome this arrangement would be, especially given how much he liked Jazz. And from the looks of it, as far as he could tell, Jazz felt the same way.

...

A/N: That's right, I won't be putting Jazz with the Witwicky's after all. Frankly, I've come to enjoy Jazz and Trevor's friendship a bit too much to do that. I thought they would be a great Guardian/Charge paring personally. And yes, this also means there will be no "Freshman can't have cars" thing in ROTF either. ;) As for the other 'Bot, they won't play a big role obviously, but we will still meet them.


	36. Defending The Innocent

**CHAPTER 35  
Defending The Innocent  
**

Bumblebee hated being away from Trevor for any amount of time. So having been away from him for a week made his spark ache. Optimus related he'd always felt the same way when he left him for any amount of time. But even so, he didn't let that comfort him, it just made him feel a bit worse. And so, on his break from their mission that afternoon, he used his holoform to go for a walk in the town. The town was a small one in Washington, which he hadn't learned the name of in their time there, but was still quaint. As usual, he looked for a little souvenir to bring Trevor back, but thus far, not much other than a few handmade dreamcatchers created by a nearby Native American tribe, which he eventually settled on.

He was coming out of the little shop when the rather slow day finally took a turn. His holoform barely noticed the tug on it's (imaginary) jeans as he stared down at the small form of a boy. Of course, it had to be a small child, a boy, someone's son. Just another reminder that he wasn't with his own "little boy" right now. Yet still, the always friendly Autobot only smiled warmly and stared down at the young human calmly. "Hello there," He greeted him. "Is there something I could do for you?" He asked.

"Can you help me?" The boy commented. "I'm lost, I think my daddy lost track of me."

Bumblebee frowned a bit, not liking the sound of that. The boy was lucky he had come to someone friendly, as he'd heard many horror stories of children talking to "strangers". He imagined if it were Trevor, or a small version of the boy at least. Of course, he'd missed those years with Trevor, but he still had a clear picture in his head of what he might have been like. "Pretty dangerous thing to do, y'know," Bumblebee commented. "Talking to strangers," The boy frowned, and looked unsure. "Lucky for you, I'm a good guy. With a son myself," He added with a smile.

"Like me?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "Quite a few years older," Bumblebee noted. "But he was once," He then added. "You got a name, small fry?"

"Kenny."

"Alright, Kenny," Bumblebee crouched low enough that he was at his level. "Can you tell me what your daddy looks like?"

It turned out that Kenny, being only about five, didn't give the best description. But Bumblebee didn't give up, even though he was starting to get a little frustrated. Mainly because he hoped that something hadn't happened to the man, and that he wasn't too worried. Now that he was a parent, he thoroughly understood how worrisome it was when you had no idea where your children were. "Okay, Kenny," Bumblebee offered again. "You said your father was tall with brown hair, and blue eyes, right?" The boy nodded warily. "And you also said he said never to tell your last name to strangers." Another nod, great that left searching for a phone number out of the question.

At this point, he figured he would HAVE to turn him into the human authorities, and he didn't want that. Not only did he still have to continue to hunt down the Decepticon incursion they'd come here for very soon, but more importantly... It would mean he might be handing a child over to social services, to foster care where Trevor might have been if he hadn't stepped in. And that inevitably and completely bothered him. "Mr. Prime?" Bumblebee looked down at the name he had given him. "Maybe I can-."

"Kenny!"

And there was the relief that Bumblebee felt, taking a deep breath. The man, who he guessed to be Kenny's father, was bolting down the sidewalk in a frenzy. "Daddy!" Bumblebee sighed at the reaction, watching as the boy ran into his father's arms. "I'm sorry daddy, I won't ever walk away again! It was so scary!" He whimpered.

The man gave Bumblebee a look, to which the Autobot threw his arms up. "I was just trying to help the small fry find you," He told him politely. "He was pretty scared when he couldn't find you. And, well... I have a son of my own, and all I could think is of it was him," He then added. "Especially because I've been away on business for a while."

The man looked at Bumblebee, still seemingly suspicious. But Kenny tugged on his sleeve carefully, grabbing his attention. "Mr. Prime was really nice, daddy," Kenny told him reassuringly in a way only a small child could. "He didn't hurt me, promise," A point at which the man seemed to finally calm down.

The man looked at Bumblebee with a small, thankful smile. One which made him smile back at him, nodding a little bit. "Thank you so much then, I appreciate it," He replied, an exhausted look in his eyes. "I just got so side-tracked in a phone call, I must have just... Lost him," He lowered Kenny to the ground, and took his hand. "You know how kids can be."

Bumblebee chuckled, nodding his head. "My kid was fifteen when I adopted him. And he's already a bit of a handful," He explained. "I can't honestly imagine what a small child would be like," The man laughed at that. "Anyways, I'd better be on my way. I still have to return to my... Employers, and get back to work," He then looked down at Kenny. "You stick close to your daddy, okay? No more scaring him or you."

"I will!" Kenny waved as Bumblebee turned. "Bye, Mr. Prime!"

Bumblebee had made it half-way to his alt mode when his comm opened. _:Bumblebee, I need you on high alert,: _Optimus spoke loud and clear. _:There appears to be a high fluctuation of Decepticons near you. They're closing in quickly, and though we are on our way...:_

Bumblebee's eyes widened, his holoform staring around. The streets were mostly empty at the moment, with the exception of Kenny and his father. He silently panicked, flashes of Trevor and Joseph on that faithful day coming into his processor. _:Prime, there's a civilian father and son right in my line of vision,: _Bumblebee replied. _:__How close are we talking?: _

_:Four meters from your present location.:_

Bumblebee inwardly cursed to himself, that was hardly enough time for the small family to get away. But he wasn't supposed to reveal himself, that was breaking a lot of laws. And yet he knew what would happen if he didn't, the second the Decepticons saw his signature, they'd be shooting at him, and Primus forbid Kenny or his father get caught in the crossfire. _:They won't get out of here in time,: _Bumblebee shot back. _:I don't have a choice_ _but to expose myself if I'm going to get them out of harms way!:_

_:Bumblebee-:_

_:It's a slagging four year old and his father, Prime,: _Bumblebee replied. _:I'll be careful but I'm getting them-!:_

Gunfire cut him off as he turned his head towards the sight of three incoming Decepticons. The scout wasted no time finishing his communication, quickly transforming his real form up, and rolling forward, charging towards the small family. Not again, this was not happening again. "Kenny! Kenny's sire! DUCK!" He shouted, grabbing their attention as he threw himself over their forms, taking a barrage of bullets in response.

Bellow him, both humans looked beyond bewildered, no doubt at the fact "Mr. Prime" was now a giant robot. He shot his head back, unable to make out quite yet who the Decepticons were. "What the hell? What are you? Why are you-?" The man began to sputter.

"The person who's getting you out of here," Bumblebee told him bluntly, picking them up, and transforming around both of them. "Don't scream, don't scream, don't fragging scream," He stated as the two humans clearly became fearful. "The two of you were in the line of fire, I need to get you out of here. Now, what's the easiest way to lose..." He could see the mechs had transformed into a trio of muscle cars now. "A trio of muscle cars."

Kenny's father leaned back, unable to answer the mech for several moments. "T-There's an alley down the road they probably couldn't fit into," The man breathed. "What are you? Who are you? You looked human a minute ago, but-."

"I'll let my superiors explain it to you when this mess is over."

Bumblebee slid seatbelts over both of them before flooring the gas and high tailing it for the nearest alleyway on his radar. Of course, he noted there were several, which was not helpful when you had a terrified four year old in you, and three angry Decepticons on your tail. "Alright, when I get to the alley, you two are going to get out and hide in there, anywhere in there," He explained. "I'll draw them away, but considering what you've just seen, I need you to stay put." He explained.

He didn't pay attention to any response the man may have given. Simply to a sharp stop in front of the smallest spaced alleyway he could find. He threw his doors open, allowing the man and Kenny to scramble out and into the alleyway before transforming again. "Come on Decepticreeps," He beckoned them. "No bystanders to shoot at now. So let's dance."

The first of the cars transformed, revealing a blue armored and yellow opticed mech before him. Bumblebee immediately recognized Breakdown on sight, along with the fact it was not the muscle car he had hoped it would be. Rather, it had been an armored jeep, of all things."Well if it isn't the Bumblebrat," Breakdown chided as he approached, grinning wickedly. "You got some real guts ruining our fun. Lord Starscream isn't going to like that, and your old pal Barricade won't either."

"Three attacks in two weeks and you thought we wouldn't come?" Bumblebee asked as the two other cars turned into a pair of drones. "You people clearly want our attention," He moved in a way that took their attention off the alleyway - and the family. "Well you have it Breakdown, so what the frag do you think you're doing?"

Breakdown smirked, an amused look in his optics. "To be perfectly honest, the last two weeks have been boredom," Breakdown shook his head. "With the new guy in command, we hardly do anything anymore. I missed causing a little chaos, so I came to Earth for a little more action," He added. "It's fun watching the humans as I crush them under my feet."

"The new guy?" Bumblebee questioned. "Starscream isn't in charge?"

Breakdown's face contorted a bit, as if to signal he'd said too much. He clenched his fists slightly, and looked to him with a gleam in his optics. "Heh, wouldn't you love to know?" Bumblebee's optics narrowed. "Yeah, someone else is running the show. And they're telling us to cause as much chaos as possible," He sneered. "To show you little Autobrats that a storm is coming. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon."

"Yeah, well allow me to send a message of my own," Bumblebee pointed at Breakdown. "When I send you back to your master in pieces, be sure to tell him to leave Earth _alone_," He told him bluntly. "Because its people have done nothing to you."

"Except helped kill Lord Megatron," Breakdown made a "tsk. tsk" sound. "Wasn't it your youngling that did that?"

At that point, Bumblebee lunged before the threats could even escape him. Both drones charged at him quickly, firing a volley of shots as he slammed a fist into their chests, and threw one against the other. "Oh, and don't expect the back-up we know you ordered," Breakdown teased. "Hook, and Knock Out are going to keep them busy for a while."

"Fine by me," Bumblebee ripped off the head of one drone, and cut the other in half. "Still won't be a fair fight for you, Breakdown."

"Big words from a pathetic scout Barricade nearly killed."

Bumblebee struck at the Decepticon violently, pushing him back to the best of his ability. The mech was definitely physically stronger than him by a wide margin, but Bumblebee didn't care. The bigger they were, the harder they fell, and the better the challenge for that matter. He swung his leg around, tripping the massive Decepticon before driving one of his blasters into his side, taking a chunk of armor with it. "Barricade got lucky," Bumblebee noted. "You? Probably won't."

The kick Breakdown landed on him was hard enough to send him flying a few feet. But Bumblebee quickly regained his balance, firing off another volley of shots in his direction. Breakdown waited for him with another blow, this time, a sharp punch to the face which only made him stagger. "You're still weak. I can hit you with four times the velocity," He told him sharply. "And all you can do is be a minor annoyance."

The next time, Bumblebee's fist collided with Breakdown's own face. In fact, it collided with him several times, sending him staggering back until he gave a high jump kick to his face. Breakdown fell back with a growl, wiping some Energon from his lips. "Yeah, I'm a real annoyance," Bumblebee spat. "Are you forgetting who I was trained by?"

A shriek grabbed his attention, as he saw where Breakdown had landed. His optics traveled to Kenny and his father, who were in the alley, at the end to be exact, and right by Breakdown's helm. "I do wonder," Breakdown noted. "If you're only fighting this hard because it reminds you of what ole Barricade did to that boy's father," He began to inch his hand close to Kenny's own father. "Mind if I borrow you for a minute, sir?"

At that point, Bumblebee completely lost it, leaping for the mech until he had leapt on top of him, pinning him. "GO!" Bumblebee shouted, as the man nodded, grabbing his son and running. "Don't you dare, TOUCH THEM."

"You feel guilty," Breakdown snorted. "How touching."

"He had a sparkling with him!"

"So did the other one."

Bumblebee gawked as a blast hit his side, causing him to cry out and stagger back. Breakdown got to his feet, and swung the fist. But this time, Bumblebee was ready to catch it, clenching his fist, and punching his head so hard that Breakdown's head almost spun off his neck. "I will never let a Decepticon orphan another child on my watch," He snapped. "So you can get the _frag _away from them," He pointed his cannon for the mech. "And pick on me INSTEAD."

Before Breakdown knew how to react, his left leg had been blasted. He himself was surprised by the scout's own anger, but could do little more than drag himself back without his leg. "You wouldn't hurt me more," Breakdown noted. "I'm a crippled mech, I have no leg now," He shouted as Bumblebee approached. "You don't have the reproductive spark."

"You're right, because you're gonna tell us what's going on," Bumblebee told him bluntly, approaching his helm. "So for now, all I can do is make sure you have one pit of a helm ache when you wake up."

Breakdown didn't have time to reply to the sharp kick to the head that put him in stasis lock. Bumblebee groaned out in pain, rubbing his side, which luckily was only grazed as he approached the alleyway. Once again, both Kenny and his father poked their heads out. "Are you two alright? Uninjured?" He questioned, looking over at Kenny as he continued to cling to his father's leg. "It's okay, Kenny, the one you had to be afraid of is gone now."

"Is it dead?" Kenny's father asked.

"No, but he won't wake up for at least another ten hours with his wounds," Bumblebee turned as a procession of more vehicles headed their way. "Listen, once you see my supervisor, Major William Lennox, he'll explain everything. And since I know it's probably what you want, you won't have to see me again," He explained. "It looks like we have at least someone to give us the answers we came for."

But after a moment, Kenny's father looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you," He managed. "I don't get what just happened... But you saved our lives."

Bumblebee looked surprised, having not expected a response like that. But slowly, he gave a small smile, and nodded his head. "My son lost his human parents to a monster like that," He explained. "I wasn't able to save him, and I blame myself every day for it," He then added. "I would never be able to live with myself if the same happened to Kenny." He then added. "So, in short. No thanks necessary. But you're welcome."

He only hoped to himself that Optimus wouldn't yell at him too much for this.

...

That night, Bumblebee was able to come home, even if he arrived long before Trevor was awake. Optimus had given him a bit of a lecture, but to his relief, it was only very brief. It had been Ratchet who had been the most angry of the two of them, especially when he had to patch up what Ironhide couldn't with his very minor experience. To his dismay, despite the fact he had brought the only captured Decepticon: Breakdown to the base, he was put on berthrest given he had lost a little more Energon than he first thought.

His first stop before he went to the berth though was to stop in Trevor's bedroom. To his relief, the boy was sound asleep, rather than waiting up like he had said he would earlier that day over the bond. His blankets covered him tightly as the mech hovered over him, optics warming at the ability to see his own young son again. Especially after the day he had had. Without a doubt, he was going to need a great deal of father-son time if he was going to work past this whole ordeal.

Bumblebee slowly lowered his fingers down to adjust Trevor's blankets as the boy shifted carefully. With a single finger, he began to stroke his back as well, in order to show Trevor he was there. And though the boy never woke, he knew by the smile on his face that he knew, if not from that, then from the love he sent through the bond. "I missed you buddy," Bumblebee whispered as quietly as he could. "Can't wait to see you later today."

He sat there for several minutes afterward, simply watching as he slept. Perhaps because he honestly felt he needed the assurance that he was still okay. Even though the events of that day hadn't changed what had happened to him, he was still happy. And the more he watched hims sleep soundly, the more assured he became. He stood to his feet after several minutes, turning to find Optimus standing in the doorway silently, he took a look back before carefully exiting the room.

"I just had to see him, y'know?" Bumblebee explained. "After that near-repeat today, I felt like-."

"You needn't explain yourself to me," Optimus chuckled quietly. "I'd come to see how he fared as well. But did not wish to interrupt your moment together," He then added. "I remembered that feeling well. The feeling of missing that which my spark held the most dear," Bumblebee rumbled his engine, knowing that he meant him and Elita. "Especially after a day like today."

"At least I prevented it this time," Bumblebee replied, putting his hands on his hips. "If Breakdown had gotten Kenny's father too, I definitely couldn't live with myself. He was even younger than Trevor is," He then corrected himself. "Slag, he was a toddler. And I don't know if I could handle a toddler, Prime-."

"You cannot take in every orphan in this war anyway, Bumblebee," Optimus told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nor do you have to, as you prevented someone from being orphaned today," The scout nodded his head one more time, understanding completely. "Don't let the past eat at you so muchm, Bumblebee. As I know it has been..."

"It's weird," Bumblebee replied. "But ever since I saved Kenny's sire," He paused. "I feel like I brought some peace to myself. Maybe I proved to myself I'm not totally inept in protecting people," He muttered. "Or something..."

"You never were, my son," Optimus placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You simply needed the confidence boost," Bumblebee's doorwings perked up as his optics lit up. "Now, as your own sire, I must ask that you go rest now. You heard Ratchet's orders," Bumblebee groaned. "You did well today, son, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Prime," Bumblebee nodded. "But-."

"Berth, now." Optimus ordered gently.

And if there was one thing Bumblebee knew, it was not to try a second time. After all, Trevor, and Breakdown, would be there in the morning.

...

A/N: Woo, that was a hard action chapter to write! I hope I tied the action and the ROTF set-up in well (with the mention of a "New Leader" of course). :)


	37. Returns and Worries

**CHAPTER 36  
Returns and Worries  
**

"Dad, you're back!"

Bumblebee scooped Trevor up as he ran out to greet him in the main hangar the next morning. He smiled widely and held his son to his chestplates, grinning, and gently nuzzling him with his helm. "I know, I wasn't supposed to be back until this afternoon," Bumblebee chuckled. "But we actually ended up leaving early, so we arrived late last night," He grinned. "I missed you bud."

"Missed you too," Trevor stated as his father cradled him. "Okay dad, you're getting mushy. Soldiers are staring."

Bumblebee only grinned wider as he noticed that some of the soldiers were indeed staring. Oh well, wasn't it a known fact parents were supposed to embarrass their children sometimes. "Who cares, I'm just happy to have my little buddy back," He told him with a purr of his engines. "I know it was only one week, but it felt like a year," He commented.

Bellow them, Lennox smiled a little, glancing at Epps. "You know, it's kind of adorable," He admitted with a chuckle. "Guy definitely doesn't take his time with his kid for granted," He then added. "I can't wait until I can hold Anna up like that again." He then pointed up at Bumblebee. "Never take that for granted Bee, embarrass him all you can."

"Not helping, Will," Trevor snorted.

"Believe me, I won't," Bumblebee noted. "I plan to do it a lot more."

And to be fair, Trevor didn't really mind as much as he said he did. He loved his dad, and he loved the way that he cherished him. After all, for someone who spent his first five years in the care of a man who hated him he more than appreciated it. It reminded him of just how loved he was. "I guess that's not SO bad," Trevor noted as Bumblebee slowly deposited him on his shoulder.

Bumblebee held him close for another few moments, purring gently before setting him on the ground. Oh yes, it felt good to have his dad back, that much he was certain of. "So, did you guys bag any of the Decepticons?" He questioned, punching at the air playfully. "I bet you kicked a lot of aft, right dad?" He questioned, peering up at him with a grin.

Bumblebee grinned, his doorwings fluttering a bit at his son's excitement. "Oh you know it," Bumblebee told him with a wide grin. "Saved a family too, which made that victory even sweeter!" Trevor grinned back at his father. "And we got ourselves a prisoner who I think we're going to enjoy interrogating. He's a real fragger, no conscious or moral code. I want you to stay away from the brig unless I'm with you until we're done with him, okay?"

Trevor wasn't sure who the Decepticon was, but he was not ignoring Bumblebee's advice this time. Last time, he'd lost his father, and being he was the grandson, this time, it could be him going down. "So, you're pretty sure they know about... Me now?" He asked with a gulp.

"They know, Breakdown even mentioned you," Bumblebee shuddered. "Don't worry though, so far there's nothing to suggest they're after you. At least, we don't think so," He then stared forward, holding up a hand. "Isn't that right, Prime?"

Trevor turned as Optimus approached them, a gentle smile on his face. Trevor immediately ran up, and gave his grandfather a gentle hug around the foot. "I hear you had quite an eventful day yesterday," Optimus noted, and Trevor frowned slightly, even as the mech cupped him with his hand in a hug. "Your grandmother said she was very disappointed," Bumblebee blinked, knowing he'd have to hear this story either. "But your father is right, there is no reason for us to believe they are after you. Not yet, at least."

"Yeah, sorry about that grandpa," Trevor chuckled quietly. "It's good to see you," He added. "Especially with that bit of advice."

Optimus smiled before standing back to his full height, and looking at Bumblebee. He crossed his arms, and looked towards the end of the main hangar. "The fact of the matter is, I am not worried about Trevor," He explained. "Jazz has just spoken to me about becoming Trevor's full-time main bodyguard. While Jolt will be taking responsibilities with the Witwicky family if he so choses, should you approve."

"Of Jazz?" Bumblebee snorted. "You kidding? He's got the gig."

"We'll have to find out about Jolt soon though," Trevor commented.

"We will," Optimus nodded at him. "The point remains however, you are surrounded by protection. What I worry about is who Breakdown's "new master" is," Trevor swallowed a little at that, definitely not liking the sound of it. "What's more, I worry about what we should do with him. I do not condone executions, but we cannot let him go free," He explained.

"What are the humans saying?" Bumblebee asked.

"They might house him in a secret government base," Optimus explained. "It's in Nevada and functions as a government test sight for the most part. But they have modified some old government experiments to work as a cell for him."

"Area 51?" Trevor looked up. "Ha, I guess there really will be aliens up there now."

Both the Autobots gave him a blank stare, unsure of what the boy meant. "Yes, well, I suppose they will," Optimus paused a moment. "But we must get going if we are to interrogate him before he is sent there," He then added. "And I believe that you'll find that Ratchet is waiting for you to begin your extra chores," Trevor groaned quietly. "We'll find you later, Trevor, but for now, you must."

"I know, I know," Trevor grunted. "Galloway so deserved that crap either way though."

Bumblebee gave him a look, and knowing better than to say it out loud, Trevor told him over the bond. The young scout's face contorted, as if he were trying with all of his might to suppress laughter. It didn't succeed, as he quickly burst into laughter. "Oh Primus," Bumblebee chuckled. "Why did I have to miss that!? It sounds epic!" He added, to which Optimus gave him a "look". "But," He straightened his face forcibly. "But totally immature, you should uh, not give in to peer pressure or something."

_"But seriously," _Bumblebee said over the bond. _"Fragger had it coming. Two thumbs up over here." _

Trevor only gave a knowing smile before backing up. "Alright, I guess I'll catch you guys later," He replied. "It's good to have you guys back. I missed you," He smiled a bit. "Love you both."

"Love you too, kiddo."

"I love you as well, young one."

As Trevor headed off, Optimus gave Bumblebee another look. But the mech only shrugged his shoulders slightly. "What? It's not like Galloway didn't have it coming," Bumblebee told him honestly. "And besides, it did sound seriously hilarious." He pouted up at Optimus a little, his optics widening. "I can give him props for that, right?"

Optimus sighed, and shook his head. His son, without a doubt, had a lot to learn about parenting.

...

Trevor was exhausted by to the point of nearly collapsing by the time the afternoon rolled around. Thankfully, it was around that time that Ratchet finally allowed them to stop working. He nearly collapsed against Jazz at that point, moaning a bit as his friend chuckled deeply. "Heh, I don't think ya will find me a very comfortable pillow, shorty," Jazz snorted slightly. "Ya want me to carry ye?"

"Please," Trevor groaned. "My legs are dead from carrying all those boxes from the storage area." He admitted.

Jazz grinned, picking his young friend up carefully. He deposited Trevor onto his shoulder, and rolled his optics underneath his visor. He shook his head, and looked towards him with a half amused expression. "And that wasn't even that bad, little man," Jazz told him. "Ya want bad? Once ah had t' scrub the entire base with the equivalent of a toothbrush," Trevor gave him a look, shock in his eyes. "Ah may have gotten into 'Hides weapons stash once or twice."

"I'm his protege, and if I did that, he'd use his power as my great uncle to ground me," Trevor snorted. "He's beyond worried kids will get into that stuff, isn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jazz told him with a nod. "But then again, yah got that sick-aft gun he gotcha for yah birthday anyway," Trevor nodded with another wide grin. "So, yah pops is back. Ya want me to take ya to see if they're done with the interrogation."

Trevor nodded, he was definitely curious to see how that was going. He relaxed as Jazz made his way towards where they knew that Breakdown would be being interrogated. They arrived to Ironhide's arm blocking the way, much to both of their annoyances. "Sorry, but I can't let ye go in there," Ironhide noted. "Prime doesn't want him within sight of shorty. And frankly, I don't want him to be either."

"What is with you guys and calling me short?"

Ironhide snorted, an amused look in his optics. He shrugged his shoulders, and pointed to him a bit. "You're a human Autobot, kid," Ironhide told him. "I say "shorty" in a loving way, if it helps," Trevor shrugged, figuring that wasn't bad at least. "Either way, I can't let you through. Jazz you can go in if you'd like, but Trevor stays out here with me."

Jazz gave Trevor a look, and slowly lowered him to the ground. Trevor crossed his arms, and frowned, but the mech looked down at him. "What? I missed out on the action in Washington, I'll be back before you know it," He waved a bit before starting off towards the interrogation room.

Trevor stared up at Ironhide with a groan, a little annoyed. Ironhide looked at his great nephew with a small smirk, and nudged him with his foot. "What? I just kinda hate being babied like this," Trevor explained to him. "I held my own in Mission City, 'Hide. I'm not afraid of Breakdown," He explained calmly. "I get that I'm a kid, but I'm tough."

Ironhide nodded, knowing what Trevor said was true. But it didn't mean that they didn't worry about him, or his well-being and safety. The burly mech shifted, and crouched low enough that Trevor could see him eye to optic. "We know that, Trevor," Irondhide explained. "But yer also precious to us. And family to quite a few of us," He then added. "If he got his claws on you, he could force us to do a plethora of horrible things, if he so chose."

Trevor blushed, having not thought of it that way before. But what the weapons specialist said certainly made a great deal of sense. "I'd hate to see you guys get put in a tight space because of me," He breathed, nodding his head a little. "I can't imagine they'd get you to do much for me though, right? The fate of the world matters more."

"Ye kiddin'?" Ironhide questioned. "I've got a special cannon all ready for the first 'Con that touches ye."

Trevor chuckled, still surprised by how close he and Ironhide had started to become. He still remembered very vividly how rough their beginnings were, but that had certainly changed for the better. "You ever find it funny? How we didn't use to get along?" Ironhide cocked an optic ridge. "And now here you are, threatening anyone that hurts me and actually being concerned."

Ironhide vented out some air as he slowly stood to his feet. He looked as though he was almost embarrassed by the fact that he had acted that way. He crossed his arms, staring down at the human with a smirk. "Well, ye grew on me, what can I say?" Ironhide noted. "Yer natural trigger finger gave us something to bond over," He then added. "And besides you're my great nephew, and therefore my family," He then added. "I knew I would warm up to you eventually."

"True," Trevor nodded. "So, when do I get to call you uncle 'Hide?"

"Whenever ye want to," Ironhide shrugged, then turned his head, optics widening. "Back already?" Trevor turned as well, watching as Optimus made his way out of the interrogation room. "What did the shrew say? Do I need to get in there and give him my own form of interrogation?"

Optimus's optics immediately fell on Trevor, who looked at him curiously. The mech vented out, already knowing that his grandson was not about to leave. He was curious, and with good reason to, this was the first Decepticon they'd captured since their arrival. "Very little," Optimus admitted. "He will not give up who is new master is," He explained. "Nor what he has planned. Only that all will be revealed within another years timeframe."

Trevor felt a chill run up his spine as he chewed his lip. "I don't know about you gramps," He began. 'But I _really _don't like how ominous that message sounds."

Optimus nodded his head glumly, agreeing fully with his grandson's sentiment. The more ominous a Decepticon was, the more dangerous the plan usually was. The last time he had felt this nervous, it had meant the doom of Iacon itself. "Nor do I, young one," Optimus inhaled deeply. "But we cannot live in fear, that is something I will not allow. So we will imprison him until the day he no doubt cracks." He paused a moment. "Do not worry too much about it Trevor, this is something we must handle ourselves."

"I'm an Autobot too," Trevor told him. "So I'll help in any way I can."

Optimus wanted to tell him he shouldn't get involved in it. But another side of him had a feeling that Trevor had a role to play in coming events. Events that may very well be defining for them all. "I have no doubt that you will, my grandcreation," Optimus told him gently. "For now, we must not dwell on it too much. The time will come to face whatever we must face," He explained. "But for now, there is nothing we can do."

And that was what worried them most of all.

...

"You don't think all hell will break loose again, do you?"

Bumblebee stared down at his son quietly, shifting on the couch he was seated on. It was that night, and the two of them had sat down to watch a movie in the rec room. Trevor was rested on his leg, just near the bottom of his chest plate, and leaning against said chest plate calmly. Bumblebee put a hand over him gently, shrugging. "If it does, we'll handle it, we always do," He assured him. "I'm not worried at all, kiddo, and you shouldn't be either. Unless I start to worry, then I might."

Trevor nodded, leaning into his arm and snuggling into his armor. He'd missed things like this, watching movies, and playing video games. Even if it had only been a week, it had felt so much longer. "By the way, I love the dream catcher you brought me back," He told him, holding up the little trinket. "But you do know that you don't have to always bring me something back."

Bumblebee smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I figure I get to travel so much, it's only right I do," He explained politely. "I get them because I love you, and some things just call out to me as being meant for you," The boy nodded his head in response. "Listen, Trev, I was thinking... With all that's going on, are you sure you want to go stateside with your grandcreators?" He asked.

Trevor shifted a bit, and looked up at Bumblebee. "I'll be fine, dad," Trevor explained. "We're going out there to scout locations for the new NEST base. Plus we'll get to hang out and spend time together," He added, looking up at him. "You're worried about Barricade, aren't you?" He asked, to which Bumblebee made a face. "Dad, I'll be with grandma and grandpa the whole time. There's nothing to worry about."

"If he gets his hands on you," Bumblebee began. "I'd never forgive myself. That mech is out there, and apparently on Earth still according to Breakdown," Trevor looked up at him. "He'd do anything to get his hands on you. And when he does," He shuddered, purring slightly. "I just don't want to think about it. Especially not about the things he would do to you."

Trevor ran a hand over Bumblebee's armor plating, smiling. "I'm a tough kid, and I should be. I have Ironhide and Chromia for a great uncle and aunt, the Prime and his bonded for granparents," Bumblebee smirked a little. "And the world's biggest badaft for a dad," He then added. "I'm going to be okay. And besides that? I won't even be going before Thanksgiving, by the time that's over, he may have given up."

Somehow, Bumblebee doubted that very strongly. But another part of him wondered if perhaps he was just overly worried, and he'd come to realize that, laugh about it even when Trevor was home. But at the same time, he could not push back the fear, one which he would probably always have, whether he liked it or not. "I hope you're right," Bumblebee commented, before turning his attention back to the movie. "Heh, this Mater guy is a real numbskull, isn't he?" He chuckled lightly.

"I know, he was the best part of the movie!" Trevor commented. "And Larry the Cable Guy is the best."

As the topic quickly turned, Bumblebee hoped it would get his mind off his worries. After all, as far as he could tell, they were just that: worries. And fears that would hopefully never be realized.


	38. Thanksgiving

**CHAPTER 37  
Thanksgiving  
**

"So, this Thanksgiving thing sounds AWESOME."

Trevor grinned at Bumblebee as they watched as the base prepared for the big celebration in question. He leaned against his father's leg silently, he looked up at him calmly. He'd never had a big Thanksgiving, given his family was so small. So he definitely liked the sound and idea of a big celebration of this kind. "It's awesome," Trevor nodded. "I've never had a big celebration like this, y'know. Since it was just me and my parents," He shrugged. "But I know that it was still an awesome time of the year for us. Lots of great food, man, my mom made a killer turkey."

"Sounds like a good time," Bumblebee whistled. "Too bad I can't exactly ingest any food," He then added. "We'll have our own table, so everyone's just going to think the 'Bots are on a "special diet"," Trevor nodded, clearly impressed by the look on his face. "Don't look so impressed yet, bud. We haven't managed to fool anyone yet. The families aren't even due for another five hours."

Trevor sighed, but knew that Bumblebee was right. Chances are, they wouldn't fool anyone and this could end up a disaster of epic proportions. A fact which made him wonder if extraterrestrials could be deported. "Well, hopefully it will go smoothly," Trevor spoke up. "Because I rally don't want to think about what might happen. If you guys expose yourself and get, y'know, deported or something..."

"I'd fight tooth and nail before I left you," Bumblebee told him bluntly. "Besides, you can't exactly deport giant robots who could flick you, and you're dead," Trevor snorted at that, knowing that to be the truth. "Hey, Prime, is it time to meet about this or what?"

Trevor turned his head as Optimus approached them, smiling and waving. Optimus gave him a smile, his optics twinkling at his grandson calmly. He looked at Bumblebee and shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Not quite yet," Optimus noted. "I was simply wondering if our Thanksgiving teacher may have some advice on what I should be projecting my holoform as wearing?" He asked, staring at Trevor.

Trevor crossed his arms and smiled a bit, still surprised at how he was considering a teacher of anything. "Same thing as you wore at my parents funeral, I'm guessing," He explained. "I've never been to one of these things, but you do dress nice for Thanksgiving. And that's your formal wear, so that seems about right," He added.

Optimus nodded, and Trevor knew this was not a stretch, as he projected that attire a lot. Bumblebee however, would probably have to work on his own look, given he wore a much more relaxed look. "Well then, I definitely have to work on that," Bumblebee stated, crossing his arms. "Help me figure out what I'm "wearing" will you?" He asked Trevor, who nodded with a grin. "That's my boy."

Trevor shook his head, crossing his arms a bit. "Don't worry guys, you'll look good, and you'll have fun," He told them with a grin. "Thanksgiving and Christmas are two of the greatest holidays ever, because it brings the family together," He explained. "It doesn't even really matter what you wear. Just that we're here together is awesome." He added.

"Christmas?" They both questioned at once.

"You'll find out about that next month," Trevor explained. "Just google it though, you'll see the basics."

After a long moment, Bumblebee tapped the side of his arm plating. "So, ummm, do you still believe in this fictional "Santa Claus" character?" He questioned politely, tilting his head.

Trevor facepalmed at the use of the word "fictional" in that sentence, especially given the question. Trevor finally let out a light chuckle, shaking his head, and looking up at his father. "No, but try not to say that around the little kids," He explained with a wink. "Unless you want about a thousand angry mothers smacking your holoform with their purses. Santa is a pretty big deal to kids around this time."

Bumblebee nodded, noting that for the kids that would be around today. As well as for whenever Trevor got old enough to give him grandkids, something that he pushed aside as well. He definitely was not ready to start thinking about that, not even a little. "Human holidays are complicated as slag," Bumblebee joked gently. "But either way, I'm stoked. I've got a lot to be thankful for this year," He gently scooped Trevor up and held him against his chest. "Starting right here."

"Awww, dad," Trevor blushed slightly. "I'm thankful for you guys too."

Bumblebee ran a finger along the thick of Trevor's back, a smile crossing his face. It was clear by the warm look in Optimus' face that he concurred. And what's more, he was thankful for all of this as well. "Indeed, we have much to be thankful for. Both regarding the reunion of our small family," Optimus motioned to Trevor with a wider smile. "And the addition of a great young human to it."

Trevor felt for Optimus on the whole "dual thankfulness" feeling. In fact he was thankful for multiple things: that he had not had to go to foster care, that he had such a great new family who loved him, that he had everyone there to support him as he grieved. In short, he was thankful that though he had lost his parents, he had found a support and love system, rather than falling through the cracks. "A lot of things, you're right," Trevor replied. "I could make an eight page list of things I'm thankful for this year." He smiled a little more, but his eyebrow slowly furrowed. "Even if this is going to be by first Thanksgiving without mom in forever, and without dad since he came into the picture."

"Then we'll make it one to remember, for the right reasons," Optimus offered. "But for now, I believe it is time for you to get ready. I am going to go and inform the troops so that they are ready when the families arrive," He then added, pointing at Bumblebee. "See to it your sire is dressed nicely."

"Yes sir," Trevor saluted him as Optimus walked off down the hallway. "Alright, dad, let's go make ourselves look like studs."

"Shouldn't take too much," Bumblebee joked. "I'm sexy like this or as a human."

Trevor rolled his eyes as they started off toward his bedroom. Even if he knew that from a girl's point-of-view, that was probably true enough.

...

Five hours later, Trevor was in a nice suit that he had had shipped from the mainland. Bumblebee himself had been a very picky person when choosing how he himself would dress, but finally settled for a nice look of his formal military wear, just like Optimus. By the time they'd made it into the mess hall, it was already a sea of unfamiliar faces. Families were being reunited, laughs and introductions were being shared, and the smell of turkey, gravy, and everything in between wafted through the air, causing his stomach to growl in anticipation. "Primus, that smell," Bumblebee commented as they entered. "Slag, if we could only EAT human food. It smells like a gift from Primus."

Trevor laughed a little as he looked at the buffet of fresh food that had been laid out. He wasted no time in grabbing a plate, looking over at Bumblebee with a grin. "I told you, food is one of the best parts about the holiday. Back at home, it was one of the only big meals we ever got," He took a large carving of Turkey from a man as Bumblebee followed. "But yeah, it's pretty awesome. If you could digest this stuff I would literally give you one of everything to try." He shook his head slightly.

Bumblebee chuckled, wishing silently that he could as well. But knowing Ratchet was preparing his own special energon meals for them in order to get on the celebration. Or as the humans would think, a special experimental diet being tested on their select group. "Primus, you do know that Ratchet will have a field day with all of that gravy," Trevor gave a frown to him, looking down at his ladle, and the doused turkey and mashed potatoes. "Maybe just take it a little easy?"

"It's Thanksgiving, dad!" Trevor replied. "Ratchet can deal for one day. This is the one day that gorging yourself on food is actually a thing."

"Alright," Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Trevor was barely through a helping of stuffing when he noticed Sarah Lennox waving him over. The boy was glad to see both her and Annabelle there, given he knew Lennox had missed them deeply. But moreso, because he had missed the two of them, especially after all the time they spent together. "Sarah," Trevor made his way over once he had finished. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Sarah pulled an arm around him, pulling him close to her side. "It's so great to see you!" Sarah replied. "And happy Thanksgiving to both of you too," She added as Bumblebee made his way up behind her. "How have you been? It feels like ages since we last saw you," She looked over at Will, who was holding Annabelle, who got excited at the sight of both Trevor and Bumblebee. "I think Anna's missed you too."

"Things have been going good, really good," Trevor explained with a grin on his face. "Just been getting to know my new family lately. A bunch of them came in recently, I don't know if Will told you," He explained. "So I've been helping the 'Bots kind of get into the whole Thanksgiving business and all.:"

Sarah nodded, pushing her hair aside as Lennox chimed in. "Careful with how loud you are. Most of these people don't know, remember?" Trevor nodded, making a sign of zipping up his lips. "But seriously, you guys are welcome at our table if you want. We have enough room for all of you and then some," Trevor looked at Bumblebee who smiled and nodded. "Great, I'd hate for you guys to get singled out or feel like you're not a part of all of this."

"I thank you for the offer, Major," Trevor and Bumblebee turned as Optimus approached with Elita behind him. "We would be honored to join you and your family for the traditional Thanksgiving dinner," He added, placing an arm around his son and grandson's shoulders. "Mmmm the food smells wonderful, if only we could dine on it."

"That's what I said," Bumblebee replied with a sigh. "Having a son like Trevor is a tease."

Trevor only laughed as they each took their seats at the table. To Trevor's surprise, Optimus and Elita were holding plates, clearly holograms, projecting actual food from the buffet. "I thought you guys were going with a unique diet or something?" Trevor asked, looking at Will, then at Optimus. "You guys actually managed to do that? Really?" He asked.

Optimus nodded, as he looked over at his grandson calmly. "This way we can drink our energon without suspicion later on. And yet, we can still be part of the Thanksgiving feast," He noted, a smile on his face. "Now, William, does your family traditionally say grace before the meal? From what Trevor has told me, his family always did. And I am quite curious how your people say grace to the deity you call, God."

Will straightened a bit, surprised at Optimus's question. Lucky for him, however, many of the Autobots had made their way into the mess hall, creating holograms of their "meal" as they made their way down the buffet line. "Well, yeah, I guess it kinda is something our family does," He explained, putting out his hand. "Well first we all have to link hands," He explained.

"Isn't this a little awkward?" Ironhide asked. "Praying to a deity that is not our own?"

"It is a human custom," Optimus lowered his voice to the mech calmly. "One that I would like to honor for the sake of our human friends, and family here," He nodded to the Lennox's, and Trevor in-sync with his words. "Primus would not shame us for embracing the cultures of another. Only see it as a kind act, of that I am sure." He then added. "Even if this is more of a Christian tradition, according to the internet. It is still a fact of the cultures of the humans at our table, after all."

Bumblebee and Optimus's hands each wrapped around Trevor's, as the boy watched them slowly go down the line, linking their hands awkwardly. It almost seemed odd, watching all of the Autobots sit down for Thanksgiving dinner, but it was definitely a good odd. Once they had all bowed their heads, Will said grace, as each of the Autobots listened intently to the soft spoken words. They were clearly curious to see in what way that humans worshiped their own God, as, in some ways, Trevor was curious as to how they themselves worshiped "Primus". "And we thank you for all of the friends gathered at this table today," Lennox began to wrap up the grace. "And that they are here to spend many more "human" holidays with us like this one," He explained. "In Jesus name we pray, amen."

"Amen."

As they slowly raised their heads, Optimus turned to the Major calmly. "That was beautifully spoken, William," He told him. "Now, I believe we can all, ahem, "eat"," He added.

"You heard the man," Lennox told Trevor with a grin.

Trevor didn't need to be told twice, quickly digging into the meal. Almost four bites into the mashed potatoes, Trevor looked up to find that Bumblebee was right, and Ratchet was watching him intently. "You're going to gain at least three pounds if you continue to gorge yourself like that," Ratchet told him sharply. "You should not be eating so much, or even beginning to put so much on your plate." He then added. "You need things with more nutritional value, and-."

"Ratchet, it's Thanksgiving," Lennox laughed. "It's all about gorging yourself. So you'd better get used to it if we do this every year."

"This is an _annual event _in which you gorge yourselves on food?" Ratchet looked like he was about to go on the fritz at that. "Primus help me, next year there will be changes! I will be giving healthy alternatives to the staff of this "USO"," He stated.

"You'll be the buzzkill of the party then, Ratch," Trevor joked.

"As opposed to...?" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked simultaneously.

Rather than a wrench, both found a fork thrown at their heads. And though when it hit either head, it didn't do any damage, they both sulked back in their seats and decided not to comment further. No one paid much attention to how much Ratchet got frustrated, not even after he nearly tried to yank Trevor's third helping of Pumpkin Pie away. "So you guys must all have something you're thankful for, right?" Lennox questioned. "We usually talk about that, Sarah and I, that is, once we're done."

"I'm thankful for the fact neither of the boys at the table have hurled," Sarah joked, looking over at her husband with a wink. "But even more, I'm glad that I got the chance to spend Thanksgiving with you," She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips gently. "And for baby number two," Trevor's eyes widened. "That's right, we were going to announce it later, but I can't wait."

There were several congratulations from all around the table. With Trevor even getting up to hug both of them, given they were still like a second family to him. "So now the munchkin's going to be a big sister," Trevor ran a hand over Annabelle's head, as she grinned up at him. "You're gonna be the big kid in the house with me gone, pipsqueak, have fun."

"You can settle for "uncle Trevor" I think," Lennox patted the young man on the back.

"Well I know what I'm thankful for," Sideswipe spoke up as Trevor took his seat beside Bumblebee again. "The fact that Megatron is rusting in the Laurentian Abyss as we speak," Optimus looked over at him. "No offense since he's your brother and all, Prime. But I think we can all rest much easier with that freak far, far away."

"Agreed," Was the only response he got from most of the table.

"I'm thankful of the new allies, and home we have been given with the humans," Optimus told him. "I am also thankful for the fact that my family has been reunited. And that we could add into our sparks young Trevor," Trevor blushed a little as Bumblebee put an arm around him, and hugged him. "And I am also thankful for the service, and friendship you have all given me as you have every vorn."

"And the same can be said for me," Elita spoke up, a smile in the direction of her family.

"What do you know? Mine hasn't changed since this morning either," Bumblebee grinned. "I'm thankful for my little bundle of joy right here too," He pulled Trevor close, making the boy blush even more. "Oh, and while we're at it. I'm thankful that the new arrivals came. I missed every last one of ye," He then added, pointing at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Even the two pit-spawns over there."

"Missed ye too, Bee," The twins replied in unison.

Trevor only smirked, leaning deeper into Bumblebee's side. This would be a Thanksgiving to remember alright, that much he was definitely sure of.

...

They sat speaking about what they were thankful for for another several hours before the excitement died down. Before Trevor even knew it, it was time for all of the families to return home on the convoy, which although he wasn't among them, made him sad. He only now recognized how lucky he was, getting to live on base when all of the other children that were there that day would not see their parents for several months. "So, if we're not back by then," Trevor began as he stood in front of Sarah. "You're going to skype when the new one is born, it'll be awesome!"

"Of course," Sarah replied, giving him a hug. "We'll be moving whenever you guys move bases though. So with any luck you'll be able to meet him or her not long after," Trevor smiled, nodding in response. "Take care of yourself, okay Trevor? I know things are getting tough out there, and I don't want to hear about anything happening to you."

"Worry more about Will," Trevor laughed. "He's the one on the front lines."

"I'll worry about you both and everyone else here," Sarah told him honestly, poking him in the chest. "But now that you mention it, I should go find my husband before he stashes Anna somewhere on-base," Trevor snorted, knowing that was true with how much he seemed to miss his daughter.

"Bye Sarah," Trevor replied.

As she walked off to find Lennox, he sighed quietly. Even though it didn't bother him that he didn't have a mother, Sarah was a very close mother figure of his. And in his own way, watching her walk away again did make him sad. The idea that Thanksgiving itself was over made him sad, for that matter. It felt like so much anticipation and excitement had truly ended too soon. But then again, he knew it usually did. "Why the long face?" Trevor was surprised as he was scooped into Elita's palm. "We've been looking all over for you, y'know!"

Trevor smiled up at his grandmother, who had come as if to remind him he had her too. He shook his head, running a hand along her armored plating on her arm. "I was just saying goodbye to Sarah. I already said goodbye to Annabelle before Will took her off to say goodbye," He shifted a bit. "Why were you guys looking for me? Is everything okay?"

"It's our understanding that Thanksgiving doesn't end a few hours after the feast," Elita commented as she started to carry him away from the main hangar. "We were going to go and watch some holovids from back on Cybertron," She explained. "Old ones of the good times before and during the war," Trevor grinned. "I figured you might want to spend the rest of the day there with us."

"Does it have juicy embarrassing videos of dad again?" Trevor chuckled.

"Of course it does," Elita joked. "Just don't tell him yet, though. He's going to offline if it's not THAT embarrassing."

Trevor laughed, allowing Elita to carry him to the rec room where he found the Autobots. They were all sitting near their area, using a detachable projector to view their memories, and therefore "videos". He smiled, his eyes gleaming at the thought of what might be on the videos. And his heart beating happily at the thought of spending more quality time like this. Without the war on their minds/processors, without any danger, just him, and his new family, spending one day together in peace.

"Prime, you are not seriously showing this video!" Bumblebee could be heard whining. "Oh Primus, my first try at transforming is so embarrassing."

Elita found a seat next to Optimus, who looked over at her and Trevor with a soft look in his optics. Trevor looked at Bumblebee, who also shot him a warm smile, despite the "I'm going to die" look on his face. "Dad, is that... What is that? A skateboard? You transformed into a high-tech skateboard?" Trevor chuckled. "All those cool alt modes you've told me about-."

"I went through a "skater" phase!" Bumblebee insisted. "Sue me!"

Trevor only laughed, getting comfortable as Optimus gently reached over. The mech gently ran circles around his back, turning to the television before the boy noticed him looking over. "Hey," Bumblebee pouted. "That's my cuddle buddy you've got there, you know," He teased. "I should have him so that I can cover his eyes at the parts he has no business seeing!"

"You're such a wimp! It's just a skateboard." Trevor crossed his arms. "It's not like it's going to get THAT embarrassing."

"Just wait until we get to the time where Bumblebee and the twins-."

"Oh Primus!" Bumblebee shouted, as if knowing what he was talking about already. "Give me my cuddle buddy back! I need my cuddle buddy over here if I'm going to survive this family hour!"

Trevor laughed as Bumblebee reached over to get him. Carefully scrambling over to Optimus's outstretched hand as they assisted in a playful keep away. Before long, Bumblebee finally had hold of him as all four family members chuckled gently. Bumblebee carefully pulled Trevor to his chest, tickling his sides as the boy giggled before finally allowing him to see the memories again. "What happens in these videos," Bumblebee noted. "Stays in these videos."

Trevor snorted. "As if."

At that point, the tickling continued, with the laughter carrying into the hall. A sign that this had been a very successful first Thanksgiving after all.

...

A/N: WOO! It took me a while to get it done, but I actually got it done in time for the holiday! This is my first "holiday" chapter for the holiday in a while, so I hope it ended up good. :) I hope everyone has had a great Thanksgiving!


	39. A Successful Mission

**CHAPTER 38  
A Successful Mission  
**

Trevor collapsed against the bench in Ironhide's weapons training room quietly. It had been another long session, one which had rendered him worn down. Ironhide looked at his great nephew quietly, and straightened a bit. They'd been going hand-to-hand that round, and though Trevor had much to work on, he felt as though he was, at the very least, getting better. "Ye did good great, kid," Ironhide nodded his head. "You're getting better at your fighting skills, but you need to work a little on your speed."

"Just be honest, uncle 'Hide," The mech would have grinned at the use of the title if he wasn't frustrated with Trevor's downplay. "I suck, plain and simple. I'm never going to be a warrior like you, dad, or grandma and grandpa."

Ironhide vented out some air, frustration in his optics. He turned to his young protege with a long, annoyed snort. "I didn't name you my downright protege to hear you whine and complain when you have trouble," Ironhide told him, pointing straight at him. "I mean I could have told Prime after our first session that this wasn't working out, and make it Jazz's problem," He told him, even though he knew he was not the type of mech to do it unless someone was really inept. "I agreed you should be trained like any other Prime family member even though you're human because I saw something in you. Especially in that trigger finger of yours."

Trevor looked up at Ironhide a bit. "Dad was a protege of yours too, right?" Ironhide nodded. "And you can't possibly be saying he was this bad! I mean seriously, I can't even throw that good of a punch," He added.

Ironhide put his hands on his hips, and stepped over. "Your father started training a Cybertronian month after his official adoption, just like you," Ironhide explained. "He was scrawny, and only knew basic fighting from living on the street," Trevor blinked. "And I remember having this same exact talk with him too. "He was angry, tried, and not at his best either. And you know what I told him?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Mech up, you can't get any better whining. You can only get better by working your aft off."

"He had a hard time?" Trevor asked. "But dad's a badaft! He's-."

"You don't get born a badaft," Ironhide snorted. "That came after vorns and vorns of training!" He looked at Trevor straight in the eye. "And I say this to you now, mech up! You're a tough little fragger, Trevor. I say this in an honest way too, youngling. You've struggled all your life, and I know that," Trevor gripped the bench. "But did you give up? NO. So why should you start now?"

Trevor looked up at Ironhide, a look of surprise in his eyes. He'd never heard Ironhide be so firm about this, but in a way, he liked it. He knew, to his surprise, that Ironhide was saying this out of love. The mech didn't want to see him so down on himself. "Alright," Trevor pulled himself to his feet. "I know, I know... I just, I guess I need to stop getting so angry at myself." He explained with a long sigh.

"Definitely not," Ironhide noted. "Because you're improving greatly. And I do mean that, Trevor," He told him with a nod. "You're getting more nimble, faster, and tougher. It's like night and day from you when you first started, to you now," He explained, a grin forming on his face. "You may not see how good you are, but slag if I have not been more than impressed." He grunted. "So tell me, who will you trust, your uncle 'Hide? Or, your anxiety?"

Trevor nodded his head slowly, and patted the large mech's armored leg. "Of course I'm going to trust you, you big lug," Trevor managed, a broad smile finally coming over him. "Thanks for pulling me out of that uncle 'Hide. I think I needed to hear that," He then added. "Love you."

Ironhide was stunned by that last statement, his voice caught in his throat. But after a long moment, he smirked, and let a grin transpire over him again. "Love ye too, bitlet," He managed. "Now come on, we're running that drill again," He then added. "Give me your best stance number four, and prepare to spar."

Trevor prepared himself as Ironhide's holoform appeared. He tensed quietly, and as the mech charged, he quickly made a move to block him, deflecting the attack as best he could. To his surprise, he managed to, his eyes widening as he turned around. His fist collided with Ironhide's back, as he shoved him forward with all his strength. "Excellent," Ironhide spoke as he turned to go for another strike. "I told you so," Trevor grinned. "Don't get cocky boy, you haven't pinned me yet!"

Trevor quickly found himself in the line of another punch, this one colliding. He spun around slightly, but shot his leg forward, colliding his foot with Ironhide's chest. The Autobot felt that one through his holoform, his eyes widening in surprise. "Good, very good," Ironhide told him. "Still not perfect, but frag if you ain't getting there," He explained. "What do ye think, sweet spark?"

Trevor only now noticed the presence of Chromia, who had entered the room quietly. She crossed her arms, and raised an optic ridge a bit. "Seems that he's just like our nephew. A slow learner, but one that comes along nicely as a fighter," Trevor blushed a little bit at the femme's comment. "You need to not go that easy on him next time though. I saw you holding back a few times."

"Only once or twice," Ironhide replied calmly. "Either way, I think that's enough hand-to-hand combat for today youngling," He placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "I can tell by your softening blows that you're exhausted. And I don't think your sire or gransire would appreciate you dropping dead as a result," He explained as Trevor chuckled. "Anything you want to run over with him, Chromia?"

"No, but we're in charge of him for a few hours," Chromia noted. "Bumblebee's in meetings all morning with Optimus and a few NEST leaders," She explained. "Asked me if we can hang out with him for a bit. Considering Jazz has his own work to attend to, and we mostly have the day off once this is over," Ironhide nodded slowly.

Trevor looked between them, unsure what to make of this. He had spent much time with Ironhide, but not in a casual way like this. Ironhide was one of the friendliest mechs he knew when being casual, that much he did know. But what did he know about Chromia? Was she as relaxed and kind as Ironhide could be? It was a good question that swarmed his head silently. "Well, that's fine by me," Ironhide replied. "What do ye say, short stack? You can join us on our daily routine."

"Should I be afraid?" Trevor asked with a gulp.

"Very," Chromia jested. "Mech up, kid. It'll be fun."

Trevor could only hope that was true.

...

Hanging out with Ironhide and Chromia was much more fun than Trevor expected. Though most of it was spent with the soldiers, the boy didn't really mind it. In fact, he enjoyed getting to know a few of the NEST troops better. In particular he liked one of the men from the United Kingdom, Graham, who was in his thirties, and, at least to him, seemed to be a cool guy. "You know," The man spoke calmly. "I've heard a lot about you, but it's pretty crazy to see the real thing. And actually think about," He paused. "One of us being raised by one of them."

Trevor looked at Graham cautiously, wondering if that was meant in the way it could have been taken. But quickly noted that the man was simply curious, as most of the soldiers were. He spent so much time around the Autobots that sometimes he forgot how unusual the whole thing was. He was, obviously, being raised by aliens and if that wasn't strange, he didn't even know what was. "I get that a lot," Trevor finally told him, leaning against the wall of the hangar they were in and watching as Ironhide gave instruction to some recruits. "It's not that different, honestly. They're on this kick about me having a pretty normal life."

"How is that even possible?" Graham questioned.

"It's crazy, I know. But they are sending me to school next year and everything," Trevor sighed, his eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Don't listen to Galloway or anything, they really do care," He put his hands in his pockets, staring over at him. "And the more that arrive, the more chaotic this whole "family" thing seems to be. I even have the eccentric uncle - well, great uncle," He nodded at Ironhide.

Graham gave him a look, blinking, then looking at Ironhide. "Bloody hell, The Tank is your great uncle?"

Trevor snorted at the nickname of "The Tank" for Ironhide. Though it undoubtedly fit him very well, given the mech had the better part of a tank built into him. Well, and then some, as he liked to think of his weapons storage as large enough to arm a small third world country. "Yeah, you'd think that would scare Galloway from me on its own, right?" Graham snorted at Trevor's joke. "But yeah, he's my great uncle. And seriously "The Tank"? When did that become a thing with you guys? I wish I had thought of that."

Graham smirked a bit, rubbing the bridge of his forehead. "Started back in training for me. But he's a good mech, so I mean it in a nice way," He assured the boy calmly. "Though I gotta say, he scares the living hell out of me. His angry side reminds me of my mum back when she'd lose her temper," Trevor shuddered, noting he should never meet Graham's mother. "Tell me he isn't like that in front of you or I feel sorry for you."

"He's a big softie," Trevor shook his head. "But don't tell him I said that. Because then I WILL see that side."

Graham snorted a bit, and put his hands behind his back. Clearly, Trevor noted that the two of them seemed to have some things in common. And perhaps, time would form an actual friendship, if life allowed him another friend in NEST. "Where's the fun in knowing the dirty secrets of them if you can't let one slip now and then?" Trevor grinned widely, his eyes lighting up. "Don't worry though, your secret's safe with me," He added, his eyes looking thoughtful. "Listen, the boys and I have a thing planned in the mess hall tonight. If you're really as interested in mingling more with us like you said you are, you should come."

"Totally," Trevor nodded. "I'll just have to let my dad know. He likes to know where I am and what I'm doing."

"Bring him along," Graham shrugged. "The more, the merrier. And I'm sure no one would mind kicking back with the Autobots," He added. "Some of the boys and girls haven't even personally met any of them yet," Trevor nodded yet again. "Imagine how badly some of them will soil themselves if they see Ironhide walk in the room for example," If Trevor had been drinking anything, he surely would have spit it out.

"They certainly would," Trevor turned as Chromia approached. "You can count Ironhide and I in, regardless of if Trevor can come," She then looked down at her great nephew calmly. "You ready to head out, kid? I'm getting pretty bored since I'm not part of the training, I thought maybe we can find something more interesting to do."

Trevor looked at Chromia, quickly noting that she was probably looking for a way to get more time with him. After all, he hadn't exactly had much time with her outside of when she was part of his own training. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Trevor asked, his eyes shooting up. "I'm pretty pooped at the moment but I guess I could-."

The base was shaking before he could get another word out. Trevor's ears rung loudly as he hit the ground, though he could also vaguely hear Chromia shouting his name as soldiers scattered. "Trevor!" Trevor looked up, his eyes reaching Chromia in surprise as she crouched down. "Trevor, get up, I need to get you somewhere safe."

"What happened?" Trevor groaned as the femme helped him to his feet using her holoform. "What was that?"

"Decepticons," Chromia hissed. "I don't know how they found us, or went off-radar, but that was sure as slag a missile." Trevor groaned, nodding quietly as he stood to his feet, watching Ironhide run after them. "'Hide!"

"I know!" Ironhide growled. "Where the frag is Jazz? Kid needs his guardian!"

Trevor stared around, barely registering the massive robot that had just made its way through the hole in the ceiling. He backed up slightly as Ironhide readied his cannons, aiming for the mech. "Grindor, when the slag did he get on Earth?" The mech growled. "Chromia, take Trevor and get him OUT of here!" He added rather bluntly.

Trevor didn't have time to argue as Chromia swooped him up, and began running. Not that it mattered much, as a large mass of Decepticons had already made their way through the ceiling. He shook his head, what did they want? Why were they making such a random strike? "They must have amassed a big enough force now to strike us," Chromia commented, quietly growling under her breath. "How did they find us?"

He wondered the same thing, how had they found them? He wasn't sure, but the fact they'd found them at all was a scary thought. And as he noted the way they didn't seem preoccupied with fighting unless they were attacked (as Ironhide was trying to) told him something that only managed to chill him to the bone. They were looking for something, be it the Allspark fragment or otherwise. _:Prime just commed me, they were close enough to the fragment that the area around it is on lockdown,: _Ironhide commented to Chromia over his comm link. _:But they aren't all converging there, which mean__s one thing.: _

_:They came for something else too,: _Chromia growled. _:You really think they'd stage a strike for Trevor too?:_

_:Would you doubt it?:_

Any said doubt left Chromia when the shot hit her shoulder, nearly tearing her arm off in the process. She cried out in pain, watching as Trevor slipped from her grasp and rolled across the floor. "Aunt Chromia!" Trevor shouted as the sleek blue femme struggled to stand, turning her head at the sight of an approaching aerial mech. "Come on, you gotta get up."

"Trevor, _run_," Chromia snapped. "They're after _you_."

Trevor's eyes widened, and he looked up at the Decepticon whose blood red optics had twisted, and focused upon him. This time, he knew better than to question it, he scrambled violently to his feet, and ran. Chromia watched as the seeker known as Thundercracker began to walk after Trevor, who was, indeed, one of the reasons they were there that day. "You stay AWAY from him!" Chromia snarled, getting to her feet as quickly as she could and firing off several shots. "He's just a sparkling!"

"And the Prime's grandcreation," Thundercracker sneered. "Now that we've regrouped we have a certain someone with a bone to pick with his sire too."

"Tell Barricade he's taking him over my offlined chassis," Chromia snarled, charging at him, and slamming her fist into face.

Trevor didn't see anything more as he turned the corner, hoping that it wouldn't come to that. He sprinted down the hallway, trying his best to remember where Bumblebee had told him he would be all day. Or perhaps he was better off speeding for his room? The boy shook his head, on his own he wasn't entirely sure what to do. _"Dad, where are you!?" _Trevor shouted over the bond. _"I can't find anyone!" _

_"Get to the Shard Room! I'm helping guard it!" _Bumblebee shouted. _"Were you separated from Ironhide and Chromia? Frag did you run!?"_

_"Chromia got hit bad!" _Trevor shouted back. _"Dad, I'm scared!"_

Before he heard Bumblebee's response, he was smacked in the face by a wall of chains. It ensnared around him like a burlap sack, spinning around violently at the top until it tied in a nice little knot. Trevor screamed, grasping at it, and pulling at the top, he could hear footsteps making their way forward. _"DAD!" _He shrieked over the bond. _"Dad, I'm hit, I'm hit!"_

_"Trevor!? What do you mean!? How bad!?"_

_"Bag... I don't know... Lots of metal."_

_"I'M ON MY WAY!" _Bumblebee replied, sounding upset and fearful. _"I'm coming, kiddo, hold on." _

He grasped violently at the chains, feeling the entirety of the mass lifted high in the air as he tried his best to grip either side. Before he knew much else, he was dumped out onto an open palm, and brought up to the optics of yet another seeker. "Perfect," It hissed, grinning with amusement as Trevor tried to scramble, now noticing that the metal chains did indeed make up a sack. "Now, now, no running. We promised Barricade one Primeling, and we're giving him one Primeling."

It dumped him in the metal sack, and made sure to tie the top extra tight. Leaving him yet again enveloped in metal as he screamed, pulling at the sides. _:TC, I have the sparkling,:_ It shouted from outside. _:I'm gonna have Skywarp load him into my cockpit and get going to Barricade before the Autobots come looking for him.:_

_"DAD!" _Trevor screamed over the bond as he found himself being handed off. _"GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" _

He didn't hear a reply as he was unceremoniously dropped into the seeker's cockpit. Metal draped all around him, causing him to cry out in pain. "Don't even bother using that neat little bond you probably have either," The same Decepticon seeker chided. "One of the beauties of this cockpit is I can block most forms of communication inside," He then added. "They'll never even know you're gone."

And with that, he felt the area around him lift, propelling itself through the air. And as he listened, he knew the mech was right, he couldn't hear them. Couldn't feel them in any way, it was a dead zone, just the way the Decepticons wanted it. Even if they managed to protect the Allspark shard, they had yet to realize that they had lost something far more valuable.

...

"The air strike team reports _failure _of obtaining the Allspark fragment."

Starscream made an amused snort as he sat on his throne in the Decepticon's hidden away Earth base. He tapped the arm of his throne quietly, and briefly glanced over at Barricade. Knowing the mech was very much getting impatient. Which was just as well to the mech, the angrier his mechs were, the easier it would be to rile them up for a second raid. His optics shifted back to the mech in front of him, known as Chaos, with a grunt. "Well then, I know who will not be getting Energon rations for the next solar cycle," Starscream growled. "Pathetic that they could not obtain one thing from a human base."

Chaos tilted his helm slightly, a smirk forming on his face. "Who said the mission was a total failure?" He questioned, cracking his knuckles. "We obtained a far more valuable object in bringing Optimus Prime and his subjects to their knees," He explained, to which Starscream raised an optic ridge. "And I believe that Barricade had a plan for this one already."

Barricade straightened, his red optics flashing with delight. Starscream stared over at him, his curiosity peeking. "Bring this... Object of importance before my throne," Starscream spoke, a grin forming on his face. "I'll determine if that's the case or not."

Chaos turned his head to the seeker that had made the capture, Sunspot, and nodded. Both Starscream and Barricade watched as the mech disappeared for a moment, and the sound of rattling chains could be heard. "Let me go!" A child's voice cried from the darkness. "They can hear me now! They'll come for me! They're coming for me!"

"You don't think we know that?" Sunspot snarled. "That little injection we gave you when we came? Should make sure your bond to any of them stays nice and inhibited," He then added. "Now move your fragging feet or I'll drag you along the floor."

A few moments later, Sunspot appeared with their loot. Trevor had been shackled in every place possible, one around his neck, two around his wrists, and two around his ankles. They were all connected by several pairs of chains, with one long one connected to his wrists, and neck shackles, which Sunspot used to drag the prisoner along. "Starscream," Barricade sneered. "I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting the great Optimus Prime's new grandcreation."

Starscream stood, his optics clearly gleaming with delight at the sight. One of the Autobot leader's own family, wrapped tightly in chains, and at their mercy. With this, he knew they had the Autobots when they were most vulnerable. "I suppose you want to use him to draw out the Prime's creation," Starscream hissed, as he turned to Barricade. "Bumblebee is it?"

"We have a score to settle," Barricade nodded. "After I've finished him off though, there's no telling the things we could convince Optimus Prime to do," He noted, watching as a weak kneed Trevor tried to stand his ground. "They'd both do anything to ensure his safe return. And that's how we can snuff them both out."

"Why not just go after Optimus Prime now?"

"He'd be expecting that," Barricade explained. "If we draw and snuff out his likely successor first? He'll be so desperate to protect what's left of his family, he will say yes to anything," He then added. "Believe me, Lord Starscream, by the time this is over? We'll have what's left of the Allspark and more," He explained.

Starscream regarded the boy, and then Barricade quietly. But it was Trevor who, despite his fears, spoke up first. "My dad will kick all your afts," He told the seeker coldly. "If you think he'll let a coward like you have me? You're even dumber than he made you in his stories," He added.

That settled it for the aerial commander, who finally locked his optics on Barricade. He grimaced quietly, and pointed to Trevor with a long, thick talon. "Get this insect chained up in a cell," Starscream finally spoke, a darkness to his voice. "And then return and debrief me on what exactly you had in mind for the scout," He added.

Sunspot handed over the long, thick chain "leash" to Barricade without so much as another word. Trevor tried his best not to meet all four of the mech's excited optics as Barricade gripped the "leash" tightly. "Come along, boy," He hissed quietly. "We're going to have lots of fun, you and I." He added with a dark chuckle.

As Trevor was harshly dragged along, he could do little more than let out a strangled cry.

...

A/N: I know, I'm evil, but it had to happen eventually. :P


	40. A Change of Plans

**CHAPTER 39  
A Change of Plans  
**

The way he was shackled to the wall barely allowed him to crawl over to a corner of his cell. He couldn't lay down to sleep, or even find comfort, only sit there, kept chained like an animal. The door to his cell provided no hope of escape either, only consisting of several long lasers that would easily cut through him. Whatever they had injected into him was definitely inhibiting his bond to the others (a fact which he hoped Ratchet could fix, given it was probably a device), which scared him. Were they looking for him? He shuddered at the thought that they might not be, but the other half of him knew they were.

He'd exhausted all of his tears, and simply sat there in pain, wondering if he'd ever be let out. He rattled his chains, and groaned quietly as he heard loud footsteps making their way down the hall. His eyes widened, and he shook his head, yanking again. "It won't do you any good, you know," Trevor stared over as Barricade came into view. "You're not going to get free of them, that's reinforced Cybertronium. Powerful enough to hold down even your grandsire," He chuckled slightly. "Comfortable, insect?"

"If you're going to kill me before they get to me," Trevor gritted his teeth. "Just get it over with."

Barricade snorted with amusement, a fact which made a chill run up Trevor's spine. "Kill you? Of course we're not going to kill you," Barricade taunted him darkly. "You're far too valuable for that. Perhaps if you had simply stayed that human who got in over his head. But no, the Autobots had to take such a liking to you," He teased. "So instead, you've become very valuable to us as a prisoner."

"You can't keep me prisoner forever," Trevor told him bluntly. "At some point you'll slip up and they'll find me. And I bet you money dad won't fall for whatever stupid trap you laid out either," Barricade barely seemed to be paying attention as he typed something into a control panel. "What are you doing? Gonna come in here and rough me up?" He watched timidly as the lasers retracted and Barricade began to step in. "Y-You don't scare me."

"Oh please, you're terrified," Barricade sneered. "Can't say I blame you, either. A little sparkling among all these Decepticons? I'd be lubricating all over the floor if I were you," He added with a sneer. "Luckily for you, however, Lord Starscream believes you have been in bondage long enough to realize escape is futile," He began to remove Trevor's bonds, relieving the human of some of his pain. "Don't even think of running." He noted once he finished.

Trevor rubbed his wrists, and neck quietly. He wanted to run, run and scream at the top of his lungs. But what good would it do? Even though he was free now, the Decepticons could chain him up again. And what's more, they had taken him there in a bag like luggage, he had no idea where he was, or how far from help he was. "You're not going to hurt me, though?" Barricade's optics narrowed at Trevor at that. "After all the threats you told dad, you haven't even made an attempt to hurt me."

"Not _yet_," Barricade hissed. "Make no mistake, insect. Your father snuffed out the spark of the one I cherished most," Trevor gulped slightly. "And though he is lucky I have chosen not to retaliate by murdering you," He sneered. "That does not mean I will be leaving you alone. Quite the opposite actually," He then noted. "The bond inhibitors we put into you only block the communication side of it, you see. No one can block the **emotional** side of it, it's impossible for one reason or another."

Trevor backed up quickly, knowing what that meant. He was going to hurt him alright, he was going to hurt him, and he was going to make sure Bumblebee (as well as Optimus and Elita) felt every aching moment of it. "You'll only make him more angry," Trevor breathed. "Grandpa and Grandma will feel it too, y'know," He added as Barricade seemed to relish in his fear. "Y... You'd just be-."

"Tormenting them with the knowledge you're being tortured," Barricade sneered. "A fact that will span several days before my plans for your sire ever transpire," Trevor swallowed hard. "I intend to make _sure _that when I make the bargain with him that he has been pushed so far," He approached Trevor menacingly. "That he would do _anything _to have you back out of sheer **desperation**."

Trevor whimpered as Barricade crouched down, reaching forward, and running a talon underneath his chin. Barricade relished in this moment, in the fact that he had the power to slice the child's throat without a second thought. "But not tonight," Barricade chuckled, retracting the claw. "I'll leave you here for the next few nights, in hopes that Bumblebee will be panicking from the lack of news. As well as the fear I'm sure is flowing through your veins," Trevor felt himself quiver again. "It'll make this that much more fun."

Trevor wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but did not let himself do that. He would not let Barricade get to him, not with his family still out there. "They're going to find me," Trevor spat at Barricade following that, surprising the Decepticon. "And when they do, you're going to wish you'd stayed in whatever hole you crawled out from under," He then added firmly. "You spineless, deranged, murderer."

Barricade regarded the young human for a long moment, activating their own holoform technology. (Created from scematics they'd gotten by hacking the NEST database) The slap sent Trevor against the wall, as the boy let out a startled cry, then followed up with two swift, painful kicks. It was enough that Bumblebee would no doubt feel the pain, but not enough to give him much of an idea of what he was going through. And what's more, it was enough to make the boy let out a choked cry of pain, satisfying the Decepticon that he'd shut that loud mouth of his. "Don't _ever _speak to me like that again, INSECT," Barricade snarled as his holoform disappeared. "Learn your place," As he made his way to to the door, he added with a wicked grin. "Or your cries will become even more pathetic than when your pathetic excuse for a carrier begged for her life," He then said with a sneer. "Right before I leveled that pathetic home of yours and silenced her."

Trevor wanted to launch at Barricade at the comment about his mother. But before he could even get to his feet again, the lasers buzzed to life yet again, and Barricade left. Leaving the boy alone yet again in the isolated darkness of the prison.

...

For the first time in his young life, Bumblebee wanted to go on a rampage. How could this have happened? He'd sworn to protect his son with his life, and now he was in the hands of the enemy. What's more, he was in the hands of his worst enemy: Barricade. His rage the moment he'd seen Sunspot flying off with a bag containing what he knew was his son, Bumblebee had injured a large number of the Decepticons, and killed one. An act very unlike him, but then again, they had taken his boy, and Trevor was just that: a boy, barely even sixteen. He was probably scared, crying, lonely, and wondering where he was, why he hadn't come to save him yet.

Now he simply sulked in his berthroom, his optics burning with more and more rage at every passing second. "... Bumblebee," The scout barely raised his head as Optimus entered the room. "Youngling-."

"I failed him, Prime," Bumblebee told him quietly. "I failed him, Joseph, his mother, and myself all in one go," He shook his head, putting his hands on either side of his helm. "I swore I would protect him with my life. I _knew _the second the Decepticons showed up I should have gotten to him," He thrust a fist against the side of his berth. "And now he's gone, he's fragging GONE."

Optimus seated himself beside his adopted creation slowly, placing an arm around his shoulders. He knew how Bumblebee was feeling, he'd experienced the same thing when he'd adopted the scout, after all. "Bumblebee, we are going to find Trevor and bring him home," The mech rumbled quietly. "He's my grandcreation, have you forgotten that already?" The mech stared up at him quietly. "I will do everything in my power to bring him home, as will the rest of us."

Bumblebee nodded his head slowly, resting his head against the leader's arm. "I'm just scared, Prime," Bumblebee noted. "I can barely feel him, other than this shot of pain earlier. And I just," He shook his head. "I swear Prime, if something happens to him, I don't think I could ever live with myself," He explained. "I've only had him for close to a year, but Trevor's my life. Probably the most important thing in it," He then paused. "No offense."

"None taken. When you have sparklings, that happens," Optimus told him. "Next to your sparkmate and family, they become more important than anything else," Bumblebee nodded slowly. "Listen to me, youngling," Bumblebee kept his audio receptor's perked. "We are going to get him back, mark my words. If we did not you are not the only one who would feel he had failed him."

Bumblebee slowly stood to his feet, clutching his hands into fists. He knew that Optimus was right, most likely. They had saved him many times, after all. But at the same time, it didn't make him feel any better. "How did you do it?" Bumblebee asked, his voice low. "Keep yourself sane when the Decepticons took me, I mean?" He questioned.

"I sent all the love I could over our bond," Optimus noted. "Just as I have sent what I could over to Trevor," Bumblebee turned his head slightly. "It may not seem like much, but at least you are doing something. It lets them know that you love, and are searching for them. When you cannot contact them through telepathy, at least," Bumblebee nodded his head slowly, remembering how Optimus did that. "It goes a long way, as I seem to remember."

Bumblebee nodded, sending a large heaping of love towards Trevor as quickly as he could. He had already done that before, but he knew Optimus was right, it wouldn't hurt. "So how DO we get him back, Prime?" Bumblebee questioned, his doorwings lowering slightly. "We can't just wait until the 'Cons call me, you know. Barricade will kill him if I don't do what he wants. And I know me, Prime," He paused a moment. "I won't be able to control myself. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back..."

"Then we try to go over Barricade's plan," Optimus noted as he stood to his feet. "Get a hold of Starscream and offer him what his endgame no doubt is," He shook his head. "Something far more valuable to him than Trevor."

"The Allspark shard?"

"Simpler than that," Optimus replied, his voice firm. "An exchange, if he lets Trevor go. I will hand myself over in his place," Bumblebee's optics bulged as he stared over at the Autobot leader. "This is my grandcreation, whom I love just as much as you do, son," He told him bluntly. "I would be angry with myself if I was what they wanted and they used both of you to get to me," Bumblebee's optic ridge furrowed. "Therefore, I am doing my duty not only as leader of this team, but as a grandsire and sire."

Bumblebee stepped forward, worry in his optics. "Prime, they'll want you unarmed!" Bumblebee noted. "They'll torture you."

"I'd rather they torture me, than Trevor," Optimus told him bluntly. "They can do what they wish to me. But when it comes to my family, you of all people should understand," He then added. "They are off-limits."

Bumblebee's doorwings twitched, not liking the sounds of this. But he knew there was no way of talking Optimus out of this. This was the thing about Optimus, he always put others before himself. And the fact that Trevor was his grandson, a grandson he had grown a tight, and warm bond with only added to it. "Trevor wouldn't like it," Bumblebee admitted. "This means we'll have to launch a rescue mission for you. And he'll feel like-."

"It matters not what he'll feel like," Optimus stepped forward. "What matters is that I would do anything to have him back. And allow me to do so, son."

Bumblebee took a deep breath, cycling out air at that. This was definitely going to be tough, but who was he to keep trying to stop him? After all, he wanted Trevor back as much as Optimus did, and for all he knew Optimus would escape himself. "Better run it by the others," Bumblebee nodded. "Ironhide'll hate it too."

Optimus didn't reply this time as he led his adopted creation out the door. All that mattered to him now was whether or not we were already too late. But either way, there was one thing for certain: they had to work _fast._

...

The feed of the bug that Barricade had placed on Bumblebee long ago ended seconds later as he mentally cursed. This was a disaster, if Optimus offered himself up to Starscream, then the seeker would no doubt call off his entire plan. And that would not do at all, not with revenge against Bumblebee nearly in his grasp. He slammed his fist against a wall violently, letting out more Cybertronian curses as he racked his processor for how to remedy the situation. If Optimus had Starscream's comm already, there was no way of disabling it in time. And if he attacked Starscream to usserp command, he'd no doubt be branded a traitor and executed.

Of course, the answer slowly entered his head before too long had passed. He had to go rogue, take the kid and execute his plan on his own. No one would have to know that Starscream hadn't issued the order to execute him, after all, he was his right hand on Earth. And quite frankly, he didn't care what Starscream thought afterword either, because at the end of the day, he was an _idiot_. _:__Vehicon's 180, 400, 550, 1600, 4200, and seeker Sunspot report to me immediately,: _He commed out to his Vehicons. _:We're shipping out to execute our plans early, Starscream's orders. Gather your supplies, and be ready to go on the move.: _

He made sure to cut off the part of his comm link that linked him to Starscream. Calmly, he made his way towards the holding cells, making sure to keep as quiet as he possibly could. Thankfully, the human wasn't smart enough to get out, and he found him sleeping in the corner of the room, likely finally crying himself into exhaustion. "Rise and shine, fleshbag," Barricade slammed his fist against the cell wall, shocking Trevor awake. "Looks like we've had a little change of plans with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Barricade was silent as he carefully punched in a code, causing the laser bars to disappear. He approached the boy casually, carefully removing one of the sacks that had been used to carry him there out. "It means that I'm not about to let your darling grandsire get in the way of what I took you to do," Trevor gulped slightly. "I thought this would go smoothly and easily, but of course, Autobots have to always do things the hard way."

Trevor definitely did not like the sound of that. His eyes darted around the mech's leg, noticing that the door was now open, his one chance at escape. If Barricade had gone rogue like it sounded, maybe, just maybe he could get to Starscream. And in return, whatever Optimus had planned could still go forward. "I like the idea of my Grandpa turning this around a bit too much for that," Trevor stated. "So if you'll excuse me."

Barricade looked surprised that he'd actually had the guts to make a run for it. And as he had taken that advantage to run between his legs and for the door, the Decepticon only growled. "Like I said, ALWAYS the hard way," He snarled out. "Get back here you little rodent!" He shouted.

Trevor ran with every ounce of his might, making it through the door. For a moment, as Barricade hurried after him, he thought he stood a chance, however meager it was. Only for that to go away quickly at the appearance of two, large vehicon drones stepping into the main doorway, guns drawn. "Hault, prisoner!" One of them stated loudly. "Make another move and we will painfully subdue you."

Trevor still took the shot, but unfortunately for him, the vehicon made good on it's promise. The electric whip that wrapped around his body caused him to scream loudly, every ounce of his body going numb as he hit the ground. "Morons! You'll kill him!" Barricade shouted. "We need him alive for this to work!" Trevor cried violently, rocking back and forth, and imagining the pain Bumblebee probably felt too. "Those are meant for Autobot prisoners!"

Trevor was relieved as Barricade ripped the whip out from around him. "Thank Primus, you only got a few burns on him. Not even second or third degree," Barricade snarled. "We torture this one, understood? We do not use our weaponry that will kill him," He then added with a snarl. "If we do this whole plan goes to pit."

Trevor raised himself just in time for the sack to fall over him, and be swung up landing him at the bottom. Trevor could still feel his body trembling from the force of the shock, as Barricade looked inside. "Don't worry boy," Barricade chuckled slightly. "In a few minutes," He then lowered a device inside, shooting out a thick gas. "You'll hardly feel the pain anyway."

Trevor felt his body grow tired, both from the pain and the gas as Barricade tied the top of the sack tightly, trapping it inside. Barricade heard as the child coughed, and continued to tremble a moment before the sack seemed to be dead wait. He smirked, that would hold him for the long trip ahead of them, and definitely save him the trouble of listening to his whining for most of the time too. As the rest of the Vehicon team, and Sunspot entered, he nodded, counting them off slowly. "Good, you're all here," He noted. "You've all been told to set course for Africa, where a small base has been made. Lord Starscream and I have changed our minds. It is too obvious a spot," He then noted. "Set your courses for the Rocky Moutain range. It is not far, but there is plenty of space for us to hide there before we execute the plan."

"Shall I take the bait ahead?" Sunspot questioned, stepping forward.

"NO!" Barricade snapped. "I will keep the prize, you scout ahead in case the Autobots have already caught on."

The look on Sunpot's face as the senior Decepticon stormed past him was fear, a fear that Barricade relished in. It kept him from questioning him again, and made the subject of Starscream less likely to come up. A fact which made him happy, for nothing, and he meant _nothing_, would stand in his way.


	41. Near The Breaking Point

A/N: Wow, over 300 reviews!? You guys are AWESOME! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys are the best!

...

**CHAPTER 40  
Near The Breaking Point  
**

Trevor woke up without his left leg, his eyes lowering to find his prosthetic leg had been removed. Trevor groaned, and tried his best to sit up and look around the area of the Rocky Mountains that they were on. It was very easily hidden from the looks of it, he was in a cage, that was immediately obvious by the fact that he was staring out of bars. He guessed that they had snatched it from the Decepticon base and used it to keep him nice and locked up. He crawled towards the cage door, but soon thought through his situation. His left leg was gone, and what's more, he was dizzy, dizzy and tired, like he wanted to take a long nap.

Footsteps quickly grabbed his attention as Barricade made his way towards him. "Don't struggle too much, we've got a good combination of drugs in you," Barricade noted as Trevor fought to keep his eyes open. "I figure one shot of our concoction every twelve hours should keep you asleep through most of this. Given there are human settlements in the Rocky's we can't risk you crying for help, now can we?"

"What about torturing me?" Trevor snorted. "You already wimp out of that?"

Barricade sneered a bit, looking at Trevor slowly. "My change of plans, remember? You were supposed to be in Africa right now, when we couldn't be found easily," He explained with a dark chuckle, seating himself beside the cage. "This makes it more fun anyway, you're so weak due to the drug that you're barely aware of everything," He explained. "It's wearing off now, so you'll be more aware, but it makes animals like you perfectly docile. Enough so that even if I didn't have the inhibitor inside that bond of yours wouldn't mean slag."

"Brain damage," Trevor murmured.

"We're an advanced race," Barricade sneered. "You think I'm stupid enough to envoke their wrath like that? No, it keeps your brain quite in-tact, the way it should be," He shrugged his shoulders. "At least until you've served your purpose. At which point you're about as useful to me as your human technology," He explained, a gleam in his red optics. "I plan to enjoy picking at your brain and finding out more about how it works then."

Trevor shook his head, Barricade seemed to have gone beyond losing his mind now. He was doing that, and at the same time, he was also being sadistic, enjoying watching him suffer. He liked watching him fighting to keep his eyes open, and too weak and tired to even send his family how he was feeling. The good thing was that he could still feel them though, with a strong emphasis on the love that Bumblebee was sending his way. A constant reminder that despite the odds, they were coming for him. Or at the very least, they were doing anything and everything he could to find where they had taken him. But above all else, it reminded him that his dad loved him more than anything, and would do whatever it took to get him back.

He was starting to get out of the haze slowly too, and return the love, however weak the return might be. "It amazes me how much you fight," Barricade noted, looking him over. "Even knowing that I will be injecting it back into you. You seem to just keep pushing," Trevor tried to balance his knees. "Haven't you figured out it's no use fighting anymore? The only way this would go bad is if Starscream were to contact Sunspot and tell him the truth. But I told the dolt that all communications with Starscream were going to be severed on his orders." He grinned slyly. "Seekers like Starscream and Sunspot are not too bright."

Trevor shook his head, Barricade was awfully cocky. A fault which made him wonder if the seeker he was talking about, the one that took him at Diego Garcia, he guessed, noticed anything off. "You're insane," Trevor finally spoke harshly. "You can't backstab your own kind and expect this to work out for you," Barricade snarled. "And you keep forgetting. My dad is Bumblebee, and my grandfather is Optimus Prime," He leaned forward into the bars. "They're going to find you, and make you scream the way you made me back there." He then added. "And if you think I'm not going to give you trouble, you're an idiot. They call people like me fighters," He added. "I dealt with an abusive father until I was five, and lived. I went through the battle of Mission City, and survived. I've lost my parents, and gotten through that..."

"Your point?" Barricade snapped.

"Pretty soon, you're just going to be another event on that list," Trevor pointed at him with a glare. "Another screwed up thing that I dealt with in my life, and lived through. Because no one as cocky, and insane as you is going to get what they want," Barricade seemed to get even angrier at that. "Don't give me that, we both know I hit the nail on the head."

Barricade violently kicked his cage, knocking it over, and Trevor onto his back. It was clear that Barricade did not like the fact that despite how afraid he was, Trevor was not letting himself give into the fear. He was a prisoner with fight to him, and that was the end of the story. "You were amusing for a time," Barricade stated as he carefully prepared a tiny syringe. "But yet again, I am tired of listening to your lip," Trevor tried to crawl, but quickly found himself stopped by a large finger, and felt a small prick in the back of his neck. "You feel that? Your systems shutting down, your muscles weakening," He then added with a harsh whisper. "Remember that every time you go under my drug," Trevor knew what he meant as his body did start to slowly numb, and his eyes grow heavy. "It's another twelve hours I can do whatever I want to you without a fight."

The world was becoming a haze to Trevor as Barricade's disturbing assessment was placed in his head. A terrifying thought that followed him as his eyes closed, and he was once again forced into sleep.

...

"Bullslag!" Jazz slammed a fist onto the wall. "If Starscream ain't got a clue where shorty is, who does?"

That was the question that racked the entirety of the Autobots, and they could guess the Decepticons as well. The who was easy to answer: Baricade had clearly done something to him if Starscream wasn't lying. He'd somehow learned their plans, panicked, and made a desperate run for it. But to where? Where would he take Trevor? And frankly, how did he even manage to learn about what must have been his idea going sour in the first place. Now, they simply stood in the main hangar discussing it. "Barricade," Elita snarled. "There's no other explanation. He took advantage of the fact that, let's face it, the fact that Starscream is a dunce," She added. "And now, he's got him off who knows where until he makes his move."

Bumblebee tried to block out the conversation, thinking quietly. He'd stopped brooding after realizing how little that did to help, yet he still felt a pang of guilt. He could barely even feel Trevor anymore, and not because he was dead, but because he was hardly awake. No doubt that was Barricade's work, he wanted him to begin to panic more again. "All I know is that we know what he wants now," Bumblebee finally spoke. "This was never about the endgame of getting Optimus. He wants me, period. And maybe it's time I gave him what he wants."

No one seemed happy with that idea, perhaps even less happy than when Optimus proposed his exchange. Ironhide, who had barely said anything after what had happened, shook his head and snarled. "We are not letting them take anyone else," He stated firmly. "I'm already scared as pit for what's happening to Trevor as is," He bristled a bit. "I will not see my nephew hand himself over to that insane son of a glitch's desires."

"He has my son," Bumblebee patted his chest. "I'd rather go there and die for him than do nothing at all."

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, and Bumblebee sighed, knowing he was about to be overruled again. But at this point, he wanted to do it, he wanted this to be over, and he wanted Trevor out of it. "We need to finish this quickly anyway. You have that goodwill mission in London just before Christmas," Bumblebee turned as Galloway entered the room with a sneer. "If you all haven't finished working this out-."

"Ye kidding, goodwill mission's off until after this is all handled," Ironhide snapped. "And no one invited ye to this-."

Optimus held out a hand, calming his friend with a look on his face. "What Ironhide means to say is I have canceled the trip. We have rescheduled it for after this is over," He explained. "My grandcreation is far more important than any political mission. This is a matter of my men, and my family. Either one would come first," He then added. "A fact I'd hope even you would understand."

Galloway looked as though he wanted to argue, but the look that Ironhide gave him told him to shut up. He grunted, and fixed his tie a little. "I'm going to be honest, we're spending too much time and resources on this," Galloway finally found the courage to speak. "I understand that Trevor Prime is your grandson, Prime. But it's been almost two days and we haven't found anything," He explained, making Optimus frown. "We don't even know that he's alive. What happens if we do get to him and he's dead-?"

That one caused anger to rise in Bumblebee like no one present had seen in him before. Ironhide and Ratchet were quick to grab his arms, yanking him back before he could lunge further. "That's _my _son you're talking about Galloway," Bumblebee snapped. "And I do not need to hear your fragging theories about whether he's alive or dead right now! Because I know in my spark he is ALIVE," He then added, pointing directly at him. "And if you've got a problem with us going after him, I can tell you something I've wanted to since I've met you," He then began. "You can take your clipboard, your stuck-up attitude, and your prejudices and shove them where the sun don't-."

"Bumblebee!" Optimus warned him. "Son-."

"No, don't give me that! I don't need to hear that he may be offline," Bumblebee snapped. "I've gone through that scenario in my head enough that I'm trying so hard not to lose my slag about it! And then someone like YOU comes back around and think it's okay," He yanked as Ironhide attempted to pull him back. "You want to know why you don't have kids or a wife Galloway? It's because I don't think any deity would be that cruel to children as to give them a fragger for a father like you. And frankly I'd hate to meet the femme desperate enough to-."

"Bumblebee, that is _enough_," Optimus shouted, making everyone but Galloway, who just stood very quietly staring up at Bumblebee. "Your processor is not working right, and no one blames you for that," He began quietly. "But you need not take this out on-."

"He's trying to tell me he's probably dead, Prime," Bumblebee shrieked. "Do you know how scared I am that he's right? How," Optimus pulled him into a hug as the mech tried his best to calm himself. "I just... I can't do this, I need to be alone, I don't need comfort. And I don't need this afthole!" He pushed Optimus away carefully, one hand pointed at Galloway. "Call me when he's not in the picture."

Ironhide and Ratchet were both yanked away as Bumblebee made his way through the Autobots. For the first time, there was no quip that came out of Galloway, only dumbfounded uncertainty. "You mean this _wasn't _a stunt to win over the government?" Galloway finally spoke. "Your Autobot actually... Cares about the kid?"

Jazz stood to his feet, glaring over at Galloway. "Gee, it took really pissing Bee off for ye to figure that out?" Jazz questioned, his visor flashing a bit. "We _all _care about what happens ta shorty, so if ye want to not get shot next time he sees ya," He leaned in. "Ah'd get on the phone with mah superiors and tell 'em we are NOT handling any more diplomacy until we know he's OK."

"I'm really looking to take my anger out on something too," Elita commented rather harshly. "So if Bee wasn't enough to convince you, I can show you what an angry Cybertronian femme looks like," She added.

Galloway looked as though for once, even he was torn. He removed his glasses from his eyes, and rubbed the temples of his forehead. The man didn't care about how the Autobots felt normally, but as a human being he probably would be like this too. It almost made him sick to think they shared that in common, but regardless, they did. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do when this is all over," Galloway told them flatly. "But I suppose, for the sake of saving my face, I'll let this one slide."

"Good," Ironhide grunted. "Now get out of our sight."

Galloway did exactly as he was told that time, causing most of the Autobots to relax. Ironhide crossed his arms with a huff, a look in his optics as he stared over at Optimus. "What is the plan though, Prime?" He questioned. "I've known you since we were sparklings, and I know you have one cooking up in that processor of yours," He then added. "So spill."

Optimus was silent, staring over at Ratchet quietly. "Trevor's watch," Ratchet stared up. "You designed it to not give off a signature in case of capture, am I right?" Ratchet nodded his head. "The signal of the communications part of it is surely blocked from his end, rendering communication useless," He then added. "But if we were to try and get his signal to come through to the base, would that be possible?"

Ratchet nodded his head vigorously. "It should, yes. I'd have to hack into the signal to turn on the function that allows radio waves to bounce off here," Ratchet noted. "But if I could get it open for even a short amount of time, I could easily track the signal," He then added. "So long as Trevor himself still has it on him, or one of the Decepticons have taken, but not destroyed it."

Jazz took a step forward, raising his hand quickly. "Ah'll help. As a saboteur this slag is par for da course," Jazz explained, nodding to Optimus. "Ah'll do whatever ah can to get that signal through."

"Very well," Optimus began. "The rest of us will begin to formulate a plan of rescue," He then added. "We likely do not have much time to stop whatever Barricade has planned," He explained. "So we must work fast, and diligently. Let us begin.

No one argued about getting to work quickly that day.

...

Bumblebee knew he had lost every ounce of patience he had had back there. And what's more, he knew that he was a little harsh on Galloway himself. But the truth was, he was scared beyond being scared now. What was Barricade doing to Trevor? Did he have him within an inch of death and was just waiting for him to arrive to finish him? Was he planning to make Bumblebee wait months, or even years before seeing him again? His spark twisted and turned silently, all these terrible thoughts surrounding him.

That's when his com beeped, to an unknown signal. It didn't take rocket science for Bumblebee to answer, his optics narrowing angrily. "Barricade, I want to make one thing perfectly clear," Bumblebee began darkly. "If so much as one strand of hair is out of place on Trevor's head... There won't be enough pieces of you left to salvage."

_"Ohhhhh, someone's angry," _Barricade snorted on the other end, some minor background noise behind him. _"Don't worry, other than a few burns and bruises... Well, the brat's been barely conscious through this little ordeal," _He sneered, a fact which made Bumblebee's doorwings twitch with anger. _"Do I even need to make my demands, Bumblebee? You know what I want, **you alone**. Not your sire, not your carrier, not your uncle," _He snapped. _"I want you here, and armed for the last battle of your pathetic life-cycle. When you inevitably lose, your pit spawn will be free." _

Bumblebee frowned, staring out the door to his berthroom where he now stood. "How do I know you'll keep up your end of the bargain?" He questioned coldly. "I want one other Autobot with me, he won't come to the meet up point. But when I come to you, one of the lackies I know you have with you has to BRING Trevor to him, with confirmation of his status. If you can't promise me that, then you can go frag yourself."

There was dead silence on the other end of the comm. _"That... Is something I must discuss with my "lackies" as you so put them," _Barricade sneered. _"__I think we can both agree you've waited this long, you can wait a little longer," _He added. _"In twenty-four hours, I will comm you with my decision. Don't even think of calling, or tracking me. The second I think you have you'll receive your precious pet's head in a box." _He then added. _"Do you understand me?" _

"I understand..." Bumblebee hissed.

_"Good, we'll be in touch." _

And then he was gone, leaving Bumblebee's fists clenched. At least he could be sure Trevor was alive now, it had been faint, but he'd heard his snoring in the background. He was alive, and they still stood a chance at getting him back, even if it was at the cost of his own life. He questioned whether or not to tell Optimus, and run the risk of something going wrong. And yet, the rational side of him knew the answer: Optimus would know what to do, and perhaps had his own plan as well.

Inside, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had to stay calm, and collected, for Trevor's sake, and for his own. Because if he was going to pull off any kind of plan, that same rational side knew he was going to need every ounce of intelligence and strength he had.


	42. The Start of the Plan

**CHAPTER 41  
The Start of the Plan  
**

Bumblebee felt a pang of frustration when they found the bug. It had been bothering them all to find out how Barricade had found the base in the first place, especially since they were discussing the exchange with Starscream. And as a result, before any planning took place, Optimus had used the bond to beckon him into a room, and stealthily, they found the bug. He'd crushed it the second Optimus had, equally stealthily, disrupted the signal, before returning to the room in which they were meeting. This whole situation just seemed to get worse and worse, a fact which made him want to purge again.

No one else was very happy to hear the news either, given it meant that Barricade knew a lot of their discussions. Bumblebee for a minute wondered if Barricade would be angered by the discovery of his bug, but wrote it off after an hour passed and he was not commed. Barricade was not a subtle mech, if he had been angered by it, he'd have commed him by now. No, the bug had likely served its purpose to him, and now that it was done that was that. After all, he'd already made it clear if he suspected any funny business Trevor was dead, and the mech knew he would have at least called to gloat about _that_.

"I don't like it," Ironhide grunted. "He definitely didn't care about the fact we found that bug, which means he's cocky," He added, echoing Bumblebee's own thoughts. "And yer telling me he threatened Trevor's life if he gets even an inkling we're going to double-cross him?" Bumblebee nodded his head slowly. "Primus, this is not good, I really don't like it, especially when Barricade appears to be so unstable."

Bumblebee took a deep breath, but this time did everything he could to keep calm. He played with some of his wiring, and though things through before stepping up. "At the end of the day, I'm going to have to do it," He explained. "I'm going to have to hand myself over to Barricade if I have any chance at getting him back," He then explained. "If I don't he'll just take Trevor again."

Optimus immediately tensed again, he hated the idea of anyone in his family in the hands of Barricade. But he also knew that Bumblebee was right, Barricade would do this again. He'd attack them, take Trevor, and start this whole fiasco as many times as he wanted until he was satisfied. "I hate saying this, but Bumblebee is correct," Optimus explained. "We must at least allow Barricade to believe that he has won. It will give us the element of surprise we desperately need in this situation."

"That's INSANE!" Ironhide replied. "We can't put both of our youngest in his hands! He'll kill them both!"

"We won't if he agrees to my terms," Bumblebee explained. "If he does, Trevor won't even be near the fighting when it goes down. We just have to time the strike for exactly when Trevor is out of the line of fire," He explained. "If I get hurt, that's one thing. But I don't want Trevor there when it happens, one stray blast and he's gone anyway."

That was one argument that no one disagreed with. Even if by the looks on everyone's faces, they were without a doubt still not liking the idea of putting him into Barricade's hands. But Bumblebee was convinced that this was the only way to go about doing it. Even if he died protecting Trevor, he would rather die doing so than lose the most precious thing in his life. "Bumblebee," Elita made her way beside her adopted creation at the meeting table. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if Barricade manages-."

"Carrier," Bumblebee surprised Elita by the title, which he rarely used these days. "It's my son out there. And you and I both know either one of you would do the same thing for me," He paused. "You both have taught me one important thing throughout my life-cycle. Never put yourself above the ones you love," He explained. "And I slagging well won't do it this time."

Elita looked at Bumblebee, surprise in her optics, but now convinced there was no way of talking him out of it. She took a deep breath, nodding her head a little and letting Bumblebee turn to Optimus. "Prime!" Jazz's voice rang out before he even opened his mouth. "We got a lock on the location! We got it!" He and Ratchet came to a swift halt in the room. "The Rocky Mountains, the portion near Colorado!" He explained. "They found a secluded area in that area where they could easily hide enough 'Cons to pull this off."

"Given what we heard through the feed on Trevor's watch there are at least twenty of them," Ratchet explained further. "Including Sunspot, who seems to have joined him as well," He explained. "Trevor is guarded around the clock by four vehicons, and chances are we cannot get to him without him being handed over to us." He explained.

"We've already established that the latter is the plan," Ironhide grunted.

Optimus straightened a bit, looking over at Bumblebee as if expecting him to back out. Or perhaps, more than anything, he was hoping so. He didn't want to put his son and grandson at risk like this, but when Bumblebee didn't flinch, he knew he had no choice. "When Barricade answers Bumblebee's demand of bringing Trevor to us, Jazz will accompany Bumblebee to the Rocky Mountains. Given he is Trevor's appointed guardian, it will be his duty to get Trevor as far away from the chaos as possible. At which point you will get in touch and tell us he is out of danger," He looked to Jazz for approval.

Jazz simply saluted the Prime, nodding his head. "Ye got it sir, ah'll get shorty somewhere safe and sound," Jazz nodded, smiling cockily.

"Excellent," Optimus nodded. "As for the rest of us, this is what we will do.."

...

Trevor groaned, he was finally allowed to be taken off the drugs, but only because the time had nearly come. Barricade was humming like a kid before Christmastime, which made him nervous as all hell. What would happen if Barricade actually succeeded in hurting his dad? He grunted, checking his prosthetic leg which had been given back to him, quietly. "You're lucky I'm a generous mech, if Starscream hadn't been so stupid, you'd not be going home today," Barricade sneered. "You may be losing yet another "father" as you call it to me. But at least you'll get to live a few more years before we lay waste to your pathetic planet."

Trevor's eyes looked back up at him, his glare narrowing at him. Barricade seemed to relish in his anger now that Trevor was awake, even more than he'd enjoyed when he was out cold. "You really think you're going to win? Dude, have you ever watched a TV show here on Earth? You're a villain, a really stupid one at that," He explained. "My family is going to send you running out of here with your tail between your legs."

"There goes your stupid human phrasing," Barricade snarled, unamused. "I have no tail appendage. Now shut up, I'm already tired of listening to you," He noted. "I look forward to getting rid of you so much," He muttered.

Trevor looked out onto the horizon, hoping to see the familiar sight of a yellow and black Camaro. Unfortunately for him, there was no sign of him, or any of the Autobots for that matter. Maybe they weren't coming; no, Trevor shook that thought off right away, he knew that his father was coming for him. From a distance, he watched as the seeker, Sunspot, approached. "They're taking forever," The seeker snarled. "At this rate they're testing Lord Starscream's patience. Maybe we should take a limb off the insect, let them feel him bleed out. I bet they'll come faster then."

Trevor backed up a bit, terror in his eyes. "If you kill it, Bumblebee will not come," Barricade snapped. "And then my plan to capture Optimus Prime will be done."

"And that's another thing!" Sunspot snapped. "How the pit do you expect to do that if we hand the kid over to them?" Trevor grinned, figuring that Barricade was screwed now if this mech was catching on. "It sounds more like you've gone rogue and stupid to me," All four of Barricade's optics narrowed in anger. "I'm right, aren't I? Did Lord Starscream even sanction this mission?"

_BOOM!_

Trevor stifled a scream of surprise as Barricade blasted a large chunk of Sunspot's head off. His spark was next, and the seeker barely had time to let out a strangled death rattle before he collapsed, his optics offlining. Around Trevor, several of the vehicons themselves backed away, quickly realizing the same thing Trevor had known: Barricade was off his rocker, and mentally unstable. "Does anybody _else _wish to question me? I'll gladly handle this mission on my own and end each one of your pathetic drone lives," All of the vehicons shook their heads rapidly. "Now I will say he was right about ONE thing, and that's that your sire is taking far too long," He then added. "I won't take off a limb," Trevor watched his holoform appear and grab his hair violently. "But maybe if I make you scream a little he'll get the message."

"If you make another move to hurt him the deal's OFF!"

Trevor felt relief hit him in a wave as the familiar voice of Bumblebee sounded out. Barricade whipped around as the Camaro came up the incline and towards their came, keeping his grip on Trevor tight and painful. "You're two hours late, I really _should _just lop off his head for that," Trevor watched, whimpering quietly as Bumblebee transformed. "What do you think Bumbleblunder? You satisfied with me sending a headless corpse up ahead?"

"I'm here," Bumblebee stated, throwing his hands up. "Killing Trevor won't get you what you want. If anything, the second he's dead I'll call off the fight and get the whole fragging armada down here," Barricade growled, knowing that was probably not a bluff. "Now keep your end of the bargain and let Trevor go." He noted.

A long, unnerving moment fell over the group, but finally, Barricade shoved Trevor to the ground. Trevor rushed towards Bumblebee, who was quickly flanked by two vehicons. "Dad!" Trevor shouted. "Dad, you shouldn't have done this! He's completely out of his mind," He stated. "He's going to kill you!" He added in frustration.

Bumblebee stared over at his son, trying his best to hide his certainty. He knew he wouldn't die there today, not unless it was absolutely necessary, but he would not let Optimus's plan be compromised. "No matter what happens today, Trev," Bumblebee told him stiffly. "I love you," He added, his voice quiet, and his tone sincere, he then turned to Barricade. "Jazz is just three miles down the mountain. Once Trevor has been taken to him, and I get a comm link saying he's in good hands, I'm all yours."

Trevor watched as Barricade snarled, and nodded towards a vehicon. This one was at his side in a second, and had his gun carefully trained on him, in case Trevor tried anything. Trevor didn't have time to say anything to Bumblebee before the vehicon ordered him to move, and they were quickly making their way down the mountain. Instead, he could only shoot Bumblebee a look of terror over his shoulder, hoping that things would be okay, even if the odds were very much against them.

They made it about two miles down before he was stopped by a foot. Trevor stared up, the Vehicon had clearly stopped, and now was, looking at him with malice. It was a sight that Trevor didn't like, and something which seemed to show that the mech was preparing for something dark. "On your knees," Trevor's eyes widened. "Does it surprise you? I was told through comm link to execute you, and then force Jazz to send a false report back before doing the same to him."

Trevor's eyes bugged further, staring around in terror. How had none of them thought of this? He felt stupid, maybe even frustrated, but there was nothing he could do. If he screamed, what use would it bring? They would still be a full mile away from Jazz, and help. And so, he got on his knees, cursing to himself as he stared back at the vehicon. In his fear, he said a small prayer, his eyes closing as he prepared for what was most certainly the end. Or at the very least, so he had thought.

The vehicon hit the ground so hard that Trevor's eyes shot open in response to the trembling ground. To his surprise, it was not Jazz who created a wall between the vehicon and him, rather it was Optimus. Who had his blade out, and narrowed, furious optics. "Grandpa!" Trevor shouted with relief.

"Are you alright, Trevor?" Optimus asked, turning his head as the boy nodded. "Good," He then turned, and as the vehicon charged, violently stabbed him through the bottom of his jaw, ripping the head off. "Should have gone along with the deal," He muttered, then turned to Trevor fully. "You look far better than I thought you would. It makes me relieved to see you are in-tact."

Optimus was not surprised when the relieved boy ran to hug his foot. No doubt the boy had been terrified, and the sight of a friendly face was a great relief. "I knew you wouldn't let dad do that," Trevor replied with relief. "But when he showed up alone, and said Jazz was here, I-." He shook his head. "I really wish I could have used my bond and all of that."

"We will remove the inhibitors imbedded in your skin once we are home," Optimus turned as Ironhide, Jazz, Elita, and the Twins approached. "Jazz, retrieve the comm link from the vehicon and report back using their vocal pattern with your voice changing capabilities. No doubt just like Bumblebee is expecting your message, Barricade will be expecting his," He explained. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, get into positions for phase two."

Both Corvettes drove off ahead as both Ironhide and Elita transformed and made their way over. There was great relief in both of their optics at the sight of Trevor, even if the boy was hurt and exhausted. "Thank Primus you're alright!" Elita carefully scooped up her grandson, holding him close. "We've been worried sick. Thankfully Barricade never was a mech with a big processor," She explained.

Ironhide nodded his head, agreeing on all levels. It was a great relief to know that Barricade had, at the very least, actually let Trevor go, even with the intent being to kill him. "It's good to see you're still functioning, bitlet," Ironhide echoed, resting a finger on the boy's head. "If anything happened to you, Bumblebee would have to save a piece of Barricade for me."

Trevor was surprised that the group seemed so concerned with him. Weren't they more worried about Bumblebee? He thought about it a moment, and realized that he was yet again not thinking with the right mindset. They were his family, of course they had been worried about him beyond belief, who wouldn't be? "I'm okay, guys, really," Trevor replied, sighing in relief. "I just... You need to help dad."

Optimus retracted his blade and nodded at him calmly. "We will, but first we must get you started down the mountain and out of danger," Optimus explained. "You may not have been terribly hurt, but you still need medical attention. Do not worry, Trevor, we will handle helping Bumblebee from here," Trevor opened his mouth, wanting to argue, and help. "No arguments, Trevor. You're hurt, and a sparkling, this battle is nowhere that you need to be."

Trevor couldn't argue there, he definitely needed someone to look over his burns at least. While they weren't bad, they still hurt, and he had definitely been bruised and perhaps had a few ribs broken from the few beatings he had taken. "Alright," Trevor muttered. "Alright, grandpa I get it. Just promise me dad's coming home with you," Optimus stared at Trevor, optics softening. "Promise me."

It was not an unusual request, after all, Trevor had already been orphaned once. But Optimus had no intention of losing his son, or making Trevor an orphan twice on that day. "You have my word, Trevor," Optimus began. "He, the twins, Ironhide, and I will be right behind you, your grandcarrier, and Jazz," He then added. "But for now, you must go with them."

Elita carefully set Trevor back on the ground, transforming into a motorcycle. Jazz turned, making his way back over, and nodding. "It's done, Prime. Barricade bought it, or is just too wrapped in the moment ta care," Jazz explained, then turned to Trevor. "We'll get shorty outta here, safe and sound. Deliver them double the pain for me."

Trevor didn't argue any further as Jazz transformed down, and threw open the door. His eyes looked over at Optimus, his stomach continuing to twist in knots as the Autobot leader only nodded. Trevor knew however that he had to put his faith, and trust, in them. And furthermore, in the fact that the Autobots would get out okay. The two watched them leave, after which Ironhide turned his head. "Alright, the kid's safe. Now let's hurry up. If I know Barricade we don't have much time," He explained.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded. "Let's roll out."

Inside, he could only hope that things would run smoothly.

...

A/N: Yep, I'm leaving you hanging before Bee and 'Cade finally face off. But rest assured, with Trevor rescued, Bumblebee and Barricade's all-out final battle is here! :D Anyways, I'm hoping everyone has had a very happy holiday (or Christmas if that's what you celebrate)! :D


	43. The End of a Feud

**CHAPTER 42  
The End of a Feud  
**

"You gave your life for an INSECT."

The word "insect" made Bumblebee growl lowly at Barricade. How dare he call his son an insect? Trevor was more of a mech that Barricade could ever hope to be, at least in his opinion. He looked over the mech, clutching his fists. "He's not an insect," Bumblebee snapped. "He's my son, and a tough little guy too," He then added. "What did he do? Defy you? Primus, you can't handle a kid? You've really lost your processor."

Barricade snarled, beginning to circle Bumblebee and sizing him up. It was clear that the mech was ready to attack Bumblebee, and that he really, truly wanted to kill him there. But Bumblebee reminded himself that wouldn't happen, nor would he kill Trevor, because he was now safe. A fact he tried to hide through forced tension. "Your son is an annoying little pest," He snapped back. "One that I'm quite glad to have out of my plating," Bumblebee watched his calm movements carefully. "I'll be glad to have YOU out of my way as well. That's something I've wanted for some time."

"Are you going to stand around and monologue all day?" Bumblebee asked with a tilt of his head. "Or are you going to actually try and fight me?" He added sharply. "Because I'm really tired of hearing the stupidity that that ugly mug of yours is spewing. I want to get to the part where I make you wish you had never hurt my kid, or killed his family already," He then added. "I've waited for that for a long time."

Barricade's optics filled with amusement. "You're angry I killed the human's parents?" Barricade questioned, almost as if he were surprised by that. "But it made you a "daddy"," He mocked wickedly. "I thought you'd be thanking me."

"You made a boy who did not need to be a part of our war an _orphan_," Bumblebee snapped. "I'm glad I got to be a dad, but with all you've done... All you put him through," He began. "You deserve a one-way trip to the pit. And I'm just the mech to send you there."

At that moment, Barricade lunged faster than Bumblebee could blink. Bumblebee ducked under the swing of his fist, his optics bulging. This happened fast, and he knew that the others were still on their way. It was not how he had planned for this to go, but he had no choice but to fight now. Swinging his own fist vertically at his spark chamber. Barricade staggered back, allowing Bumblebee to sweep his feet out from under him, slamming a fist hard into his face next. Barricade looked less than happy at that, growling, and kicking out at the Autobot's chest, and sending him colliding against the ground.

Bumblebee rolled out of the way swiftly as a fist slammed down just inches from his head. He growled, bringing out his cannon, and firing repeatedly. Barricade retaliated by slashing at his face with his claw in earnest. Bumblebee growled, pushing up with his legs, and throwing a series of punches, letting all his fury at the mech fly free. "You are so adorable when you're angry," Barricade mocked. "Come on, show me a little more rage, you punk. That's the best you've got?"

Barricade gripped the side of his arm, holding Bumblebee back before throttling him in the throat. He slid across the ground, pain filling every inch of him. Barricade grinned, putting a foot on his throat. "The vehicon hasn't come back by now. So I know Trevor's still alive," He then added. "Are you taking comfort in the fact he is "safe"? Well I'm taking great glee in the fact that once I'm done with you. I'm going to keep you just within an inch of your life, so I can go and find that rodent of yours," He added harshly. "And gut him right in front of your optics, nice and slow... Slow enough that you'll have to live with it every second of your miserable life. Because you know what, your treachery tells me you deserve to live, and LIVE WITH THAT."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed with rage, his doorwings flaring. It was the mental image that ultimately pushed him to his limits, nothing else. His hand wrapped around Barricade's arm, surprising the mech, but not in enough time to prepare him for the violent rip that made his shriek in pain. Bumblebee was stunned even at himself, at the fact he had just ripped off Barricade's arm. But he didn't care, this mech had threatened his family one too many times, and his reign of terror was ending _now._

With a violent swing, he smacked Barricade upside the head with his own massive arm. The Decepticon didn't take it lightly either, Energon pooling out from his arm. "There won't be enough pieces of you to even touch my son," Bumblebee snapped back. "You think you're so tough? Let's see how tough you are with one fragging arm," He then added. "Come at me, Decepticreep."

He knew that Barricade was in a blind anger, roaring violently. Bumblebee could hear the rumble of engines, and the exchange of gunfire around him too. The other Autobots had arrived to take on the drones, that much he knew. But at the same time, he didn't care. This was ending that night, on that mountain, come hell or high water. He slid underneath the mech as he charged at him, and fired rapidly along his body, causing more energon to pool. Bumblebee then launched onto Barricade's back, gripping the wires on the back of his neck and yanking, _hard_.

Barricade quickly began to fritz, pain jarring through every part of his body. But Bumblebee didn't want to kill him like that, he could have, but he wouldn't. He carefully stood to his feet, and let Barricade get to his own, before backing up a few feet. "Alright, Barricade," Bumblebee beckoned him cooly. "You wanna offline me? I'd do it now. Because you look like PIT!"

Barricade charged, every ounce of his body charging. Bumblebee dodged the incoming blow, kicking Barricade's feet out from under him, but not expecting Barricade to grip him hard around the neck. They plunged over the side of the mountain they stood on violently, hitting several rocks on the way down. But by the time Bumblebee finally hit a surface, he could tell he was in better shape than Barricade. He stared up quietly, his optics noticing that they had fallen enough feet that they were away from the other fight up top.

Barricade pulled himself to his feet again, barely standing, and growling. "I will not offline," Barricade snarled. "You think this is anything? This is nothing... An arm and cables can be... Repaired," Bumblebee stood to his feet too. "Come on, Bumblebrat, I still have fight left in me. Hit me with your best shot," He commented.

Bumblebee prepared himself for the next strike, moving quickly to kick Barricade in the chest. As the spark chamber hatch dented slightly, he knew what to do, what he had to do. And he had only one shot at it. Launching his hand forward, he caught Barricade's throat, bringing his cannon as close to Barricade's spark as he could manage. And with a deafening blast, he fired, watching as the blast shot through him violently. "That," He told Barricade bluntly. "Was for Joseph and Marie Ridley," He then added, before firing a second time. "Now go to the pit where a scumbag like you belongs."

"You little frag-."

The second blast blew his entire chest and spark apart, allowing Bumblebee to kick Barricade's lifeless shell off the side of the mountain. Bumblebee watched silently as it fell on and on, soundlessly, taking a deep breath as he tried to relax. "BUMBLEBEE!" He heard Optimus shout from up above. "Are you functioning?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Prime, I'm fine," Bumblebee commented. "But Barricade isn't," There was a silence. "I'm going to need some help up."

But as he looked down, even though it had hurt to take a life, he felt a great deal of peace. Which by all accounts, he had needed more than anything else.

...

"Dad!"

Bumblebee activated his holoform as soon as he was within range of his son, pulling him into a hug. The drive back to the NEST aerial transport had been torture, if only because he had no idea if Barricade had double crossed him again. But here Trevor was, safe and sound in his arms, as he kissed the top of his head tenderly. "Primus, I was so worried," Bumblebee commented. "How badly did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Trevor trembled slightly, but shook his head, burying it deep in the holoform's chest. It was clear that the boy had been terrified for him, perhaps just as terrified as things had been the other way around. But what mattered now was that they were both okay, and safe with each other. "I was so scared, I just... I didn't know if I'd ever see you again," Trevor murmured into his chest. "And then when you agreed to fight that psycho."

"That psycho is dead now," Bumblebee told him calmly. "Blew his spark clean up, he won't be hurting anyone again. And your parents can finally rest in peace," Trevor seemed to only relax slightly at the notion. "You gonna be alright, kid? Look at me," He moved Trevor's head up to stare up at his holoform's eyes. "I'm okay, buddy, I'm not going anywhere. Just a few scrapes and dents, that's all."

Trevor finally nodded, relaxing fully as Bumblebee's real form approached. He allowed the Autobot to scoop him up into his palm, pulling him against his chestplate. It was definitely a great feeling to hold his son again, close and safe from harm. "Thank God for that," Trevor murmured under his breath. "Dad?" Bumblebee peered down at him. "For the record, I kinda knew you could kick his aft." He explained. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Bumblebee let Trevor snuggle against his chestplate, and nodded. "It's even better to have YOU back," He told him, his optics brightening. "Now let's get onto the transport. I'm exhausted, and you must be even worse," Trevor nodded weakly. "Easy my little warrior," He murmured as Trevor squirmed a bit. "Try not to hurt yourself more, alright? Ratchet will only be more pissed when he sees you tonight."

Trevor couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he was going to be thankful to even see Ratchet. Even if he knew that he could expect lots of shouting and raving over the fact that he had been hurt. As Bumblebee moved up the ramp and onto the transport, Trevor took note of the fact that, other than the pilots, there were only Autobots on the transport. "Lennox and the other didn't come?" Trevor questioned.

"Barricade was unstable and dangerous," Bumblebee shook his head. "Optimus felt bad enough that the pilots had to come along," He explained, seating himself on the floor, his head barely missing the ceiling. "Trev, I'm gonna need to transform down. Frag they need to hurry up with fixing our custom transport after it got hit last mission," He groaned. "Are you going to be okay to sit on your own once they strap me down for transport?"

Trevor squirmed a little, not liking the sound of being separated from him. But he watched as the pilots stepped out, with food. Of course, it wasn't more than a sandwich, and a bottle of water, but right now, it sounded heavenly. Given he hadn't eaten anything in the last few days, after all. "Activate your holoform so I can... You know?" Trevor muttered.

Bumblebee only smiled, allowing his holoform to phase in once again. In a matter of moments, he had transformed down, and the pilot had brought Trevor his food and water. Bumblebee hated the feeling of being strapped down, they all did, but their specially modified transport would hopefully be flight ready again in due time, so he lived with it, as Trevor himself strapped in, beginning to scarf down his sandwich happily. Most of the ride from there was spent in silence as the Autobots let a physically and mentally exhausted Trevor sleep. And for that matter, for the first time in a while, many of them also fell into recharge.

When Trevor finally shifted awake, the pilot was shouting that they were just outside of Diego Garcia. Words which were music to Trevor's ears for the most part. "Time to start opening those peepers," Bumblebee teased as Trevor stared up at his father. "Come on, bud, there's going to be a medical berth with your name on it when we hit land." He noted.

Trevor smiled slightly, taking a deep breath. "A bed sounds so good right now," He commented. "Compared to a dreamless sleep on a cage floor it sounds excellent," He muttered half to himself. "I just hope I'll never go through that again."

Bumblebee wished he could really promise Trevor that it wouldn't without a doubt. But he also knew that the Decepticons were nutjobs, and without a doubt, at some point it might happen again. But he also knew that with any luck, Trevor would be tough enough to keep going just as well as he had before. "Can't promise it will never happen again," Bumblebee leaned forward, rubbing his kneecaps slightly. "But I do promise that I'll always be there, no matter where or when. I will come and save you every time."

"Every time?" Trevor asked. "But what if-?"

"Trevor, I will come for you even if I only have one leg, one arm," Bumblebee explained. "And half my head to my name. There's not even a question, I would fight, and die for you," Trevor's mouth slowly curved into a smile.

From the side, Optimus and Elita both purred their engines lightly. Having clearly been listening in on the conversation. "We all will, Trevor," Optimus told him gently, his voice calm.

"And don't you forget it," Elita added.

Trevor leaned his head against his father's shoulder at that. Letting out a deep sigh, he nodded his head. "Thank you guys," Trevor replied quietly. "And I hope you know I'd do the same," He added firmly. "Any time."

Bumblebee only nodded, rubbing the back of Trevor's head quietly. Trevor only smiled, knowing that it was true all around. After all, what family wouldn't go running into the face of certain danger, or even death for each other? Well, most families didn't have to worry about that, but when it came to his, it was a very real possibility. "Is it bad I'm glad he's dead?" Trevor questioned. "Barricade, I mean?"

There was a silence in the transport, but it was Ironhide, to the right who spoke up. "We're all glad he's offline, kid," Ironhide admitted calmly. "After all he's done, especially to families like yours?" He explained. "He slagging deserved worse than what he got, but at least he's rotting in the pit now," He added rather bluntly.

No one seemed to argue the sentiment, though Trevor knew by the way he moved that Optimus was not too happy. After all, this was another life the war had taken, even if he was a psychopath. And to watch his people continue to die off, Trevor imagined, was a nightmare for the Prime. Though he also imagined that Optimus didn't feel too bad, not after all he had done to his grandson and his family. Finally, the mech spoke, his voice calm. "Indeed, Barricade was beyond help," Optimus explained. "For the greater good, it was a necessary act. And furthermore, I am glad he can no longer torment either one of you."

Trevor had a feeling that was the most that they were going to get out of Optimus on the subject. Bumblebee simply nodded his head, perhaps not enjoying taking the life of anyone like that due to his gentle resolve. But at the moment, simply relieved their nightmare, and his age-old feud with the neck was finally over. "I'm just glad it's all over," Bumblebee grinned. "You're not the only one looking forward to a nice, long, recharge, kiddo."

Trevor nodded, that was definitely something he could more than agree with. Leaning back, he listened as the gentle hum of the engine started to slow, and felt as they began to descend. Slowly, calmly, towards the home he'd been yearning for the last several days.

...

A/N: Welp this chapter took forever to finish! But hopefully good things come with time. I finally have brought an end to Barricade and his arc of the story! And I hope it turned out to be a satisfying end.


	44. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 43  
The Aftermath  
**

Bumblebee was fixed up easily, but for obvious reasons, Ratchet decided to keep Trevor overnight. For that reason, Bumblebee did not leave, like he would most of the time. No, he was not letting Trevor out of his sight again for a long while. Ratchet didn't mind much either, given what they had been through the last several days, he could at least let Bumblebee be a worried father for the time being. He approached the young mech, who was practically recharging beside his son's berth with a sigh. "He's still very stable," He told the young scout. "If you wanted to leave-."

"Not in this lifetime," Bumblebee snorted. "And don't start preaching that he'll be fine, either." He added bluntly. "Last time I took that stance, he was taken away by the Decepticons," He explained. "And while I don't expect that to happen tonight I just.. I don't want to leave him yet," He explained to which Ratchet nodded with a groan.

Bumblebee did, however, hope that at some point he would finally recharge. After all, he was exhausted beyond words, and who wouldn't be after the last few days? He sighed quietly, looking at the slight burns on Trevor's body. It quietly reminded him slightly that this wasn't the first time he'd been burned, and again he thought of his biological father. It was a thought he had to push away, because it made him sick thinking he might have had to save him from his father, if this were a different time. And for that matter, he figured the boy had gone through a lot more trauma on having to relive that feeling, or at least something similar.

A feeling he'd promised himself he'd never let Trevor go through again, and ultimately failed to live up to. He carefully traced the thick of Trevor's back, cooing him slightly as Ratchet watched him. "I just hope he's going to be okay," Bumblebee half added to himself, and to Ratchet. "He was beat like pit by Michael, and then he went through this... I can't imagine what's running through that "brain" of his right now."

"Well, he's lucky," Bumblebee looked confused at Ratchet's words. "Because he has a sire that loves him. And would do anything in his power to see to it he gets through whatever he may be going through," He watched out of the corner of his optic as Trevor seemed to shift as Bumblebee stroked him. "It amazes me to watch you with him, you know. The more time you two spend the more I see you grow."

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. He was growing, that much he knew. After all, there was a time where he wouldn't put up such a fight with Barricade. But now, when he had threatened and attacked his child he had pushed himself to new limits. And what was more, he was maturing, growing, learning to be a dad more and more each day. To tell the truth, he liked it, a lot. "Anyways," Ratchet sighed. "I have work to get done. Will you be alright if I leave you out here with him?"

"If I need you, you're just in your office," Bumblebee nodded. "Go ahead, Ratch."

Ratchet nodded, and made his way into his office without another word. Bumblebee leaned back, and let his optics offline and his body fall into recharge. About an hour later, Trevor's heart rate spiked, something he felt instantly. After all, Ratchet had removed the bond inhibitors and such an action was no longer dulled. He quickly onlined his optics to see that Trevor was fighting someone in his sleep, mumbling and groaning. "Trev," Bumblebee cooed. "It's alright bud, I'm here."

Trevor's eyes reluctantly flew open as he felt Bumblebee rub his back. "S-Sorry," Trevor muttered. "I thought," He shivered slightly. "I just thought..."

"Hush," Bumblebee replied gently, rubbing his son's face with a finger. "It's alright kiddo, you were just having one of those nightmares you humans have," Trevor sighed in relief, laying against the pillows of the berth. "I'm glad to see you awake even if you should be sleeping. I know that you were okay, but I could never be too sure..."

"Dad," Trevor reached a hand over, and touched his father's finger. "I'm right here, I'm okay," He then added. "I'm your son after all, right? It's gonna take more than one Decepticon attack to take me down," He chuckled, to which Bumblebee only smirked. "Are you okay? I know you were having a tough time ever since I got rescued... I didn't go into any... You know, danger zones while I was out?"

Bumblebee shook his head, throughly thankful for that. The last thing he wanted was for Trevor to sustain any horrible injuries or go into a state of shock, but luckily for both of them, there was no sign of that. "Besides the burns and other minor stuff you're A-Okay, and have been through the night," Bumblebee explained. "The real question is if YOU'RE feeling alright?"

"My body hurts," Trevor groaned. "I feel like I was hit by a semi."

"Well it's gonna hurt a while from the damage they DID do," Bumblebee explained, looking at him. "The good news is it gets you out of lessons. The bad news is, it means you're probably going to need a bit of bed rest for the next week," Trevor groaned quietly, even if no longer sleeping on the cold floor was welcome. "Don't worry, you'll have me to keep you company."

Trevor nodded slowly, turning over on the berth to look his father straight-on. He was definitely glad to be back with Bumblebee, it was the safest place to be since his parents had died after all. And he proved time and time again that he loved him and would do anything for him. After all, only a father would walk into a death trap knowingly in order to save his kid. "You really need to be recharging," Bumblebee commented. "You're both physically and mentally exhausted. Primus, we all are," He noted.

"You won't leave me, right?" Trevor asked.

"Nu-uh," Bumblebee purred. "Get some sleep Trevor."

It was a relief to the mech when the boy finally heeded his advice, and fell into what he hoped would be a nightmare-less sleep.

...

The next week, the Autobots treated Trevor like a fragile piece of glass. Something which was less-than-fun, especially with all the holiday preparations going around. It didn't lessen Trevor's excitement for Christmas, but it did constantly remind him of the ordeal he had only just barely gotten over. Yet he knew they only did it because they all had been scared for him, and that admittedly made him feel good. In the meantime, the new Autobot had finally arrived, a few weeks later than expected, due to some glitches, as he had stated.

Trevor hadn't learned much about him yet, as they were still working things out with the Witwicky's. But from what he had gathered, his name was Jolt, and he was an assistant medic as well as a front-liner. And lucky for the Autobots, he had agreed almost instantly to make his place on Earth guarding the Witwicky family. So, less than three days ago, Jazz was sworn in as the official guardian, and bodyguard to the youngest of the Prime family, working under Ironhide. As a result, Jazz was around him almost as much as Bumblebee, but for the moment that was his job. No one expected another strike on him so soon, but if they were, he'd have an official guardian there to keep him safe.

And that was something he obviously didn't mind, after all, Jazz was his best friend as far as the Autobots went. What's more, the mech didn't hover, he gave Trevor his space, and mostly only got confrontational with Galloway. A fact which Trevor only made Trevor fistbump the Autobot lightly. The rest of the time he spent mostly interchangeably with Optimus, Elita, and Bumblebee, all of whom he stuck around because to put it simply, he felt safer around those two mechs, and one femme than he did with anyone else.

He'd also noticed in this time, however, that Ironhide also got a bit more protective. It was the oddest to watch as Ironhide would seek out more time to be around him, but he understood. Ironhide was his mentor and great uncle after all, the concern had to be there. No matter how hard the mech tried to snort it off, and comment that he had looked lonely or bored. But that afternoon, Ironhide was actually assigned to look after him, so no conversation/argument about it took place, rather the two of them just enjoyed themselves without such talk.

It still felt weird hanging out outside of training that way. But as it turned out, the more time they spent together, the more it was clear that Ironhide was a laid-back mech outside of the field. At the moment, he was simply seated on the mech's foot, enjoying a sandwich as they watched some of the recruits training. "Your burns are healing nicely," Ironhide told him, beginning the small-talk. "It's a pity you broke a few ribs though, just when we were making great progress on yer training."

"I can train with the pain," Trevor insisted. "It doesn't matter what grandpa or dad say, it hardly even hurts."

Ironhide smirked, as per usual, he liked the fire in Trevor's heart. But, also as per usual, there was no way he was going into combat training with him until he had a full recovery. Because Primus help him, if he ever saw Trevor in the med bay that long again, let alone becase he'd been reckless, he shivered slightly at the thought. "Your time will come again, Trevor," Ironhide assured him gently. "But I don't want to even begin to risk undoing any of the healing you're doing," He explained. "I know you're antsy, but you really scared us all there for a while."

Trevor nodded his head, finishing his sandwich and grumbling something under his breath. He stood from his perch on Ironhide's foot, and put his hands in his pockets. He hated to be staying there and feeling useless, especially given that Galloway took every advantage to comment on it. "I should be helping you guys more," Trevor replied. "But I can't even help repair crap until my stitches come out and it's bullcrap."

"Sometimes, I think ye need remindin' yer still just a youngling," Trevor turned to Ironhid with a look of surprise. "The soldiers can repair what needs to be repaired. It sure as pit isn't only your chore," He then added. "And for that matter, if this is nonsense Galloway is putting in your head... Well I said it once, and I'll say it a thousand times," He spat. "Screw him and his opinions."

Trevor nodded glumly, knowing that Ironhide was probably right about that last part. But all in all, since his capture, he felt useless regardless of what made him feel that way. "I guess I just hate that I had to get captured and go back to fragile glass again," Ironhide raised an optic. "That's why everyone's hovering, right?" He questioned.

Ironhide shifted a little, and shook his head, much to Trevor's shock. "No, I actually find ye tougher for going through it as well as you did," Trevor blinked slightly. "You're taking the trauma of it all, and took the situation like a champ. At least from what I saw," He explained. "We're being weary around you only because we want to make sure it stays that way. We want to be there to pick ye up if ye break Trevor, that's all we care about."

Trevor couldn't believe that Ironhide had just said he'd taken it like a champ. But he knew that given Ironhide was not one for lies, he at the very least meant every word of it. Even if it was, perhaps, only how he felt about the subject. "Alright, alright, I'll sit down and shut up, but I don't like it uncle 'Hide, I don't want to be kept like this for long." He gave the mech a sideways glance. "Maybe it's your stubbornness rubbing off on me but I don't like sitting around, at all."

Ironhide's engines rumbled a bit, smirking at him. Clearly, he did approve of his stubbornness rubbing off on his grandnephew if nothing else. "Well there is one thing you might be able to do for the moment," Ironhide suggested. "Fifty push-ups and sit-ups right here and now, they build up a lot of muscles. It'll do you good." He noted.

"You know I hate that," Trevor grumbled.

"Yer asking to train a little more. Beggers can't be choosers as ye humans say," Ironhide pointed out. "Now have at it, soldier."

Trevor learned quickly to never argue with Ironhide about being left out of the training again. After he'd finished, he was practically dropping to the floor if Ironhide hadn't helped him up. He quickly noticed the grin of approval on Ironhide's lips. "See? You're practically collapsin' from that," Ironhide noted. "This is why I won't put you through any more tests. Because you're still recovering, even the strongest soldiers need that." He noted.

Trevor took a deep breath, knowing that Ironhide was right despite his silence. In some ways though, he could not push the stubbornness away as much as he knew he should. But at least he could say he had pushed the pain away for a few minutes to do the challenge he had set in front of him. It wasn't much, of course, but it was a start.

...

"Michael Field harassed the Witwicky's for the fourth time last night."

Bumblebee tensed as Lennox said the words that morning. For appearance's sake, they had, of course, had to put out an "amber alert" for Trevor's disappearance. After all, if someone had gotten wind that he'd disappeared it would have looked quite bad if it wasn't reported. Unfortunately for them, it had meant, though Bumblebee had hidden it from Trevor, that Michael was indeed harassing the Witwicky family in hopes to get in touch with his son. Why he cared if he was okay, especially now that he'd been reported safe, was beyond Bumblebee. But his doorwings bristled slightly at the thought that the man was trying to somehow worm his way back into Trevor's life.

He stepped away from the computer screen he had been studying and shook his head. "He _can't _see him," Bumblebee told Lennox firmly, his voice unwaveringly dangerous. "He can't talk to him either. I saw that jerk, I know what he's like," He then added. "He doesn't want to get in touch with Trevor for a relationship. The fragger called him "defective" for Primus sake."

Lennox looked at him, crossing his arms slightly. It was clear that Bumblebee would on no way budge about the subject. Nor should he, given the things that the major had slowly learned over the course of time they'd learned of Michael Field. "You don't think I get that?" Lennox questioned him quietly. "I'm the one who helped you guys get the restraining order," He explained. "The thing is this jerk isn't taking "buzz off" for an answer. And I'm worried he'll do something drastic."

Bumblebee sighed quietly, wishing he didn't agree with Lennox on that point. He wished trouble like this had gone away the second Barricade went down, but the truth was life went on, unfortunately. "The only way I'd let them in the same room together again," Bumblebee stated bluntly. "Was if I was in my bipedal form, with my cannons aimed right at him," He added with great firmness. "He tried to strangle him, Will. And then he was going to punch him," He explained. "And that was when he was _sober_."

"I remember."

"Then you should know there is _no way _I am letting him near Trevor again," Bumblebee explained. "He doesn't deserve his "son"," He said that word as if someone was forcing it out of him. "Frag he can't even call him that, for that matter. I'm his father, and his family is _here_... And I don't think anyone here would let such gutter trash in the door."

The way Bumblebee said it almost surprised Lennox. But at the same time, he couldn't deny he'd have the exact same angry reaction if this man had been Annabelle's "glorified sperm donor". "What should I tell the Witwicky's then, Bee? He's not going to leave them alone," Bumblebee's doorwings dropped slightly at that. "I guess calling 9-1-1 next time he shows up is the best way to handle it. Let them take care of him," He then added rather bluntly. "He sure isn't any stranger to jail time from what I've read. So if he puts up a fight, I'm sure they'll have a cell reserved for him."

"Keep me posted," Bumblebee replied. "If I need to get any more involved, let me know."

As Lennox took that as his cue to leave, Bumblebee watched the man walk away. He did his best to calm his body, and cool off his systems. With any luck, this would be the last time he'd hear anything about Michael Field bothering the Witwicky's. Because if not, he could only imagine the storm they'd be in for.

...

A/N: Gah! This chapter took forever to type out. But I really had to work out where I want the next stretch of the story to go in my head. Next chapter will FINALLY be Christmas. (Two months late! LOL) But I hope this update was worth the wait.


	45. Changing Times

A/N: Surprise! A little early a return? Maybe, but lately my muse for this has been going crazy so I digress. Sadly, no Christmas chapter, I've lost my idea for that somehow.

Three fics does mean I will be updating a little less for each fic. But I personally feel it's better to keep all three going and update each when I feel the muse for them, rather than continue to put things on hold. Hope you guys will be okay with my new way of handling things. But hopefully this will cut down on canceling or hiatusing fics, and allow my muse to run free. :)

Thanks as always to my amazing beta, **TFPKOFANGIRL** for her work on this chapter!

...

**CHAPTER 44  
****Changing Times**

Christmas came and went without much activity whatsoever. And for his part, Trevor was thankful for it, after what had gone down with Barricade, he needed the break, desperately. Things didn't calm down much though, not as long as there were Decepticons around. And what was more, the Autobots plans to bring NEST stateside were only growing in speed. Though Optimus and Elita had needed to go to London on their own due to his recovery, they promised Trevor he was coming on the next trip. One to what could possibly be there new main base of operations, namely: Washington DC. The trip was scheduled for sometime in the next week, and in general he could barely contain his excitement, never having had the chance to go there in his young life.

What's more, the Witwicky's had been given their guardian, a young mech named Jolt. Which meant Jazz hadn't had to leave either, and had been officially assigned at Trevor's guardian. That had practically had the sixteen year old bouncing up and down like a five year old in response. But on the converse side of the whole situation, Trevor and Jazz had gotten into a few more pranks with the twins, and got into trouble as a result. It hadn't been anything too bad, and the punishment hadn't been too bad though, so he could handle this easily.

Bumblebee himself had gotten slightly busy over the last month as well. Trevor didn't know all about it, but he did know that he was getting more involved in training the recruits. The other part, though Bumblebee had refused to tell him, he was dealing with his biological father at the same time. It was at this point that he really wish that Michael Field would drop dead, as it had been a month of this, but there was nothing they could do for the moment. And that was something the Autobot scout hated, especially because the fact he was so far away from Trevor meant he was doing nothing illegal. Which meant they couldn't legally do anything to him and it sucked.

Yet life went on all the same, and what hadn't killed Trevor during the Barricade situation had, indeed, made him stronger. Maybe it was because he had encountered even more first hand just how bad the Decepticons were. He had seen them murder his parents, that much was certain. But now he had experienced first-hand that they could, and would torture/possibly kill anyone they could get their hands on, even including a child. It reaffirmed him more that the Decepticons needed to be stopped, and even moreso, really hammered home what his family was doing more than ever before.

It was for this reason that Trevor began to push himself harder in his training with Ironhide. He'd stopped his complaining, dropped his annoyance and began to push himself even beyond his training. Every so often, during the month, Ironhide would walk by Trevor's room to - (see) him forcing himself to exercise further, and push himself harder. To make himself a better fighter, and someone that could, and would be ready for the Decepticons the next time that they decided to rear their ugly heads. And for all they knew, it could have been any day now that, that happened.

And then there were nights like these, where Trevor would go into the training room alone. At least, after most of the others were busy with other things. Here, he'd develop his fighting style and his moves. He hadn't quite done much with it yet, after all, it had only been a month since the Barricade incident. But he could feel himself getting stronger, and faster every day. But tonight, he could also feel his body growing exhausted, sweat pouring down his face slowly. "I believe it's time that you took a break for the day," Trevor jumped, turning to find that Optimus had entered the training room. "Your energy levels suggest exhaustion," He explained.

"No pain, no gain, right?" Trevor muttered. "I've got to keep going gramps, I'm doing so well."

Optimus approached Trevor casually, smiling slightly. Indeed, he was impressed with his grandson's progress. But at the same time, he knew that every warrior, even in training had their limits. "As good as you are indeed getting, I insist," Optimus told him gently. "You've been at this three hours past your sessions with Ironhide. you've already gone beyond your limits. Take a rest, and grab something to eat," He added.

Trevor sighed, he knew that Optimus wasn't going to get off of this. After all, he and Bumblebee were two of the mechs that most watched over him like a hawk. And even if he wanted them not to, there was no compromising with giant robots. "Alright, alright, I'm stopping," Trevor commented as he grabbed the towel he brought inside and wiped the sweat from his face. "How're things going today, grandpa? I heard that dad and Galloway got into a fight again," He explained. "Everything okay?"

"Just another Thursday when you think about it," Optimus teased slightly. "In general, things have been fine. Though I do worry, as I always do, that the Decepticons have been so quiet since the Barricade incident," He rumbled slightly, Trevor nodded, he could imagine he would feel tense about that. "What of you, Trevor? Or has this been what you were doing all day again?"

Trevor frowned a bit, taking a deep breath. Of course that wasn't the case, but it had been on other days. He crossed his arms slightly, looking up at the Autobot leader. "Nah, I was only training for five hours including these last three, I swear," Trevor held up his hands slightly. "The rest of the day has been slow as hell, though. I really can't wait until we get to DC, I need some non-Decepticon excitement. A change of pace, anything," He explained. "Not to mention I can finally scout out where I'm going to live," He explained.

"We're still not certain it is where we are setting up the main base," Optimus replied calmly. "And as it is the nation's capitol. I would certainly not get my hopes up," Trevor grimaced, knowing that Optimus was probably right about that. "However, I can imagine you are feeling isolated by this time. You haven't been off the island willingly since our visit to Tranquility," He mused.

"You still think dad's going to be okay with me going, right?" Trevor replied. "I know that he's been super jittery around me lately. It kinda has me worried," He admitted. "Who knows what a week away from me would do to him," The boy sighed.

Optimus knew better than to tell him about what was going on with Michael Field. Bumblebee would talk to him about it when and if he needed to, after all. But for now there was no reason to give Trevor any distress such as that. "Your sire will be fine," Optimus replied. "In fact, I think the separation will do him good. He needs to know you can go out and not be snatched like you were here," He told him. "What Barricade did took its toll on him. As did the fact it came down to terminating him. Since, though he'll never admit it, I know it bothered him," This was all very true.

Trevor wasn't surprised by that, after all, Bumblebee was a soft mech. He was a fierce warrior too, but his soft spark must have hurt every time it came to having to "terminate" someone. He moved the towel around his shoulders, and nodded quietly. "I get that, I do," He told the Autobot leader. "I just, I feel like there's something else..." He added. "Something he's not telling me."

Optimus did not reply as they exited the training room, making their way down the hallway.

...

Bumblebee was having a rough day, but luckily Michael Field was none of the reasons for it. He'd finally taken to training some of the recruits however, and that, in and of itself, was annoying as is. While many of them were, thankfully, mature and well-versed, several of them were not. And while Bumblebee, of all mechs, was understanding of the fact things could not be serious all the time, he did wish he got more respect from those few. And yet, those that were mature, he was having fun with at least, and even found to be fun to be around. The others were just something that was hard to overlook, especially when his sixteen year old son was more mature. Heck, it was a problem when HE was more mature than most of them.

And yet, he was now off, and thank Primus for that, he figured. He could now kick back and relax without threat of Michael calling, at least for now. And that alone was something to be happy about. "Hey dad," Bumblebee turned his head with a smile as Trevor entered the hangar he was currently in, Optimus right behind him. "Jeez you look beat, you're not letting the new recruits get to you, are you?" He asked teasingly. "I thought my dad was a badaft that didn't let stuff like that happen?"

"Of course I'm not, I'm just... Fragging exhausted," Bumblebee teased lightly. "I mean come on, some of these people I've been stuck with are real punks. Especially Fabery, slag he's been here less than a week and he's more insubordinate than I used to be," Trevor laughed slightly, finding great irony in his father's comments, and getting a playful glare in response. "Hey, you're my kid, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I am, but you complaining about troublemakers is funny," Trevor teased gently, patting his father on the leg. "Your hypocrisy is almost as cute when you're directing it towards other people as it is with me," He added.

Bumblebee groaned slightly, giving Trevor a look. Even if the mech knew full well that Trevor was joking, he didn't like the point he was making. He then put his hands on his hips, and smirked a bit. "Watch it, or I might just decide to come on this DC trip on Sunday," Trevor's eyes widened slightly at the mere thought. "That's right, then you can kiss that independence goodbye. So I'd suggest you keep those comments to yourself," He joked.

Trevor definitely looked horrified at the thought, even it was jokingly. There was no doubt he was relatively looking forward to getting out from Bumblebee's watchful optic. If only because after the incident with Barricade, even he had to admit he somewhat-hovered over the boy. Optimus and Elita would keep a very watchful eye on him, as would Jazz, who was obviously going with them, but there was a difference. After all they were talking about grandparents (who were liable to be more lenient and spoiling in general) and a guardian (and close friend) here, and compared to a parent it would not be anywhere near the same.

"Why are you covered in sweat by the way?" Bumblebee questioned as he noticed it. "Don't tell me you're going extra rounds of training again? Trev, we talked about this. You need to tone it down a bit. You can't push yourself quite as far as we can," He then added. "I don't want to come out of recharge one day to find you collapsed from overexhaustion."

"Contrary to popular belief, I can do it," Trevor replied. "Uncle 'Hide has taught me enough that it's easy."

Bumblebee snorted at that, looking at Optimus, who simply shrugged. "Your son is very hard to reason with, Bumblebee," Optimus admitted. "But I believe you should be proud of him. He's come a long way in his training. He may yet be formidable in the case of another Decepticon attack," He explained. "Should one ever take place on our base again."

Bumblebee's optics flashed, the last thing he wanted was to think about that. Yet, he knew his adoptive creator was right, Trevor was excelling, even moreso now, at his training, and he was proud. He was just also scared of the hot head that sometimes came with it. "Well, duh, I'm proud. I just want to make sure that he doesn't drop dead on me," He joked. "I mean, the kid didn't have an inch of muscle when he came here practically. The fact he's exercising so much is taking some getting used to," He explained.

Trevor blinked, he hadn't even noticed, but Bumblebee's point was obvious. He was definitely more fit than he had been when he first came to live with the Autobots. Back then, he'd been scrawny. But now he gaining some muscle, and his resilience was growing just as much. He supposed he hadn't noticed it due to how weak he'd felt facing down Barricade, but it was still something that made him smile. Maybe this training would pay off after all, he figured, beyond just being able to fight back. Because God knew that he was tired of being scrawny, and easily overpowered strength-wise.

"Wow, I kinda am getting some muscle, huh?" Trevor chuckled. "Maybe one of these days I might even get to take on your holoform in a fair fight."

Bumblebee chuckled, knowing it would be a long time before that, if ever. Considering their holoforms had a great deal of strength (the human equivalent to what their Transformer-strength was), and Trevor was only at the start of growing muscles. "Maybe one of these days. But kiddo, you've got a long way to go," Bumblebee spoke proudly. "Anyway, I'm off for the day, so, if you're done with your crazy training session," He carefully scooped the boy up, depositing his son gently on his shoulder. "So what do you say we both take a break, grab some dinner, and watch a movie?" He asked.

"Only if I get to pick the movie," Trevor commented. "You picked the last few times."

From where he stood, Optimus watched the two of them with a smile. It was times like these he couldn't help but feel reminded of his own time with Bumblebee as a sparkling. Though they had been through much, it was a reminder that their family would be okay, as it always was. "Oh I do, do I?" Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Fine, you can pick," He teased, then looked at Optimus. "You got work, or do you want to join in, Prime?"

"I wish I could, but I do indeed have a meeting in less than an hour," The leader rumbled. "You two have fun."

As Optimus left, leaving father and son alone again, they stared at one-another silently. Trevor was considering asking him then what else was bothering him, but quickly decided against it. So instead, he simply leaned into the crook of Bumblebee's neck, hoping for a good night where neither were worried and they could enjoy themselves. "So are we going to eat or not?" Trevor asked with a chuckle. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Bumblebee chuckled. "Just thinking over stuff."

But he could, and would put that away for the night, after all, they needed time alone like this.

...

A/N: I know, this chapter was mostly a chapter of playing catch-up. But next chapter will finally bring them over to DC! :D So hopefully, things will pick up again there!


	46. Washington DC

A/N: So I know it was implied Bush was the president in film one. But rather than portray him, I have created a fictional president for the purposes of this fic. :)

Also been working through the upcoming ROTF arc of this fic. And those of you who dislike that entry will be happy to hear that this is going through some serious changes. (and just rewatched some of it to intake some info I may or may not keep) Though for those who liked it, the basic ideas will still be there. I simply am modifying it to fit more in-line with Trevor's story and his version of events. Since as you well know by now, it's already vastly different from Sam's to begin with.

And speaking of ROTF, in this arc, expect an early re-introduction to a character from it. Yes, my version of Leo Spitz (also quite different from his ROTF version, a la Carly) So get ready for that. (Not this chapter though, gonna make you wait until the next one)

Thanks again to my great beta **TFPKOFANGIRL**, for her awesome work on this chapter as always! :D

...

**CHAPTER 45**  
**Washington D.C.**

Trevor slept soundly on the way to Washington DC, his light snoring filling the transport. The others were tied down by nets to keep them from moving, but Trevor himself was simply strapped in, alongside Will Lennox and Robert Epps, and being carefully scanned by either of his grandparents or his guardian once in a while. Nothing seemed to change, but all the same it went without saying they wanted to make sure it stayed that way, given how long the flight was. But when they finally did land, some miles off from DC in order to give the Autobots room to stretch, they were all visibly exhausted. Trevor had taken a seat upon Optimus's shoulder, head gently rested against the crook of his grandfather's shoulder as he fought to stay awake.

From Optimus's shoulder, he could see the city in the distance. It looked massive, but Trevor was, admittedly, itching to go into it and get a good look around. He knew that the Autobots could've waited a lifetime. It meant they'd be in their holoforms for most of the time, and that was of course, very restricting for them. "Ya know I can take Trevor for a bit if ye want a break OP," Jazz spoke up with a smirk. "You've been keeping a closer eye on 'im than any of us," He added.

Optimus peered over at Trevor, who barely seemed to take in the whole conversation. He simply smiled slightly, running a finger gently along his back as he shook his head. He didn't mind Trevor hitching a ride on in him in the least. In fact, he enjoyed having his grandson close to him for longer than usual a great deal. "Of course not," Optimus shook his head. "Trevor is giving me no trouble. As far as I'm concerned, he may sleep on me if he wishes," He added.

From the side, Lennox looked a little jealous, though Trevor couldn't blame him. Although Ironhide was his guardian, and had insisted on coming with them after the incident a month ago, he was not the type to give rides. Even to him, and God knew the two of them were closer these days. "You know we should head out soon," Lennox finally spoke up. "The president is expecting us to meet him at eleven and it's already ten in the morning," He added.

That clicked with Trevor silently, as he had forgotten that detail. It wasn't every day you meet the "leader of the free world" and he could already feel his muscles tensing. He was already just getting used to being in a big family, but this was another thing entirely, at least in his opinion. "Indeed, it would be best not to keep your president waiting," Optimus inclined his head. "Trevor, are you ready to move? Or do I need to help you into my cab?"

"Have to start waking up if I'm meeting the president," Trevor mused, trying to fight to keep awake. "I'm pretty sure given I'm your grandson my impression is gonna make a difference," He noted as Optimus gently picked him up and set him on the ground. "Unless you and Grandma want to handle that while Jazz and I do sightseeing?" He asked.

Elita gave her grandson a look that already told him that wasn't going to happen. She crossed her arms, and spoke with that kind, but stern voice she got when there was a soft scolding involved. "We could let you do that... But then this trip would teach you nothing," She explained, approaching him casually with a smirk. "In case you forget, my young one, you can't avoid political officials in your standing," The femme added.

Trevor knew that was true, without a doubt. He was the grandson of an alien diplomat, and whether he liked it or not that put him standing above most teenagers. "However, if you are tired, I do not think one would mind if you took a nap," Optimus noted, looking over at Jazz silently. "So long as your guardian has no protest about it," He added.

Jazz simply smirked, transforming down into his Pontiac Solstice form. When the door opened, Trevor knew he had his answer and breathed a sigh of relief. As long as Optimus and Elita didn't mind his tiredness when they arrived, he would do what he could. As a result, he carefully climbed into his passengers side as Jazz activated his holoform. "See there ARE advantages to not driving your car," Jazz teased gently. "Sit back and relax, kid. ah'll wake ya when we get there," He added.

Trevor didn't argue as he leaned back and allowed sleep to take him over as Jazz drove on. While he slept, Trevor had a nightmare, but by this time, it didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was the subject of the nightmare: Mission City. He hadn't been back there in a dream in some time, and to be back in the war-torn city almost alarmed him. This time however, unlike the millions of other times, he hadn't died, no. Rather, they had lost, the Autobots bodies strewn everywhere; and he was captured, - and - (solely) at the mercy of the now dead Barricade.

His face matted in dirt and blood, on his knees, and with chains around his wrists. It reminded him too much of his time with Barricade, and it scared him. Even as he tried to remind himself, in vain that he was alive and this was a dream. He watched as Barricade gave him a toothy grin, exposing his fangs. He thought he heard him say something to Megatron who stood beside him, but Trevor could not make out what it was, no matter how hard he tried. Barricade threw him at Megatron's feet, and he was forced to look up upon the now dead tyrant, his great uncle, who looked upon him with nothing but malice in his eyes.

He reached down for him, taking him into his cold talons, Trevor squirmed and screamed, thrashing about. He knew not what fate awaited him as within a few more moments, he was shaken awake by Jazz's holoform. "Trev, Trev wake up," Trevor's eyes shot open more at the words. "Kid ya in the middle of another nightmare," His guardian added lightly. "Ya okay? It ain't about anything ah have to worry about, right?"

Trevor groaned, sitting up as he noticed that close to a half an hour had passed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and eyed the mech's holoform silently. "Nothing, I've been having some nightmares about the 'cons lately is all," He told the mech honestly. "That jerk Barricade's fault, really. But it's okay, I'm okay," He assured the concerned looking mech.

"It's okay. Most of us had the same reactions to our first capture," Jazz noted, Trevor shuddered at the thought of more. "But ya know nothing'll happen to ya in here, bud," He added rather reassuringly. "Just take a deep breath, and relax. Your stress levels have skyrocketed, and you know Prime will throw a fit," He added.

Trevor sighed quietly, trying his best to calm himself down. Jazz was right, he couldn't let these things get to him, it was simply not in his nature. And what's more, he didn't need more stress on top of meeting the president. "You're right," Trevor threw up his hands a little in defeat. "I'll take a deep breath, I promise," He added rather calmly. "How far from where we're heading to are we anyway?"

"This 'Department of Health and Human Services' place should be about," Jazz began to calculate it quietly. "Well, we're only about twenty minutes out. So you might as well wake up, or run the risk of another nightmare," Trevor nodded, sitting up and stretching his legs slightly.

But even though he tried to remain sharp, he couldn't shift the thoughts out of his head. Would he always have nightmares like this? He shuddered at the thought, after all, he already had enough nightmares. These thoughts haunted the deep recesses of his mind as he quietly waited for them to reach their destination, and whatever was to follow.

...

The base that they arrived at was, by most accounts, not exactly as good looking as Diego Garcia. But for the most part, Trevor thought there was a certain charm despite the fact it was much older. For the moment, Trevor felt wonder and exhaustion all at once. He stared around at the massive hangar most of all, however, with great awe. It was even bigger than the one in Diego Garcia, and to his surprise, brightly lit. Though again, it looked like it was in deep need of a makeover, he was beginning to see just how good it would work as a base of operations. "Whoa," Trevor commented as he looked over at Optimus, who was to his direct left, currently transformed inside the confines of the massive structure. "Looks like you may have hit the motherload with this one, gramps," He added.

Optimus chuckled slightly, his optics scanning over the room. "It is indeed a sight to behold, young one," He told him, turning towards the other three Autobots that flanked him. "What are your first impressions?"

"A scan shows more rooms than we currently have," Ironhide noted first, then added. "Clearly not built for military use. But with additions, it would definitely make quite the base," He added, putting his hands on his hips, optics looking over at Optimus. "We definitely will need to build our own weapons vault. Otherwise the twins will break down any door I have easily," He grunted.

Trevor chuckled, imagining the twins being so easily able to do that. He watched Elita next, who took more time to examine and take in a first impression of the building. Trevor had a good feeling that his grandmother wasn't going to be too picky. But the look on her face as she turned to them made him wonder if he was thinking much differently. "I think, as the humans say I think," She looked at Trevor. "That this is a pit of a "fixer-upper"?" Trevor nodded at the use of the word. "But between its current side and the amount of land around it... Well, I think we can deal with that," She explained.

"Ah think it's charming," Jazz commented without even really giving it a through look. "Give it a good paint job, expand it a bit. And ah think it'll make a great base. Kinda reminds meh of Iacon - post war," He added.

Trevor smirked, already imagining in the back of his mind what the building could look like as a NEST Base. It was definitely in need of work, that much had been true. But he could also feel excitement at the thought of a bigger base, and one that was in a city (albeit on the outskirts) was even more exciting. "I'm glad to hear that both you and your team find it good, Optimus Prime," He heard.

Trevor recognized the president's voice from the television almost instantly. As he swung around to look at him, he took in the tall, handsome man calmly. With his rugged beard, and greying hair Adam Conner looked almost like Optimus in holoform, down to his taller height of six foot three. He had a smile on his face, and a bright look in his eyes that Trevor, admittedly hadn't expected. Trevor grew stiff after a moment, and stood straight at attention. But it was Optimus that greeted the leader of the free world in a friendly way, having met him before. "Mr. President," Optimus spoke warmly. "It is always a pleasure," He added.

"Same to you, Optimus Prime," Conner told him in greeting, then went down the line to greet each Autobot before coming upon Trevor. "And you, young man. I've waited a long time for you to be brought along," He gripped Trevor's hand in a handshake so firm, it surprised him. "I've wanted to shake your hand for some time. And thank you for what you've done for our country," He added.

Trevor blinked, his eyes staring blankly into Conner's own ones. The President was thanking him? It was almost surreal, though he knew why. At the end of the day, if it hadn't been for him buying Bumblebee, things would have undoubtedly went much different when the Decepticons arrived. "I uh... Thank you Mr. President," Trevor breathed out slightly. "But I didn't really do anything, I just bought a car from a junk yard," He added.

"You have a modest grandson," Conner told Optimus with a smirk. "Young man, I know everything you did during and before Mission City. Most fifteen year olds would be too traumatized to even comprehend what you did. Especially after losing your parents. Didn't I even hear you faced down Megatron yourself?" Trevor's face grew red as a tomato as the president patted him on the shoulder. "This country owes you a debt of gratitude at the end of the day, young man. Just as much as it owes the men and woman who fought that day, and the Autobots," He added.

Trevor had never seen it in the way the man spoke, and in some ways, he still didn't. But at the same time, it was nice to know what he did was appreciated by more than the Autobots and those in NEST all the same. "Thank you, Mr. President," Trevor nodded once again, a smile creeping over his face. "That means a lot coming from you," He breathed.

Trevor turned to look at Optimus and Elita, hoping for confirmation, which he got. Elita simply gave a thumbs up, while Optimus inclined his head, and used his optics to convey his approval. "Now," Trevor looked at the President, yet again at attention. "As far as this choice of base goes, if this became your main base of operations it is ideal. Plenty of room to expand, and already several rooms. Big enough to fit barracks for soldiers, living quarters for Autobots, and probably a few small rooms that could work as living quarters for Trevor, of course," He then added, rather calmly. "There are two massive main areas like this that could serve as primary hangars. This one, and the second building beside it that you may have noticed on your way in. That one is smaller, but it also contains more rooms," He added.

Trevor nodded two buildings, that was definitely a good idea. It meant room for when more troops joined their ranks, as well as Autobots. On top of the room already there for expansion. Optimus nodded his head, seemingly pleased with the assessment. "That is quite helpful," He spoke affirmatively. "Now as for the location of the base..." He began.

"You're not far from anything," Conner told him immediately. "Getting into the city is only about a twenty minute drive. And it's only another ten to both a public and private high school," He looked between Trevor and Optimus. "Given your standing I wasn't quite sure which you'd want Trevor enrolled in. But they're both great, my own daughter goes to the private school. But she has friends who attend the public one and from what I know their academic records are high," He explained.

Trevor really hoped he didn't have to go to private school, despite the fact Optimus had insisted it would be a private school. He hoped that somewhere along the line, he would change his tune. He'd never been big on uniforms, and he'd likely feel out of place among the kids who had possibly been raised in the lap of luxury. After all, Trevor may have had money now, but he still grew up in poverty, something that couldn't be erased. But he knew, given the protection it would probably provide, it was probably where he was headed. And to that end, he understood why he had to go there, but that didn't mean he was going to like it. "We can talk about that if and when the time comes," Optimus explained. "For the moment, I would like to look over more of the base to better take a look at its specifications," He added.

Inside, Trevor was getting antsy, and for good reason. He was on the mainland (out of Decepticon hands) for the first time in a while. And he was itching to be anywhere but a possible military base, regardless of how interested he was to see it. Or the fact that the President of the United States himself was with them. He felt a nudge from Jazz as he realized that the group had already started to make their way deeper into the base. "We'd better keep up with the rest of the tour," Jazz told him. "Ah know, this part's borin'. But think about it, after this, we can go sight-seeing," He encouraged.

Trevor did like the sound of that, especially with the thought of going to see what could be his new hometown. And so he nodded his head, forcing himself to follow the others. The President spoke the most out of anyone, pointing out the different places of interest as they walked by. Trevor could already tell that they were going to like it there if they moved, because the more they walked, the deeper the building seemed to go. His first assumption, and everyone's was right, and wrong. Given it was even bigger than he had initially thought.

All the same, he only half paid attention to what the President was saying. After all, most of it boiled down to things that he didn't need to bother himself with. But before long, his legs were sore, and his body tired from simply walking through the hangar, and room to room. He hadn't wanted to go into the second building by that time, but he still forced himself to anyway. It too, was more of the same, in desperate need of a make-over, but exactly what they would need. Trevor also got a better idea of where his room would be, as they entered the smaller rooms through there, and by "small" the man had clearly meant the size of a small house. Trevor wasn't sure he'd get used to that, but he digressed, he already had a big room back at Diego Garcia anyway.

When they were finally done, they returned to the first building. And Conner simply clapped his hands together, turning around. "So tell me, Optimus Prime, what do you think?"

Optimus was of course not prepared to fully answer there and then, but all the same eyed the rest of them. Trevor could tell by the look in everyone's optics that they liked it, but only time would tell if they liked it enough to move in. "We have a few days in the city to make our decision," Optimus told the President calmly. "Allow my team and I time to discuss it."

"Of course, of course," Conner nodded. "Until then you are all welcome to stay at the White House. We've prepared somewhere for you to park your vehicular forms. But of course, those... 'Holoforms'?" He asked, and got a nod in response. "Will have to be used in order to keep this as low profile as possible," He then looked at Trevor. "We've prepared the Lincoln bedroom for you. I hope you don't mind, bed's the comfiest we have," He added.

"You kidding?" Trevor laughed. "I'm sleeping at the White House, Mr. President. Wherever I am is an honor."

He turned to Optimus with a look that seemed to question if they could take off now. He knew Optimus and Elita would not be taking that day off, unfortunately. But had promised that tomorrow would be a day the three of them spent together, alone. Just as they had planned the first time until so many complications had come into play. After all, part of this trip was so that Trevor could properly bond with his grandparents away from base. Even if, without a doubt, there was work to be done as well. "In the meantime, I suppose you and Jazz want to do sightseeing?" Optimus chuckled knowingly, to which Trevor nodded. "Will they require anything to get into the White House, Mr. President?"

Conner turned to a member of his secret service, who had flanked him from the beginning. And Trevor was soon handed a guest identification card, which read his name. He grinned widely, oh yes, this would make an awesome souvenir. "Just show that to the guard, he'll know where to direct you," Conner told him with a nod. "Dinner should be served by seven though, so I hope to see you back by then."

"Of course Mr. President," Trevor saluted, then turned to the others. "We'll be back."

"Be safe!" Elita shouted to him as Jazz transformed down, opening his drivers side door.

"Don't cause any trouble," Ironhide warned him.

Optimus, however, simply sent a comm to Jazz. _:Take good care of him Jazz,:_ He said, before speaking out loud. "Have fun and stay safe," He commented.

Trevor only gave a thumbs up as he climbed in, an eager looking smile on his face. He was ready to greet what he hoped to be his new stomping grounds. And hopefully, have a lot of fun in the process.

...

A/N: Whew that chapter ended up being longer than I expected! Hope it turned out good though! :D Also, grandparent bonding (well more of it) is to come soon! :D


	47. Enter: Leo Spitz

A/N: So since I don't know TOO much about the living areas of Washington DC, I'm going to be setting where the (soon) Autobot base is closest to near a fictional DC Suburb, and a few fictional areas in the town to make it easier. I figure this is workable, after all, we never did learn where exactly it was settled or what was near it, so just gonna use my imagination here.

And remember how I said Leo was coming soon? Well here he is! Introducing him a bit earlier than the ROTF arc because I want to do some different things with his character. So ready or not, here he comes!

Thanks to my awesome beta, **TFPKOFANGIRL** yet again for her awesome work on this chapter!

...

**CHAPTER 47**  
**Enter: Leo Spitz**

Washington DC was a truly sprawling place, to say the least. And to go a step further, it was probably one of the coolest places that Trevor had seen. They had hit up a couple of the monuments, taking in the sights and discovering a great deal of history. Trevor had heard a lot of this during American History at Tranquility High School, and mostly marveled at the monuments themselves. But Jazz seemed to really enjoy learning more and more about Earth culture, and furthermore Earth history for that matter. As a result, Trevor allowed him to ask as many questions as he wanted as he and his holoform walked through each monument, talking about as much as he knew and throwing his two cents in.

But after a while, both were worn out from these, and decided to check out the area they'd be in itself. Trevor noticed that, only forty minutes from their possibly new base, there was a group of suburbs. They weren't glamorous but they were nice, a lot nicer than Tranquility for that matter. They passed what would (he guessed) be either of his new schools. One was tall, new, and state of the art, with a lot of security. As far as private school's went though, Trevor supposed that it wasn't so bad, though he had a feeling he still wouldn't like the uniforms.

On the other hand, the public school, which was about a block down, was different. To his surprise, the smaller size to it, and older architecture made him feel a little homesick. It didn't quite have the same "charm" that a place like Tranquility High School had, but it none-the-less reminded him of it between the somewhat-chipping paint, and overall mundane look. Trevor had to shake himself out of those thoughts though, why on Earth would he even think to miss a place like Tranquility High School, after all?

And so, Jazz had driven them to a local burger joint, which Trevor didn't complain about. After the long flight, and even longer morning of sight-seeing, he had worked up a great deal of appetite, and in general he could have wolfed down a horse. So he'd sent Jazz's holoform to get a table within viewing distance and taken a line in the 60s-themed "sock hop" type burger joint, waiting rather impatiently given how crowded the place seemed to be. It was in that moment that, though he didn't know it, he was about to meet one of the most important friends he was going to make in his life. Even if later on, it would seem ironic, especially under the circumstances they were about to meet.

It started with a hand clasping his shoulder. At first, Trevor had expected to turn to see Jazz, but instead he was looking into the eyes of a young latino boy his age. He was a little taller than him, his hair frizzy and messed up in many directions, and his dark eyes were wide. "Dude, you gotta help me out here. Like legit, please," Trevor blinked slightly. "Turn around, turn around. And start talking to me about anything. Like anything, I don't care what it is, tell me your life story if you have to," He added.

Trevor blinked slightly, and was about to ask what was going on. But the look in the boy's eyes screamed desperation, and he simply looked forward like he asked. Allowing the boy to slide in beside him, not that it mattered much, there was no one in line behind him. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Trevor asked.

The boy looked at him, pursing his lips slightly. "If I told you that three meathead jocks are probably going to come storming in here... Possibly looking for the guy that keyed their cars after they so unceremoniously stuffed him in a locker..." The boy paused a moment. "Would you freak out?"

Trevor was about to ask what he was getting at when the door flew open. Of course, the question wasn't hypothetical, not even a little. Instead, he could see three jocks, all taller, and stronger looking than anyone in Tranquility storming inside. Of course, Trevor figured, it was always him that got into these kinds of situations, he figured. "That was a pretty stupid move. If you're going to do something like that do it when they're not looking," Trevor turned to the guy. "No one's going to let that go if they saw you did it. And given the look on their face you got caught red-handed," He added.

The boy quietly cursed in Spanish, grumbling, and keeping his head down. "Thanks, man, that advice helps me so much," He added with a moan. "And will you stop looking at them? Seriously, you're going to get them looking this way," He whispered quietly.

Trevor frowned, but knew that he couldn't leave the guy high and dry. Staring at him, then at the boys, he carefully stepped out of his place in line. Instead, taking a step behind the boy, and then turning to the jocks. He hoped that, given they were directly behind him now, they wouldn't even notice the kid. "Hey, you looking for that little punk that came in here freaking out a minute ago?" He asked as the jocks turned their head, lord, Trevor hoped this worked, or he didn't even want to know what would happen. "He took off out the side door. If you run now you can probably catch him, he wasn't moving too fast."

For a moment, from the look on the leader's face, he would swear they were caught. But finally, the lead jock nodded, and grinned. "Thanks, c'mon boys, Spitz is so out of shape. The little prick couldn't have gotten far!"

Trevor could hear the deep sigh of relief that came out of "Spitz" directly in front of him. They both quietly watched as the boy's ran for the clearly visible side door, and right out it. "Thank God those morons aren't smart," Spitz looked over at him with a smile. "Thanks bro, I really appreciate it. Like you have no idea, Porter and his goons would eat me alive!" He stepped aside so that Trevor could take his place back in line before holding out his hand. "Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz, at your service," He added.

"That's a mouth full," Trevor joked.

"Most people call me Leo. Me, I just like my full name, what can I say?" The newly dubbed "Leo" said with a chuckle. "What about you new guy. You are new, right? I know practically everyone my age that comes here after school. And I sure as heck haven't seen you around, muchacho," He teased back.

Trevor nodded a little, though he wasn't sure how to respond to the question. Did that many people even go hunting for homes in this part of the city? He wasn't sure, but then again, what else could he say without looking weird? "Not exactly, my family and I are house hunting," Trevor explained. "We're thinking of moving here, and I've been doing sight-seeing with my friend. We were just stopping for food," He then added rather calmly. "I'm Trevor by the way, Trevor Prime."

"Aw wow, house hunting in my neck of DC, huh?" Leo asked with a small smirk. "Well you couldn't have picked a more boring side really. But maybe I feel that way just because I was born here. But literally nothing happens here," He added. "So where are you coming from, new guy?"

Trevor thought over how to respond to that. Telling him about a rather secret military base at a place like Diego Garcia, obviously, would backfire right in his face. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked at Jazz as if he could help. But the mech wasn't paying much attention, in fact, by the looks of it he was on the comm at the moment. Though he couldn't blame him, in close quarters he'd know if Trevor was in trouble, and he hardly got time like this to relax. "Overseas," Trevor told him, finding it best to keep it vague. "My entire family is actually doing it. We lived over there for a while but it was kind of a group decision to come back here," He added. "I don't think we liked it much."

Leo looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and look of confusion. "Your whole family's just planning to pack up and move?" He asked as if he had just told him they were a family of cannibals, or at least something even more unusual. "Wow, dude, that is something else. Seriously, where did you live: London, Paris?" He asked curiously.

"On an island, no need to tell you about it. You've probably never heard of it," It wasn't a lie, Trevor figured, few people had ever heard about Diego Garcia. "But it was kinda boring around there too. They didn't even really have a school so I had to be homeschooled," He explained. "I'm looking forward to coming back to-."

"Hold that thought."

Trevor peered over in confusion as there was a loud beep. Leo had pulled out his phone, and grimaced slightly, cursing under his breath. Trevor peered over his shoulder, noticing what appeared to be a blog titled: "THE REAL EFFIN' DEAL". And what was on the screen nearly made his blood run cold. Mission City, and blurred figures of what Trevor immediately recognized as the Autobots. "Oh snap man, this is sweet," Leo commented. "A group of construction vehicles in Texas, but when you just look closely. Yeah... That looks like a head," He stated as Trevor watched what he was guessing was a home video (by phone) of a Decepticon mid-way into transformation. "Aw man, I gotta upload this."

"What... Exactly am I looking at?" Trevor asked.

"Oh man, are you a conspiracy nut?" Trevor shook his head, but Leo gave him a serious look. "Dude it's all over the internet, ever since Mission City. You know? That thing that happened almost a year ago? You heard gas leak right?" Trevor nodded, knowing anything else would lead to trouble. "Bullcrap. At least half the people that survived that say they saw these giant robots - aliens. But the government keeps trying to shut us down. This video will probably be off Youtube in like a couple of hours. But the screencaps will be everywhere," He explained. "And my site, yeah, this is it... I get the word out first man, because the public needs to know. They gotta be informed in case it's some Terminator Judgement Day shit going on."

Trevor tried his best to keep his composure, but could feel his heart beating faster. There was a conspiracy theory surrounding the Auotobots? How many of these videos existed? How many images taken from them were on the internet. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" Trevor laughed. "I mean, that could have so easily been edited by some film major," He added.

"Alright bro, yeah. There are that many film majors in the world," Leo laughed, smacking him on the back lightly. "You're funny, dude, I like you. We should totally hang out sometime if you move here. Or before you do even," He added. "I can get you all up to speed on the situation."

Before Trevor could say anything, Leo had grabbed a napkin from the table beside him, and a pen from his backpack. He scribbled something down quickly, Trevor was guessing his phone number, and then handed it over. "Those are my digits. And legit, hit me up, we'll chill. I can even introduce you to a few of the guys at the local high school," He added as it was finally Trevor's turn to order. "Text me your number and I'll totally link you to my site too. Some eye opening stuff on there," He added.

"I bet," Trevor stated, having completed his order, and taking his receipt/number rather quickly. "If I get some time away from my family, I will totally call you," He remarked. "Nice meeting to you, Leo," He added.

"Likewise, Trevor."

If Trevor could have without looking suspicious he would have sprinted to Jazz. But instead, he simply casually made his way over, and slid in to the booth he'd grabbed. Immediately, Jazz's eyes were on him, clearly noticing his tension. "Anything ah should worry about?" He asked.

"Maybe," Trevor swallowed.

One thing was for sure, he hoped he wouldn't run into Leo again. Even as cool as the guy had seemed, this would end badly, if it wasn't already. But of course, unknown to him, things weren't fated to work that way again. And though he wouldn't run into the hacker again that trip, he would again, very, very soon.

...

"Of course we know about the videos," Conner stated over dinner that night. "Do you have any idea about the number of government secrets that leak online? Too many, and we try our best to nip them in the bud. But some things do fall through the cracks," He then added. "And a teen working on it through high school is far from a threat. If he was, we would have totally shut him down by now."

Trevor relaxed at that, as well as Optimus's indifference to it when he talked to him earlier. Knowing that, at the very least, he could push that fear out of his mind. After all, if the government seemingly had it under control, he probably had no reason to freak out, at least he hoped. "Thank God, when this guy approached me about that I was practically crapping myself," He chuckled somewhat. "I mean he didn't have that much. But he had enough that it had me worried," He added. "I barely kept my cool."

"All the same, perhaps it is time we take down this site," Conner nodded. "The Real Effin' Deal you said?" Trevor nodded. "We'll take a look at what he has and shut him down. That'll put him on a watch list and keep him from continuing," He added. "Thanks for the help, Trevor."

Trevor did feel a bit bad about that, after all the boy did seem proud of his work. But then again, what could he do? One day, one of his users may discover something they couldn't take away. And at that point, well, they were in real trouble. "No problem, sir," Trevor replied, biting into his steak calmly, as he leaned back in his seat. "I just wanted to make sure that the secret stays a secret, y'know? The way I see it, things could get really bad if it got out," He finished.

Optimus, whose holoform had joined them, along with Elita, nodded in agreement with his grandson. Indeed, they had enough complications both during and post-Mission City. The last thing they needed was a global realization that they existed. Which would inevitably change everything, for that matter. "That is true," He spoke calmly, putting an arm around Trevor, who was beside him on the right. "Revealing ourselves is not something that we want to do. Your species is not fully ready for the ramifications," He commented. "But trust me, youngling, when I say we have a handle on the issue more than you think," He added.

Trevor nodded his head, trusting his grandfather's word without an argument. After all, Optimus would know better than anyone, even the president himself. And thus, he decided to drop the subject from any other talk, after all, what was the point? "Other than that though, it sounds like you had a nice tour of the city," Conner commented. "Did you see the school? What did you think."

Trevor felt awkward having this talk at the table. Both the president's wife, Melanie, and his daughter, Cassandra were at the table. And he knew, from what had been said earlier, that the latter actually went to the private school. Which Trevor hated to say, still wasn't too appealing to him with the high walls or the rich feeling it gave off. "They looked nice," Trevor decided on, swallowing a little. "The private school looked really nice, actually. And the public school reminded me of my school back home. So I could get used to either one really," He added.

"If I were you and I had the option," Cassandra stated, flipping her brown hair from her face a little. "I'd go nowhere near my school. I mean, it's cool and all, but it's not much fun. The teachers are stuffy, and it kind of feels like a pri-," She was stopped mid-sentence by the look that her father gave her at that. "Well point is, the public school is really cool. It's older but my friends have a better time," She added.

Trevor looked at Optimus, though he didn't want to dig into things. He didn't know what talks had gone on following his and Jazz's leave from the potential base. But by the looks of things, Optimus and Elita both seemed to like it there. At least, it was the impression he got after they walked inside. And something in the pit of his stomach gave him the distinct feeling this would soon be home. "The public school did look more... Me," Trevor admitted calmly. "But I could get used to private school too. I had to get used to tutoring, and really that wasn't so hard..."

He could tell Optimus was reading through him like a book. But it didn't matter much, it was up to them where he went to school. And whatever decision they made, he would just have to make the best of it. "I think we're going to talk it over as a family," Elita spoke up, looking at Melanie. "I think your carrier would agree, Cassandra, that despite how bad "private school" may seem... It is what keeps you safest, especially in a city of political figure heads like this one," She explained.

"Oh without a doubt," Melanie nodded in agreement. "The one thing you'll learn when you come here is that in a crowded place like this," She addressed Trevor. "Things can get more dangerous. So for your own safety, I'd go to the private school, but that's just me."

Trevor wasn't going to argue with that logic, the last thing he wanted was to be captured by Decepticons again. It was a thought he mulled over silently as he finished up the last of his helping of steak silently. "I guess I just have to get used to that," Trevor explained. "Growing up in poverty like I did doesn't exactly give me a lot of experience, y'know?" He asked. "But I'd like to think I'm getting better."

"I can't imagine going from poverty to this," Cassandra commented honestly, looking at him. "You've got guts to even begin to put up with it. If I could I wouldn't have picked this life-." The glare from the president quieted her again.

But Trevor smirked a bit, he liked Cassandra and her honesty. And in a way, it was a reminder that he probably wasn't the only kid in this status that was struggling with what it meant. But, clearly looking for an out to the conversation, Conner cleared his throat. "You know, now that you two are finished with dinner. I can imagine Trevor is tired from the long day," He commented. "Cassie, would you mind showing him to his bedroom? I think this will be an opportune time for Optimus, Elita, your mother, and I to talk more business," He added.

Trevor wouldn't argue with that logic, he was tired, and admittedly a little uncomfortable. "Sure, dad," The eighteen year old nodded, standing to her feet. "Come on, robot boy. It's kinda a ways to walk, so we should go now," She added.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. President... Mrs. Conner," Trevor nodded his head, then stood, and gave both of his grandparents a parting hug. "Goodnight, grandpa, grandma," He added.

"Sleep well, young one." Optimus called out.

"Goodnight Trevor, sweet dreams." He heard Elita's soft voice reply.

Once they were outside the dining room, Trevor breathed a sigh of relief. Cassie seemed to react the same way, crossing her arms, and staring at him. For a moment, Trevor was worried she was annoyed with him. But instead, she laughed. "Sorry about how awkward that was," She told him. "Sometimes my parents don't really get subtlety," She commented. "But it's okay, give them a few hours in there and it'll be forgotten in the morning," She softly added.

Trevor hoped she was right, but all the same quietly followed her through the halls. He could feel his body already starting to give way, but all the same kept up a steady pace. "Yeah, well, it happens," Trevor shrugged. "They seem nice though, your parents I mean. Especially when I met your father earlier today," He added. "But either way, it's cool. My grandparents don't mind I'm sure. They're cool."

Cassie's brow furrowed, probably still getting used to someone calling robots grandparents. But Trevor didn't mind, he was still getting used to that himself as it was. "Well, they seemed cool too. I just hope they're not up all night talking," Cassie replied, shaking her head. "Sometimes when we have company, dad forgets he's president and then he's exhausted in the morning. You should have seem him when we met George Clooney, it was funny," Trevor laughed slightly at that.

"Yeah, hopefully. I'm supposed to go out with my grandparents tomorrow," Trevor commented. "Part of me coming on this trip was actually to get to know them better, so," He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll both just have to see in the morning."

Cassie stopped in front of a door after they had walked a good fifteen minutes. She smiled slightly, and pointed at it with a nod. "Well, this is where you get off. Your bags are in the sitting room I think," She told him with a nod. "Oh and don't get freaked out, but I hear it's haunted. We're kinda the most haunted place in America. So if you wake up to ole Honest Abe, don't go screaming too loud," She teased.

Trevor had to laugh at that, especially since he didn't believe in ghosts. "Yeah, right," He told her. "Thanks, Cassie. Goodnight."

He heard a quiet reply, but felt too tired to pay much attention. It had been a long day, and he had a feeling tomorrow would be even longer. But all the same, he was excited to go out and hang with his granparents if nothing else. As he carefully entered the bedroom portion of his suite, he wasted no time climbing into the bed even fully clothed as he was. Feeling the thoughts of Leo and his website creeping back into his mind, he did his best to push that away. And, at least for the moment, push away his school problem.

With any luck, after all, that would be resolved when the time came. Or at least, he hoped so. And as if feeling his stress (and maybe he did), he could hear his phone ringing from his pocket. It took only a moment to register that the screen read "DAD", and smiled brightly, answering. "Hey, you caught me just in time, I was about to head to bed," He commented into the phone.

...

Bumblebee sighed in relief at the words that Trevor spoke, seating himself at his station for the day. It may have seemed silly, but the scout had needed to hear Trevor's voice at the moment. Perhaps it was because he'd gotten word that Michael Field hadn't quit bothering the Witwicky's yet. Or maybe he was simply feeling the separation anxiety after the Barricade incident already. But either way, he felt no shame in wanting to speak to his son before the day over in America was over. "Sorry to call you so late, bud. This whole separate time zones slag is gonna be hard," He commented. "So I'll keep this short. How did things go today?"

:Better than I thought,: Trevor spoke over the com tiredly. :I met this guy named Leo. Turned out he was running some conspiracy site that almost gave me a heart attack,: Bumblebee chuckled, imagining he'd need to get the whole story there later. :The base is great, dad. I got a good feeling about this, and I think you're going to like it.:

Bumblebee wanted to believe that, but with Michael being the way he was. He couldn't deny, without a doubt, that he was even the slightest bit scared of bringing Trevor stateside right now. Yet all the same, he tried to keep his calm. Even as he thought through what to say next. "Yeah, about you being stateside," Bumblebee commented. "You haven't... I know this will sound weird, but bare with me a minute. You haven't heard from Michael lately, have you?"

There was silence on the other end, and Bumblebee held his breath. He didn't want to upset Trevor, that was the furthest from his intention, but he had a feeling he might have. :Dad, it won't be a repeat of Tranquility,: He replied finally, not catching on at all, much to Bumblebee's relief. :No, he hasn't shown up, and there hasn't been any calls either.: He half-mumbled into the com. :Look, dad. Can I call you tomorrow? I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open.:

Bumblebee chuckled slightly, relief swelling over him. At least for the moment, he could relax about Michael Field to an extend. And what's more, he could go to work assured that he was not going to try anything that night. "Alright, kiddo, go to sleep. Miss you already," He added. "I love you, Trevor."

:Love you too, dad.:

The transmission ended like that and Bumblebee sighed quietly, leaning back in his seat. Even though in a way he could relax, he knew no matter how much Trevor assured him, he never fully would. This would bother him too much, the very idea that Michael Field could rear his ugly head again. And until Trevor got back from the mainland, he knew that fear would never go away. "Bumblebee!" He heard Lennox shout, and turned his head. "We've got recruit training in five minutes, let's go!"

"Coming," Bumblebee nodded his head.

He knew he could use the distraction right now.

...

A/N: Woo! Longest chapter I've written for this site. Hopefully it turned out good. Needed to get Bee and how he's doing in there this chapter too. ;)


End file.
